The serpents guess
by HourGlass8
Summary: Madara has freed the tailed beasts, when team seven messes up at the Lost Temple they are sent back in time. For their own reasons, Kakashi and Sasuke both try and recruit Orochimaru from the new time stream. But who will he choose to help? Kakaoro, Kakoro, Kakashi x Orochimaru, Sasuoro, Sasoro, Sasuke x Orochimaru
1. Prologue

Extended Summary- Madara freed the tailed beasts from their hosts, so, in a desperate attempt to regain control Team seven attempts to use the Lost temple (seen in one of the Naruto Shippuden movies) to go back in time to avoid the dilemma. When the tailed beasts disrupt and over ride the time ritual team seven, the tailed beasts and Madara are all sent into a time stream they never intended to go.

With the mess up a fight breaks out between team seven, where Kakashi wishes to reseal the beasts which will in turn save the old hosts, Sasuke wants to simply kill them, eradicating the threat but compromising the hosts. Now in a new time stream team seven seeks out new allies. But Sasuke knows he can't simply kill the legendary tailed creatures and seeks help, knowing they are at their weakest when being sealed he drags along a familiar ninja, one he knows can seal creatures of great strength… what happens if Kakashi had the same person in mind? Or more importantly, who will this said person choose?

There is a difference between light and good, and there is a difference between dark and evil. Too many mistake the darkness for evil, and in return they hide from the night and miss all it has to offer. Children never look up to the moon in fear of the darkness nighttime creates. A rock narrowly misses him. Thank God. He isn't in the mood to explain to his teacher why blood stains his every shirt or why he has another band aid on his face. He brushes black hair away from his golden eyes. But he regrets it. As soon as the curtain of black moves to reveal his inhuman eyes the man starts up again. Such was routine. Surely the pale boy should be used to it by now, surely he should have worked out a different way home.  
The man roars some insult, some offensive threat before throwing another rock at him. Sometimes the boy finds himself in socially questionable situations, many seeing him as beautiful, enchanting evening. Then there were those who feared him, there were those who mistook darkness for evil, and difference for threat. These were the men who threw rocks at him in an attempt to do God knows what. Chase him out his own home most likely. Of course the boy never left, where would he go? He would have to be a rogue, no other village would take him in he doubted. Why would they if his birth village had dejected him so instantly. He was a powerful ninja, destined for great things, destined to accomplish feats unheard of. That was, if he wasn't killed before his time. He was no fool. He knew how Konoha worked, knew how they would kill any threat, any one who posed a danger. Pale skin, slitted golden eyes with lilac markings around them in an almost cat like curve. He didn't look human, and so, he wasn't treated human. Wether they objectified him, calling him pretty, flirting, making inappropriate gestures, or wether they cursed him, throwing rocks, cursing, threatening, sometimes simply blunting. What ever reaction he received in public was always one that made him uncomfortable. He was an orphan as well, so he had no protection from an adult figure, no one to guide him, no one to point him in the right direction and bring his wandering mind back to earth. He permanently lived else where. Permanently looked for a different world to exist in, since his current one had dejected him. As an orphan he had little money, living off what he earned on missions or on what he was granted by the Hokage. In essence, he earned fairly little. He lived in the darkest part of Konoha, his entire family gone, either in another village or deceased. He may have opted to stay with a distant relative, but they wouldn't take him. Or at least he guessed they wouldn't. They hadn't made the effort to contact him when his parents died. Hadn't bothered to locate the seven year old. If it hadn't been for Hiruzen, well... He didn't know , and he didn't want to know what would of become of him. Another rock narrowly misses him. He has stayed in the same place to long again and he knows by now what staying will bring. Already the man has grabbed a nearby pole, a piece of metal capable of doing severe damage to the thin boy. Ah, there was another difference, he was thin, not anorexic, no not unhealthy. Just naturally small built, he was almost feminine in appearance, no not almost, he was. He was very feminine and many would greet him with 'chan', even those who knew he was a boy. Some said it out of mockery, others out of endearment. He didn't mind the term, he had gotten use to it.  
"Orochimaru-chan." A female said, she watched the boy hop off the bench he had previously been sitting on. The bench which according to the public he wasn't allowed to be on. Benches were for the Konoha citizens, and what made the boy think he belonged with them? The woman was warm, but not anymore. Now she had grown weary of defending the boy. She had become immune to the cold comments and harsh words, the sick jokes and the crass remarks. She had, but he hadn't. The boy told himself he was, told himself he didn't care about what others said, but when one threat leant on another it became considerably unbearable. He wouldn't show his pain. He wouldn't show his grief.  
"Leave him." The woman muttered to the angry man readying the metal pipe.  
"He must get out of here!" The man yelled, "I've told him what I'll do to him!"  
"Orochmaru-chan, would you like to come inside?" The woman asked, she owed him nothing, and he owed her nothing. That's the way the boy wanted it. He had learnt what owning someone could lead to. He had learnt why he never wanted to owe someone again. She would offer him refuge in her shop, but he would always decline. She owed him nothing. No blood ties, no favors.  
"I'm alright, I'll go home." Orochimaru said with a small smile, although subconsciously he had already taken three quick steps towards her knowing the man wouldn't dare throw a rock now that he risked hitting the woman. She nodded and watched the boy leave, ensuring the man wouldn't follow him. She had seen men in the village harm the boy before. It wasn't a pretty sight, blood staining his clothes, running down his face, not to mention his shaking frail form. He was fragile in appearance, but she couldn't deny his resilience. He had been beaten and battered in the towns sick attempt to... Tame him? Stop him from becoming a threat? She didn't know, she didn't give it to much thought though. It wasn't her business.


	2. Chapter 1

Authors note- Never thought I'd write a cliché'd time travel fanfic… but here goes. Can't stop inspiration when it hits you. Lets face it, time travel is awesome. Not to mention it **actually** happened in the show… so Im not ganna be to hard on myself over here! So, as mentioned this is a double pairing, Kakashi x Orochiamru and Sasuke x Orochimaru.

The skies were darker than usual, the night air more cold and the wind more persistent. The ninja were all alert, all prepared to face what they had to. The Kyubi growled in a long drawled out manner, trying to intimidate the ninja with its voice alone. It didn't need its sinister sound tip frighten the shinobi. Naruto watched in pure confusion. He didn't know how sincerely empty and alone he would feel when the demon was extracted from him. Hadn't known he had some how grown familiar and fond of the monster he at one stage wished the death of. Light blue eyes watched the nine tails sway from side to side, the fur on its back raised in warning, teeth bared.  
"Why?" Naruto yelled, "control yourself!"  
"Run Naruto!" The demon roared, smashing several boulders with one of its large tails, "Or I will kill you."  
"Naruto!" Sakura screamed, knowing how quickly attached the blond got, knowing how he would refuse to give up on anyone he once deemed a friend. Naruto was weak, the demon being extracted taking a larger toll on his body than he anticipated. He fell to his knees, vision blurring. He wanted to reach the Kyubi, beg him to try harder. Sasuke unsheathed his sword red eyes flashing in the moonlight while black markings circled inside them dangerously.  
"Don't-attack him Sasuke! He doesn't want to hurt us he has lost control of himself!" Naruto panted in desperation.  
"He will destroy Konoha." Sasuke stated.  
"He won't, he-he can stop himself!" Naruto tried. Kakashi appeared before Sasuke instantly, he placed a firm hand on his apprentices.  
"We don't have to kill it Sasuke. If we do, Naruto may die as well." Kakashi warned, "his chakara can not exist with out the Kyubi, they have been one source of energy for too long."  
"We can figure something out for Naruto, but we are not standing around saving a demon." Sasuke said confidently, as if destroying the nine tailed fox was easily doable. Kakashi watched him with concerned eyes knowing when Sasuke set his goals they were unchangeable. He also knew if the Kyubi was killed, Naruto would die as well. The only reason Naruto was alive being the fact that the Kyubi had such intense chakara it managed to transfer to his old host despite the distance.  
"Naruto just run!" The Kyubi barked, not wanting to destroy the boy he had grown so close to. He had at one point wished to kill the child, wished for him to set him free and then in a turn of irony betray him. Not now however. Never now. He wanted the boy to run and get out, the Kyubi was trapped under the influence of Madara. Red flashed around its hazel eyes and he roared before rearing up and smashing a large tail at team seven. Kakashi was quick to defend his students, successfully stunting the approaching tail by colliding with it first a blue channel of lightening circling his hands. Madara stared at the battle with little interest, it was their deaths if they wished to fight his creation. It was after all, his monster. He had brought them into the world and it had been Minato who had taken them away. But now the old Hokage was dead, Jiraiya as well. The only people capable of sealing and unsealing besides the Uchiha himself being Jiraiya, Minato, The third Hokage and Orochimaru. All of which were dead now. Madara smiled to himself, such an easy ending. Once he had exterminated Konoha there would be no more threats to his plans. He could create the Utopia he always planned to. Konoha had always bred the finest warriors. They were the only village posing any threat and so, after releasing all the Jinchuuriki, after freeing them from their hosts he had ordered the demons to destroy it. Somewhere along the line, Madara didn't know when, the demons became fond of their hosts. They tried to fight the Uchiha's power, tried to break free of his control. Even for the almighty creatures Madara proved to be a threat.  
"Please don't kill him Sasuke." Naruto choked, "he doesn't want to hurt us, he doesn't have a choice we need to save him!"  
"He will always be a monster Naruto. No matter how much he tries to go against his nature, he was designed to kill!" Sasuke snapped back, fed up with the blonds emotions. Kakashi watched the two out of the corner of his eye, but he was preoccupied with the raging fox ahead. He had a plan, still unaware Madara was nearby.  
"We have one more option." Kakashi said hesitantly.  
"Get over these useless attachments, there is no one left alive who can seal these things. And if there was what would the point be? We will have to transfer them from host to host for the rest of eternity. Naruto can't cage that thing forever." Sasuke said.  
"He can die with me when the time is right." Naruto panted, Sakura kneeled by his side trying her best to remain calm. Green and blue chakara flared meekly around her hands as she pressed them to the blonds chest. She ignored the conversation, focusing only on aiding her friend who was struggling for breath.  
"Do you remember the Lost tower?" Kakashi said interrupting the two younger ninja, they looked at him. How could they forget, Naruto had been sent crashing through time and ended up rescuing a different time stream before barely managing to return home.  
"What about it?" Sasuke asked skeptically.  
"We could go back a few days! Before Madara succeeded!" Naruto finished, catching onto the idea quickly. Kakashi nodded before the ground shook violently as the Kyubi made another move.  
"To risky." Sasuke replied readying his sword.  
"Get out of here brats!" The fox roared.  
"Let's take his word and leave." Kakashi ordered, he leapt to Naruto and picked him up, deciding the blond eighteen year old was to weak to run. Sakura got to her feet and followed her teacher out. With the retreat of his team Sasuke found he was forced to back away. He couldn't face the demon on his own, not even he was arrogant enough to think that. He slipped his sword away and disappeared. Sasuke did a few hand signs and upon his calling a large hawk entered the skies. He hopped onto its back before commanding it to retrieve his friends. The bird of prey glided beside the other three ninja who gratefully jumped on top of it.  
"Well?" Sasuke asked impatiently, his eyes locked on his teacher.  
"What?" Kakashi asked calmly, knowing it was a feat in itself the Uchiha was listening.  
"Where is this Lost tower nonsense?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi smiled gratefully and pointed in the direction to the ancient ruins. The hawk veered off and aimed directly for the given location reaching great heights as it did so.  
The temple came into view quickly and the ninja leapt off the great birds back, landing soundlessly before running inside. As if exactly how they left it the kunai signature of the Fourth Hokage was still firmly placed inside the ground. Kakashi pulled out a few scrolls which bared the mark of a ritual and placed them all around the kunai. He did a few hand signs and asked Sasuke to do the same on the other side. Once he had begrudgingly obeyed Sakura took up the last spot, Naruto merely watching and trying to keep his breathing in check.  
"A feeble attempt at best." A dark voice spoke.  
Kakashi glanced up to see the legendary Uchiha, his cold eyes fixed on then group in annoyance. Kakashi singled for his team to continue as they were.  
"I suppose I will expose of you here and now. No more questions." Madara said.  
"Now what?" Sasuke mumbled under his breath so that only Kakashi could hear. The copy ninja thought for a moment.  
"Once we transfer enough chakara into the scrolls it will take us to where we want to be." Kakashi explained, "we just need to distract him long enough."  
"Madara!" Naruto yelled in anger, "release him!"  
"The Kyubi was never yours to control Naruto." Madara replied, he was going to say more but the angered child screamed up at him before he got the chance.  
"I never controlled him!" Naruto snapped, "and I never would! He isn't some weapon!"  
"That is where you are wrong Naruto." Madara said softly, "you can not wield a sword and expect it not to cut you if another holds it."  
"He isn't a weapon! You're forcing him to kill!" Naruto cried out in anguish.  
"Well then, my apologies. If he means a lot to you, I'll give you a chance to say goodbye shall I?" Madara said in a patronizing manner, on his command the temples walls began to shake until finally they exploded. It was a sight daunting enough to stop the bravest shinobi in their tracks. All nine of the tailed beasts took cautious steps into the giant hall. Circling the ninja, watching with glowing red eyes as their minds were over taken by the sharigan wielder. Kakashi watched in fear, he didn't know if they would have enough time to gather the chakara they needed. Madara suddenly looked paler and panic momentarily flashed through his eyes. He stared at the kunia placed in the ground which shook with every step the monsters took. Suddenly he yelled out.  
"Get out!" He said quickly, but the beasts were to blood thirsty now, to enraged. They growled and snarled ready to lunge at their opponents. As Madara had predicted, the presence of the demons had the temple in hysteria. They would wreck havoc on time with the amount of chakara the beasts were projecting. Madara tried one last time to call off the attack. Kakashi was next to see the problem. He and his team lost control of the ritual and the tailed monsters seized it. There was a bright flash until it was so blinding all that could be seen was pure white. Muteness echoed in the room spreading across the entire world.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's not fair." Jiraiya moaned throwing a rock into the large pond, he glanced at the pale ninja beside him but Orochimaru made no indication of replying. Getting annoyed with his team mate Jiriaya picked up a rock and lobbed it at him. With as much grace as humanely possible, the other Jounin caught the rock in one hand his eyes unmoving still not making any effort to look at the white haired Sannin.  
"I should go speak to a wall, it would offer more conversation." Jiraiya snapped.  
"And less cruel, living things can only take so much of your constant whining." Orochimaru replied calmly, he got to his feet and observed the other seventeen year old for the first time that day before shaking his head. For once, his team mate seemed to have some thing truly troubling to discuss. Praying he wasn't going to get another lecture about the ninja's novels which contained questionable content, Orochimaru engaged him.  
"What's not fair?" He asked tossing the rock back at the white haired male. Jiraiya gratefully caught it and ruffled his own billowing white hair.  
"Sensei wants to retest me." Jiraiya said, his mood dropping again. Orochimaru looked at him with slight confusion.  
"Retest you on?" He asked.  
"He doesn't know if am ready to be a Jounin." Jiraiya said darkly throwing the rock into the water. Orochimaru sighed, and sat down beside Jiraiya sensing the conversation would take longer than anticipated.  
"What did you do this time?" Orochimaru asked, his long black hair lightly blowing in the wind, or more breeze.  
"Nothing much, the usual. I think that jerk Chunin ratted me out." Jiraiya said.  
"Well there isn't much to worry about Jiraiya." Orochimaru concluded, finally deciding on how he was going to cheer him up, finally deciding on a solution, "your skills on the battle field are unquestionably good, your ability to judge a situation commendable as well. No one can say you are not on the level of a Jounin. It's your behaviour that needs work, Sensei is most certainly not doubting your experience."  
"What does that mean?" Jiraiya asked, sensing his friend had a way to help him.  
"You don't need to be retested Jiraiya, you need to mature a bit." Orochimaru concluded, "Sensei will notice the change and drop the subject."  
"How do I mature a bit? I'm hardly immature." Jiriaya said in denial, Orochimaru refrained from rolling his eyes. It was only natural for Jiraiya to struggle to see his own flaws.  
"Stop hanging around the girls changing rooms and start helping out a bit more. You could also start by coming to meetings on time." Orochimaru said, he got to his feet, "Sensei wants to help you Jiriaya. He won't take away your rank."  
"What the hell is that?" Jiriaya said slightly alarmed, the snake Sannin turned around quickly but before he could fully focus on the land behind him a flash of white light blurred his vision. It engulfed him and he lost sense of the world momentarily, the entire scene going mute and white.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi got to his feet in a slight daze, he searched the landscape for his students. The temple was no where to be seen, but some debris of it lay around, broken pillars and walls lay on their sides, smashed or fractured. Next to catch his eye was Madara who struggled to his feet after the blast hit him, the Uchiha looked around uncertainly and then looked swiftly in a northern direction. Kakashi followed his eyes and instantly noticed his student unsheathe his sword.  
"We can take him out while he is down." Sasuke said, expecting Kakashi to help him. Madara hissed in annoyance and formed hand signs, in mere seconds a large spiral appeared around him, going up in an invisible portal. Sasuke cursed and lunged at the semi transported Uchiha. He was too late and his blade made contact with air.  
To their left, the tailed beasts all lay limp. They got to their feet and upon their leaders call all ran off, still to shaken by the transportation to fight. Sasuke darted out the way to avoid being trampled by the beasts.  
"Damn it!" Sasuke snapped, he turned to face his team.  
"What happened?" Sakura asked as she supported Naruto.  
"We just broke time." Sasuke said irritably.  
"You can't break time." Kakashi explained, "we might have ruptured it though."  
"As in?" Sakura asked.  
"As in we might have transported ourselves somewhere we didn't want to be." Kakashi said, "us and Madara. The tailed beasts as well."  
"Great so we don't know where we are." Sasuke added, he shook his head, "no more stuffing around. We are ending these monsters."  
"No!" Naruto objected.  
"We have to Naruto." Sasuke said his tone definite, his mind seemingly set. Naruto was silenced by Sakura, the female medic trying her best to stabilize him as much as possible. Kakashi blocked his student for the second time that day staring into the others heated red eyes.  
"If you kill the Kyubi, Naruto dies as well." Kakashi said, it had the Uchiha pause for a moment, it had him thinking. However he and Naruto hadn't been on the best terms lately, and he certainly didn't see the other as his friend. They were allies... For now. But he had little use for Naruto other than that. Or at least he tried to convince himself that he had no attachment to the blond. His red eyes died down and returned to his usual cold black ones.  
"For now, we will settle on finding out where we are. Once that is done I'm going to kill those things." Sasuke said, Kakashi didn't argue. He could stop his student later on if need be. Kakashi examined the landscape, noting a large lake which was still rippling from their grand entrance. A glint of metal caught his eye and he swerved out the way to avoid getting hacked by a hurtling kunai. He spun around to see his opponent but the quick moving ninja didn't allow him much time. Sasuke was next to act, his sword drawn and ready as he lunged at the new opponent. Another enemy made himself present but his movements where more invasive and clumsy. When the two enemies finally slowed it down to avoid getting hit team seven stopped in mere startled confusion. They looked at the attacking two Jounin as if they had just stumbled across something thought to be imaginary.  
Orochimaru held a small blade in his hand, and Kakashi wondered if it was such a light weight weapon because the Sannin was so light weight himself. His slim form was exaggerated by his tight fitting black tank top. He wore standard Jounin pants and shoes with a dark blue head band tithed around his head. The emblem of Konoha clearly embedded into it. His golden eyes were fixated and cautious, slightly apprehensive. It was strange to see the feared Sannin so young and vulnerable, despite wearing the Jounin ranked uniform he hardly looked the part of elite. He was to slim and fragile looking, almost seemingly light enough for the wind to push over with out needing to blow very hard. He had less confidence in his eyes, less arrogance as well. Kakashi found himself looking at the Sannin for longer than he should have and glanced to his second opponent.  
Jiriaya had a much more arrogant look, the more humble Jiraiya he knew dead and gone. He was determined looking and wore the full Jounin attire, green pull over and all. His head band was also tied tightly around his head bearing the Konoha sign. Jiraiya had a kunai firmly grasped in both hands as he stared at the team. He analyzed them with less ambition, more waiting to see their next move unlike his black haired team mate who assessed them for more than just their immediate goals.  
"Who are you?" Orochimaru asked, his voice commanding but unthreatening. He was alluring in look, his pale skin reflecting the harsh sunlight while his black hair framed his face in all the right ways.  
"We have no business here. We will fight if you push us." Sasuke replied standing up from his previously crouched position his full height a good head taller than the snake Sannin.  
"You wear our Villages head bands." Orochimaru said, "Which is fraud unless you are apart of it."  
"Orochimaru, we need-" Naruto was cut off, the blond forgetting basic rules about traveling through time in his desperate panic.  
"How the hell do you know his name?" Jiraiya snapped, Kakashi cursed to himself. The Sannin were not famous yet, not that well known except int heir village. Being the Hokages students had earned them a god name already, and graduating so early in their childhood as well, but their fame was limited to Konoha until after the second ninja war, which hadn't yet happened.  
"Let him speak." Orochimaru ordered, Jiraiya snapped angry eyes at him.  
"We need your help." Sakura said, "Naruto needs proper medical attention Sensei."  
Kakashi looked at the boy and noticed the player he was looking, he had started to shake and was unable to breath properly. They needed help urgently, but he didn't know if he wanted to trust the two offensive teens before them.  
"What's happened to him?" Orochimaru asked cautiously. He took a reluctant step which was followed by much more confident ones, he came to a stop by Naruto and his team trying to find any noticeable injury which might lead to the ninja's state. Suddenly Orochimaru snapped his golden eyes and readied his sword once more, Kakashi almost launched at him, thinking the Sannin was going to attack his team. It was only when he heard the large thud behind him that he knew what was happening. One of the tailed beasts stood behind them, looking on in frenzied panic. It was still trapped by Madara and suffering the jump through time. It didn't want to fight, it simply wanted to run, the large blue and white feline hissed and backed up. The two Sannin watching on in utter shock and confusion. Luckily enough the cat didn't stay for long and ran past them with the grace most cats possessed. It darted for the coverage of the forest and abandoned the fight before it had begun. Jiriaya took chase, but to Kakashi's relief he was stopped by the other Sannin.  
"Why are you chasing it?" Orochimaru hissed as he grabbed the others arm. Jiraiya chose to stop, if he had wanted to he would have simply pulled the smaller Sannin with him.  
"I want to know what it is." Jiriaya said.  
"They need help." Orochimaru snapped, "you want to earn Sensei's respect, start by doing your job."  
"I help our ninja, from Konoha." Jiriaya said sulkily, he knew Orochimaru was right, but he hated having to always admit it. He looked over at the fallen blond and trotted to his side, "okay, let's get them back."  
Jiraiya bent down and scooped Naruto up effortlessly, his strong and sturdy young build showing no strain. He headed in the direction of his village not even checking to see if the other ninja had followed. Naruto was too weak to object, he didn't even have enough strength to check who had picked him up. He hadn't been able to see Jiraiya, Kakashi hoped he wouldn't over react when he realized who it was. Naruto had become close with Jiraiya and his death had been hard to take. He had only seen Orochimaru at that point, and already he had mentioned his name. Orochimaru took it in his own stride however and wasn't overly concerned with the name drop, perhaps he was distracted by the tailed beast which had just run off. They weren't far from the village, the two incredibly young Jounin haven been close to home. Sakura was hesitant to follow the Sannin, or particularly one of the Sannin. Kakashi supposed that was normal, what wasn't normal was how the Uchiha watched him. When Orochimaru turned left Sasuke's eyes followed that direction. Every step, every breath. The snake Jounin couldn't take a side ways glance with out Sasuke seeing it, observing it. Sasuke was set on him. Perhaps he was fascinated by seeing his old mentor now younger than he was. Orochimaru wasn't oblivious to the strangers eyes pressed firmly to his back but he wasn't worried either, or perhaps he just hid his worry well. Kakashi didn't know and didn't much care, what he did care about was getting Naruto stabilized. Jiraiya may have been less mature in his youth, but he maintained his care for all life, making an urgent effort to get home as quickly as possible. Orochimaru took the lead, he summoned a small black and beige serpent which slipped to the floor and disappeared into the forest ahead. Kakashi was concerned, unsure of the snakes use. Sasuke noted his worry, which surprised Kakashi as he had been pretty caught up with looking at the Sannin.  
"That's a messenger snake." Sasuke said as he was familiar with most of Orochimaru's summonings. Kakashi nodded in acceptance and saw Orochimaru throw his head back lightly to observe the followers. He analyzed Sasuke with minimum interest yet still held an intense stare.  
"Have you signed a blood contract with snakes?" The Sannin asked, evidently hearing the other identify one of his more minor familiars.  
"No." Sasuke said curtly, "I have one with hawks."  
"Oh." Orochimaru replied, missing the intended threat, or once again hiding his knowledge meticulously. He didn't bother continue their conversation immediately bored with the reply. The village soon came into view and three Jounin awaited them before the gate.  
"More strays?" One man joked although he addressed Jiraiya, he walked to Orochimaru and half gave half dropped the messenger snake into his hands. He didn't acknowledge the young Jounin or make eye contact, none of the older men did. Kakashi waited to see some sort of reaction from the snubbed ninja but nothing changed his composed features. Orochimaru held the wriggling serpent casually, it's long slender body wrapping and coiling around his arm and neck. He didn't notice the mans blatant rudeness, then Kakashi thought of another theory, perhaps he was use to it. Jiraiya greeted them seemingly unaffected by his friends rejection and passed the semi unconscious Naruto across to one of the Jounin. They took hold of him only glancing down once, they eyed the whisker like markings skeptically. Team seven followed the Jounin inside, although the structure of the village was what they knew the interior was changed. Different owners to shops and different merchandise inside they're stores. Kakashi met eyes with many unfamiliar faces who seemed mildly interested as the boy was carried inside. As they progressed further and further Kakashi watched how the Jounin were greeted, but how Orochimaru was ignored. He mindlessly ran his hands around his serpentine pet, the young black and beige snake licking the air and slithering closer to its owners face. He didn't pay attention to everyone else, he seemed to be in a different world. Kakashi was getting fed up with the rudeness of the villagers around the Sannin.  
They arrived at the hospital and medics rushed to his aid, they took Naruto off the Jounins hands and rushed to a room where they could stabilize him. Naruto struggled to breath and the medics did all the could to ensure he wouldn't suffocate. Sakura was on the edge of her seat as they sat down in the waiting room, unsure if she should go and help knowing she had a lot of knowledge that Tsunade had passed on to her. Kakashi reassured her that he was fine then shifted his eyes over to watch the snake Sannin as he approached. Orochimaru still held the snake in his hands although it was now looped around his neck the only part of it on his arm being some of its tail. It observed Kakashi but ultimately didn't take much interest. Orochimaru decided Kakashi was the oldest and most approachable and came to stop by him.  
"What were you doing near our borders?" Orochimaru asked, not sparing them any time to worry about their downed member. Kakashi knew he couldn't make mention of the time travel, specifically to Orochimaru who later in life could make good use of it. He may be innocent now, but he would change. Unfortunately Kakashi didn't have a lie or story prepared.  
"We were attacked." Kakashi said trying to ignore the question.  
"What were you doing by our borders?" Orochimaru repeated.  
"We were looking for cover." Sasuke snapped, "we are travelers and belong to no village. We were attacked by rogues on the way."  
"Your headbands?" Orochimaru asked glancing between them.  
"We were hoping if we wore headbands from a strong village we wouldn't be targeted. Rogue attacks have become frequent." Kakashi added, slightly annoyed Sasuke had decided he would take on the responsibility of the team. Clearly not trusting Kakashi at all.  
"Where did you get them from?" Orochimaru asked.  
"Corpses." Sasuke said, "as we said, there have been many rogue attacks. Your men go out on missions and sometimes get caught in the middle of such attacks."  
"The Hokage will want to see you." Orochimaru said.  
"That's fine." Kakashi replied, "we will answer any questions needed."  
"Also, you have been requested to remove your headbands. I'm sure you understand the complications behind wearing something belonging to a village you do not come from." Orochimaru said, keeping his entire disposition formal and polite. It was almost as if someone had told him what to ask and how to act. His youth heavily showed in lack of experience, his small falters. He was certainly more confident than many ninja his age, but after witnessing the Sannin when he was so flawless even the smallest falter was noticeable. Almost out of place. The lack of self assurance making him seem rather vulnerable, the rejection he received equally adding to that fragility. Then Kakashi realized something else problematic. His sharigan eye. The only thing stopping the world from seeing it being the headband. The sharigan was solely from the Uchiha clan, which would give away his blood lines, not to mention the fact that he only had one. He hesitated but saw his team remove their headbands. Orochimaru noticed Kakashi stop, so, deciding refusing was more suspicious Kakashi removed it, but kept his eye firmly shut. The long scar indicating an injury where surgery was required. Orochimaru looked him over with interest and then ripped the metal part holding the Konoha symbol off the material. He handed the emblem-less headband back to Kakashi.  
"As long as the symbol is gone you can wear it." Orochimaru said, probably assuming Kakashi had hesitated as he was ashamed of his injury. The fore thought intriguing both Kakashi and Sasuke. Sakura was still preoccupied with Naruto. Explaining their predicament to the Hokage would be hard, and Kakashi wasn't sure at that point whether it was the Second or third Hokage. The third undoubtedly more approachable than the second. Orochimaru watched the team for a few more moments before addressing them again.  
"The nurses say he will need to stay under strict surveillance all night. They aren't able to locate the exact problem. The Hokage will see you now." Orochimaru said, Kakashi knew the medics would struggle locating the source as the Kyubi was a foreign element to them. All he needed was to be stabilized. Kakashi got to his feet allowing Orochimaru to take lead, Sasuke and Sakura falling in swiftly behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orochimaru lead the tram through the busy streets, still almost ghost like in his presence of the other civilians. He wasn't recognized by anyone, wasn't acknowledged. They arrived at the Hokages building and entered with little pause, soon walking up the long staircases they knew well.  
"Travelers, but you are shinobi correct?" Orochimaru mused glancing back.  
"Yes." Kakashi replied.  
"So then your original village was?" Orochimaru asked.  
"I learnt from my father, he never told me his village. I trained them." Kakashi said leaving all evidence of a past behind them. Orochimaru glanced across them most likely assuming they had little to no skill considering Kakashi wasn't much older than them. How good a teacher could he have been?  
"Lord Second will see you now." Orochimaru announced and Kakashi almost wanted to turn back at the name. He was a far more intimidating ruler, and was certainly the only Hokage likely to send them to their deaths if seen as a lie.  
"I thought Konoha was on its third Hokage by now." Sasuke said honesty, Kakashi wanted to kick him for speaking of the future in the presence of the Sannin.  
"Not yet," Orochimaru said unfazed, "Hiruzen might be appointed soon."  
"How soon?" Sasuke asked once again half sending Kakashi into hysteria.  
"Maybe a few months, maybe at the end of the year. Depends on certain technicalities." Orochimaru said still clearly unfazed.  
"Which are?" Sasuke asked evidently also unhappy with meeting the Second. This time Orochimaru turned to fully look at him, slowing down his pace slightly.  
"And why would a traveller care so much about the politics of Konoha?" Orochimaru asked, when Sasuke made no move to answer immediately the Sannin continued, "I'm not allowed to give such information away, sorry."  
Awfully polite Kakashi thought, then they arrived at the door. Orochimaru knocked on it twice and then awaited permission to enter. A warm voice met them.  
"Enter." The voice said. Orochimaru pushed the door and held it open for the other ninja who entered apprehensively. Both the second and third Hokage were in the office, but Hiruzen was merely standing beside the table while Tobirama wore the red robes seated in the Hokages chair. Hiruzen smiled warmly at his pupil and the group.  
"Orochimaru-kun." Hiruzen said, with out pause the young Sannin walked over to his teacher to stand by his side. The first person to acknowledge him.  
"Names?" Tobirama said bluntly, Hiruzen looked over at him slightly unimpressed.  
"Sasuke." The Uchiha said.  
"Kakashi."  
"Sakura."  
"Last names?" Tobirama asked expectantly.  
"Unknown." Sasuke said with equal coldness. Orochimaru smiled at the blatant disrespect, the blatant fearlessness. Tobirama gave him an unimpressed glance but returned to shuffling through a heap of paper.  
"Where did you originate?" Tobirama asked.  
"We don't know our routes." Kakashi said.  
"Children of rogues?" Tobirama said.  
"Travelers." Orochimaru said, evidently not to thrilled by the Hokages clinical manner. He didn't seem to apprehensive talking to the leader but perhaps he was braver beside his teacher. Tobirama glanced at him but didn't look in anyway offended. He simply nodded and jotted it down, Hiruzen smiled and hushed his student who merely acknowledged his Sensei's orders then dismissed them. The messenger snake still hanging around his neck curiously watching the humans act with one another.  
"What were you doing by our borders?" Hiruzen asked far more politely.  
"Seeking refuge, we even tried wearing your headbands to avoid being attacked." Kakashi said.  
"How long do you plan on staying?" Tobirama asked impatiently.  
"Till Naruto is stabilized." Sakura said.  
"For as long as you allow us." Kakashi added quickly, Sasuke grunted in disapproval.  
"We won't stay long." He muttered. Kakashi was close to hitting the blunt and unappreciative Uchiha. Then it dawned on him, Sasuke was still raw about Itachi, he hadn't forgiven the village or its leaders entirely.  
"Fill these in." Tobirama said handing them papers, "Orochimaru will lead you to accommodation, we will help you till you're back on your feet. When you have settled fill those in, we will have someone fetch them."  
"Accommodation...?" Orochimaru asked, evidently unsure of where he was leading them.  
"North side gates. There is an inn called Tseria." Hiruzen said to his student, Orochimaru nodded, he lived close by, it wasn't the best area in Konoha. Kakashi took their papers in his hands. They would have to be cautious as to not give away their knowledge. Orochimaru whispered something to his teacher, almost childlike as he leant up to reach his ear. Tobirama glanced at him and then couldn't stifle a laugh shaking his head. Team seven hadn't caught what was funny, or what had been said. Orochimaru glided to the lead and Sakura and Kakashi moved to the back, and with much resistance, Sasuke slotted in behind.

Authors note- That's chapter one! Not very eventful, next chapters will be more exciting, but chapter one is always the introduction which is hardly ever that eventful…

Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review if you are reading, thanks~ Hourglass8


	3. Chapter 2

Authors note- this Chapter (well this story in general) does contain spoilers for the Naruto story. If you are unfamiliar with the latest episodes of the Naruto Shippuden series or manga chapters this will either confuse you or (as mentioned) spoil the next few chapters for you.  
At the same time this story isn't following the exact occurrences of Shippuden (that'd be boring) and does some what twist a few things for my benefit... Call it writers leverage. This is after all a fanfiction... Not a retake of the story. On an extra side note (WARNING SPOILER ALERT) this story takes place some where along the line during the time Kabuto is working with Madara. Just thought I should mention that. But for those who are up to date or don't care about spoilers enjoy the latest chapter! You've been warned about spoilers. Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review~

The gravel roads shuffled around as the ninja walked over them, the clouds over head suddenly turning a darker shade of grey in mere seconds. Light drizzle cascaded from the moody sky and ran down onto the ninja who didn't notice it to much. Or at least most of them didn't. Orochimaru seemed irritated and agitated as the water threatened his sanity, it's cold hands running down his shirt and merging with his long black strands. He ran a hand idly through his hair and lightly squeezed out some of the water which was getting heavier with every step the shinobi took. A small shiver ran across the pale boy's body, he was evidently fairly weak to the cold. Much like a snake many had criticized in the past.

Kakashi watched sympathetically as the boy attempted to stay composed while he froze, and by the way his shaking increased he was freezing half to death. The air certainly had a nip in it, even Kakashi, who generally never felt the cold could feel it. How the sunny skies had turned so quickly to a cold blizzard was a strange phenomena, but during that time of year there were lots of weird phenomena's. Even Sakura was handling the icy weather better than the snake Sannin, who looked as if he wanted to simply abandon the task and retreat indoors.

Luckily he lived close by, after dropping the team off he could run to safety. They arrived at the inn, Sasuke still plastering his eyes to the Sannins back. Orochimaru once again held the door open for them in a polite gesture and waited till they were inside, the rain now pelting painfully onto them. Orochimaru was more than drenched and more than unhappy, but since he was an unwelcomed guest in most places in Konoha, he tried his best to maintain his manners and humbleness. The last thing he needed was to give anyone in the village reason to hate him, or worse, harm him. He walked up to the desk, the woman seated there giving him a warm smile until she saw who it was, instantly her facial features changed to a snarl.  
"What?" She snapped.  
Orochimaru didn't bother say anything, she would take what ever he said the wrong way, even if there was nothing wrong with his sentence structure. He had mastered the use of their language in an attempt to use it as manipulation. Perhaps he could manipulate people into liking him. He couldn't he had soon found out. Even when he was polite, even when he was passive. He had a new approach now, clinical and unmoving. He didn't need their acceptance he had taught himself. He didn't need anyone.  
Orochimaru slipped out a piece of paper and handed it to her, the Hokages signature clearly scrawled across it. The woman mused over it then looked at the group behind the Sannin. She smiled at them.  
"Right this way." She said as she gestured down the hall and handed them a key. Kakashi took it and thanked her, but he wasn't as grateful as he should have been, her reaction had been unjustified, and it made the copy ninja rather angry. Then he reminded himself it wasn't his business.  
There was a loud rumble, the familiar sound of thunder filling their ears. The sound of the loud boom was almost blurred out by the loud sound of rain barreling down on the rooftops and streets. It must have been a storm outside by now, the heavy water already flooding some of the streets as the ventilation systems failed to keep up.  
Orochimaru said goodbye to the travelers and headed for the door, he hesitated before leaving though. It was rather cold outside, no, that was an understatement. It was Antarctica out there, and the water would seek him out and drench him. He wasn't looking forward to the walk home, he couldn't duck under the shops roofs as he would be yelled at and chased, despite simply being outside the shops.

He made for the door but felt a strong hand grasp his upper arm, he almost retaliated, being accustomed to being attacked for no reason. He was stronger now though, he was a Jounin. It had been a while since the public had affronted him. There were rare occasions a group of older Jounin might pick a fight, naturally he would win, not with out a good few wounds of his own and certainly not with out a lecture from his teacher on how he shouldn't harm those around him.

His teacher always watched him with concerned eyes, and they were never concerned for his well being, no they were concerned for the village, concerned the boy may grow up to be a monster. Or worse, that the boy may already be one. Maybe he was. He was giving up on trying to prove the villagers wrong.  
He flashed golden eyes across to who had dared assault him this time, but he was met by a non-threatening assailant. Kakashi released him as soon as he had his attention.  
"Would you not like to wait the storm out a bit?" Kakashi asked.  
The boy hesitated, he didn't like accepting help. He didn't like owing people.  
"I'm alright thank you." He said, using his go to response. Kakashi looked him over with worried eyes but before he could say more he was harshly knocked aside by the Uchiha.  
"It's a storm out there. You're coming with us till it stops." Sasuke said, or more commanded.  
"I should be going home, the rain won't kill me." Orochimaru said, still trying his best to stay polite.  
"The drizzle almost did. It wouldn't hurt to wait it out." Sasuke said, his voice loosing some of its harsh demeanor, evidently seeing the Sannins aversion to being forced.  
With some reluctance Orochimaru followed the team to their dorm, Sakura remaining eerily quiet, she didn't want to be rude to the boy, but she wasn't his biggest fan either. Since Orochimaru had become so cautious of strangers and their judgment, he could sense her thoughts a mile away. He watched her out of the corner of his eye, just to make sure she wouldn't try anything, he doubted she would, new comers were often nicer than the people of his home. They often accepted him, or smothered him with compliments.

He didn't like it when new comers fussed over him or called him beautiful, he felt uncomfortable and weary. Now that he thought about it, he shouldn't have accepted their offer, he should have just said no and left. He had only agreed because the thought of the rain was daunting. Some how, Kakashi picked up his sudden worry. Orochimaru had worked on his composure, he was almost certain he hadn't given anything away.  
"You can leave as soon as you want, hopefully the storm won't last long." Kakashi said coming to walk beside him, Orochimaru nodded, unsure of how to communicate with someone in a friendly manner. He only spoke with out his guard up to his team or teacher.

Well to Jiraiya and his teacher. To be honest with himself, he wasn't that close to Tsunade. Or at least she always seemed to look at him skeptically, her indecisive opinion of him frightened him. So he stayed away from her, only speaking when spoken to, or when he really had to. The Second Hokage, his favorite of all the Kage's was the only other person he would feel safe by. Even Hiruzen watched the boy with weary eyes, even Hiruzen kept watch of him to make sure he didn't turn on the village. Not the second though, he barely blinked at what the boy said. The Second Hokage had known the boy's father, had trusted the boy's father.

In a way, Orochimaru felt closer to the Second than he did to his teacher, but he wasn't close to the Hokage. It was just that considering he wasn't close to anyone, if he had to pick his favorite person in the village it would have to be the Hokage. He had no one else to choose really.  
"You're a Jounin right?" Sasuke asked, although he knew the the answer.  
"Yes, Most of my grade are by now." Orochimaru said, still keeping distant.  
"What age did you graduate to Jounin?" Sakura asked, deciding she should at least try be hospitable. They reached the door.  
"I was fourteen." Orochimaru said, Sasuke glanced at him, he had known the Sannin had been young when he was appointed Jounin, he just hadn't realized quite how young.  
"An impressive feat." Sasuke said as Kakashi opened the door the key grinding against the locks as the rust gave way. The building was slightly grungy and damp, there was a leak in some of the rooms but mostly it was okay. It was in a bad side of Konoha after all. Team seven hadn't seen Konoha so dark and run down in all their lives, then again the third Hokage had done a great job on making the village more hospitable when he became ruler. The Second was to preoccupied by the Uchiha crises and the wars threatening to start up.

They entered the room, a cold draft blowing in through the slightly opened window. Kakashi noted the shiver run down the Sannin once more and he lifted his arms up and folded them over one another, drawing them as close to his body as he could in an attempt to stay warm.  
"We should fill in those papers." Kakashi said getting the sheets out from under his Jounin shirt. He went to a counter and leant on it as he flicked through the paper. It suddenly occurred to him that he lacked a pen, and that the small dilemma halted the procedure.  
"I'll ask the reception." Orochimaru offered, seeing as he felt he was some what responsible for not getting one to begin with, the Hokage should have given them one. Sasuke followed him out as he left, he glanced back at the Uchiha with questioning and curios eyes.  
Sasuke didn't give him an answer, ignoring his obvious question. They reached the desk and once again the woman looked at the Sannin irritably.  
"Yes?" She snapped.  
"The travelers need a pen, do you have one for them to use?" Orochmaru asked.  
"They can ask themselves, you don't need to be here anymore." The woman said, "get out, we don't want people like you around here."  
"I'll leave as soon as the travelers have filled in their forms." Orochimaru replied.  
"What's your problem?" Sasuke snapped, he locked his intense stare on the woman, the Sannin slightly taken back by the defensive response.  
"Sir, we don't tolerate people like him here, please don't feel obliged to be sympathetic." The woman said in an attempt to be friendly. An attempt to keep customer service up. Upon hearing the argument a nearby Jounin came over, he was rather scruffy looking, rather dirty. He clearly was of lower class.  
"What's the problem?" The man asked, he scorned down upon the Sannin. Sasuke was doing a bad job of controlling his temper.  
"Nothing, just poor service." Sasuke snapped.  
"Wont you get him to leave?" The woman asked gesturing to the pale boy.  
"I'm growing weary of your petty opinions." Sasuke snapped at her, Orochimaru didn't like the fight being started.  
"It's fine, just get a pen I'll leave." Orochimaru said brushing a strand of hair away from his eyes some what shyly. Sasuke looked at him then back at the two strangers.  
"No. Keep your crap." Sasuke said irritably, "I'm not staying here."  
Orochimaru didn't know what had offended the Uchiha, he wasn't friends with the Sannin he couldn't figure out what would anger Sasuke so quickly. The woman was startled and stuttered out a weak apology. The Jounin looked at him with little interest.  
"Enjoy the cold." The Jounin said snidely.  
"Where will you go?" Orochimaru asked, wondering what his plan was.  
"I don't care, anywhere but here." Sasuke said, the two of them arrived outside and the taller ninja turned to face the pale boy, "you shouldn't take that from them, why do you accept what they do."  
"It's easier than fighting back." Orochimaru said, but he immediately regretted it. How weak he must have sounded, so juvenile. He brushed hair out his face, both of the ninja now drenched, their black strands weighing heavily and sticking to their bodies. Orochimaru looked up weakly at the Uchiha. Sasuke didn't now why he felt compelled to draw the boy in, he looked vulnerable. Sasuke mentally smacked himself. He shook off the feeling.  
"Sasuke what happened?" Kakashi asked coming outside, Sakura close behind.  
"I'm not staying there." Sasuke said, "I'd rather freeze."  
"Well then where will we go?" Sakura said angrily, finally fed up.  
"You can stay at my house if you need." Orochimaru offered, it was another thing he desperately regretted. He wished he could retract the offer. He didn't want these strangers invading his home, his only safe zone. Not to mention he didn't live in the best neighborhood, they would probably be safer out in the rain than in his street.  
"Perfect." Sasuke said.  
"We couldn't do that." Sakura said, although she seemed keen.  
"He offered." Sasuke replied, he then turned to the Sannin, "how far?"  
"Not far, a ten minute walk." Orochimaru replied, it was too late to turn back. He couldn't get out of what he had set himself up for.  
"Guess we have no choice now that you've yelled at the receptionist and stormed out." Kakashi said, the group looked at the Sannin expectantly. Orochimaru sighed internally, but he hid his grief well. He started up the path exiting the shelter of the roof, the team didn't know why he didn't stick along side the building where he could get out of the rain. As they walked the rain got heavier and heavier.

The last few steps was some what of a jog as the cold was getting to them all, and also since the serpent child had decided he wasn't taking a stroll through the blizzard any longer. They arrived outside his small residence, which was stuck in between other little houses all as grey and dull as the other. Sasuke couldn't help but notice the odd vibes, and then finally the small stains of blood on some of the street. A bad neighborhood was an understatement. Orochimaru fumbled with his locks for seconds and charged inside. He wasn't good at hiding his shivering form.  
The group looked around and Sasuke couldn't help but notice a large reptile slide up to them. Sakura almost leapt onto the couch as the serpent slid along the floor, longer than a meter in length its large eyes visible. It flicked its tongue out in interest, the most strange thing the team had seen. They had been greeted by people's dogs at the door, but a python must have been their first. Orochimaru forgot how some people didn't share his liking for snakes, and walked right past the reptile. Sakura was ready to climb out the window when the snake got closer but to her relief, the pale boy decided to greet his... Pet. He bent down and scooped it up, the snake seemed rather miserable when he found out the boy was wet and cold. It made no move to slip away however still trying to reach his face. Like one would a cat, Orochimaru placed his pet onto the small couch.  
"We can figure our something for sleeping arrangements." Orochimaru said, wondering how they would all be able to sleep comfortably since all he had to offer was a two seater couch and single bed, he looked at the only female in the house and remembering his manners, the manners he had taught himself since he lacked a parental figure, he offered her the bed, "you can sleep upstairs if you want."  
Upstairs was almost a mockery from the people designing the house. It was basically the attic.

The house consisted of a small kitchen linked to an even smaller lounge which just fit the couch and a small book shelf, then there was what appeared to be a bathroom, who knew, it was too dark to see inside the tiny room in the corner, and finally the stair case which took up most of the small houses space and lead to a box sized room which also had little more space than where the bed fitted in.  
"Are there any..." Sakura looked at the long and what could potentially be a man eating snake. Orochimaru followed her gaze and laughed apologetically.  
"Hold on, sorry." He said with a light smile, some what guilty looking as he trotted up the stairs, "Aistra, come here."  
The fact that he called his snake in attempts to make it come like a dog would was amusing to watch and Kakashi couldn't help but laugh under his breath, thankfully his mask helping him disguise it as a cough. Orochimaru returned with a much littler snake, the same colour as the larger one. The snake hissed and looked around, seemingly unimpressed by the guests.  
"Do they make good guards?" Sakura asked, guessing their use. Who else in heavens sane mind would keep pythons free roaming in their home.  
"No... A good deterrent at best. They are too friendly." Orochimaru said, Sakura didn't know if she quite believed it.  
"...Really...?" She asked glancing at them.  
"Yeah, but no one robs me anyway, there's nothing to steal." Orochimaru admitted.  
"I see." She said, she couldn't lie to herself, she was tired and wanted nothing more than to lie down. Never had she thought she would be bunking with one of the Sannin in such a manner, especially considering he looked at her with respect this time around.  
"Someone can share with me?" Sakura offered.  
"Two can take the bed, two can take the couch." Sasuke suggested. It was a laughable thought, the couch was barely fitting for one. Then again, looking at the pale ninja, he hardly counted as an extra body. Orochimaru nodded on impulse, more nervous of upsetting his guests than he was thinking.  
"Why don't you go with Sakura, Sensei?" Sasuke said, too politely for Kakashi's piece of mind. He analyzed Sasuke carefully.  
"I don't mind taking the couch." Kakashi said.  
"Neither do I." Sasuke replied coldly, seemingly getting upset with the threat of Kakashi swopping over. Orochimaru merely glanced between them. He would be more comfortable on the floor than sharing a couch with a stranger. He didn't really want to bring it up though, he didn't want to offend anyone.  
"Who would you feel more comfortable with Sakura?" Kakashi asked.  
"...I don't mind." Sakura said honestly.  
"You two take it." Sasuke said again. Kakashi didn't argue further.  
The night didn't get any warmer, thankfully there were two blankets and since everyone was bunking with someone there was enough body heat to go around. It must have been one of the coldest nights in Konoha the ninja had ever suffered. Sasuke had his own ambitions, and he was pretty confident he knew the Sannin inside out. He would need someone to weaken the tailed beasts and Orochimaru was undoubtedly his best candidate. Orochimaru was cunning, strong, competent and morally careless.

He would have no issues using hosts to weaken the beasts even if those hosts died in the process. Not to mention Orochimaru would be a rogue one day, so it didn't threaten too much of times original course. Sasuke watched the pythons slip around the floor, they crept into the couch to nestle next to the pale boy. Orochimaru glanced down at them while he ran his slim fingers through his hair mindlessly. He scooped one up and brought its face to his, the serpents tongue flickering out tasting the air. The next snake, the larger, one seemed to be some what jealous as it found its own way up to the Sannin. Sasuke didn't know of snakes had the capability of jealousy but he couldn't deny the serpents eminent fit if frustration. Orochimaru aided the snake up to him, now both of them ski  
Ping around him.  
"Are you okay with them here?" Orochimaru suddenly asked, "they generally stay with me at night, it's cold and they don't produce heat."  
Sasuke found it amusing that he was asking for his permission, after all it was his house. Sasuke nodded in a vague response, he needed to make sure the Sannin would trust him. He needed to guarantee his allegiance.  
"Of course." The Uchiha replied, still stoic in his mannerism. The serpents hissed as if in protest of the new comers presence.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Madara watched the team walk through the flooding streets, the rain washed over his hooded form but he didn't let it faze him. Red eyes located the ninja with killing intent taking note of their whereabouts. He had no issues with taking them out in this time stream, if they wanted to die here that was their decision. What angered the Uchiha was his lack of knowledge on the time ritual in the Lost Tower, he could kill them, but he would be stuck here. All his work being left behind ironically in the future. He would need them to get him home, since team seven had been the only ninja's known to man kind who successfully traveled through time before and retrained home.  
The Kyubi growled in a low moan as it towered above Madara still possessed and under his control. It pawed at the ground impatiently as it pined for the order to attack. Madara paid it no attention, still fully fixated on the retreating backs of the ninja below. He watched them in mild amusement as they followed the young Sannin. What an interesting out come.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi didn't know what made him restless that night, he wasn't too cold, not with Sakura slumbering peacefully beside him. When his students injured form claimed his every thought her decided it would do him good visiting the hospital. The rain had become lighter, but it still pounded against the roof and streets. As silently as he could Kakashi moved out the bed and descended the steps. He hadn't made a sound but by the time he arrived to the lounge the young Sannin was fully awake. He had evidently been equally as restless, or else had been on high alert even as he slept incase one of the strangers tried something. Curious golden eyes analyzed him momentarily.  
"I want to visit Naruto at the hospital." Kakashi whispered, seeing as the Uchiha was still fast asleep on the couch. Orochimaru nodded and slipped off the couch avoiding disrupting the slumbering male beside him. The Sannin trotted up to a darker corner and when he emerged he was wearing a standard brown cloak, it's hood pulled over his head.  
"Are you coming with?" Kakashi asked.  
"You'll get lost." Orochimaru pointed out, still unaware that the team knew the village well. Kakashi didn't want to raise suspicion.  
"Thank you." He said before following the boy out. Orochimaru shut the door softly behind them still trying his best not to wake anyone else up. Sasuke was naturally a light sleeper, thankfully after the time throw back he was just tired enough to stay sleeping.  
The two ninja entered the rain, this time a little more prepared. It was early hours in the morning and the skies were still dark, the moon still high. The two ninja ducked behind buildings, Orochimaru mapping out the best route to the hospital, the route with the least amount of people. He knew what would happen if he was seen with the copy ninja, he knew how the men in the street would act.

They got angrier if someone accepted him, felt as if that person was encouraging the Sannins inhuman nature. Orochimaru would rather avoid it all together, his teacher would probably have his head for allowing the travelers into his home so he would keep it on the down low. They got to the hospital with out causing to much of a stir.  
"How long will you be?" Orochimaru asked, Kakashi glanced down at him, for a moment he got lost inside the Sannin startling eyes, their bright golden colour innocent to their core, despite being slitted and serpent like. It was strange to see innocence in the boys eyes, he wasn't used to it, and the innocence was slightly clouded by... By what exactly? He didn't know what to pin point, it wasn't corruption, it wasn't madness, it certainly wasn't anything of his usual nature. Was it fear? No, it was insecurity perhaps, or on a more accurate inspection perhaps it was an expectation, perhaps the Sannin expected to be treated unjustly. He was used to it and knew no other way, he was certain that some time soon the other ninja was going to turn on him. See him for what he wasn't, and treat him like a monster. Orochimaru awaited his answer inquisitively.  
"Maybe an hour or two." Kakashi said, "if the medics allow it."  
"It isn't visiting hours, I doubt they will let you in." Orochimaru said honestly, "but they are easy to get around if you wish to sneak in?"  
Kakashi stared on in amusement, how easily had the Sannin jumped to sneaking around and going behind the medics backs, maybe he wasn't too different from his future self.  
"If I get caught, I doubt I will be welcomed back here any time soon." Kakashi admitted. He didn't want to start being under handed so early on, if he was caught people in the village wouldn't trust him.  
"No one will catch you, and if the nurses do they generally pretend not to see." Orochimaru said, " I don't know single ninja who follows visiting hours. They all just sneak inside, no one really minds for so long as you aren't a disturbance."  
"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked, he wanted to check up on his blond student just bad enough to give it a try.  
"Yes." Orochimaru said, "you're bound to see at least two or three people doing exactly the same. It's common."  
With that reassurance the copy ninja entered the hospital, leaving the pale ninja behind. The snake Sannin simply watched him leave, taking note of just how skillfully he avoided any medics eyes. Certainly not your average ninja and certainly above Jounin level. It was interesting to watch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is that it?" Hidan scoffed, looking at the shattered temple, his unimpressed stare causing the Uchiha beside him to glare across at the immortal.  
"That's what's left of it." Itachi chastised.  
"Piece of crap." Kisame replied with equal carelessness, "Why are we following them in? They are most likely stuck there, or dead."  
"For Madara you idiot." Kakuzu snapped, Itachi didn't argue. Perhaps the rest of the Akatsuki were loyally following the legendary Uchiha, but he wasn't. Sasuke flashed past his mind. He didn't know if his younger brother had been killed by the time jump or not but he would be damned if he wasn't going to go check.  
"We don't need Madara any more." Kisame muttered.  
"Kabuto wants us to retrieve him." Sasori said simply, "We don't have a choice."  
"If we are simply alive because of edo tensie won't we die when we reach the next dimension?" Deidara asked worriedly gazing at what remained of the temple.  
"You will yes." The white half of Zetsu said, "but Kabuto showed Madara how to use the jutsu, I'll find him and he can revive you there."  
"So the plan is to go there and die?" Kisame snapped.  
"You're already dead Kisame." Itachi reminded, they were reanimated now, but that didn't mean they were close to being alive. They couldn't control their own selves and were forced to do the will of who ever revived them. Who at that stage was Kabuto.  
"How do we use this thing?" Hidan asked.  
"We don't know. That's why we are following those Konoha bastards." The black half of Zetsu snapped.  
The Akatsuki turned their attention back to the ninja ahead. It was a small group, all highly experienced however. Itachi recognized some of them but not all. Shikaku, Inoichi, Choza, they were familiar. They were highly ranked for a reason and would surely prove a challenge if not for the fact that the Akatsuki out classed them. In a some what clumsy set up their children followed them onwards, Shikamaru, Ino and Choji if Itachi's memory didn't fail him. Then lastly following up were three other ninja, only one recognizable.

Itachi knew Gai, due to fighting him a while back with Kisame. The other two ninja were younger, one was a male Hyuga the other walked beside a large white dog.  
The team of Konoha ninja were searching the rubble, seemingly looking for a way to follow their allies in. Konoha was always sending rescue parties for their men, never able to fully let go of any soldier. The team messed around by the tower for a few more minutes, unaware of the elite rogues who idly watched, waiting for the precise time to steal all their hard work. Finally, the Akatsuki got what they were looking for. The ninja all stood in a circle, seemingly preparing a ritual. Upon closer inspection the rogues could see the ninja circling a kunai, one signature of the fourth Hokage, Minato.  
"Now." Itachi commanded. The Akatsuki ran towards the ninja, they didn't know how to perform the ritual, but now they didn't need to. An easy win for them, they would simply hitch a ride from the unsuspecting Konoha Jounin. They materialized beside the ninja, Shikaku cursed, but he knew it was to late, the ritual wouldn't stop for anybody.  
Out of no where three unseen ninja ran into the open, they wore long brown coats which covered their entire bodies, and following the Akatsuki's lead they entered the rituals sphere.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke woke up, the absence of the Sannin instantly noticeable, the couch becoming ever so slightly colder. To his annoyance, although the boy was gone his reptile friends weren't. The snakes were motionless as they happily soaked in the heat the Uchiha supplied below the sheets. Sasuke wasn't sure if snakes slept as humans did, he wasn't familiar with their behavior despite having been training under the snake master a few years prior. Now that he thought about it, the snake Sannin was much younger now. He wouldn't be capable of doing what Sasuke anticipated. When exactly did Orochimaru take a liking to forbidden techniques?

That was an important question, if he had no knowledge on it then he would be considerably weaker than what Sasuke wanted. Although, he hadn't gotten the title Legendary Sannin for no reason. He was certainly better than an average Jounin. Not to mention the fact that sealing was not forbidden and by now Orochimaru was definitely familiar with it.  
Sasuke got out of the bed and the snakes hissed in disapproval as cold air got in, it was early morning, and the Uchiha wasn't happy with the others disappearance. He walked around the small house before looking upstairs where he found another body missing. Sakura peacefully slept by herself, unaware of her teachers departure. Sasuke walked down the stairs and opened the door leading to the streets, he looked left and right wondering if they hadn't perhaps just gone outside. As he suspected however the streets were empty and wet. The rain had slowed but not considerably. Deciding he wasn't satisfied with the sudden run away Sasuke entered the rain and shut the door behind him.

He ran up the closest wall and landed soundlessly on the rooftop. From there he worked his way around the village via their roofs, he was getting soaked where he stood but he didn't much care. He had always been rather durable in the cold and even it did effect him slightly, he would never dare show weakness. Not even to himself. He navigated the roofs until eventually his hawk like eyes located their target.  
Orochimaru walked below, a brown hood pulled over his head to cover his still slightly shivering form. Unlike the Uchiha he didn't do a good job on hiding his weakness. Although, when it came to the cold he never had been. Sasuke leapt off the roof and landed on the slightly flooded streets, blue chakara flared around his feet to avoid getting wet, he walked on top of the water which was already deep enough to reach above his ankles. He was just silent enough to creep up on the Sannin, but true to his nature, Orochimaru sensed him a few feet away and spun around.  
"Where is Kakashi?" Sasuke asked, Orochimaru seemed uncomfortable with the sudden appearance.  
"He went to the hospital." Orochimaru said, "he wanted to check on your friend."  
"And you?" Sasuke asked still showing no emotion.  
"I had to lead him there, but he will be an hour or two so I was killing time." Orochimaru replied, his hands coming up as he crossed his arms over his chest, he pulled them as close to his body as he could in attempt to keep warm.  
"Killing time by walking in the rain? Seems a bit cold for that." Sasuke questioned.  
"I was going to go train." Orochimaru said, Sasuke leapt at the opportunity.

Testing his skills would be the best start to his mission.  
"I'll join you." Sasuke said, the Sannin studied him then nodded in acceptance, although he seemed reluctant to the strangers company. They walked a few steps before arriving at a park, the rain carried on beating down, the trees leaves and branches billowing in the winds. Sasuke didn't bother wait for the formalities, he checked to see the other was ready then instantly engaged in the battle. Orochimaru wasn't taken by surprise automatically ready for the battle.

They started off with childish jutsu, seemingly both testing the water more than anything else. After a few minutes of the playful tactics they got ever so slightly more serious until eventually they were both fully into the fight. Sasuke was satisfied with the others display of attacks, he was fast and stealthy, he made use of his environment and his jutsu was accurate, well aimed and precise. He showed nothing less of complete reassurance with every blow he dealt, never once faltering or second guessing himself.

He was light on his feet and his stamina was showing to be rather amendable. His techniques and fighting style was almost unchanged from the future him, simply slightly less powerful in their own regard. But what he lacked in power and precision he made up for in speed and avoidance. He was even harder to catch now that he was younger, which was saying something as the snake had always been an impossible target.  
Sasuke upped his game, deciding he could test the other ninja more than he currently was.

As he applied more pressure he could see the other getting rather unnerved. Sasuke didn't go any easier on him. Sasuke appeared behind the Sannin and threw a kunai at him, from close range it was nearly a hit. Snakes materialized from out of the Sannins cloak and took the blow for him then turned to smoke. He darted away to get further from the close range fighter and threw his own thread of kunai which upon hitting the air became a large shiruken.

The shiruken hurtled through the air slicing the rain as it spun senselessly towards the Uchiha. Sasuke drew his blade and countered it, being forced to slash at it three or four times before he actually managed to slow down its momentum. It turned to smoke and Sasuke located the Sannin again, the boys ability to disappear from sight remarkable. It was hard to see the Sannin now as his cloak was almost black now, the rain drenching it and darkening its colour. The rain itself was also doing a good job of distorting the males vision, but still Sasuke could easily find the Sannin in the darkness. The others eyes lighting up like a cats in the darkness, their luminescent gold breaking the night air and catching his opponents attention easily. Sasuke rushed the Sannin again, wondering just how far he could push him.

With every blow the other seemed more and more unnerved. Sasuke had made sure not to use any jutsu that would cause to much suspicion. Avoiding anything to high leveled. Still however, despite the Sannin holding his own he seemed worried about the Uchiha's attacks. Once again, Sasuke decided to put the Sannin to the test. He pushed the younger males limits. And then, he pushed him to far. Unable to defend himself from the array of attacks the Uchiha threw at him, he was sliced by an on coming kunai. The blade slipped horizontally across his pale flesh from his upper arm down to his side. He stumbled back, just managing to get enough distance to avoid a serious wound.

The cut was relatively deep, but thankfully not critical. Sasuke instantly stopped as the younger ninja let out a pained whimper as he retreated a few steps. Perhaps he had gone a bit too far for simply training practice. He wasn't used to the Sannin being the weaker one.  
"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked, his soaked hair weighing his thick strands down, he came to stand beside the pale ninja who held his side slightly pained. He looked up at Sasuke some what apologetically.  
"I'm fine." He said quickly, blood instantly started forming around his wounds, leaking through his cloak. Orochimaru regained himself, it wasn't his worst wound he had received in training, it wouldn't even reach his top ten. He brushed the matter aside.  
"Would you like to continue?" Orochimaru asked.  
"We should, get that bandaged." Sasuke said.  
"It's fine really." Orochimaru said again, "nothing serious."  
"Just in case, Sakura can patch it up." Sasuke said.  
"If you want." Orochimaru said, "but I should go check if Kakashi is done first."  
"No need, he will remember his way back." Sasuke said, "he would have studied the route there."  
"I don't want to risk it, Konoha isn't the safest place at night." Orochimaru said, "especially not where I live."  
Sasuke didn't want to argue further, although suddenly he felt rather bad for leaving Sakura behind all alone. Not that the female needed any help defending herself, she was capable of fighting, but regardless. He felt some sort of need to look after the weaker people in his team. That reminded him, he needed Orochimaru for one more thing. The Snake Sannin was known for being resourceful, and he could find out any information he needed, reading in between all the lines and gathering as much research as humanly possible.

That skill would come in useful as Sasuke needed to find a way to save Naruto as well, who was currently dying with out his other half. Two difficult jobs Sasuke knew would make his life hell. Finding a way to save Naruto would prove hard and killing the tailed beats would be no easier. Orochimaru started off towards the hospital, he didn't show any signs of being in pain, although he still held his side almost protecting his new vulnerable spot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura almost killed Sasuke when she found out what he had done. Orochimaru muttered countless words of how it was his fault, how he was reckless and Sasuke was in no way to blame. But Sakura knew better, she knew how her team mate would test people and then push them to far, only stopping when the damage was done. She worked on his wound with furrowed brows, still more angry than concerned. Orochimaru wasn't the easiest patient either. He squirmed and wriggled, he was positive he was fully healed when she had merely just begun and he couldn't have been more tense as she worked. She could almost feel his every muscle go rigid as she tried to heal him. He wasn't a fan of being fussed over and hated the attention, his golden eyes always flicking from one part of the room to the other never once resting on an object or person for more than few seconds. The snakes which roamed the house lay beside him as he was tended to, they glanced up with their beady eyes almost as if to reassure the pale ninja.  
"Hold still." Sakura said again, still remaining calm, "you aren't nearly done."  
"Really I'm fine." Orochimaru muttered, he was edging closer and closer to the edge of the couch, Sakura moved down to his side, where the wound was the deepest. One of the snakes, the larger one, lay across his lap blocking her. She didn't hesitate to pick the snake up and place it on the Sannins other side. After she awoke alone in the house she had gotten closer to the strange creatures.

They had been the only ones home to greet her and in her panic it had been the two slippery creatures which had comforted her. The snake she had just moved hissed as it was placed else where and defiantly tried to move back, but found to its dismay Sakura was now blocking it.  
Getting bored it moved locations and slipped across Sakura's lap. On any other day she would have had heart failure, but not now. She was familiar with these two serpents. How strange it was that simply by getting to know what she feared made her braver, made her unafraid.  
"I still need to bandage you up." Sakura informed him, and after a long struggle finally the Sannin settled down. Kakashi had lectured Sasuke for about an hour as soon as they got back, equally as annoyed with the Uchiha's reckless actions. Sasuke hadn't caught a word of it.  
"You could have done worse damage." Kakashi said irritably.  
"Exactly. So why is it such a big deal?" Sasuke snapped, "he is alive, he doesn't even need to get stitches."  
"He could get stitches, he won't die with out it, but he technically should get." Kakashi said.  
"He is fine. He has said so himself." Sasuke said.  
"Did it ever occur to you that he is under playing his injury. He doesn't trust us, he doesn't want to appear weak or burden us." Kakashi reprimanded. He glanced across as the Sannin watched the female ninja work. Every now and then Kakashi could see the pale ninja restrain a yelp or wince of pain. He was trying his best to act as if the injury was nothing more than a scratch.  
"If he says he is fine he is fine." Sasuke said coldly, "don't forget who he actually is. You're treating him like some innocent child. I can bet you he has already done things you would consider immoral."  
"Things I consider immoral? In other words things you don't find immoral?" Kakashi questioned, Sasuke shook his head.  
"Don't twist my words Kakashi. That's childish." Sasuke said, "he is fine. Leave it at that."  
"I didn't say he was not fine, I said what you did was reckless." Kakashi said. Sasuke didn't bother reply, he had given up on arguing, and he wasn't concerned for his teachers opinion of him. After a moment of icy silence the Uchiha slipped away and came to stand beside the two other ninja. Sakura looked up at him, a flash of anger in her eyes. Orochimaru leapt at the opportunity of distraction. He was on his feet before Sakura could pull him back, she sighed and shook her head. She had pretty much done all the healing she could. She would have liked to have done more, but it was no longer possible. She scratched in her small kunai bag and retrieved a bandage roll. She tossed it to the Sannin seeing as he wasn't the type of person to appreciate healing.  
"At least bandage yourself up." She said. Orochimaru nodded, but he didn't make any move to obey her. He pulled his top on and settled back onto the couch, his drenched cloak hanging by the door. Sasuke was forced to be in his wet clothes as he didn't have anything to change into, he doubted he would fit into the Sannins clothes, Sakura would, but Orochimaru tended to wear things that were tighter fitting and since he was already so thin Sasuke and Kakashi had little chance of lending anything. They were much broader than the Sannin.  
Orochimaru felt bad that the two males had to wear wet attire. It must have been uncomfortable and unpleasant, perhaps Jiraiya would have something to lend them. He had more chance of finding something which would fit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the blinding light dissipated the ninja were left gasping for air. Shikaku was on his feet first, he drew a kunai rain beating down on him. It had been sunny in the previous time stream the sudden change of weather sent a chill down his back. He hadn't expected the reanimated Akatsuki to join them. To his surprise, after checking on his son and friends, he noticed the Akatsuki members had all dissipated. Presumably because Kabuto had no control over them here. All of them expect for Hidan and Zetsu. Hidan was the next to get onto his feet and he glanced around raising one hand to allow the pelting rain to gather in his palm. Hidan and Zetsu were the only ones still alive, as Hidan was not reanimated, Kabuto had dug up his head and given him a new body, while Zetsu had never been killed to begin with. The three hooded figures rose to their feet as well but they didn't stick around, they bolted for cover as soon as they could making a hasty retreat for the trees. Hidan watched them leave, cussed that they were cowards but then ignored them and looked back at Shikaku who was now backed by his team. Hidan looked at Shikamaru and spat at the earth.  
"I told you I'd kill you." Hidan snapped, "Jashin doesn't take such disrespect lightly."  
"Hidan." Zetsu snapped, "we must leave now."  
"Not until I kill that brat." Hidan said. Shikaku took a step forwards, parental instincts kicking in way before fear.  
"That can wait, there is plenty of time for revenge." Zetsu said coldly, he gestured for Hidan to follow. The immortal took two reluctant steps back, deciding he wasn't going to argue just yet. Perhaps he would first discover where he was exactly.  
"Watch yourself." Hidan sneered, he didn't turn his back on the ninja, eventually disappearing into smoke as Zetsu emerged with the ground.  
"Damn it." Shikaku said, he held one hand to his temple, "what a mess."  
"I told you this was foolish." Inoichi said coming to his friends side, "who knows the damage they could do here."  
"Why did they bring the others here?" Shikamaru asked, he looked at the remains of the Akatsuki, "they aren't stupid, they would have known the effects of the reanimation jutsu would only last in the realm Kabuto was in."  
"Perhaps Zetsu and Hidan will bring them back." Ino offered, "I want to know who those hooded ninja were."  
"We need to pace carefully." Gai said, "we don't know where we are."  
"Our mission is to retrieve Team Seven. That's it." Choza said, "once we have them we can return home, we don't need to follow the Akatsuki."  
"They have reason for being here." Neil said, he had Byakugan out as he searched the land, "they could cause havoc here. I can see a village, I believe it's Konoha."  
"Then that shall be our first stop."

Authors note- told you there were spoilers ;) If you are reading this please leave a review! Thank you for all those who have already, support is much appreciated. Hope you enjoyed, will try post a chapter every week!


	4. Chapter 3

The second Hokage looked out the tall buildings window, the rain ran down the glass messily, splaying out in different directions as it cascaded. He wasn't sure of what perturbed him about the new comers but they made him feel uncertain. The Third came to stand behind him instantly noticing the look of grief cross the others face.  
"What is it?" Hiruzen asked.  
"Those travelers." Tobirama said, he didn't need to say more but he felt the desire to, "there is something off about them, particularly the dark haired one."  
"Sasuke?" Hiruzen asked, he chuckled to himself, "he reminds me of an Uchiha. Maybe that is why you are feeling such things."  
"I am not bias against Uchiha Hiruzen." Tobirama muttered, although all knew he was skeptical of them. Ever since Madara perhaps.  
"I know, I was joking." Hiruzen said calmly, "what are you planning on doing?"  
"What makes you assume I am going to act out?" Tobirama asked glancing back at the younger elite.  
"When do you not?" Hiruzen chuckled, he didn't repeat his question but he didn't let his eyes fall away from the others, leaving the evident question suspended between them.  
"We can get someone from the Yamanaka family, perhaps to get into their heads. Find out a bit more about them." Tobirama said, "It's just an idea."  
"Read their minds? You will require their permission." Hiruzen stated.  
"And why would they not give it? Unless... They have something to hide after all." Tobirama said back throwing hesitant eyes at the next Hokage in line.  
"We all have something to hide Tobirama, it doesn't mean they are planning the next Great War. Do not suspect them merely because they are reserved. I wouldn't want someone in my head and I have nothing to hide." Hiruzen warned, "but you can ask."  
"I'm not asking for their blessing. They came dressed in our uniforms, wearing our head bands. They owe us this much." Tobirama said.  
"... Be cautious, such bluntness will cause unnecessary tension between us." Hiruzen said, he then left the windowsill.

Tobirama half heard him, half got caught up in his own thoughts. He had sensed their chakara, they were impressive, especially for minor travelers. Out of all the years he had lived not on had he sensed such immense and powerful chakara from ninja claiming to be self taught wanderers. He inhaled deeply before trying to calm himself, he had a tendency for being highly strung and impatient. He threw Hiruzen's words around his head for a few moments before settling on his plan, he didn't need the permission of the new comers. It was his village, it was his laws.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orochimaru ran to the door at the sound of someone knocking, he was weary, since he rarely got visitors. The sound of someone complaining in a some what high pitched moan was heard before another few impatient thirds resounded on the door. Orochimaru opened the door, he was met by familiar blue eyes. Naruto stared at Orochimaru then half snareled half tried to smile.  
"Is Kakashi and Sasuke here?" Naruto asked, he wa a trying his best to be polite it appeared, but he was struggling because... for some or other reason He appeared to hate the Sannin. Orochimaru nodded and allowed him to enter, seeing as the rain was literally dripping of the ninja's blond strands staining his shirt in wet patches.  
"I thought you were in critical care..." Orochimaru said, unable to contain his curiosity.  
"I'm a fast healer." Naruto lied, the medics had stabilized him and his chakara, that was all he needed. For now. If he didn't get the Kyubi back he would have a few problems later on, and he knew he couldn't do anything that required chakara or he risked falling over and dying from his bodies rejection.  
"Incredibly fast." Orochimaru mused, Naruto eyed the serpents which slipped up to greet him. His childish unhappiness made it almost comical as he eyed the entire ordeal with disgust. Kakashi and Sakura walked down the stairs at the sound of the boy's voice they looked down at their reunited team mate and rushed to greet him.  
"Did the hospital let you out?" Kakashi asked.  
"No." Naruto said, his usual cheerfulness come,Evelyn gone and replaced by a moldy grunt, "I bolted."  
"Why?" Sakura snapped, her team mates were always so irrational.  
"I didn't want to be stuck in a bed when I was fine," Naruto said his tone dropping into a more sweet one as he tried to get back on the pink haired girls good side.  
"The medics will worry." Kakashi warned.  
"I doubt they care." Naruto replied solemnly clearly some what down by the removal of the Kyubi. Orochimaru simply watched them before getting bored with their catching up and leaving, but as soon as he did he felt some one grab his arm. It was a light touch and he stopped, but as usual due to being unfamiliar with any human attention, he jumped in mild fright.  
"It's just me." Sasuke said calmly, he glanced at the boys injury which was now bandaged securely, Sakura finally haven pinned him down, "are you alright?"  
"I'm fine." Orochimaru said on impulse, the Uchiha didn't question him further.  
"I wanted to ask you some thing." Sasuke started, deciding he would have to ask him if he was to ever gain his allegiance, particularly before Danzo did.  
There was a loud knock on the door which gained the Sannins attention, Sasuke refrained from sighing in annoyance.

Orochimaru walked to door and opened with out thinking, he should have checked who it was before he opened.  
"Orochimaru." The Jounin greeted, he wasn't too blunt, but he wasn't friendly either.  
"Can I help you?" Orochimaru asked, he was guessing the Jounin was there for the travelers. After all, he was rarely ever visited.  
"Hokage-Sama has summoned you." The Jounin said. The travelers turned to watch the two Konoha ninja. Orochimaru followed the man out, shutting the door behind him leaving the travelers behind.  
His cloak was still soaked so he entered the rain unprotected, the Jounin didn't notice the boys shivering form, he didn't even notice the drops of blood around his bandages. Perhaps he would get stitches he thought to himself. He could always ask Tsunade, she knew how and it would mean he could avoid the hospital. He hated the hospital.  
They reached the Hokage building, the red bricks a few shades darker because of the rain staining it. The floor at the entrance was completely flooded due to the uneven terrain, but it didn't deter the ninja of course, they simply walked on top of it.  
The Jounin departed as soon as they were inside knowing the young Sannin knew his way around. Orochimaru trotted up the long stairs and finally came to a halt by the door, he knocked twice but didn't wait for a reply. He pushed the door open and entered his golden eyes instantly snatching up the others darker ones. Tobirama glanced up at him for a few seconds before returning to his papers.  
"The travelers, they no longer reside at the inn. Do you have any idea where they have gone? I sent Jounin for them earlier but they returned empty handed." Tobirama said still making no eye contact, seemingly more focused on his papers.  
"They are at my house, what do you need them for?" Orochimaru asked, hoping the inevitable wouldn't be asked. The Hokage stopped shuffling his papers and finally met eyes with the boy. His stare was intense, some what displeased.  
"Why are they at your house?" Tobirama asked. Any other ninja would have feared displeasing the powerful ninja, but naturally, the snake was fearless. Some may think the boy arrogant, but it was never confidence out of arrogance, it was merely that the serpent chose to be more curious than fearful.  
"They didn't want to be at the inn." Orochimaru said, the Hokage didn't remove his eyes, he wasn't satisfied with the answer, "...Sasuke had a bit of a dispute with the woman at the desk. He didn't want to accept the inns hospitality, so I offered them to come stay at my house, it was closest and the rain was getting heavy."  
"I need you to bring them to the Sealing room." Tobirama continued.  
"Why?" Orochimaru asked, having no clue as to what the ninja could require from the travelers.  
"I want to read their minds. If they know, they may simply leave the village." Tobirama said, "so keep it to yourself, trick them there if you must."  
"You have reason to be concerned about them I take it." Orochimaru said, knowing well that he wasn't allowed to ask any more than the Hokage would wish to give. The Second nodded. "Alright. When would you like them exactly?"  
"Midday." Tobirama said, he ran his fingers through his short white hair before going to stand by the large window, which at present was hardly clear as rain blocked any vision of outside activity.

Orochimaru took it as his queue to leave.  
"Do you not have a coat?" The Hokage asked looking back at him just before he left the room.  
"I do, but I left it at home." Orochimaru said, he left out part that it was torn from the Uchiha and their sparring match.  
"Those are knew." The Second said, he passed quick eyes over the bandaged areas.  
"I was training." Orochimaru said.  
"Well you went hard on yourself. You should be more careful." Tobirama replied, "when you go to the hospital won't you check on that blond traveler."  
"When?" Orochimaru asked, "is there something I was supposed to do there?"  
"Are you not getting stitches?" Tobirama asked, then he remembered who he was talking to. Tsunade was out on a mission, the boy would probably seek her out and once he found out she was absent, he would simply ignore his injury. Orochimaru had been no older than seven when he had received the news of his parents death. His father had either been killed on the battle field, or according to other sources captured by a neighboring village.

His mother was severely injured in the war, it had been a joke to bring her back. She stayed in the hospital for a night, but she was mutilated and savaged. In fact it was hard to tell it was her, she was a beautiful woman, a lot of her features passed down to her son. She died subdued by painkiller. Orochimaru had watched. After that the boy had refused to visit the hospital for years, when he was injured out on a mission he refused to enter the building.

Hiruzen had struggled to help his fallen student, almost giving up entirely on helping him to the hospital. It was only when the boy was near death that they got him to enter the haunting place, he was at that point half unconscious. When he awoke hell broke out, the child literally going into blind panic. But he was a small child, easy to detain and even easier to subdue. He no longer fought going to the hospital, but he would never go there of his own will.  
"I might." Orochimaru said vaguely.  
"Might?" Tobirama repeated.  
"Maybe Tsunade can." Orochimaru replied.  
"She is out on a mission with that Dan kid." Tobirama said.  
"I can always get patched up some where else. Naruto is no longer at the hospital." Orochimaru said diverting attention.  
"Is he with his fellow travelers then?" Tobirama asked, "bring him with."  
"I will." Orochimaru said, he tried to leave acting as if his injury hadn't even been brought up, but the Hokage was not one to let small trivial things slip unnoticed. He had a keen eye and an iron fist over the village, he wanted to ensure everyone's safety. If that meant he was seen as harsh and cold so be it.  
"I can patch you up." Tobirama said, Orochimaru was forced to pause his get away halted by the authorities voice.  
"I'm sure the Hokage has better things to do." Orochimaru replied.  
"I can manage my time." Tobirama said, he turned away from the window and walked to a small draw located inside his large desk. He rummaged through it retrieving a small medical kit before gesturing for the smaller ninja to sit down. Orochimaru was hesitant, he wasn't afraid of pain, he was rather durable and took it with out much complaint, but he didn't know how well the Hokage worked as a medic. He seemed a lot rougher than Tsunade would have been, and he was appointed for his skills in battle and leadership... Giving the impression he wouldn't be gentle with his healing.

He sat down anyway, deciding he didn't want to appear weak in front of the only Hokage he would ever respect through his life. Tobirama removed the bandages on the boys arms first, it was the deepest part of the injury as it was hit first, the bandage was already wet with blood evidently showing the need for extra support. Not to mention leaving such a deep cut would leave a dark scar across the pale boy. Tobirama applied some sort of cream to the wound, Orochimaru didn't know what it's use was, but he guessed either numbing ointment or else disinfectant.

He patiently sat next to the legendary ninja, the Hokage still seemingly cold, his expression showing nothing. The door opened and the two ninja looked up. Hiruzen entered his expression turning to concern as he saw his student.  
"What happened?" He asked coming to stand beside his student, he placed an almost fatherly hand on the Sannins shoulder. Orochimaru looked up at him then glanced back down to see what the Hokage was doing.  
"I was training." Orochimaru said.  
"With?" Hiruzen asked. Orochimaru didn't want to answer in case he would be reprimanded for sparring with the now suspected new comers, but he knew his teacher wouldn't let it go so he decided to lie.  
"No one." Orochimaru said.  
"And you managed to do that to yourself?" Tobirama asked looking up at the boy.  
"Yes." Orochimaru said, "I was using shadow clones."  
"Really?" Tobirama asked, it wasn't believable but the boy spoke with confidence which made it hard to question. The boys golden eyes never revealed any hint of deception either, all in all making it easier to rather accept his words.  
"I was careless as you said, the rain got heavier than I anticipated." Orochimaru said, he winced as the needle work began, he hated the feeling of the metal slipping in and out of his skin leaving the medical thread behind. Then again who didn't.  
"You're soaking." Hiruzen said his voice nothing less of concerned. With out hesitating he had removed his red cloak and placed it over the boys shoulders, avoiding letting the material fall in the working Hokages way.

Tobirama was a lot gentler than anticipated, making sure with every movement of his hand that he was accurate and not forceful, of course it didn't make the needle work any less uncomfortable. Hiruzen knew how quickly his student got cold and could only imagine how much will power he was using not to shiver in front of the Hokage. Orochimaru looked down at the cloak draped over his shoulders, it's warm fabric instantly trapping his feeble excuse for body heat. The fabric was undeniably warm however and his body seemed to relax slightly more with the restoration of heat. The boy smiled up at his teacher gratefully.  
"Thanks." He said, he then looked back at the Hokage who had just finished patching up his arm. Luckily enough the wound on his side wasn't noticeable at all due to his top so the Hokage was unaware of it. Orochimaru stood up from the chair and looked at his arm, his teacher quickly scooped up a fresh bandage and wrapped it securely around it.  
"Midday." Tobirama reminded him.  
"Alright." Orochimaru replied with a small nod of acknowledgement. He turned for the door, the long cloak which was a bit too long for the boy trailing behind him as he departed. He waved a goodbye to the two elite ninja, Tobirama simply nodded while Hiruzen left him with a warm smile.  
"He is a good kid." Tobirama said.  
"Let's hope he stays that way." Hiruzen said, some what darkly, some what with hope.  
"Why would he change?" Tobirama questioned, "don't tell me the villagers have gotten to you as well Hiruzen. He is your disciple, if you can not see the good in him who can."  
"I'm not saying I can't see the good in him... I'm just saying I can also see the bad." Hiruzen said, he wanted to retract his words, but he knew it was the truth and that if anyone should hear them it was the Hokage himself. Tobirama analyzed him for a few moments before deciding on what he wished to say.  
"He is a powerful ninja. In every aspect, strength, intelligence, durability even rational in the heart of most situations. When he is older, he will be capable of things only few have the blessing of accomplishing. In fact, his confidence grows every day. I've never seen him change his belief or opinion because of another's judgement, he walks every day in broad daylight when he knows the villagers will try something. If he were to wish to inherit the title Hokage... Would you-" Tobirama's question was answered before he had even voiced it.  
"No. I would not allow the council to put him in power." Hiruzen said, his words echoed through the room the only other sound being the rain in the desolate building. Orochimaru leant against the wall just outside the door. He wondered if the walls had mouths like they had ears what stories they would tell. He brushed slender fingers through his dark hair, the light strands easily parting to make way. He took a silent step away from the door and away from his teacher. He took off the long red cloak, hung it on the door and left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where are we going exactly?" Sasuke asked impatiently as he followed the boy, Orochimaru seemed slightly colder now Kakashi noticed. He seemed to care less and his polite demeanor had reduced some what. Although he was never rude he was certainly not as unsure of himself. The sudden change had subconsciously caused Naruto to become colder as well, he didn't trust the serpent at all and it was mutual.  
"Konoha procedures, it doesn't take long." Orochimaru vaguely replied, he didn't want to give away anything as the Hokage had warned the boy that they may try and run away. He briskly walked through the rain, this time he decided he would duck under the roofs of shops with the team. May the gods help who ever tried to stop him.  
"What is this procedure?" Naruto asked expectantly, Naruto seemed to be much less tolerant with the removal of the tailed beast.  
"I'm not informed of all the details, from what I've seen they simply ask a few questions. Maybe they wish to give you knew uniforms." Orochimaru lied effortlessly, "after all they don't want you walking around dressed like one of us if you are not a part of the village."  
"How come he's wearing the uniform then." Naruto mumbled, he meant to say it under his breath so that only Sakura heard but Orochimaru's acute hearing picked it up. He hissed silently to himself, another person telling him he didn't belong. The irony of it all being the fact that this said person didn't even belong to Konoha himself. Even strangers were trying to ostracize him. Sakura hushed him but the damage was done.  
"That's reasonable." Kakashi said, seeing as the tension was now in the air he glanced down at the pale boy his bare arms most likely soaked to the bone. He wanted to offer him his Jounin jacket but decided it would probably only either anger the ninja or scare him.

Someone who wasn't accustomed to friendly behavior of any kind would take anything the wrong way. He had been trained over the years to fear strangers, and if Kakashi thought about it, that would most likely turn him into the monster he later became. Such a shame, but weren't they here to change time? Perhaps Kakashi could be the voice of reason behind the young and impressionable Sannin.

Perhaps he could show him the side of humanity he had been with out. Show him what it was like to be human. Kakashi stopped his thoughts, he was getting ahead of himself, he had a job to do, he wasn't supposed to get distracted. Something kept him drawn to the other ninja, who was only a few years younger than him, no more than four or five.

Kakashi wondered if the boy had taken up the hobby of collecting forbidden jutsu yet, it would be no surprise if he had. The young would always be rebellious and with out guidance they tended to find themselves going down the wrong path quickly.  
They arrived at the great doors and entered as instructed by the Sannin. When they were inside they observed the hall to find the Second and soon to be Third Hokage watching them, not to mention the strange seals on ground. Kakashi instantly recognized them. He didn't want to raise suspicion by being paranoid, but he was praying the ninja didn't want to read their mind. If they did, their identities would be found out, and who knew what problems that could cause.  
"A few questions you said?" Sasuke snapped looking down at the boy threateningly, he too recognized the jutsu.  
"That's what I was told." Orochimaru replied bluntly, although his lack of care was obvious.  
"This isn't legal. You can not strap us down and enter our minds with out our permission." Sasuke said.  
"Argue with them then." Orochimaru replied.  
Sasuke slammed on breaks, Kakashi whispered for him to keep walking. The Hokage's turned their gazes to them, they didn't appear pleased with the sudden stop. Sasuke turned to face them dead on.  
"What is the meaning of this?" Sasuke asked.  
"We need to make a few safety precautions. War is on the verge of breaking out, if you have nothing to hide you should have no problems." Tobirama said.  
"We have no need to make use of any personal information. This will all be confidential." Hiruzen tried to reassure them.  
"What if we refuse?" Naruto asked, Kakashi glanced between the blond and raven haired boys. Why Naruto had suddenly adopted such a foul and impatient mood was most likely due to the Kyubi's departure and the boys chakara imbalances. Still, having both Naruto and Sasuke head strong and cold would cause many problems.  
"That isn't an option." Tobirama said.  
"Well here's a bit of irony for you-" Sasuke was cut off.  
"Detain him." Tobirama ordered, three Jounin entered the new comers space. They surrounded the Uchiha and tried to detain him as ordered but found he was already gone. Blue lightning flashed around the room and ran across the floor.

The Jounin all cried out as the foreign attack pulsed through their veins. The men collapsed to the floor when their screams died down, Tobirama was heard ordering something but team seven was to preoccupied with the mess in front of them to catch it. Purple and black chakara flared around the room and soon encased the walls, a barrier keeping the ninja from escaping. Sasuke wasted no time disposing of the incoming men his temper over riding his logic. Kakashi cursed but he had no time to stop his student, Jounin approached the rest of his team assuming they would do the same as the Uchiha.  
The Hokage's didn't enter the battle, they watched from the side line seemingly convinced their men would eventually subdue the threat. Sasuke scoffed at their assumptions, he hadn't been hit by a single man yet. He carried on with his array of attacks leaving the advancing Jounin defenseless, then he felt the sharp cold sensation of metal slip across his arm.

Had he been an average ranked ninja he would have been hacked to pieces, but he jumped away avoiding the sword becoming a critical hit. He snapped angered red eyes to see who had dared land a blow on him. Golden eyes returned his stare with less anger but equal intensity.  
"Get lost." Sasuke snapped slashing his own sword at him. Orochimaru hopped a few steps back, he also held a small katana in his hand. He smiled playfully before disappearing into a bundle of snakes which all hissed and swarmed around the Uchiha. Sasuke moved away from them knowing they were most likely poisonous, he looked around trying to locate the pale ninja. His adept hearing caught the sound of movement behind him and he spun to see the boy inches from him, blade nearly slipping down his throat horizontally.

Sasuke stepped to the side and grabbed the boys arm receiving a hiss from the smaller ninja. Orochimaru tried to pull free but was held fast by the strong grip of the taller boy. Orochimaru flipped his sword around and slashed upwards, evidently uncaring of whether he hurt himself in the process, he was going to get the other off of him, what ever cost it may have had.  
Sasuke released him but only for long enough to avoid the blade, his hand lit up with blue lightning and slammed into the boys chest. Orochimaru crashed into the wall which was only a few inches behind him, he coughed in pain but tried to regain himself. Before he managed to push himself away from the wall a strong hand detained him, he struggled for a moment until he met the others crimson eyes. He was instantly caught in the others legendary illusion. The world went black the only sound he heard after that being his own shriek.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _"Freak."  
"Careful, mom says he'll hurt you."  
"I'm not afraid of some freak."  
Orochimaru didn't bother look up at the kids, he was five and he didn't care about their opinions. Why should he, he didn't quite understand the implications of their comments. He scooped up the little green snake he had discovered and placed it in his jacket pocket.  
"What is that freak?" The slightly older boy yelled.  
Orochimaru still didn't react, he turned away from the two brothers immediately. His mother told him not retaliate, not to get involved with the kids who said harsh words and treated him like a monster. The seven year old took a brisk step towards the younger boy and grabbed his long purple sleeve, Orochimaru threw his arm back in an attempt to free himself. _

_The older boy tried to grab the serpent the pale child had found, unaware it was a living creature disgruntled by the rough movement. Orochimaru didn't want the other boy to get hold of his new found friend, feared he would hurt it or worse kill it. In vein Orochimaru pulled away one more time but when the seven year old refused to let go purple chakara flared around his small form._

 _His father was always so proud of his ability to use chakara at such a young age, a prodigy he was called by some higher ranked ninja... Others on the other hand feared his power. The seven year old screamed as the chakara touched him and threatened to burn his flesh. The older boy stumbled back and fell as he struggled to get away fast enough._

 _Out of fear the seven year old cried out, with in a second an older ninja was beside him, he flashed angered eyes at the pale child. Orochimaru felt threatened by the older ninja, who was ranked no higher than Chunin, regardless at his young age he was no match and he knew that, instinct confirmed it for him. Orochimaru took one cautious step back.  
"Monster." The Chunin snarled helping the seven year old up, the Chunin was a teacher at Orochimaru's school, but he wasn't familiar with the man and didn't feel comfortable enough reasoning with him. The man took a step forwards toward him but halted as a figure intervened. The woman's long raven hair swished behind her as she placed herself between her son and the threat looming. Her eyes held nothing less of intolerance despite her seemingly soft features, she was slim but not to be taken lightly. She didn't have a weapon drawn, he chakara wasn't heightened preparing for a confrontation, she knew her presence enough would stop the Chunin from taking another step.  
"You should keep better hold of your child. It could kill someone." The man grunted.  
"He isn't a threat to anyone. A fully grown man however should be more considerate of his advances on a child." Orochimaru's mother said calmly, putting emphasis on the word he. She turned to look at her son who stared back up at her trustingly, completely and utterly fearless now that she stood between him and the world. She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "come on, we should be going home Oro-kun."  
"That's unnatural chakara." The man snapped, she turned her head to face him slightly.  
"It's powerful, not unnatural." She said, her tone indicating her word was final and that it would be poor choice on his part to continue arguing with the mother. The man gestured for the two brothers to follow him off, the younger of the two whispering how he had told his older brother to be careful.  
Orochimaru wasn't at all upset, he used to get hurt over the reactions of others but now he was used to routine, his mother assured him the other kids would grow out of their harsh judgements. It was probably a good thing she died before she found out that her words never came to be true. That her son never became human after all.  
He followed his mother towards their home, along the way he remembered what he had found. He dug in his pockets and retrieved the slithering creature. His mother cast down hazel eyes at her child, her look of calmness soon replaced with slight concern.  
"That's wild." She said.  
"Yes." Orochimaru said, unable to conceive why that would mean his chosen friend to be a threat. The snake passively glided around his small hands.  
"It could bite you." She said looking at its vivid bright colouring, perhaps it was venomous.  
"Why would it bite me?" Orochimaru asked curiously glancing back down at the creature.  
"If you frighten it, snakes don't understand us, they are different from humans." His mother tried, she didn't want to scare her child but she had to let him know a wild animal was different from a tame one.  
"You said I shouldn't fear things just because they are different." Orochimaru replied, deciding his mother was mixing messages now and that her word was starting to be less convincing.  
"You shouldn't." She said, "but... We can't tell the snake that. We don't have to fear it, but it might fear you."  
Orochimaru looked down at the snake then glanced at a nearby bush, he trotted to it and then placed the serpents by the leaves. It slithered into hiding slowly, evidently not as fearful as his mother may have said it was._

Orochimaru woke up, his limbs were awake before his mind was fully working. His head spun and his vision blurred as he got up to quickly, the sudden head rush stifling. When he was up he realized he was in a holding cell. He looked around trying to recollect himself. He last recalled being attacked by the travelers, but why would they have placed him in a Konoha prison cell. He went to the gate and tried the lock, not expecting much. To his surprise guards were outside bearing head bands of the fire village.  
"What happened?" Orochimaru asked, trying to get the guards attention. They looked back at him then mumbled something to one another. Their blatant rejection wasn't what the confused youth needed. He knew very well that chakara was detained in the cells, he would have no hope of using it to gain freedom.  
"Where is the Hokage?" Orochimaru tried.  
"In his office." One man snapped.  
"Why am in here?" Orochimaru asked impatiently.  
"Because finally the Hokage saw what we knew all along." One man said, "you're a monster."

Authors note- there's the next chapter hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave a review if you are following this story, other wise I'm not sure if I'm just writing these chapters for myself. A thanks to Vampiredoll666 who never fails to leave a review and support! Till next time. ~Hourglass8


	5. Chapter 4

The sound of breaking glass resounded across the room, bouncing off the chairs and startling the ninja residing inside it. The first glass was excusable, the second made it apparent the boy had no intention of stopping.  
"Naruto." Kakashi snapped, the blond ninja lowered what would have been the third glass sent hurtling through the air till it hit the nearest surface.

Naruto growled and sulked over to a chair, kicking one of its legs to get it into the right position. He seated himself in a frustrated manner, knocking the table beside the chair. The other ninja in the room watched him intently, still unaccustomed to the usually bouncy blonds temper tantrums. His blue eyes were a shade darker and his aura screamed unapproachable.

It had been a complete mess since day one. After seeing one of his most promising students cry out and fall, Hiruzen stepped into the battle. Tobirama was soon to follow and team seven was over whelmed by the highly ranked ninja. After that, Kakashi didn't know what happened exactly, but it was easy to guess.

Their minds had been read, their secrets discovered. He knew Sasuke and Orochimaru were moved to the prison cells, most likely because their crimes were now discovered. The last thing Kakashi remembered was Hiruzen looking distraught, then falling down beside the snake Sannin who was unconscious due to the highly advanced genjutsu cast on him.

Kakashi brushed his white strands for no other reason than to break his own thought pattern. He wanted to go find the Uchiha, knowing he would most likely throw a tantrum of his own and get into trouble.  
"Kakashi." Someone said as they entered, when the copy ninja looked around he was shocked to see who it was. Shikaku took a step into the room and gestured for him to come. Kakashi rose cautiously, wondering what was going on. Shikaku shouldn't have been in this time stream. Sakura and Naruto were equally as curious but obeyed when their teacher told them to stay.  
When the two ninja exited Kakashi was even more confused to see who awaited him, Gai, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Choza, Inoichi, Neji and Kiba. Kakashi looked them over with skepticism trying to figure out what happened.  
"We followed you." Gai said in attempts to reassure the Jounin.  
"Why-" Kakashi tried.  
"We wanted to help you get back home, but..." Shikaku started, "we were followed, by three unidentifiable ninja, and by the Akatsuki."  
"The Akatsuki?" Kakashi asked.  
"We thought you would be stuck here as the ritual you did was interrupted, we were coming to fetch you. We don't know what business the Akatsuki has here." Shikamaru added, "it's a troublesome situation. Especially since the Second read your minds."  
"How do you know that?" Kakashi asked.  
"We spoke to him, tried to clarify things. He won't let Sasuke out of the prison cells and he hasn't decided whether or not he wants to help us seal the tailed beats or whether he simply wants us to return to our time stream." Shikaku said, "for now, since he knows none of us pose any threat to the village, he isn't going to detain us."  
"He said he wants to speak to us now, but we didn't know if we wanted to bring Naruto with... He seems on edge. We were thinking Sakura should stay and watch him in there and we can fill her in later." Shikamaru said.  
Kakashi nodded, he would be happier if his students didn't join them. He would have less to worry about and speaking to the Hokage would be safer. The group headed to the office, they were constantly surrounded and escorted by Jounin or ANBU ninja. When they arrived at the door Kakashi was the first one to enter.  
Tobirama looked troubled as they entered, even angered. He didn't aim these unusual emotions at the approaching ninja however and allowed his stoic features to return.  
"On any other day, I might have sentenced you to your deaths." Tobirama said, "but- Madara- he is alive. Meaning my brother failed to kill him. If this is true, which I know it is, that means I will need all the resources I can get to stop him properly. His tailed beats included. You know him better than I do, you know his jutsu and are possibly the only ones who could map out a plan to eradicate him. Our goals are interlocked."  
"We simply wish to restore the tailed beast to their hosts and end Madara." Shikaku started, "we will help you kill him if you will help us seal the beasts. Then we will leave."  
"That is all I can ask." Tobirama said, "the beats can be sealed if you wish. I personally have little knowledge on them myself, so I will trust your decisions as I have seen first hand that you all fight strongly for the village. I apologize for forcefully entering your mind."  
"It was understandable precautions. But we have one more concern." Kakashi said, "where is Sasuke?"  
"The Uchiha has proven to become a threat and will remain locked in our cells until you go home. You may take him with you but he is to be detained and secured for while he stays in this village." Tobirama said.  
"Why he is a threat?" Kiba asked, his mind still too juvenile to realize who exactly he was speaking to, the Hokage looked at him irritably.  
"I have seen the future through your minds, I know what he has done and will do. He was a rogue." Tobirama said, "his motives are still unclear, he refused to let us enter his mind."  
"That's fair, for so long as he is safe." Shikaku said. He received a disapproving glance from the copy ninja.  
"I don't feel that is fair. He returned to Konoha in our time stream, we know he has no ill intention." Kakashi said.  
"You are his teacher correct?" Tobirama said, "well, maybe you should speak to Hiruzen. He may have some wise words to share with you about how quickly a student can change."  
"I don't think sarcastic remarks will sort this out." Kakashi said slightly disgruntled by the cold words. Shikaku nudged him, clearly unhappy with the Jounin standing against the Hokage. Tobirama brushed the matter off.  
"For obvious reasons, this is private. I will give you Konoha uniform and you will act as new recruits. Any action is to be run by me first. We will work side by side to clear theses matters up." Tobirama said, Shikaku thanked him and gestured for the team to leave.  
When they were out in the hall Shikaku exhaled deeply, he was happy with the out come and had expected the Hokage to be more cold. Thankfully, entering Kakashi and the others heads had made him familiar with the team, and had allowed the man to trust them more than he would a stranger. Shikaku glanced at the copy ninja beside him who seemed deeply embedded in his own thoughts, his revealed eye screaming of troubled thoughts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I haven't done anything!" Orochimaru hissed his slim fingers clasped around the bars which prevented him from freedom. His lurid eyes darted from guard to guard wondering how they could dare imprison him with no explanation.  
"Yet." A guard snapped.  
"Yet?" Orochimaru questioned, "what do you mean yet?"  
"You're not human. Finally the Hokage has seen you for what you are, and for the safety of us all has decided to lock you up." The other guard laughed, the boy didn't know what was funny. He didn't know whether he believed them or not. His teachers words rung through out his head, he had recently admitted to "seeing the bad" in the boy, was that why this happened?

Had it been Hiruzen who had decided to do this. There was a loud bang and the sound of feet thudding on the ground, then a familiar face came running around the corner, face scowled in anger.  
"Orochimaru!" Jiraiya said as he came to the bars, he glared at the guards, "let him out now!"  
"Jiraiya!" A voice called from down the hall, a Jounin was next to enter and he tried to remove the white haired Sannin. Jiraiya threw his arm back and successfully wrenched his hand away from Jounin who apologized to the guards of the cells.  
"Jiraiya, where is Sensei?" Orochimaru asked, hoping his team mate would clear things up.  
"Screw Sensei." Jiraiya choked, he seemed emotionally unbalanced as he wrestled with the locks on the prison cell.  
"Why have they locked me down here?" Orochimaru asked watching his friends hands move swiftly banging at the stubborn and secure gate. Finally after enough fidgeting and after realizing he wasn't getting anywhere, Jiraiya threw the lock into the gate the sound of the metal door echoing in the silence.  
"It's those bloody travelers! We should never have helped them." Jiraiya said, Orochimaru still couldn't make sense of any of it.  
"The travelers?" Orochimaru asked.  
"Sensei says-" Jiraiya was interrupted as someone roughly grabbed him and pulled him from the cell, Orochimaru instantly met eyes with his teacher.  
"Sensei what are you-" Orochimaru didn't know if he was allowed to finish his sentence, the amount of raw anger reflected in his teachers eyes scared him into silence. Golden eyes worriedly awaited an answer, knowing well his teacher knew what the end of that sentence would hold. Hiruzen didn't explain anything, he simply cast his eyes away from his student, away from who he had foreseen would betray him. But he had not seen the whole story. Only the story from the eyes of three ninja, Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto. They knew little of the serpent, they didn't know his reasons. In fact they hardly knew his story at all, and so Hiruzen was believing preconceived ideas about his student. Perhaps if he had seen Sasuke's story he might get to know a bit more about the pale ninjas future... But he didn't ever receive that side of the tale. Hiruzen lead an angered Jiraiya away who was yelling profanities at him.  
Orochimaru watched them leave still for some reason frightened into silence.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day Kakashi found himself back at the Hokage building, he wanted to find a way to get his student out of the holding cell. When he entered the large doors he instantly heard commotion and to his surprise Sasuke appeared beside him.

"We need to go." Sasuke said, three Jounin coming around the corner after him, the men were stopped by a commanding voice.

"Leave him." Tobirama said coming down the stairs, he glanced over the Uchiha with critical eyes, "I didn't let you out your cell thinking you would follow easily. I let you out with the intention of giving you freedom."

"Sasuke." Kakashi warned, implying that his student had to lower his drawn katana. Sasuke listened for once and sheathed his blade.

"I've decided your crimes may be over looked. You may have thought of ill intentions but you never acted on them even when given the chance to." Tobirama said, "Prove me wrong and I will kill you. Prove me right and we can work together to achieve what we need."

"He will prove you right. Thank you." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi, we require your help if you will?" Tobirama said, Kakashi nodded and glanced back at his student who watched on skeptically, "We are moving Orochimaru to the Konoha prison. I have decided we will have to sentence him to death, as there is no safe way to keep him docile. From what you've shown me and from personal experience I know for a fact he will escape any cell we place him in eventually."

"Death? For a crime he has not yet committed." Kakashi repeated.

"Death for preempted treason." Tobirama said.

"That's just fancy terminology." Kakashi said, "I think the death penalty is harsh."

"Not as harsh as what he would do given the freedom he has with life. With the wars looming I am low on Jounin, will you help escort him or has sentimentality clouded you?"

"I will escort him to a prison cell, perhaps Hiruzen would like to take you up on the death sentence part of that." Kakashi said.

"Hiruzen is the one who ordered it." Tobirama stated, "but enough of that. He is this way."

"Not anymore he isn't." Sasuke chuckled, the Hokage gave him a warning look but then followed his gaze. True as the Uchiha had said, Orochimaru was out the building. Where he was headed the Hokage didn't know, but somehow he was free of his original cell and blood stained his top no doubt the blood of the guards. Tobirama cursed.

"I will handle this." Hiruzen said coming up behind the group, "Stay here."

Tobirama didn't question the fact that Hiruzen had started giving the orders. After all he was in turmoil about what he had seen. His student would go rogue and betray the village he taught him to protect, and then a few years on he would return to Konoha and kill the man who taught him how to fight in the first place. Hiruzen followed his pupil out into the rain, the serpent was rather good at avoiding eyes and upon reaching him Hiruzen instantly knew what had happened. The pale ninja turned around and stared at his teacher distantly, then he turned to smoke. A decoy. The boy was smarter than they thought, and had made the soon to be Hokage waste precious seconds with a shadow clone. The Sannin could be anywhere by then.

"Split up and look for him." Hiruzen ordered. Kakashi and Sasuke nodded, the few Jounin left in the building also splitting up and searching the village.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rain poured down relentlessly as the two young ninja ran. So he was now sentenced to death according to the guard's. The two men laughed as the boy had whimpered in the cell, laughed and taunted him saying how Hiruzen had requested he be killed. Well wasn't it ironic when a moment of relapse ended the boy up on the other end of the cage. Wasn't it ironic when the men were the ones whimpering in a pool of their own blood while dark black and purple hues danced around the boys slim form. Jiraiya had tailed him out the village, at first Orochimaru thought he might help him escape but then it was clear Jiraiya was trying to help get him back to the village. Everyone had turned on the boy at once, and everyone was telling him he was guilty of crimes he didn't do. He knew he hadn't killed anyone, hadn't joined Danzo or what ever cult they say he had joined. He hadn't tried to kill the Hokage or destroy the village. He wasn't a monster. He was human. He rolled the words around his head profusely. He was human.

Orochimaru skidded to a halt in a semi clearing a way off in the forest.

"Get away from me." The words were said harshly, but more than anything they were said with fear. Whether or not the intention was meant for the sequence of events to progress in such a way no longer mattered, the only thing running through both of the two males minds was how to change it.

"Oro I didn't mean-" Jiraiya said.

"I'm sure you didn't." Orochimaru said again, "stop there."

"Chill Oro. Sensei isn't here." Jiraiya said, trying to get to his friend.

"Last chance, stay back or I'll attack." Orochimaru said, the snake Sannin was in clear panic, and clearly devastated his voice breaking off every now and then. Jiraiya made no indication to stop, "I swear to God, stop."

"Just give me a chance to explain from my side of the story. You've only heard what Sensei wants." Jiraiya said, a large gust of wind tore through the trees and hit into Jiraiya, causing him to stumble back before grounding himself with his chakara.

"I've warned you." Orochimaru said, he spun around as he sensed another behind him. He backed away and then leapt to the branch of a tall tree when he saw who had come.

"I told you he is dangerous." Hiruzen said, "Jiraiya I can't make you understand... But you have to trust me."

"What has he done?!" Jiraiya snapped.

"It's what he will do." Hiruzen said.

"That's not good enough!" Jiraiya yelled.

"He is threat. Jiraiya, he nearly killed you, he nearly killed us all." Hiruzen said.

"I don't want to fight." Orochimaru said, "I'm defending myself."

"You knew what you were doing." Hiruzen said meeting his students eyes with both disappointment and hate.

"I don't know what you are accusing me of." Orochimaru said his voice dying down the more he felt reality change.

"You know exactly what this about." Hiruzen said, "you are not who I thought you were Orochimaru."

"Neither are you. I haven't killed anyone. No one other than the people you ordered me to!" Orochimaru said.

"I'm not interested in excuses I've seen it for myself." Hiruzen said.

"Seen what!?" Orochimaru said, his voice breaking off mid word. His eyes averted away from his teacher, "is this about what the travelers said...?"

"Yes. You know very well it is." Hiruzen said.

"You believe them over me. It's my word against theirs and you turn to kill me?" Orochimaru said, his eyes returned to his teacher, emotions not easily described swam around lost. Orochimaru stared at his teacher desperate to hear him say something to change the current events, desperate to hear his teacher say none of this was real. Desperate for his teacher to save him, get him out of the place he was now. He was unsure of how he truly felt, to many emotions inside him to pin down a specific feeling, but it hurt, he could safely say that, the betrayal of seeing his teacher turn his blade towards him and hold it at his throat. To hear his teacher say he was going to kill him, and that it was his own fault. To be charged with a crime he was not even aware of doing and to not even give him a reason.

"They have given me enough evidence. You can stop acting now. I know who you really are." Hiruzen said.

"Well I have no idea who you are any more." Jiraiya said, "leave him alone."

"Stay out of this Jiraiya. Go back to the village. Call back up, I'll need it." Hiruzen said, even he was now unsure of what jutsu his student possessed. Could he pose a threat to his teacher as he would in a few years time?

"Sensei-"

"Go!" The loudness of his teachers voice startled him. He had never heard his teacher raise his voice above a calm tone, it unnerved him, he didn't want to leave and he did not think his friend was guilty. He left anyway, still only seventeen years in age, he found it hard to not obey the man he had been obeying all his life. Orochimaru looked at him all hope fleeing from his eyes, he shook his head and leant against the tree trunk, his arms wrapped around his own shaking form.

"I swear I didn't do anything." He said, "I didn't kill anyone."

"I should have known you as the monster you always were." Hiruzen said, he glanced at his student, for a fleeting moment he felt the urge to rush to the boy and console him. The pale boy leant on the tree unable to grasp his situation, too young to know where to go and what measures to take. Words had left him and he repeated the same thing over and over again, "I didn't do it." His students head was down, long black hair covering his face, but it looked as if the boy was crying. The shaking was an indication, the broken up voice and body position another.

"If you want to survive then fight Orochimaru." Hiruzen said, knowing he wouldn't be able to strike his student if no fight was given, knowing that if his student merely surrendered he could not harm him, "I can not let you leave here alive. Fight or I will simply kill you."

Orochimaru didn't know how to react, he wasn't prepared to simply run, and if he did where would he go? From what he heard all the nations wanted his head. He could not deal with such a life yet. Running from anyone, he wasn't strong enough was he? A moment of weakness suffocated him, he lost the motivation to even stand but before he allowed himself to fall he reconsidered his last few memories.

You killed my parents. You killed my friends. Yet I am the monster.

Golden eyes shone through black strands of hair and soon the boy looked directly at his teacher. Light tears were still held in his serpentine eyes not yet shed, he wouldn't allow himself to cry in front of his betrayer.

"You didn't even give me a chance to prove I am not guilty." Orochimaru said, the anger that replaced his sadness was sudden. He formed multiple hand signs in a flash and placed a hand on the ground. A large serpent appeared from the ground smashing many trees in its arrival. It hissed angrily, two heads thrashing from side to side. The snake felt its summoners mixed emotion but it had enough information, its summoner felt fear. Any fear that the boy felt was transferred into a dangerous rage by the serpent. It slammed its head down in an attempt to crush the soon to be Hokage. It reared up and shrieked before throwing a fit and whipping its tail forwards. The elite ninja backed up swiftly forming hand signs of his own, he recalled the last time he had seen this snake. The travelers had shown him the scene of the pale boy trying to kill Tsunade and Jiraiya. What had Jiraiya done?

Soon enough a large pool of sinking sand formed on the ground by the serpent, pulling it down into the relentless force. The mud trapped the snake and rendered it immobile. It hissed, fear in its eyes but returned to using its head to snap at the man. It wriggled in an attempt to free itself.

Before the soon to be Hokage had finished the snake off a large current of water crashed into the snake, the sand washing across the field. The snakes easily slipped out of the sand as the water aided them out. They gratefully went to ensure their summoners protection. Orochimaru called his water back and directed it at his teacher who leapt on top off the gigantic stream his student had created. The amount of water that had been needed to pull the serpent out had been a great amount and trees were washed away and uprooted.

The field was wrecked within moments of fighting. Hiruzen rushed his student and ducked away as large jaws struck at him. Hiruzen wasted no time trying to get rid of the snake, he knew his student was only summoning them as a distraction. He would use it as a way to escape and that was not something he could allow. For his village's sake, he would have to kill the boy. His teacher outclassed him in most aspects, the boy was smart, but not experienced enough to get away. The battle went on for an hour before the younger shinobi made an error that cost him, he was smashed back and left breathless. Fighting an elite shinobi on a Kage level had been too much for him at this young age and he struggled to get back to his feet. He was lying on the floor, his upper body slightly off the ground while he tried to push himself up. Despite his efforts he fell anyway, no strength left he supported himself on one elbow.

"Stop-" he cried as his teacher came closer, he desperately tried to rise but slipped back to the floor, "don't kill me."

His teacher paused, his kunai ready in his hand, he looked at the young shinobi. He had never found killing an easy task, this would prove to be impossible.

"I'm sorry Orochimaru." He said, knowing he had no other choice, knowing that what the travelers had shown was true, that his student would end up causing far too much pain in the future. His student was corrupted, he would grow up to be stronger and far more dangerous.

"Don't-" Orochimaru said his head down as if he were bracing for the final blow. It never came, his teacher looked on endlessly, wondering how he ever thought he would be able to harm his student. He couldn't, he never would be able to deal the finishing blow. He checked his student over with his eyes, his wounds were rather critical, with no where to go he would most likely die anyway... He didn't have to physically kill him now, he would die since no one was around to treat him. The young ninja coughed violently blood running down the side of his hand, he winced in pain. His teacher took a step back, no longer able to comprehend how he had done this to the boy he held so dearly. Then a memory flashed through his head of that same boy only older. Killing thousands. Harming millions.

He took a deep breath, leaving him to bleed to death was cruel. It would be a slow painful death, instead he would have to finish what he started. He bent down on one knee and held the kunai at the boys throat. Orochimaru tried to move back but his body still lay unmoving.

"Sensei wait-" Orochimaru whimpered softly, "please don't kill me."

"Die knowing that you were a true shinobi. You have not yet sinned Orochimaru. I hope that will be enough for the gods to make room for you." His teacher said he held back the urge to cry himself. Who was he to cry over the loss when he was the one killing the boy. He had no right to be sad or to morn. He would have tried to reassure the young ninja further, maybe affectionately placed a hand on his shoulder as he always did to try and calm down his pupil. That would have done nothing more than frighten the already traumatized victim.

"Please don't-"

"Stop!" A voice from the distance was heard and the soon to be Hokage looked up to see the copy ninja from the travelers team.

"Kakashi." Hiruzen said, "you showed me what he will do. You know this has to be done."

"He may have done those things if left, but you could have used that knowledge to stop him, change him. Not kill him. He needed guidance, not a blatant betrayal. You could have raised him differently, stopped him from joining Danzo. Everyone has a reason for their actions Hokage-sama. Even him." Kakashi said, a flashback of Itachi came to him, the older Uchiha running from the village, the people whispering how he was evil. He had after all killed his own family. However that was not him being evil. He had reasons and no one was given the chance to acknowledge that.

"You are saying that I did not try and lead him to be a good shinobi the first time around? Traveler I have always tried to teach him the ways of a true ninja. He will not change and you showing me what he became in your original time only proves my original theory."

The soon to be Hokage wished it was different. But he knew better, he had allowed his student life the first time and died for it. He could not do so again.

"Leave him." Kakashi ordered.

"Don't. You have to kill him." Another voice spoke up, the two turned around to see Sakura. She moved pink strands from her eyes and glanced at all three ninja. Kakashi glared at her, more than a little bit upset at her blatant defiance, Hiruzen stared easily, the kunai still held at the boys throat who of which was still lying on the floor taking ragged breaths.

"Do you wish the same fate on Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"It sounds cruel but we know he is not a stable human being. He turned against this village once and did crimes he shouldn't have. That is enough to show he is capable-" Sakura was cut off.

"Sasuke nearly did the same thing Sakura. No one is stable if pushed to the brink. He has not been pushed yet. If we help him he could be a great ally. If Sasuke can change who is to say he can't?" Kakashi said.

"Putting aside the fact that yes if he was caught at the right time we could have helped him, made him get through and survive breaking point. However, who is to say he did not snap and go completely insane at age eight. It could have been the death of his parents that turned him into a psychopath, it could have been something completely different. Who is to say? He could be messed up already and we know we can't take that risk." Sakura said, "and also it is a bit late now... His teacher has attempted to kill him, do you really think he will leave Konoha alone and not snap after this?"

Kakashi was silent before shaking his head, "he does not need to trust the Hokage. We will look after him, I can train him from here on out. I will ensure he does not go rogue."

"Sensei you can't be serious-" the girl was stunted.

"This is my decision." Kakashi said back.

"Is it?" The soon to be Hokage asked, "I believe I have a say do I not?"

"Remove your weapon, he hasn't committed a crime. In the eyes of the law this is murder." Kakashi said, Hiruzen scanned him for a second, the pale boy would surely turn into a monster, and if the Hokage could not change his heart then what did Kakashi, who previously lost one of his students to corruption himself possibly do? He shook his head and readied his blade, his intention was stopped in the eyes of the copy ninja and Kakashi appeared by the man in record timing swing his leg and kicking the man away. The soon to be Hokage skidded and caught himself before falling. He looked at the traveler with clear annoyance.

"Stop this foolishness." Hiruzen said.

"I'm not fighting you Hokage-sama. I was stopping you." Kakashi said, he looked at Sakura, "come here and heal him."

She gave him a worried look but decided to listen, she had seen Sasuke make the change, what was to stop the other dark soul. Maybe Kakashi could teach the snake things he wish he had told Sasuke before his departure. Maybe he was exactly the right person to explain things to the snake properly. She bent down and the younger boy flashed worried eyes at her as blue chakara swirled around her finger tips.

"Don't move Orochimaru-kun ." Sakura said in her best efforts to reassure the pale ninja. He didn't move as instructed but most likely only due to being critically hurt. She traced the wounds over doing her best to heal them, she was grateful to see none of the wounds were left in critical condition when she had finished.

"Nothing to worry about, he will need to be bandaged up in a few places but that's about it." She informed him. Kakashi nodded and walked over to Orochimaru who in return analyzed him skeptically. Kakashi lightly took the boys wrist and pulled him to his feet gently. Orochimaru stood slightly off balanced but made an effort to catch himself as to not look to dependent on the copy ninja. His life already seemed to rest in his hands.

"Thank you." Orochimaru muttered softly unsure if a mere thanks made up for Kakashi saving his life, it seemed to be rather a pathetic reply but he was speechless and settled on it. Kakashi nodded in acceptance and lightly pushed the boy to stand behind him.

"I can not allow for you to do this." Hiruzen said, although he knew he most likely wouldn't be able to harm his student again even if given the chance, "you know what this will do."

"It is not your choice, he will be under my care from here on out. I thought you would fight to change him. Clearly I was wrong Hokage-sama." Kakashi said hardly looking back at the superior ninja. He was undoubtedly weaker than the legendary Kage, but he would be damned if he would watch the boy die. He didn't allow his mind to ask the question why that was. Maybe he reminded him of Sasuke, or perhaps he hated the unjustified death because of his fathers one.

Authors note- Hope you enjoyed the chapter, full of betrayal this one. Don't hesitate to review! I see followers but I never hear from anyone…

Thanks to Vampiredoll666 as usual, your comments are always lovely to hear! Next chapter will be up next week (Hopefully on time as well!) ~Hourglass8


	6. Chapter 5

"Took you long enough." Kisame sneered as he dusted off his long black cloak which bore the red clouds symbolizing the Akatsuki. He glared daggers at the immortal beside him who scoffed in response before redirecting his focus.  
"Lucky I came back for you at all." Hidan said.  
"Where is Madara?" Itachi asked, he had no intention of helping the traitorous man, but he had to at least pretend if he ever wished to help Sasuke back home. Zetsu materialized from the earth beside the Uchiha.  
"He will appear only if he needs to. For now, we have a job to do." The white half of Zetsu said, then the black Zetsu spoke, "well not we. You."  
"Just give us the mission." Sasori said impatiently.  
"It's simple. Kill team seven." Zetsu said, "and that team of Konoha ninja we followed in here as well."  
"Easy enough." Hidan muttered, "can we get on with this."  
"No ones doing anything until we assess this situation properly." Itachi said, he was blind now, and didn't know how much use he would be to the team. Not to mention he had no sharigan. Zetsu watched him for a moment and then the black half smiled like a Cheshire Cat.  
"That reminds me Itachi. Madara wishes to give you something." The black Zetsu said, Itachi glanced at him although his hollow eyes made the gesture pointless. Zetsu dismissed the rest of the team and the rogues muttered disapprovals before exiting the cave that was to be their future hide out. Itachi waited until he felt the presence of a new energy. The energy being increasingly foreboding in itself. Undoubtedly Madara.  
"You are no use to me blind." Madara said. The sound of someone hitting the floor resounded next, who ever had fallen screamed in fear although their sound was blocked by what must have been a gag, "his eyes are nothing compared to the ones you gave your brother, but they are better than nothing itself. Zetsu call Kakuzu, we will have him replace Itachi's eyes."  
Itachi winced, he had little choice but to accept the eyes, evidently Madara had captured a low leveled Uchiha, since in this new time stream they had not been killed yet. Madara would kill this captured ninja and Itachi would be given his eyes. The man didn't know or understand what was happening, but he screamed in fear as if he did. Itachi didn't argue, resistance would be futile or perhaps because he knew having eyes again would aid him in saving Sasuke.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a week since Hiruzen had raised his blade against his student. The latter of which now walked with uneasy steps of caution and fear almost as if anticipating the event to repeat itself. When two weeks had passed, the boy still walked in fear but he didn't show it as much, and when it came to the copy ninja he didn't show it at all. When it was three weeks passed Orochimaru stuck closely beside Kakashi, he didn't dare walk out of the others sight unless absolutely necessary.

The travelers had been given their own house in Konoha while they planned a move along side the Hokage to destroy Madara. Orochimaru stayed with them or more accurately put he stayed with Kakashi. On the rare occasion Kakashi had to be absent, Sasuke wasted no time stepping in and filling the role of support. By week four Orochimaru was relatively back to himself, Tsunade came to visit him finally retuning home but as usual she seemed nervous to be in his presence. After her teachers words of "guidance" warning her to watch her step around the pale ninja, she was overly cautious.

Orochimaru wasn't fond of her company. He appreciated she cared enough to come, but he didn't appreciate her apprehension. He was nothing to fear he was not a monster. But the contact he received from society and his team was unbearable. So he stuck to simply spending time with Kakashi or Sasuke. He refused to meet with Jiraiya and Hiruzen. Wouldn't even be in the same room as his teacher. Hiruzen continued to fight for Orochimaru to at least be imprisoned while he stayed in Konoha, evidently still dead set that Orochimaru was already plotting an inside invasion.

Tobirama dismissed his pleas saying for now, he had little right to do so. Kakashi had Shikaku aid him in keeping the Sannin safe and with the Nara's knowledge on politics it was near impossible to get the boy into a cell.  
The constant threat of officials locking him up and detaining him had the Sannin on edge naturally, but he didn't show it ever. Sadly to Kakashi's dismay, the polite young boy had quickly reverted to a cold and distant manner in communicating. More and more he started displaying the dark self he was in their time stream. He didn't seem to have mercy for anyone anymore, didn't seem to care for empathy or any social norms required in general.

He tried his best to avoid conversation unless it was with Sasuke or Kakashi. Naruto had begrudgingly started to accept the snake Sannin. He was more friendly than he had started off and tried to always include the serpent in discussions, but Orochimaru hardly reciprocated. He had been put out by the blond and didn't care to form attachments now.  
Every night Orochimaru found he suffered more night terrors. It was ever since he was caught in Sasuke's sharigan the day of the attack. He found himself reliving moments in his life he had tried hard to forget. If his past failed to be traumatic enough his mind managed to conjure up new memories, lies and distortions of past events. His mind showed him hundreds of potential ways his father could have died. Then they showed his mother, broken and severed as she lay violently choking up her own organs on the surgery bed.

Blood was a common appearance. Orochimaru almost felt sick just thinking about blood thanks to those nightmares. Kakashi had awoken him from his dreams countless times, as the boys whimpers woke him up. Then after a moment of regaining himself the Sannin would apologize for waking him up and out of habit Kakashi would say it was nothing to worry about.  
The rain had disappeared and when the sun returned it erased all evidence of the storms presence. The air was still chilly, and there was no guarantee for how long the sun would stay, but for the meantime the ninja were grateful for the promise of clear skies. Kakashi walked towards the park nearer the South Gate, he had promised to meet the young Sannin there.

Orochimaru hadn't told him why, perhaps he wished to train. Kakashi could always see the glint of curiosity in the boys golden eyes, how he wanted to ask for the higher ranked ninjas training, but he never had, he simply trained by himself. He never asked for anything, only offered things, so when the boy had requested they meet Kakashi didn't hesitate to agree. The graveyard was close by to the park, and it was almost a weird coincidence that the park was the boys favorite place to be. Perhaps Kakashi was over thinking things and linking random lines purely out of human curiosity.

He didn't harbor on it. Because the graveyard was so close, hardly anyone went there, perhaps that was what attracted the serpent.  
Kakashi arrived at the park, Orochimaru leant against a tree idly brushing through his already flawlessly knot free strands. He glanced up as Kakashi got onto the grassy terrain and smiled meekly, he never smiled genuinely unless he was in the presence of Kakashi.  
"What is it?" Kakashi asked looking around, taking note that they were isolated.  
"I want to show you something." Orochimaru said he kept an eye on the area as well, making sure they were not heard. He took a few tentative steps away from the tree and when he was certain the copy ninja was following he proceeded more confidently.

They were now behind the village wall, and Kakashi could see the Sannin didn't plan on stopping anytime soon. Curiosity got the better of the young adult so he decided to ask the inevitable.  
"Where are we going?" Kakashi asked. The boy stole a look back at the copy ninja, who wasn't much older than him despite his status difference.  
"There is a clearing not far from here." Orochimaru stated, "only another five or ten minute walk."  
Kakashi could see he wasn't telling him what lay in the clearing for a reason, but he decided he would pry a little more.  
"What is at the clearing?" Kakashi asked.  
"Have you noticed Naruto has been... Taking a lot of time alone?" Orochimaru said, Kakashi held his breath. It didn't sound good at that point.  
"... I have." Kakashi admitted.  
"I don't think I fully understand what the Kyubi is, no one has properly explained it to me... But from what I've gathered it was a part of Naruto for his entire life. And that Naruto and this tailed beasts chakara has been one entity for as long as Naruto has lived, meaning they were well connected." Orochimaru said, "I don't think Naruto is able to control the chakara the Kyubi left behind. Whatever this nine tails is it has a lot of powerful chakara , so even though it only left behind a small portion of chakara, Naruto isn't able to control it."  
"What has he done?" Kakashi asked, praying it was nothing irreversible.  
"He is trying to keep everyone safe, but I followed him one day." Orochimaru said, "he wasn't... himself. He had fox like ears and about three tails. But it was made up off red chakara... And his eyes... His mouth... Were black holes filled with dark chakara. He was taking the form of the Kyubi but he still had an almost human form."  
Kakashi knew what was happening, it always happened when the Kyubi took over Naruto. This time however there was no gate to lock the forceful chakara behind. Naruto was left to fight the chakara by himself.  
"He hasn't killed anyone... But only because he leaves the village when he looses control." Orochimaru said, they entered the clearing. Trees were smashed, the ground had given in leaving a large crater and evidence of the powerful chakara was everywhere. The orange and red flare from the chakara still slightly radiating on the floor.  
"He saw me, told me to leave." Orochimaru said, "I thought something was trying to possess him, so I sealed whatever it was. The seal should hold him for a while. But it will need to be redone eventually. I just wanted you to see it for yourself. I can unseal him if you want. Naruto said he needed me to make a stronger seal but that would seal all his chakara... Which isn't safe in a time of war."  
"Thank you." Kakashi said, "for sealing him, and also for not telling anyone."  
"If the Hokage sees he will want him sealed until proven safe." Orochimaru said, "I knew you wouldn't want that."  
Kakashi brushed his hands through his white strands, it was a rather messy predicament. What the Sannin had said was true, the Hokage would lock the blond up. Kakashi wouldn't let that happen, and for so long as Orochimaru was sealing him there shouldn't have been any problems anyway. If Naruto ever did lose control inside the village, undoubtedly hundreds would be injured.

The dark chakara blasts the blond shot always wrecked havoc on the land, and no one managed to survive it unless they were elite. That brought up another question.  
"How did you manage to seal him when he was in that state?" Kakashi asked, the boy didn't appear to be wounded, he wasn't in crutches or a cast. Perhaps he had the rebirth technique already?  
"I fought him for a few minutes." Orochimaru said, "after a while I finally got close enough."  
"No injury?" Kakashi asked. Orochimaru hesitated, then he ran his fingers through his hair as he always did.  
"I got a little bit scratched up." Orochimaru said, "nothing serious."  
Kakashi didn't believe him for a second, for some reason Orochimaru found it increasingly hard to lie to the copy ninja. When he wanted to he could lie flawlessly. His eyes betrayed nothing and his voice made it sound convincing... But to Kakashi, he found himself to be a bad liar.  
"You won't have to go to the hospital. We can have Sakura heal you." Kakashi said, already familiar with the boys displeasure of going to the hospital.  
"I'm fine now." Orochimaru said.  
"I've seen Naruto like that before. Our best men never left the battle fine." Kakashi said.  
"He didn't catch me. I only got hurt once." Orochimaru said.  
"Once is all it takes." Kakashi pushed.  
"What is the question exactly?" Orochimaru asked slightly confused, he didn't know what answer the slightly older ninja was asking for.  
"Well generally if Naruto gets someone they have burn marks at the very least, usually a very large scar." Kakashi said, "and you have nothing?"  
"He got my arm once and yes I got burnt, but that was it. No major scars or wounds." Orochimaru said.  
"And the burn marks are healed?" Kakashi asked.  
"No but they are treated." Orochimaru said.  
"...by you or Sakura?" Kakashi asked. The boy paused and then looked up at the taller ninja slightly insulted, and Kakashi instantly regretted not wording it better. He seemed to forgot this was still to a degree the same Orochimaru he knew from home, he didn't take himself for someone incompetent and he certainly wouldn't appreciate someone questioning his capabilities.

Kakashi sighed and ran his hand through his strands glancing up at the sky in an attempt to recollect himself for the death glare which awaited him. When he met eyes with the young ninja he was shocked to see he had vanished. He turned around to try and find him only to spot him a few feet away heading straight back down the path they had come.  
"Orochimaru..." Kakashi said and he would have said more if he only knew what.  
"I came here to show you what damage was done and what needs to be taken into consideration. Do what you will." Orochimaru said rather huffily. His composure wasn't as masked as the boy would have liked and his slitted eyes were even more narrowed now. Kakashi watched his retreating back.  
"I wasn't questioning your abilities." Kakashi said, he was met with no reply, "Orochimaru I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you... Where are you going?"  
"Home."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By home, the boy had literally meant home. He had not shown up at the travelers house. Kakashi had asked around but no one had seen the boy return and it was already night at the time. Upon further investigation Kakashi located the boy sitting outside his old house.

Which was odd since the boy had most likely gotten home a few hours prior. Kakashi took a few cautious steps towards him, almost like one would a deer, just slow enough to ensure it wasn't spooked but steady enough not to appear suspicious.  
"Enjoying the night air?" Kakashi guessed, the boys disheartened eyes looked into Kakashi's darker ones.  
"Not really." Orochimaru said.  
"So why are you..." Kakashi trailed off but it was obvious what his question was. Orochimaru looked back at the house almost as if Kakashi's gaze had drawn him there.  
"It's not my house anymore." Orochimaru said defeatedly, his pale skin shining in the dark street only outmatched by his startling golden eyes.  
"Well I suppose that's to be expected. You're supposed to be under constant surveillance." Kakashi said, which reminded him, he wasn't actually allowed to let the boy wander by himself... But who was he to take his freedom.  
"Do the other villages want me dead as well?" Orochimaru asked.  
"No one wants you dead." Kakashi said back calmly.  
"Konoha does. Sens-Hiruzen does. I'd be dead if not for you." Orochimaru said, "but that wasn't what I was asking. Do you think if I moved villages I would be able to live again."  
"I don't think any village is free of fools." Kakashi admitted, "moving wouldn't change the world, it would simply expose you to knew tragedy."  
Orochimaru seemed to accept what was said, but he didn't take it well either. If anything his eyes seemed to look more disheartened. Almost as if he had gone through too much to care any longer but still he had the will and life to fight for change. Kakashi looked at him once more before deciding that he shouldn't dishearten the boy further.

If anything the boy needed something to cheer him up. It had been weeks since he had been attacked by his teacher but he hadn't recovered fast enough to put the copy ninja at ease. He was still jumpy, and that in Kakashi's eyes was far from natural. He was in his home, his birth place. He shouldn't feel the urge to flitter from shadow to shadow in attempts to avoid scorn or harm.  
"Come on." Kakashi said he leant down and lightly grasped the boys hand, successfully helping him to his feet. Orochimaru didn't know if he wanted to be up yet or not but he went with what ever the other ninja said. He was half way down the street before he realized he didn't know where he was being taken. He glanced up at Kakashi who didn't seem to realize he was still holding onto the smaller ninja. After a few more minutes the younger ninja wanted to ask where he was being dragged, but for some reason when his lips parted nothing fell from them.

By the time his mind and body were working together again he had already gotten his answer. He stared at the crowd apprehensively. It was the night time festival, which was held every night but was only popular on the weekends. Of course, to the boys dismay it was weekend and that made the festival brimming with life and laughter, laughter which would soon turn to sneers if he was seen. Orochimaru pulled back, as much as the pretty lights and buzzing energy compelled his young curiosity to enter blindly his years of experience and instinct told him to run.  
"If they see me there will be a scene." Orochimaru said, the people laughed and chattered the lights creating a fantastical picture, but it wouldn't stay a fantasy dare the monster enter the scene. Kakashi realized the boys fears were not misplaced, he was completely right in his worries.  
"Then we won't let them see you." Kakashi said, he removed his cloak and draped it over the boy. It was slightly too big, and baggy sleeves hung at the pale ninjas side but it had a hoody which completely covered the boys face when drawn over. Kakashi placed hands on either side of the hoody and pulled it softly over the Sannins head. Orochimaru simply watched him acceptingly, he had enjoyed the festival many times with his team before and was eager to revisit the small memory. Of course he doubted it would ever be the same, last time he didn't have to hide himself. Regardless the fear of being hunted only added to the thrill, and the serpent was almost drawn more to the danger than the pretty lights.  
The two ninja entered the busy streets, taking in every light and stand. They aimed straight for the central focus of the festival where majority was, there were the usual flame throwers which the present ninja found more amusing than daring. After all, in days like these it was stranger not being able to bend fire at your will. Most acts, or more accurately all acts orientated around fire. It was a festival that celebrated the fire nation, and everything even the streets were lit by burning lamps. Kakashi watched the younger ninja take in every flicker of a nearby flame, the burning amber reflecting in his luminescent eyes. The mere energy alone had seemed to lift the boys spirits, and most likely the simple fact that he could walk in his own village unquestioned helped a great deal as well.

The streets got busier the later the night became, and with every passing hour Kakashi could see the young Sannin quicken his step. The atmosphere was friendly and pleasant at all times, no one judged anyone and everyone appeared to be close with one another. After a short while a man came towards the two ninja, he examined the headband and Jounin attire Kakashi wore then traced Orochimaru over as well.  
"Are you two ninja?" The civilian asked hurriedly.  
"We are." Kakashi answered studying the stocky man.  
"Great." The man answered his voice not matching his short rough build, "come this way quick."  
"Where to?" Orochimaru asked although the hurried man gave them no answer merely more words of encouragement.  
"Come it's nearly midnight." The man said.  
The ninja followed, they arrived at a tall building just outside the festival, once they had climbed the many steps the man lead them over they reached the top of the building. They looked down seeing the many people move below them, the lights all blurring together now that they were so much higher than the ground.  
"We had ninja prepared but they bailed on us." The man stated, "it's simple, you're both at least Chunin right?"  
"We are Jounin." Kakashi replied easily.  
"Great. Well when midnight arrives I need you to light those up." The man said, the ninja followed his gaze. A long rope stretched from the building they stood on to the one parallel to it. Leading off that rope were many other ropes that were all laid in a way to form a shape. From the view the two ninja saw it they couldn't identify what the ropes formed.  
"See I need you two to set the ropes on fire. When it's lit the people below will look up and see the symbol of the Leaf village above them. It'll be beautiful. But I don't want to just light the thing up, that's not beautiful at all. I need you two to walk to the centre of the rope, then set it alight from the middle so the flames spiral out." The man explained, "it should be simple for ninja your level, just do your little balancing act across the rope."  
"Alright." Kakashi agreed, Orochimaru seemed hesitant but compliant all at the same time, so the man trotted back down the steps he had come from, calling back only once more to remind them they were to do so at exactly midnight.  
The two ninja walked over to the rope and hopped on to it blue chakara instantly forming around them as they pinned themselves to the other wise impossible platform.

They made their way to the centre and stood on opposite ends to one another, the shape still didn't make sense as they stood in the middle of it but they trusted the man when he said it was going to look like the leaf symbol once lit. Kakashi glanced beside him to make sure the boy was still okay, the boys jet black hair bellowed lightly with the breeze before falling back into its perfect place framing the boys pale features. Orochimaru had taken the hood off when they reached the roof and his features were now visible again, his golden eyes brighter than most of the stars clustering the night time sky.

Kakashi found himself mesmerized for a little too long and he reprimanded himself instantly. He didn't know why he was captivated by the Sannin but he didn't want to let his interest take him down a road he may later on regret. On human instinct however, Kakashi couldn't help but allow himself to ask the question of what road exactly he thought his mind wished to venture down.  
Kakashi found himself feeling overly protective of the slightly younger ninja, and constantly felt the urge to shield him from the world. Maybe it was because he had seen the Sannins mind shattered in his time frame, leaving only a shell of who he once was. Perhaps it was the mystery of the boy which caught his interest. He was so completely different to the man Kakashi used to know and yet he was all to similar. It was more his intentions and ideas which differed drastically.

Kakashi almost wanted to tell the boy to go stand on safer ground, almost as if he had entirely forgotten that Orochimaru out skilled most ninja even at his young age.  
Orochimaru glanced up upon feeling the eyes of the copy ninja, he smiled when they made eye contact mischievously.  
"I'm not going to shatter like glass Kakashi. I'm fine." Orochimaru said as if reading the others worried thoughts.  
"I know." Kakashi said quickly. The bell sounded off and the two ninja nodded at one another before performing hand signs simultaneously. Fire erupted as the two ninja ordered it to and the rope instantly caught alight. The fire ran along the rope and as predicted it spiraled out almost poetically. The two ninja didn't wait around to get singed. They jumped off the rope and landed soundlessly on the building as gasps of admiration were heard below.  
The two ninja ran down the steps to view the fire symbol before the cold night air put the flames out. They reached the floor easily as they skipped steps hurriedly. When they reached the floor Kakashi instinctively wrapped a hand around the boy to shield him from the crowd and safely lead him through. They eventually successfully got to the middle, the crowd made sounds of approval and excitement as the flames flared around the rope above them.

Kakashi glanced down beside him to check on the boy, the latter of which stared up admiration while the fire enchanted him. They stared at the blazing light for several minuets simply enjoying it's brilliance.

Embers floated down but the ropes were high and the embers died before they could reach the people below. Regardless, it made for a moment to be remembered. Kakashi could see the boy calm down and soon he settled into Kakashi's arms comfortably. The copy ninja hadn't even realised he was still holding the boy so close to him. Orochimaru seemed to enjoy the others proximity, and Kakashi wasn't about to argue either. He found himself rather content with the lack of distance, in fact he had to admit he didn't want the boy to move.

Orochimaru eventually looked up at Kakashi the light still held in his golden orbs and a small smile spread across his face. Kakashi had never taken in the boys beauty before. Never had the chance with all the havoc going on around him, but with a moment to breath Kakashi took his every detail in.  
"It's beautiful." Orochimaru remarked.  
"It is." Kakashi replied, although he doubted he was referring to the same thing. Out of the corner of his eye Kakashi noticed a group of men walk towards them. Unlike the rest of the crowd which frequently moved into the two ninjas space, these men held an air of aggression. Kakashi instantly drew the boy closer, upon feeling the shift Orochimaru glanced around them.

The men as predicted stopped inches away from the ninja, a distance which was unacceptably close. The one man didn't bother utter a word. He made for the pale ninja in an attempt to wrench him away from the stronger built ninja. Kakashi moved the Sannin behind him with out thinking, successfully pulling him out of the mans grasp. The man sneered at him.  
"Piss off." The man grunted, he was large in build and the foul language suited his gruff look.  
"Back off." Kakashi warned, he wasn't afraid. The man may have dominated him in size but Kakashi knew he still wouldn't be out classed. The man grunted irritably.  
"You know who that is?" Another man asked, he was slightly smaller than the original man but his eyes were even more volatile in nature.  
"More so than you." Kakashi replied, Orochimaru glanced between them. He didn't seem unnerved to Kakashi's surprise. In fact he took a step forward, now standing beside Kakashi rather than behind him.  
"There's no cause for violence. This is a place for children and such actions aren't accepted." Orochimaru warned, he handled himself maturely, never wavering and never coming across as rude or defiant. He stated his point and awaited the group with confident eyes.  
"See, we had the same thought." One man sneered, "we don't want our kids in the same area as the likes of you."  
"An his presence offends you how?" Kakashi asked, although untrue to his generally calm nature he could feel rage building inside him. If the wrong words came out of the mans mouth Kakashi knew there was a high chance he may act out.  
"We don't want to have our kids near a monster." The man snapped, "Hiruzen wants him dead and so do we."  
News had travelled. The Hokage had requested all Jounin who found out about the boy being convicted of crimes would stay secret. No doubt one of the Jounin had spoken of it to the outside world and now everyone in the village was well aware. It was a pity as the boy had committed no crimes, in fact the thought of standing on the opposite side of the law most likely frightened him.  
"Listen-" Orochimaru tried he was shoved backwards by the larger man. The boy stumbled and most likely would have fell if Kakashi wasn't there to catch him.  
"No you listen hybrid." The man snapped, "we don't want you around here. This is a celebration of our village and I'll be damned if you think you belong here."  
Kakashi held back the urge to punch the man where he stood, or to better yet run a chidori right through him. But there were many children running around them, all walking by with curious eyes as the man raised his voice. In fact many people got distracted from the fire above them as the scene played out.  
"While we are on that." One man said, he advanced on the boy who would've moved away had he not been blocked by the many people forming the crowd. With no where to go he simply braced himself. But the mans hand didn't get near him, Kakashi's own hand struck out with equal tenacity. He held the mans hand in place before roughly shoving it back at him.  
"Try something again and I'll make you regret it." Kakashi warned, and he meant those words like he had never meant them before.  
Soon the ninja and men were isolated as people moved away from the fuss. All eyes were locked on them and the crowds noise died down before picking up in a more panicked excitement.  
"Just kill him. Save Hiruzen the trouble." One spectator yelled.  
"Leave the boy." A mother chastised irritably, "Hokage-sama has claimed him innocent."  
But the voices were semi blurred as Kakashi watched the men. He knew he could take them easily enough so he met them with challenging eyes.  
One man stepped forwards first he took a swing at the copy ninja who hardly blinked as he side stepped the blow. When he retaliated the man had no chance of avoiding and took the blow straight to his face. The crowd let out a startled cry as they saw the man stumble backwards holding his face in agony. Blood ran out off the mans nose and dribbled off his hands and fingers.  
Orochimaru's eyes flittered from man to man, he knew how this would end. And as he thought two Jounin entered the ring and soon to follow more came. Kakashi was now out numbered and restricted. He couldn't risk hurting the crowd and so he had nothing but punches to throw at the men. He dodged with relative ease but the area became restricted as he was outnumbered eight to one.

Orochimaru was distracted by Kakashi and his fight, he failed to see two Jounin appear behind him. Acting a second too late he found his hands pinned behind his back as the man pulled him in. The second Jounin appeared in front of him and he looked the boy over.  
"You should know by now this isn't your village." The man snapped, Orochimaru struggled in the mans grasp. He couldn't form any jutsu with his hands pinned and he lacked the physical advantage over the men. The only jutsu available with out using his hands would instantly kill the Jounin, and he doubted that would hold well on his record.  
The man reached forward and pulled the headband off the boys head. Orochimaru winced as the material was pulled from him forcibly. The man then tossed the headband into a nearby fire lamp, the material slowly faded as it was burnt to nothing.  
"That's a symbol of our home. Not yours." The man reinforced. Orochimaru watched his headband disappear. He didn't think much of it.  
He hissed as the mans grip tightened and when the Jounin stepped aside he looked up to see Kakashi being over run by the men. He was too largely restricted with the crowds proximity. Blood ran down his face and stained the top of his shirt.  
"Kakashi!" Orochimaru cried when he saw the man get hit again. He watched the copy ninja take blow after blow. Simply because he was staying true to his cause and refused to use jutsu which risked the watchers safety. Orochimaru struggled even more and heard a sick laugher behind him.  
"Shall we let you watch before your turn?" The man holding him asked tightening his grip even more so, if it were even possible. Seeing the copy ninja getting hit had taken over the boys only thoughts. He watched him and although he had seen much more graphic scenes, he still found himself shaking when he saw blood spill from the Jounins mouth. Kakashi didn't seem overly worried about it, angry no doubt, but he wasn't in anyway getting downed by the abuse.

Eventually Kakashi managed to break the groups cycle and slipped out the way of one of their attacks. He sent the one man crashing into the other and made sure to avoid the third man who came as well. Finally free of the cycle he had been stuck in Kakashi noticed the boys situation. Evidently it was more motivation than needed. Kakashi didn't like using the sharigan on anyone who formed a part of Konoha... But there were exceptions he told himself.

He pulled his headband up, exposing his eye completely. The Jounin looked taken aback as they saw it, slightly startled they pushed Orochimaru forward and backed up. It was too late however and they were instantly caught in the jutsu. The men fell as their minds were rendered useless. The crowd screamed and panicked but nearby ANBU members finally arrived to usher the crowd backwards. They reassured everyone and promised that there was nothing to worry about. The men who once tried to attack Kakashi backed away swiftly terrified of the instant knock out. Kakashi didn't bother chase them, he trotted up to Orochimaru and pulled the boy behind him. He didn't know if the ANBU would blame matters on the serpent as many tended to do. He didn't wait to find out, gathering the boy he took him down the street.

Orochimaru didn't object and allowed the slightly older ninja to lead him through dark allies until they arrived by the Konoha main gate.  
"Where are we going?" Orochimaru asked, he traced the blood running down the side of Kakashi's eye and the blood staining the fabric covering his mouth. He then stopped to analyze the sharigan which shone a vibrant red in the night. Kakashi was determined to get away from everyone, he wasn't sure where that place would be however. Once he was far enough outside the gates of Konoha he stopped dragging the boy and released his wrist.  
He didn't want to turn around and say he didn't know, so instead he thought of the closest place he knew nearby.  
"Theirs a clearing not too far from here." Kakashi answered, Orochimaru nodded although his eyes showed he was uncertain of why. They carried on walking, the cold air leaving an unsettled feeling deep inside both ninja. Such a beautiful event had ended in absolute chaos and certainly wouldn't be a memory the boy held dearly. Kakashi cursed, he had tried hard to give the Sannin something to hold onto, something that would stay with him as a memory he could go back and relive. It wasn't too late he told himself, he planned on taking the boy to the field he often trained Sasuke and Naruto in.

There was a lake nearby where he could wash the blood off his face and trees enclosed the area and made it rather safe and hard to find. The closer he got the more he realized that the area hadn't yet been used for training by anyone. It was largely over grown and the only reason it was recognizable was the lake, but even that was now changed as there was running water leading into it. Kakashi stopped by the lakes edge. He heard the boy laugh behind him lightly and he turned to look at him wondering what he possibly found humor in.  
"A clearing you said?" Orochimaru asked impishly, "this is a marsh."  
"Better than a mob." Kakashi admitted.  
Orochimaru looked up at him with apologetic eyes and scanned his injury once more. Kakashi didn't much care about his wounds, they were probably worse to look at than they were to deal with. It was only small cuts, one on his bottom lip and the other above his eye.  
"I'm no medic, but I know the basics if you want me to help." Orochimaru offered, and to Kakashi's surprise the boy initiated physical contact first, he grasped the Jounins sleeve and pulled him closer to the lake. They sat down on the only piece of dry land they could find, the grass was surprisingly soft and clean considering its location. Kakashi leant on a tree trunk which stood behind him and watched as the boy ripped off a piece of his own sleeve. He then walked across the water and went to where the river was flowing.

He dipped the piece of cloth into the clean water and then returned. He dropped to his knees beside Kakashi who had removed his mask and started wiping the blood stain off his chin. Kakashi sat patiently as the boy worked, Orochimaru placed one of his slim hands on Kakashi's chest as he leant on the Jounin. He eventually moved away satisfied when the wound was clean, the only remaining spot of red being the wound itself. Orochimaru cleaned the fabric a bit and dipped it in more of the running water before returning to clean the wound above Kakashi's eye. The copy ninja watched him work, keeping close tabs on himself in assuring he didn't flinch as the cold water hit his injury.

He didn't know what he was trying to prove but he kept up his masculine act regardless. Orochimaru placed the material down beside them once he had finished, he was going to remove his hand from Kakashi's chest but his eyes stopped and rested on the exposed sharigan. He looked at it in pure curiosity and seemed to forget that Kakashi was even present. Although the boys fixation was on the red eye, all Kakashi could see was the boy intently making eye contact.  
Kakashi didn't know if the boy was waiting for something or not, wasn't sure what his golden eyes were asking for. Orochimaru leant forward to propel himself off Kakashi, but taking it for something else Kakashi leant in as well capturing the Sannins lips with his own. The serpents first reaction was to pull away, but after his initial hop of fright he settled into the other. He wasn't sure if he should be allowing such advances, due to his lack of trust he almost broke the kiss several times. Something however, some small voice inside him, told him to stay.

He parted his lips and allowed the other to fully access his mouth. Before long Kakashi had somehow managed to flip him over and get the pale ninja onto his back as he leant above him. Orochimaru found himself pinned to the grass, although pinned may have been the wrong word, he could feel just how lightly the copy ninja clasped his wrists. Almost as if to guarantee the boy didn't feel for a second trapped. Despite having a remarkably powerful tongue, powerful enough to use as a weapon in the future, Orochimaru found his mouth was easily dominated by the other. He wasn't too fazed about his position below the copy ninja however and put up no resistance. The previous predicament was lost in the moment and the feeling of fear and panic settled, replaced by other emotions neither could really pin point. Orochimaru eventually pulled his hands free of the others and encircled his arms around the copy ninjas neck, using the strongly build ninja to pull himself closer. As the kiss deepened the rest of their troubling thoughts seemed to be obliterated, or more so, they were dismissed in both ninjas minds. Why were they to care about the opinions of others.

At that point in time there were only two individuals, two bodies, two minds. There was nothing else and the forests small noises were nothing more than back drop in their heads. Kakashi hardly felt the weight of the other as he was used to pull the Sannin closer, the closing of the small distance only made things easier for the copy ninja. Although time felt as if it were standing still for their intimate moment, naturally it wasn't, and after a while Kakashi released the smaller ninjas mouth to allow him to breath. Ragged breaths escaped both of their parted lips as they panted, but neither moved from their position.

The cold air bit at them but for once the snake couldn't have felt more content in it, although perhaps that was because the slightly older ninja practically lay flat on top of him and the body heat sufficed. Orochimaru met eyes expectantly, he wasn't asking for anything in particular but more asking where things were headed. He seemed to give Kakashi free reins of the situation, reassuring him that he was happy where ever things may have headed that night. But Kakashi had a look of guilt in his eyes for some reason. Did he think he was pressuring the younger ninja? Perhaps that he was taking advantage of him in some way? Orochimaru didn't know, but he didn't want guilt to interfere with the two of them.

Although... the uncertainty of the other made him doubt things himself. Did he want this, or was he simply looking for a new emotion. After all the same old one of misery had started to wear him down, and the gap of loosing himself completely seemed awfully desirable. But did he want this because he was with the copy ninja, or would he be willing with anyone at that moment?  
He'd never considered being with anyone before, the thought of love in general hoisted red warning flags in his mind. Orochimaru started doubting matters for himself and slowly loosened his grip around the older ninjas neck. He gently lay on the grass below, the copy ninja still towering over him, still meeting eyes.  
Although doubt now plagued the Sannins mind, his body didn't seem to give much of a damn and lay unmoving making no effort to remove himself from the situation. Perhaps what they said was true, the body listened to the heart and the mind could do little but try and reason.

Orochimaru reprimanded himself for thinking of such things at such a time, there was no point dwelling on why things were the way they were. There was only one question and Kakashi was giving him the chance to answer it. Did he want anything to come of this?  
He knew his answer.

Authors note- hope you enjoyed the chapter, finally some boy love hey. If you did enjoy the chapter PLEASE leave a review! It's the only real reason I bother post these stories...  
A huge thank you to those who do and have reviewed! Always highly appreciated to hear your thoughts and comments. Next chapter will be up soon! ~Hourglass8


	7. Chapter 6

The Sannin looked peaceful as he slept, his eyes were lightly shut and he looked calm and serene as he breathed rhythmatically. Kakashi carried the sleeping boy in his arms all the way back to their residence, the night air had gotten too cold to stay outside but since the boy had fallen asleep in his arms he decided to carry him back. Orochimaru had fallen asleep trustingly, but he shivered every now and then indicating his body wasn't handling the cold. Kakashi reached their front door and lightly knocked on it, he tried to do everything as quietly as possible, he didn't want the Sannin waking up. Thankfully someone opened the door, if he hadn't been heard it might have been rather difficult getting inside with his hands full. Shikaku glanced down at the boy, he appeared to have just woken up himself and evidently wasn't fully awake. Shikaku took a moment to process matters then realized he was blocking the doorway and moved aside quickly.

"He alright?" Shikaku asked groggily, but sympathetic all the same.

"He is fine." Kakashi said, his mask was on again and his headband covered his eye successfully shielding both his cuts from the eyes of others.

"Just tired?" Shikaku asked curiously, it wasn't the normal predicament he was accustomed seeing the snake summoner in.

"It's been a long day is all." Kakashi brushed aside.

"Where the hell did you find him?" Shikaku asked finally taking in just how weird matters were. Why would the boy have fallen asleep outside of his house.

"We were talking in the forest, after a while I suppose the last few weeks caught up to him." Kakashi semi lied. It wasn't untrue, it simply left out important details of what actually happened. Shikaku nodded in acceptance, he didn't think anything of it and trusted every word the copy ninja said.

"Just don't get too attached." Shikaku warned, "there's a high possibility he will still try and seek revenge on Konoha."

"There's a possibility of anything, no outcome is more likely." Kakashi replied, he found himself jumping to the boys defense again with out thinking. Shikaku watched him and then nodded deciding he best not argue with the younger Jounin. Kakashi walked into the Sannins room, there were only two largish bedrooms, so the ninja had divided it between the teens and adults. That left Orochimaru with the younger ninja of Konoha, which he didn't object to much. He was close with Sasuke which made residing with the other ninja bearable. Kakashi preferred to keep his eyes on the Sannin at all times, but he never argued with the arrangement. Kakashi placed the boy on his bed gently, trying not to disturb him or the other teens present. When he left he noticed the bed closest to the Sannins was empty. He did a head count and inspected the other members in the room to discover the young Uchiha was gone. Perhaps he had worried about the Sannin being gone all night and had decided to search for him. Kakashi exited the room shutting the door behind him, he entered the lounge again to find dark black eyes pinned to him.

"Sasuke. Wondered where you were." Kakashi said.

"Hm. I took a walk in the forest..." Sasuke said casually, "...so Sensei. Finally got to see you with your mask off."

Kakashi froze at the insinuation, well the Uchiha couldn't have made matters more obvious now could he. Shikaku was about to renter his room when the words caught his interest, he paused at the handle and looked back at the two ninja.

"Did you now." Kakashi said, trying his best to blow it off as nothing.

"Saw quite a lot of you actually." Sasuke said equally as casually, "anyway, have a goodnight."

With those words out in the open Sasuke left the scene entering his room rather ghost like. Kakashi didn't know what was more distressing, the fact that Sasuke knew or the fact that Sasuke cared. The door was closed softly but the sound resonated in the darkly lit lounge, Shikaku passed over a questioning stare.

"Problem?" Kakashi asked, bluffing in acting as if nothing weird had happened at all.

"Odd thing to say." Shikaku answered.

"I got into a fight at the festival, ended up washing my wounds by the lake." Kakashi answered easily, it was a good lie, covered most oddities in the sentence. The Nara laughed lightly and placed a hand apologetically on his head.

"Well you ought to tell Sasuke to be careful of what he says. Implies some concerning things." Shikaku said, "you better catch as much sleep as you can."

"I think I will." Kakashi replied.

With the confusion gone and with the lie fastened the two ninja went to their separate beds located in the same room. The other residence hadn't even realized there was anything to worry about. The house went silent as all the ninja settled into their steady breathing. All of them except the Uchiha, he found he was a bit restless.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orochimaru awoke feeling rather well rested, it had been the first night in a long time where he hadn't had a night terror. He got up and ran his fingers through his hair, God it was mangled now. He brushed through it slowly parting the tangled strands with as much grace as humanly possible. After he had managed to return his hair to normal he stretched out his arms loosening all his tightened muscles.

Blue circles caught his eyes and he traced his own wrists to find bruises along them. They were probably from the rough handling he had received from the Jounin at the festival. He traced the blatant marks which contrasted with his alabaster skin harshly. He reluctantly slipped out of bed leaving behind his warm sheets which still held all the body heat accumulated that night.

That short night. The majority of that night had been shared with someone who had practically just entered his life, Orochimaru almost wanted to hang himself for such actions. Almost, but the larger part of him was on a bit of a high.

He felt lighter than he usually did and most things that generally brought about morbid thoughts didn't. He couldn't locate anything he wished to complain about internally, he couldn't think of anything he didn't feel like facing. He had many problems and they were still present, death and prison still looming over his head like a guillotine, but they were no longer banging in the confines of his mind tormenting him.

Orochimaru made for the bathroom and climbed into the shower, the water warmed up his entire body restoring what heat he had left behind in his bed sheets. It was still early hours, so no one had yet stirred, but it had become a routine for the boy to get up first. The Sannin washed away all remaining dirt off his pale flesh, erasing the forests residue completely. He didn't know how he managed to sleep so peacefully when he was still slightly covered in dirt. In fact he didn't know how he had ended up back home.

Last he remembered he was falling asleep in the copy ninjas arms blissfully allowing himself to relax for once, not even bothering to keep his senses on high alert in case anyone approached him. The Sannin felt protected, and that protection had caused him to drop his guard entirely. He felt calm about his decision as well, he had spent years with his team mates and never once had he dropped his guard in their presence.

He had regrettably trusted his teacher, but that was the past he reminded himself. He begrudgingly turned off the shower before tying his towel around his waist. He stepped out into the cold air which was now full of steam. He dried himself swiftly throwing his long black strands over his shoulder. He climbed into his clothes which were semi tattered due to his limited options. Orphans made do with what was available and the serpent had perfected that art. He still had Kakashi's long cloak, it was warm and he decided to wear it again. He draped the fabric over his shoulders, the material still held the scent of Kakashi and for some reason that made the boy feel safer.

He instinctively looked for his head band only to retrieve the memory of the night prior. His hand lay suspended in the air, the small head piece absent from it's usual place. He dropped his hand back to his side and stared at the void space. He didn't know why, but the band being gone made him feel a pang of hurt. It was the physical symbol of him belonging to Konoha. The physical proof that he was one of them... And now it was gone. Now he had nothing to show for all the years he had spent loyal to his home town. He leant against the bathroom wall, for some reason lost with out the head band.

The object was nothing more than material and metal and yet it's departure had him hurt. He rapped his slender arms around his own small form, simply looking at the nothingness. He shook it off and turned for the door, it didn't matter he told himself. Nothing mattered. It was a phrase he had mastered, it was those words which had kept him waking up every morning. Kept him on his feet and kept him standing back up dare he fell. He rarely let himself fall though, he frowned upon such weakness.

The boy exited the steamy room, as usual Shikaku was awake, he was always second to wake up, only second to the boy who had trouble sleeping constantly. Orochimaru found it amusing that Shikaku was the first one up out of the travelers and his son, Shikamaru, was always last. The young Nara was always polite, and never looked down at anyone. At the same time he was highly intellectual and that made for interesting conversations for the other highly intelligent Sannin. Orochimaru got bored speaking to the less... Intellectual members. Ino was sweet, she had a tendency to be rather catty if pushed but generally she was never rude to the Sannin. In fact, after spending the few weeks with the Sannin he found everyone was polite.

Even Sakura had now warmed. It was hard to hate the Sannin when all he did was politely mind his business unless someone asked for help. He never minded lending a hand and he was competent in almost everything. Shikaku had made mention many times that the boy was a valuable ally to have. Soon after the older Nara had said that Naruto spat that he would be until he turned on them. Naruto a few days later had approached the snake with his head low muttering apologies. He stressed the point that he hadn't meant a word of it. Orochimaru wasn't sure if the blond had meant it or if Sakura had beaten him senseless for being rude. The Sannint told the boy not to worry, that he was use to it by now. That was perhaps the turning point in the Jinchuuriki and snakes relationship.

"Morning." Shikaku greeted warmly, he stood in the kitchen brewing some sort of warm drink. Orochimaru smiled politely at him, he was some what fond of the Nara, he seemed like he made a great father filling in all the requirements and ticking all the boxes.

"Morning Shikaku-sama." Orochimaru replied, he added the prefix "sama" to all the older ninjas names, he didn't know what rank they all were back where they came from and didn't want to offend anyone. Except Kakashi of course, he didn't feel as if he needed to put the copy ninja above him, and when they were less acquainted Kakashi had stressed he didn't have to. Inoichi entered the open plan lounge, slightly more sleepy looking than the other two, Orochimaru thought he also seemed like a good father. Memories of his own father flashed through his mind, he brushed them aside. Past time memories always left a longing feeling, and for once he was feeling happy, he dared not replace that feeling.

"Morning Shikaku, Orochimaru-kun." Inoichi greeted with equal warmth, he glanced down at the younger ninja as he passed him until he appeared by Shikaku's side. He then glanced down at what ever Shikaku was concocting.

"What's that?" Inoichi asked skeptically.

"Tea." Shikaku replied some what offended some what laughing.

"I'm guessing the Mrs used to make all the tea in your house." Inoichi mocked.

"What's wrong with it?" Shikaku asked.

Orochimaru was bowled over as a white blur bashed into him. He felt the familiar hot breath of the large dog who was now leaning on him with his tail wagging furiously.

"Akamaru." Orochimaru greeted petting the dogs large head, day one the dog hated him, it growled and snarled dare he take a step to close. But he guessed that it was because the dogs owner felt uneasy in the Sannins presence. Kiba had warmed to the snake but not before Akamaru gave in to his friendly dog nature. Now the Sannin found he was greeted by the two ton dog everyday, he'd never tell the dog off but he did sort of wish the large animal wouldn't jump on him as much. Inoichi tisked as he saw the canine licking the boys face while the small built ninja struggled to get him off.

"Move." Inoichi scolded the dog grabbing the scruff of his neck lightly to guide him away. He didn't have to pull Akamaru as the ninja dog was well aware of what he was doing wrong. With a whine of frustration the white beast moved aside tail still slowly wagging back and forth. Inoichi offered the boy a hand and pulled him to his feet. He studied the Sannin momentarily. It was hard to think of him as a threat anymore, his pale skin and effeminately small build made him appear awfully fragile. But it would be the boys opponents downfall to under estimate him. The boy was like an elastic band. Orochimaru thanked him and dusted himself off. There was a loud bang from the teenagers room before Kiba and Naruto came bursting out.

"Idiot." Kiba bit pushing Naruto forward to get the blond out of his way. Naruto snarled something back but it was inaudible from where the rest of the ninja stood. Shikaku and Inoichi passed curious glances at one another.

"Akamaru, get over here." Naruto said, the dog looked guilty before his crime had even been mentioned, Kiba shoved Naruto a second time.

"You leave it on the floor it's the dogs. That the rule." Kiba replied.

"He completely destroyed it!" Naruto said back, his anger may have been genuine, who would know, it was hard to ever take Naruto seriously.

"Get a new one." Kiba replied boredly.

"Let me just go home and fetch one." Naruto mocked.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked coming out of the room slightly dazed, slightly half asleep. Orochimaru's eyes leapt up at the sound of the ninja entering the room.

"His dog chewed my wallet." Naruto said, he presented the half mutilated frog. It's eyes hung to the floor, Orochimaru was tempted to say good riddance but he held his tongue for better judgement.

"I'll get you a new one when we get back to Konoha." Kakashi said. That was all that needed to be said, Orochimaru froze at the words. Go back to Konoha. Back? That was right... He wasn't planning on staying. He was here on a mission, then he would be gone, then he would be alone again. The crushing feeling almost had him physically take a few steps back, but he tried his best to keep it together. Orochimaru tried to play it down.

"That's still a while away." Naruto said depressed. A while felt too short the Sannin thought. He made for the door, but his movement caught Kakashi's eye.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi asked finally noticing the boy.

"To a friend." Orochimaru smiled, he could fake a smile by now, "Dan asked me to come visit him as soon as I felt up to it and he has a mission soon, so I want to catch him before he leaves."

"You need me to walk you over?" Kakashi asked, he was glad the boy felt up for something, he generally had little motivation these days, but there was still the threat of the angry towns people.

"No." Orochimaru replied, "I'm fine."

The response wasn't as warm as he expected it to be, the rest of the room didn't see it as different but the copy ninja certainly did. From last night to a simple no.

"Alright." Kakashi said. He watched the boy slip out of the house and disappear from his line of sight. It was almost unnatural, ghost like. Nothing felt right about the departure.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke walked down a gravel road, he had millions of thoughts swimming around in his head, but none of them were making much sense. Since he had so many things to think about he found it impossible to think about any of them. He sighed and placed a hand on his temple. What was he doing? He needed to get on with his plan but here he was rethinking things, and why? Because of sentimentality of course. He didn't want to risk Naruto's life, but at the same time he knew if he didn't take the risk they would all most likely end up dead somewhere down the line because of the tailed beasts. It was a risk yes, but so was trying to reseal the demon.

The Uchiha stopped, he felt the presence of ninja behind him. The chakara was familiar but he for some reason didn't quite find he could pin point it.

"Long time no see." The voice said.

"Suigetsu." Sasuke said turning around to meet eyes with the shark like ninja.

"Sasuke-kun." The girly squeal announced as she bounded up, she would've hugged him but she wasn't sure where they stood in terms of relationship and she dare not risk getting impaled. That would completely ruin her chances.

Jugo stepped up soundlessly, he didn't much care for the Uchiha. Sasuke looked them all over, he didn't know why they were there but it surely would make life easier.

"How did you get here?" Sasuke asked.

"We followed the Nara's." Karin said.

"A warm welcome, just as we expected." Suigetsu said.

"Why did you come?" Sasuke asked, wondering if they were still planning on assisting him.

"To help you of course." Karin said some what giddily.

"To stop Karin from bitching all day long." Suigetsu replied rolling his eyes at the red haired woman. Sasuke didn't argue further, none of the ninja in front of him possessed the characteristics to lie and deceive him, and he had no reason to question their motive. He nodded in a short response and then continued up the gravel road.

He didn't know where he was going, he knew where he wasn't going however. He made sure he never walked near the Uchiha settlement. The place would be all too familiar and he didn't feel like he would handle walking into old memories so blatantly. There was no reason to revisit such a place. The team followed him forwards but then Sasuke stopped them.

"I'm going back inside to the village. You can't follow me there." Sasuke said, the team looked puzzled, "go find a place to seek refuge and I will join you once I've settled everything in Konoha."

"Why can't we be seen?" Karin asked.

"It will complicate things, I don't want to raise suspicion. I plan on killing the tailed beasts and you can help me do that. But not before I settle a few matters in the village." Sasuke said.

"Kill the beasts? Do you know how strong they are?" Suigetsu snapped.

"They are weak when they are being sealed. I will kill them then." Sasuke said.

"And who do you know that can and will help you seal the things?" Suigetsu asked.

"An old ally." Sasuke muttered, the boy flashed past his mind, ally was a stretch. He wondered if he would be able to pry the Sannin away from the copy ninja.

It would take a lot clearly, the boy made it clear he both trusted and wanted Kakashi. Sasuke pushed the thoughts aside, he had worked with Orochimaru more than the copy ninja and so he had more likeliness of understanding him and winning him over. Kakashi had a head start but that didn't mean things were over for the Uchiha.

"Who?" Karin asked curiously.

"Go seek refuge and I will bring him as soon as I can." Sasuke replied. He left the group after that, they shook their heads but abided his words making their way back into the hidden leaves of the forest. They didn't know where they would start looking for a hideout but since that was there only order they had enough time to figure it out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was far too early in the morning for the copy ninja to be up. He had trouble sleeping now though, the Sannin had been gone all day and still hadn't returned. Kakashi sat on the couch wondering if maybe he should go and find the boy. He didn't get a chance to follow his thoughts. Orochimaru stumbled into the room haphazardly half tumbling over the sofa nearby. He laughed lightly and corrected his balance leaning on the couch before carrying on his way. Kakashi watched him curiously but upon seeing the boy stumble once more he rose from his place and quickly grabbed hold of him.

The scent of alcohol gripped at his senses as the Sannin leaned into him. The boy was shaking but he didn't appear to have noticed it himself. After a moments pause Orochimaru pulled himself away from the copy ninja with a some what offended expression. His golden eyes locked onto the others.

"Don't touch me." He snapped.

"Sorry." Kakashi muttered releasing him quickly, but as expected the boy nearly fell again forcing Kakashi to resume his role as support, "what the hell have you done to yourself? Were you drinking?"

"Why do you care?" Orochimaru asked, although anger had soon turned to sadness.

"Why wouldn't I care..?" Kakashi asked confused, perhaps it was just the boys drunk nonsensical thoughts, perhaps it was more than that. Either way Kakashi wanted to eradicate the possibility of the boy thinking he didn't have feelings towards him.

"I don't know." Orochimaru said morbidly, "because no one else does."

"That's not true." Kakashi replied affectionately brushing hair out of the younger Sannins face, Orochimaru averted his eyes some what shyly.

"I don't believe you." Orochimaru said softly, his drunken honesty was starting to worry Kakashi greatly. Not to mention the fact that the boy was originally happy and giddy before he laid eyes on the copy ninja.

"Why not? What makes you doubt that I at least care?" Kakashi asked, he placed a hand under the boys chin to lift his face up, the Sannin put up no resistance but his eyes remained lowered. He received no answer from the boy.

"Orochimaru?" Kakashi asked.

"You're going to leave me. Like everyone else will, like everyone else has." Orochimaru said softly, his breathing was some what strained. He had been running. Kakashi didn't know from what.

"What if I promise to never leave?" Kakashi tried.

"Then I would say you are a liar." Orochimaru snapped pulling away and trying to take a few steps back to gain distance. He managed to not stumble this time so Kakashi gave him his space. Kakashi tried to read his eyes but he was unsuccessful as there was too much going on in his chaotic lurid orbs.

"I don't plan on abandoning you Orochimaru." Kakashi replied still watching him closely.

"Then I suppose you will never buy Naruto another wallet?" Orochimaru asked some what insidiously.

"...what does that have to do with this?" Kakashi asked confused. Then it hit him, the boy feared the team going home. After all when their mission was complete they were going to return to their time stream, and the boy couldn't follow them either. He would be left alone, abandoned and betrayed with little to fall back on. He had no one left to go to for support or help, he was the definition of alone in that scenario and the copy ninja feared leaving the boy in that state. He feared it almost as much as the boy did. Almost. But no one could quite feel another's pain, the most empathetic man could only ever try.

"Don't think about that now." Kakashi replied softly. He wanted to reassure the boy, wanted to ease his mind but he couldn't lie and say he wouldn't return home at the end of the mission. That would lift the boys spirits and send them crashing into the deepest depths of darkness when the truth was exposed. Maybe he could bring the boy with him? No. That would have consequences of it's own. He couldn't stay. The boy couldn't go. What was the solution?

"Ignoring it won't change what it is." Orochimaru said seating himself on the couch his grace some what returning. Kakashi sat down next to him, he drew the boy in and held him closely, since words were failing in attempting to comfort him.

Orochimaru didn't move away but he went someone what rigid in his hold. The boys body tensed but he tilted his face upwards to meet the others eyes. Kakashi felt his every quake, he could feel the boy was trembling slightly but it was probably because he was frozen to the bone. The alcohol must have made his body think it was warmer than it was and left the boy standing out in the cold air too long. The boys breathing became steadier.

Kakashi couldn't help wondering what the boy had gotten up to in his reckless mind sate. It was two in the morning now, and the other ninja in the house were asleep. Kakashi felt the boys shaking increase and the sound of a broken sob echoed the silence. The cry itself was soft but it's painful impact rung out louder than the sound itself. The Sannin cried in the others arms falling in his chest as he did so. Kakashi didn't know how to react, inherently he some what still pictured the snake summoner too strong to cry. Yet here he was trembling and whimpering in a mess. He didn't know what had brought this on, was it simply the fact that Kakashi was going to leave? Or was it the full weight of what was happening. Betrayed by his home and friends, abandoned by his new support structure, isolated and constantly under the threat of being attacked simply for being born. Kakashi hoped the boys cries didn't wake anyone up, the Sannin would majorly regret showing his moment of weakness to the other ninja. He might get over the fact that Kakashi had been there, but he would never let it down if another saw.

The door opened and Kakashi winced as someone approached the couch.

"...is he okay...?" Shikaku asked.

"No, but he will be." Kakashi replied still focusing on the boy. Orochimaru hadn't even noticed the Nara approach.

"What happened to him?" Shikaku asked quietly, he watched the Sannin with sympathetic eyes.

"I think he is just over whelmed." Kakashi said, Shikaku moved closer to the couch and dropped to one knee. He gently rested a hand on the Sannins shoulder and tried to gain his attention.

"Orochimaru-kun." Shikaku said his eyes then fell to the blue marks on his wrist, "Orochimaru what happend?"

The boy never broke away from the copy ninjas shirt still clinging to it as if it would disappear if he dared let go. Shikaku shook him lightly, he didn't know that the boy was drunk yet and proceeded in trying to gain his focus.

"Orochimaru-kun, you have to tell us what happened." Shikaku said, he was increasingly concerned about the Sannins cries. It wasn't what he was accustomed to seeing and as a father himself he felt his paternal instincts reach out to the boy. He gave the boy another five minutes to get it out of his system, and then tried again.

"Did someone attack you?" Shikaku asked. For the first time the boy responded and nodded still clinging heavily to the male beside him. The strong chest making him feel safe again.

"Who attacked you?" Shikaku asked, "did you know them?"

The Sannin made some indication but Shikaku found he couldn't identify it as a shake or nod and repeated his question.

"Was it someone you knew?" Shikaku asked.

"Y-yes." He stuttered out through silent gasps for air. Finally his golden eyes were shown, stained with tears which had finally seemingly stopped coming. There were still a few unshed tears lingering as he blinked up at the man beside him, finally acknowledging who was asking the questions.

"Who was it?" Shikaku asked.

The boy appeared to want to answer but the words fell from his mouth and left him speechless. Shikaku gave him a moment to retry but the Sannin appeared to not want to.

"Orochimaru-kun." Shikaku said. Orochimaru averted his eyes and dropped his head, dark strands fell to cover his face. Kakashi lifted his head once more and turned the boy to face him.

"Who was it?" Kakashi asked.

"It doesn't- matter." Orochimaru choked out softly, he had settled himself to a degree once he had met Kakashi's dark eyes. He still shivered but that was only to be expected, his eyes were stained with tear marks as was Kakashi's shirt. Kakashi simply sighed and brought the boy closer to him, both in order to keep him warm and to offer his unconditional support at the boys fragile time.

Shikaku lightly pet the Sannin on the back before getting to his feet.

"I'm going to make him some tea, It'll warm him up a bit." Shikaku said walking to the kitchen. Kakashi nodded although he only half caught the words as his attention was caught inside the others golden eyes.

The boy seemed to be asking something but Kakashi failed to know what. He gave the Sannin his undivided attention in hopes of prying out the unsaid words but Orochimaru never released them on the air. He simply settled back down into the others hold until finally Shikaku came back and placed a warm cup in his hands. Orochimaru stared at it for a moment, after his over indulgence of liquids a few hours prior even the substance with healing properties seemed daunting. He shook past the thought, even in his drunken state Tsunade's threats rung into his head. She would often get angry if the boy didn't follow the necessary requirements to get better, she was the scariest nurse he had ever encountered. He took a small sip of the warm drink only to satisfy the older ninja.

Kakashi watched him sympathetically, the boy was in for one hell of a headache the next morning. And no amount of healing would save him from that unavoidable fate. When Orochimaru had finished with the tea Shikaku placed the empty cup on the coffee table and offered the boy a hand.

"You should get some sleep, come on I'll help you to your bed." Shikaku said. Orochimaru got up shakily, he glanced back at the copy ninja some what longingly. Almost as if he didn't want to be removed from his secure hold. Of course Shikaku was only trying to help the boy, not knowing just how intermit the two had become. Kakashi got up off the couch, wondering if there wasn't a way he could be with the Sannin with out raising suspicion. Everything seemed awfully suspect at that point. Then Orochimaru finally broke away from Shikaku and moved back to Kakashi. Kakashi caught the trembling Sannin before he ran straight into him recklessly.

"I don't want to sleep there." Orochimaru said hastily.

"Why not?" Shikaku asked in the manner of which a parent would a child.

"I want to stay with you." Orochimaru said directly aiming his words at Kakashi, his eyes both demanding and pleading.

Kakashi watched him and then shook his head, that would be a dead give away of where their relationship now stood.

"Come on I'll take you to your bed." Kakashi said as he tried to lead the boy.

"Will you stay?" Orochimaru asked.

"I'll be in the next room." Kakashi said.

Orochimaru gave him a hurt look, his eyes showing nothing but a pained disbelief. Kakashi didn't know how else to phrase what he wanted to say. He would, if Shikaku wasn't there, have happily shared a bed. In fact he was almost equally as annoyed that he couldn't.

"A once off affair then." Orochimaru muttered before wrenching himself away from the copy ninja and walking backwards.

"Orochimaru, you're not thinking straight. Go sleep it off and we can see how you feel tomorrow." Kakashi said now worrying the drunken Sannin might say things that could be highly dangerous.

"Betrayal doesn't go away over night." Orochimaru snapped he headed for the door. Shikaku was quick to grab the boys wrist to deter him.

"Where are you going?" He asked worriedly.

"Out." Orochimaru snapped.

"You were just out and look at the state you're in." Shikaku said, "it isn't safe for you out there not when you can barely walk."

"I'm a Jounin." Orochimaru said irritably, "stop underestimating me."

"You're drunk, you couldn't throw a kunai right now." Shikaku argued.

"I can handle myself." Orochimaru replied in a hiss, "I've been doing it all my life."

"Well you haven't been drinking all your life." Kakashi argued.

"I'm not a child." Orochimaru hissed his temper flaring even more now.

"You're not an adult." Kakashi countered, to a degree slightly angry the boy would do something so reckless at his young age. His need to protect the boy only drove his anger along now knowing that the Sannin had been hurt due to bad choices.

"Aren't I?" Orochimaru said with a unbelieving smile across his face, "I was adult enough to sleep with-"

"Orochimaru you're being irrational." Kakashi said quickly cutting his sentence off. He knew what the boy would say at the end of that sentence and it certainly wasn't what Shikaku needed to hear.

However the Nara had heard the first part and although he hadn't linked it to Kakashi he was still concerned.

"You shouldn't indulge in such activities at your age." Shikaku said.

"Which activities now?" Orochimaru asked seemingly nonchalant, "sex or alcohol."

"Both." Shikaku said trying to lead the boy away from the door, the fragile looking boy was surprisingly steady now as he stayed rooted to where he stood.

"Don't touch me." Orochimaru hissed pulling away.

He managed to pull away completely and grabbed the door handle opening it with equal speed. He was outside back into the cold air once more. Shikaku was bumped aside as Kakashi exited the house after the him. He was regretting his choices majorly now. He got hold of the Sannin but was forced to let go when a dark shadow appeared running down the boys arm. The snake hissed in a threatening tone warning Kakashi that it was prepared to draw blood if the man didn't let go. Kakashi stared at the snake getting angered by it's presence. He was angered that the boy was fighting him, he was angry that the boy was being irrational but ultimately he was angry he had lead the Sannin there. Kakashi moved a step back.

"Just come back inside." Kakashi said.

"No." Orochimaru put simply turning away, "I'm a monster aren't I? And Sensei says it's best that you and I are separate."

"Hiruzen isn't your teacher." Kakashi argued, "not anymore. Is he the reason you're acting like this? What ever fears he has placed in your mind let them go."

"He may have said a few things which reminded me of where I stand. But it's fine, Id prefer to have all this out on the open." Orochimaru stated.

"Well that's your choice. But this nonsense about you being a monster and that we don't want you here has to stop." Kakashi said, Shikaku stood by the door looking out at the two of them, by now the other ninja had woken up as well and came to congregate around the door all asking what was going on. Sasuke eventually pushed past the crowd of ninja and entered the cold night air.

"You don't care you just pity me." Orochimaru snapped, "keep your pity."

"We don't pity you Orochimaru, you're over reacting come back inside and we can sort this out." Shikaku said from the door way.

"Please, you picked me up like a stray dog." Orochimaru said, "I don't know why you are fighting for this. Get back to your mission. It has nothing to do with me."

"Orochimaru..." Naruto said some what angrily he bounded after Sasuke who's hand struck out to stop the blond.

"Corner him and he will resist us even more." Sasuke muttered quietly so only the blond could hear.

"This is because of what I said isn't it?" Naruto said softly, now feeling bad for the many times he had insulted or blatantly rejected the idea of Orochimaru being human.

Sasuke calmly materialized behind the Sannin who for once didn't move away. He glanced back at Sasuke daring him to take a step closer but he seemed to trust the idea that Sasuke wouldn't try force him back.

"Leave him." Sasuke said or more commanded the copy ninja, "he doesn't have to come inside if he doesn't want to."

Kakashi stared at his student with questioning eyes. Did he know what he was saying? Did he know just how dangerous the night time Konoha streets were? Sasuke seemingly didn't care about the threats in the darkness, perhaps he knew just how capable the Sannin was. Sasuke made eye contact with Naruto, for no other reason than to confirm that he didn't want interference.

"Come on." Sasuke said gesturing for the Sannin to follow.

"Where are you taking him?" Kakashi asked.

"Some where to cool off." Sasuke said, Orochimaru wasn't sure he wanted company, but Sasuke seemed to be agreeing with him and so he didn't fight it. Not to mention he was feeling sick and vulnerable. If he could go back on drinking at that point he would've. He followed Sasuke's lead too drunk to know left from right at that point. He walked steadily now at the very least.

Kakashi didn't stop the two of them, he simply allowed for it. He was hoping Sasuke had no motive other than helping calm the feud.

Authors note- that's the next chapter haha... Ever so slightly late. Sorry about that. Please leave a review if you are following or reading this story it would definitely help keep me motivated to write it. Been hectic with studying and all but I will try be on time next week ^^; on a side note, has anyone read the latest Naruto chapters in Naruto Gaiden? If you have, then you should be as excited as I was (if you're a fellow Oro fan). Best last few chapters ever! Anyway, enough rambling! Enjoy the story and please leave a review! Seriously. Thanks a bunch Vampiredoll666 for always leaving a review, and thanks to the guests who have dropped by and reviewed as well. ~Hourglass8


	8. Chapter 7

Sasuke lead the boy through the forest, he wasn't one hundred percent sure he would get this right. He at least had the fact that Kakashi had messed up on his side, but other than that all he had was a young legend suffering a migraine.  
"God I'm going to invent the cure for hang overs." Orochimaru muttered his hand held to his head as he followed the Uchiha blindly. He hadn't asked too many questions for once and when Sasuke had told him to follow he had. Maybe he felt he owed Sasuke that much as the raven haired male had sat up with him in the dark Konoha park for hours listening to him drunkenly ramble. Now that he was sober he felt like he had made an utter fool out of himself.  
Most of what he said was true, but he hadn't meant to say it out loud. He had learnt it was better not to tell people what he thought and felt, it only complicated things. Now more so than ever.  
"I don't doubt it." Sasuke muttered only sparing him a small glance.  
"Where are we?" Orochimaru finally asked.  
"The forest east of Konoha." Sasuke replied.  
"And we are here because...?" Orochimaru asked.  
"I want to show you something, maybe it will even get your mind off the whole Kakashi episode." Sasuke said, Orochimaru crossed his arms over his chest as he walked broodingly. He could only remember half of what he had yelled at the travelers, he hoped he hadn't blabbed about what he and Kakashi had done that night.  
He decided he would indirectly ask and see the others reaction, that way he didn't have to admit to anything but he could still see where he stood.  
"What all did I say last night?" Orochimaru asked, dark eyes were thrown back at him, the hint of amusement buried somewhere in their stoic facade.  
"A lot." Sasuke said simply.  
"Thanks." Orochimaru said feigning gratitude, an awfully sarcastic smile across his face. Sasuke sighed and then looked back at the path ahead no longer meeting eyes with the boy.  
"You just said you spoke to your teacher, and that you didn't belong with that group." Sasuke said, he put emphasis on the word "that" as it isolated himself from the travelers. He too could manipulate language to gain a response he wanted.  
"... And what was I yelling at Kakashi about?" He asked, this had the Uchiha return his eyes to him.  
"The entire conversation was pretty much to Kakashi." Sasuke said, "it was your argument."  
"I take it he just happened to be the one I took my anger out on then?" The boy asked, he would gain his answer some how, finally it came.  
"Well he was the one who hurt you." Sasuke said, then he realized he could use this to his advantage as well, perhaps Kakashi had meant no harm, perhaps Kakashi had done no harm, there was no reason not to seize the opportunity of ruining him, "he betrayed your trust and used you, naturally you would be angry at him in an uncontrolled state."  
"Used me?!" Orochimaru asked, he clearly hadn't expected that idea to come forth. He looked at the other, the gig was up evidently he had blabbed about that night.  
"Well you're a minor, he is an adult." Sasuke added, there was just so many ways to screw the copy ninja over now.  
"He isn't much older than us. Only a few years, five at most." Orochimaru said.  
"Legally he is an adult, and legally you are still a minor." Sasuke repeated, "he better hope this doesn't come up or he'll be in court soon."  
"No one would sentence him to court. I consented and besides that I doubt I have rights anyway. I'm not a member of Konoha." Orochimaru said, he was trying to get himself used to that idea. He said it merely to hear how it sounded like on the open air, to feel what it would feel like when it was spoken about. Sasuke glanced at him curiously.  
"You are still a member of Konoha and you have all the rights the rest of us do. You're simply on parole." Sasuke said.  
"I disagree." Orochimaru replied briefly.  
"And what makes you unaffiliated?" Sasuke asked.  
"A head band for starters." Orochimaru muttered.  
The next step the Sannin tried to take was halted and he slammed on breaks to avoid crashing into the Uchiha who was now standing in his path. Sasuke stared at him intently and Orochimaru, for a moment, wondered if he was angry with what was said. The boy tried his best not to take a step back, uncomfortable with the proximity matched with dark eyes.  
Sasuke removed his own headband and walked to stand behind the shorter male. Orochimaru would have turned around to face him, even less happy with not being able to see the Uchiha, but he was stopped by Sasuke who moved him back into place. The head band Sasuke had just removed was suddenly being placed around the boys forehead. Sasuke tied a secure but loose knot at the back, then moved back around the boy to face him.  
"You do now." Sasuke said, Orochimaru simply stared back at him some what confused. When Sasuke continued walking he followed blindly once more, now focused on the head band which had been returned. He forgot to ask where they were headed and the forest grew narrower and narrower the further they got from the village.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late afternoon now, the clouds hung heavily in the air, it appeared rain was once again going to make itself known. The rogues watched from a safe distance as the two ninja walked past, they had been following them since early that morning. They had watched the Sannin throw a fit in the streets, and they had watched the Uchiha settle him.  
Orochimaru wasn't on their hit list, but he would undoubtedly have to die now anyway. After all he appeared to act as an ally to the travelers. The rogues were elite no doubt, but their targets were cunning and equally as capable. Hidan gestured for Sasori to come closer and the puppeteer obeyed reluctantly.  
"What is it?" Sasori said in his usual calm voice which constantly bordered on irritation.  
"Get that blond brat to bomb them from the East. Then we can come in from the west." Hidan said, "I rate you and Deidara take Sasuke and Kisame and I will get Orochimaru. When me and Kisame are done we will help you finish off the Uchiha."  
"What makes you think you will finish before us?" Sasori asked.  
"Orochimaru isn't a rogue yet. He doesn't have any of his little tricks." Hidan stated, "it'll be child's play."  
Sasori chuckled, Orochimaru had once been his partner and he knew very well that the Sannin had a habit of under playing his ability. Anyone who had never fought the Sannin in a proper battle would assume the ninja was talented but not exceptional. Those unfortunate enough to fight the snake summoner when he became serious saw their blood before their eyes. The Sannin had a terrible habit of toying with his enemies, allowing them to think he was defeated and then simply disposing of his tattered body before flaunting his strength with a now woundless form.  
"Don't underestimate him Hidan." Sasori said, "there is no telling what he is capable of."  
"Either way." Hidan snapped, "we will still finish before you."  
Sasori simply passed him a warning look almost as if to say challenge accepted. He silently slipped back to the blond artist who intently listened to his orders. Then the shadowy figures departed.  
The bomb rung out with ear piercing shrieks as it detonated right beside the Sannin and Uchiha. Hidan laughed as he materialized beside the boy who's golden eyes narrowed. The Sannin hissed as he leapt out of the mans way avoiding a fatal cut from the drawn scythe. Sasuke made a move to help the Sannin but realised his idea was futile as Sasori flittered around him his hands already pulling various chakara strings controlling the puppet behind the Uchiha.  
Sasuke cursed and flipped out the way, Deidara laughed, he despised the Uchiha. Birds shot through the skies and crashed into the ground as they missed their target. Sasuke's eyes lit up a dark red as black symbols snaked across them. Sasori glanced back to find the Uchiha gone only to realise he was now behind him and in a split second lightning was sent into his body but Sasori felt little pain, the impact made a cracking noise but his now wooden body gave him no signal of just how lethal the blow was. Sasori grunted and backed off, he heard a sick laughter behind him as Hidan noticed the attack.  
"Get your head in the game, Sasori!" Hidan laughed maddly. He then returned to his opponent, but it was to his own detriment that he hadn't abided Sasori's warning. The snake summoner managed to get away from Kisame by forcing him backwards, a large serpent now taking up his focus.  
"Hidan!" Kisame yelled in warning, but it was too little too late. Orochimaru appeared behind the immortal and grabbed the top of the mans scythe. He then used his own momentum and body weight to spin the object around allowing for it to pierce Hidans chest. The rogue roared in pain, had he not been immortal he would have fallen over dead within seconds. The scythe was almost deep enough to reach the other side of the mans body.  
"Fuck you'll regret that." Hidan said enraged as he turned to face the boy. The latter of which stared back at the man in utter confusion and shock. He had no idea the man was immortal, and he was horrified to see he was still more than ready to fight. Sasuke caught the scene out the corner of his eye. He wanted to tell the boy about everyone's abilities but he was being pressured by his two rogues.  
Deidara was pelting him with bomb after bomb and the puppet wasn't helping him in the slightest. One false move and the puppet would cut him to pieces.  
Kisame grabbed hold of the boy who had been startled for a second to long. The mans iron grip pulled the boy backwards, while his other hand readied his large sword which had long since shed it's bandages. The millions of shark like teeth shone in the dark over cast skies. Orochimaru watched the sword come crashing down towards him, he couldn't pull away to get free as the man over powered him, at best he could merely pull himself closer to his opponent to escape the brunt of the blade. The many teeth scraped the side of the boys arm and he hissed in discomfort. Blood instantly formed and splashed out from the now tattered sleeve. Orochimaru was still being held in place by the shark and the blade made to come back around again.  
"Kawarimi-no-jutsu." Orohimaru hissed, Kisame blinked in surprise when the boy slipped out of his captured body and materialized into a reborn form. Orochimarus old body dropped to the floor immobile and went up in smoke. The reborn boy leapt several feet away now completely injury less. Hidan sneered at the get away.  
"Using forbidden techniques already I see?" Kisame mused.  
"It's not forbidden." Orochimaru replied causally, "I discovered it myself."  
"Hm, my apologies then." Kisame grinned, "I forget you have a way of getting around the law."  
"I'm to take that from a rogue?" Orochimaru asked, the boy disappeared turning into a bundle of snakes which all scattered upon hitting the earth. Kisame turned to look for him but he couldn't locate him. He was then forced to move as a bomb sounded nearby.  
"Watch it!" Deidara warned, almost as if Kisame had been the one at fault. The shark man simple sneered at him and returned his focus to the boy.  
"The fuck is he?" Hidan cussed.  
"Probably ran away." Kisame stated turning his focus on the Uchiha.  
Kisame formed multiple hand signs and soon sharks made out of water were zeroing in on the Uchiha. Sasuke cursed as the rogues all focused on him. Where was the Sannin?  
"You're arrogance is your downfall." Sasori muttered as he slashed at Sasuke, the latter of which simply did his best at avoiding the many blades coming his way. Sasuke was getting over whelmed, and after one wrong move he found himself staring down a large shining dagger.  
"Farewell Uchiha." Hidan smiled sarcastically.  
"Leaving already?" A voice said from what sounded far away. Hidan turned his head to find he was now staring into the eyes of a large serpent. The snake hissed in a low tone, it's green eyes flickered between all the Akatsuki members.  
Hidan swung his blade around, undoubtedly Sasuke had already escaped during the distraction. Sasuke hopped several feet away from the rogues and the large summoning.  
"Cute." Kisame mocked as he met eyes with the giant reptile.  
"The young ones always are." Orochimaru said with a playful smile, "but you know the rule where there is young there is a parent."  
"To bad snakes abandon their young." Kisame snapped although he was concerned with the insinuation.  
"Fuck." Hidan said evidently catching on first. The immortal had spun around and so the other rogues followed his lead. Another pair of green eyes stared at them, this time however they were three times the size and much more narrowed. The large serpent shrieked as she threw her head downwards to crush who ever didn't move in time.  
So the one the Sannin stood on was merely her young. Kisame cursed as he darted for cover, Deidara swooped down to offer Sasori a lift up and the puppeteer didn't argue. The blond then sent bomb after bomb at the serpent. The explosions crashed loudly until the entire landscape was filled with dust and smoke. When it cleared the narrowed green eyes flickered back open and were tossed upwards. The female serpent stared directly at the blond her new target known. Deidara stared at it irritably. How dare the creature. She suffered little more than a few scratches and cuts.  
Sasuke ran up the young snake and appeared next to the summoner. He grabbed hold of his wrist and told him to follow.  
"We can't fight them now, let's go." Sasuke ordered, Orochimaru stood his ground pulling away.  
"Like hell I'm running." He hissed, "we run they'll follow us and that will lead them to Konoha."  
"Why do you care about Konoha? You owe them nothing, now move." Sasuke snapped.  
"It doesn't matter, I'm not letting these rogues into the village." Orochimaru hissed.  
"Name one person in Konoha who deserves you helping them." Sasuke snapped. Orochimaru couldn't locate anyone who hadn't betrayed him these last few days. Tsunade? No... She had made it obvious she was no longer his friend, Jiraiya had gone to Hiruzens side, Hiruzen himself had turned his blade on him, the Second Hokage had let him down and lastly Dan had tricked him the previous day into going to meet his teacher. Which was the reason he had drunken himself stupid that night. His headache reminded him of how foolish that idea was.  
"Well?" Sasuke snapped.  
"What about your friends?" Orochimaru redirected, "what about Sakura and Naruto?"  
"They can handle themselves." Sasuke said, "we aren't going to Konoha anyway, come on."  
Orochimaru watched his snake fight and distract the rogues, she was doing a good job of stopping them. She may not have been the brightest snake Orochimaru could summon, but her scales were hardy and that in itself would cause havoc for the rogues.  
The boy followed Sasuke down the long body of his young serpent, they hit the ground and made towards cover. They disappeared into the forest, the two of them probably could have managed the rogues, they'd sustain serious wounds but Sasuke knew if the boy tagged team with him they could be the victors. For their intelligence and abilities were forces to be reckoned with. However, the threat of the Alatsuki being there could only mean one thing. Madara was nearby.  
That was a challenge Sasuke didn't feel like facing with out proper back up. They'd need at least a handful of Kage level ninja and they only had two.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Madara stared at the team with little tolerance although his facial features remained masked. The four rogues returned bloodied and unsuccessful. To their dismay the snake never gave up and when she had they realised their targets had fled. They knew they couldn't march into Konoha, Sasuke would have told the Jounin to prepare in case. The Second Hokage knew about them to make matters worse and he would swiftly bring them to their knees.  
"...and why have you returned here if you have not succeeded?" Madara asked his deep voice only making matters more daunting, Deidara's temper flared.  
"We can leave if you'd like." Deidara snapped, Sasori glared at him swiftly elbowing him in the stomach. Deidara cussed as he was lightly touched, not because there was any impact but simply because he was getting angrier.  
"Your bombs fucked up." Hidan argued to the blond.  
"My bombs? Hidan you hadn't even hit the field before Orochimaru impaled you." Deidara snapped.  
"Orochimaru?" Madara questioned, "why were you fighting him?"  
"He was with Sasuke, two birds with one stone." Sasori said.  
"Yeah sure, we couldn't even hit the first bird." Deidara replied miserably, "I'll kill that Uchiha I swear it."  
"And why is that Deidara?" Itachi asked his face stoic as usual, "I believe you originally hated me did you not? When did that change, did you realise you couldn't beat me so you went to find a weaker match?"  
"Leave it." Sasori said to Deidara, but the blond had already heard enough.  
"I believe your brother killed you." Deidara snapped, "isn't that why your stuck down here with the rest of us? Blind bastard. We are all a slave to the bloody reanimation jutsu, you're not above us anymore. Sitting there on your high horse, you can come down now."  
"Deidara, Itachi." Madara said his voice some what soft almost as if he was testing the room to make sure they would instantly drop their noise level. Predictably it worked and everyone settled to hear what their superior had said.  
"We didn't want to enter Konoha, they would be ready for us and we would simply die." Sasori said, "we didn't think that was the best way to approach this."  
"You are already dead you idiots." Black Zetsu laughed mockingly.  
"If they find a way to stop the jutsu, which they have many times. Death is still an option." Sasori replied darkly, "we will get them next time."  
"They didn't return to Konoha." The white half of Zetsu said, "they headed off to the forest."  
"Could have told us that back at the fight you bastard." Kisame snapped.  
"With that thing there?" Zetsu asked, "I'd have been snapped up. Besides its your job not mine."  
"Typical." Kisame said rolling his eyes. The plant didn't even bother reply he simply sunk deeper into the floor where he was emerging from. Madara checked them all over once before deciding he wasn't going to bother try and recollect his team. Perhaps he would make a visit to the Uchiha personally.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi walked into the Hokages building, he wasn't thinking properly the night before still plaguing his mind. It was now the next day and still the two had not returned. If it had been anyone of his other students he wouldn't have been as concerned, but it was Sasuke. He had no idea what thoughts took over the Uchiha, but he knew for a fact that if it went against the travelers he would pursue it anyway.  
The Second awaited him in his office and he hoped it would be a short meeting, Shikaku had asked him to accompany him. Kakashi got to the door, knocked and awaited approval to enter. When he heard the Second signal for him to enter he went inside. The Hokage sat in his chair, Hiruzen was by his right and Shikaku stood opposite him. Kakashi came to stand beside Shikaku, he glanced at Hiruzen refraining from saying anything.  
The Sannin had mentioned the mans name and soon after he had received an outburst of turmoil. What ever his old teacher had said made him break a little more, and Kakashi wouldn't forgive him for that.  
"Where are we with finding Madara's whereabouts?" The Second asked.  
"His location is still unknown, however we have found that one of the tailed beast are nearby." Shikaku said easily, the Second didn't look impressed but he nodded in acceptance.  
"Madara should be our first priority Nara, or else he can simply undo all our work regarding the Jinchuuriki." Tobirama said, "but since there is one nearby I suppose we can seal it if you'd like. Do you have the appropriate hosts?"  
"That was the concern I wished to raise to you now." Shikaku said, "the tailed beasts hosts reside in our Konoha, dying as we speak."  
"There is little I can do about that. Perhaps we can find willing hosts here in this time stream, a parent of the child burdened in yours, then the creature will simply be passed down one day." The Second offered.  
"The original hosts back home will die." Kakashi mentioned, Gaara flashed past his head.  
"I'm not sure how time works, I don't know if you coming here will affect how things are in your time stream or if things will simply stay the same no matter what. I'm not here to answer the philosophy of fate versus choice." Tobirama said, "but I am willing to offer new hosts, I am not willing to travel time to bring more of you here. I think the team you have is large enough."  
"We can not seal them with out our hosts." Kakashi repeated.  
"Well I can not allow for you to trek time again. To many risks involved, every time you enter new enemies follow you through." Tobirama said, "when you have found your solution return here, I have work to tend to."  
"Understood Hokage-sama." Shikaku said with a small bow, Kakashi turned to leave but was halted by the soon to be third Hokage's order.  
"Kakashi, I would like to have a word with you if you have the time." Hiruzen said, the copy ninja was tempted to tell him he never had the time for the man, but he knew better than to disrespect the legendary ninja. Besides, he had cared for the village for years and he knew for a fact he had never acted out maliciously. After all Orochimaru was destined to crush the hidden leaf and be the death of his teacher. He was destined to preform many crimes, and it was a startling thought to know how capable he was.  
"Of course." Kakashi said turning back to meet eyes with the man. Hiruzen stared at him his face deadly serious. He was looking older, far too old for his years. Most likely due to the stress he faced with the news of his student and the regret of having to kill him. Of course he was still stead fast in his belief of sentencing the boy to death.  
"Where is Orochimaru at present?" Hiruzen asked.  
"At home." Kakashi lied, "or else with one of the others, perhaps he and Sasuke have gone training. Why?"  
"I tried clearing things up with him last night and it... Didn't go as planned. He didn't give me much time to explain things, he fled and I couldn't find him after." Hiruzen said, "I need to speak to him, but he has always been a master at avoiding what he wants to. I could send Jounin to force him into listening but that is the last approach I should be taking, I'd like you to convince him to speak with me."  
"Might take a while Hiruzen-sama." Kakashi said, the boy wasn't exactly happy with Kakashi at present. He wasn't all too sure he even wanted to try, if the boy decided he didn't want anything to do with the man that was his choice and no one should question it.  
"He looks up to you Kakashi, if anyone can its you." Hiruzen said.  
Kakashi wasn't sure about that now.  
"While we are on that subject." Tobirama interrupted placing his papers down to look up from his desk at Kakashi, "he is under very strict parole correct?"  
"Yes Hokage-sama." Kakashi said, another lie, he had no idea where the boy was and he was currently roaming Konoha with the dark Uchiha.  
"Good. Another thing though... I know you may trust Sasuke... But I don't. As a new order, Orochimaru is to be under parole and so is the Uchiha. Which means going off to train together is not an option, not unless they are accompanied by you or another Jounin. Understood?" Tobirama said.  
"Understood." Kakashi said, well there was his next mission. Find the two dark haired teens and return them home... They were renown for being hard to bring back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"An immortal." Orochimaru repeated, what a strange phenomena. He rethought of their battle, the man getting impaled and maniacally turning to face him with a scowl on his face, the only thing that was achieved being causing him pain. Sasuke nodded in response, he had used enough air explaining the Akatsuki to the boy. Or at least a brief outline of it.  
"So this Madara, is he as good as legend says?" Orochimaru asked, "I've read a lot about him, but there's nothing stopping writers from over exaggerating and I'd hate to be disappointed."  
"Disappointed?" Sasuke mused, "just hope you never find out. We are nearly there."  
"Nearly where?" Orochimaru asked surprisingly haven forgotten he was being lead. They were miles from the village, miles from the other ninja as well.  
"Come on." Sasuke ordered, he received a small disgruntled sigh from the boy, clearly not answering his question had gotten him rather irritated. They arrived at the small cave, a large hawk screeched into the skies as it circled them once before landing on the Uchiha's arm. Sasuke glanced at it, then detached a note from its leg. The hawk then took to the skies again, never seeming to fazed about its trivial job as messenger. Sasuke entered the dark entrance but the boy had little motivation to follow him. He awkwardly hung around the entrance wondering if he was required to enter the dark depths.  
"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked pausing a few steps into the cave.  
"It's dark." Orochimaru said quickly, he then cursed at his childish reply, now he sounded like a coward. Fantastic. Being some what embarrassed with his response he hastily entered the dark space being so hasty as to even over take the other male. He reached the end of the cave with considerable speed, and he was pretty damn sure he had heard the Uchiha laugh under his breath.  
He arrived at a small door, which he suddenly lost the bravery to open. As not to humiliate himself further he simply acted causal.  
"This it?" He asked, another thing he wished he hadn't said, what else would it be? A one way road in a dark cave. Where the hell else could he go? Sasuke nodded, he didn't seem to pick up on the obvious statement. Orochimaru decided to blame it on his still agonizing head. Sasuke turned the door handle and entered the room, it was dimly lit, candle light being the only source of light. Orochimaru gazed around the room which was littered in scrolls and books. He was instantly more curious than frightened again and leant down to pick up a scroll which caught his interest first. He scanned it over and when his eyes finally bounced off the scroll they landed on a penetrating set of dark ones.  
"I thought you might find some things of use here." Sasuke commented.  
"What is this place?" Orochimaru asked.  
"It holds a lot of knowledge." Sasuke said, "I put aside a few scrolls I know would benefit you greatly."  
"Jutsu?" Orochimaru questioned as he walked over to the pile. His eyes flittered over one then another until finally he placed them back down, "forbidden jutsu."  
"Why does it matter what they are labeled." Sasuke said, mistaking the words said as concern. Or perhaps as a moral issue.  
"I'm not averse to learning forbidden arts, in fact I'm more averse to them being forbidden in the first place." Orochimaru said honestly, "however I would love to know where you found them all. It's quite a collection."  
Sasuke refrained from telling him that he had in actual fact learnt their location through the boy himself, just simply the snake Sannin is his time stream. He avoided the question.  
"I think you should learn those, shouldn't be too hard." Sasuke said, he had picked out all the forbidden jutsus Orochimaru had known in his time stream.  
All the most useful ones, he would teach the boy all the techniques and skills he would one day teach himself anyway. He needed the Sannin to be back on level with the one Sasuke was accustomed to, besides some of the jutsus were almost impossible to learn. The boy however had a less than human quality to him, and that would aid him in figuring them out. Sasuke had never known transformation was possible yet Orochimaru often manipulated himself into becoming a serpent. Even to the extent of learning the eight headed snake technique or more known as Yamata no Orochi.  
"I'd be interested in a lot of them." Orochimaru said, he threw curious eyes up at the a Uchiha standing beside him, "are you planning on training me?"  
"Yes, after you learn these I will train you." Sasuke said, "we don't want to be caught though. So I need you to learn it during the day then at night we need to return home."  
"Alright... But this place is far there won't be any time to practice them here." Orochimaru said.  
"We will come early and leave here late. Should be enough time." Sasuke stated back, "for now pick one of the scrolls and bring it with you. Just don't let anyone see it."  
"Alright. Why are you allowing me to learn these? Or more to the point, why do you want me to?" Orochimaru asked his eyes unmoving and showing no hint of mistrust.  
"I think you'll need it." Sasuke said, it wasn't a lie, it just avoided the truth of the matter. A more accurate way of putting it would have been to bring up the fact that he wanted to use the boy later on. That he needed him to seal the beasts so that he could kill them.  
"Oh." Orochimaru put simply, taking his own ideas out of the words, thinking that Sasuke had meant it regarding the fact that Konoha may indeed try and kill him eventually. Orochimaru picked up a scroll at random. He hadn't had time to read them all.  
He then made for the door and only glanced around once to confirm the other was following. Sasuke eventually did and shut the door behind them, Orochimaru did a few hand signs. He placed his hands on the door and along the walls and frame appeared a dark purple and black coated shield. Then seal marks flashed across it in a brilliant light.  
"These are valuable. You should never leave such things unlocked." Orochimaru said.  
"You've sealed it. What if I need to get in?" Sasuke asked casually.  
"Then you will have to ask me nicely." Orochimaru laughed playfully. He then pushed past the Uchiha to get through the dark passage way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orochimaru and Sasuke entered the house, they were surprised to see many eyes pinned to them. The other travelers were all seated in the lounge, and they didn't appear to be having a conversation with each other. They simply stared at them, some what accusingly, Orochimaru wanted to retreat to the outdoors again but he stopped himself from running from the situation. His eyes rested on Kakashi, who stared back directly at him. It was rather late, far too late for all the ninja to be up. It must have been serious if even the younger Nara was awake.  
"Problem?" Sasuke said, being the first to break the silence.  
"Where have you been all day?" Naruto asked, he looked some what angered.  
"Why does it matter?" Sasuke replied.  
"And those?" Shikaku asked glancing at the Uchiha's many scratch marks.  
"We were training." Orochimaru said easily, the natural liar coming out in him. Sasuke was glad the boy jumped to the conclusion he and the Uchiha should keep their affairs separate. He didn't make mention of the Akatsuki and it served to Sasuke's benefit.  
"We were worried about you." Kakashi said.  
Orochimaru didn't feel like looking at the copy ninja, for some reason still angered by seeing him. It was the hurt of knowing he was leaving most likely, pain was easily translated into anger.  
"Well there was no reason to be." Sasuke stated coldly, he then moved forwards heading for his room. Orochimaru decided to follow on, he didn't want to be left alone with the many stares.  
"Orochimaru." Kakashi said, the boy halted, "can I speak to you outside quick?"  
"...if you need to." Orochimaru replied reluctantly. He followed the ninja back outside, the weather was once again taking a turn for the worse. The clouds looked far to heavy even in the dark sky of night. Rain was practically on the brink. Kakashi took him a few steps away from the door, he looked as if he had many things running around his head. He stared at the boy, sighed and then began what he wanted to say.  
"When last have you spoken to Hiruzen?" He asked, trying to beat around the bush a bit.  
"I believe last night." Orochimaru said, "why?"  
"I think you should give him a chance to speak to you. He has some things he wishes to say and it's not like he is going to attack you again. It won't do any harm and it might clear a few things up." Kakashi said, instantly the boys slitted eyes snapped up at him. The amount of anger was startling to say the least. The offense was obvious and Kakashi was almost positive he was staring into the eyes of a viper.  
"I don't want to." Orochimaru replied, he turned to go inside but Kakashi stopped him.  
"I know what he did was wrong but he just wants to talk now." Kakashi tried.  
"Could have spoken to me before attempting to slit my throat. I said I don't wish to talk to him." Orochimaru hissed.  
"It won't do any harm Orochimaru." Kakashi said.  
"I'm not saying it will." Orochimaru snapped back coldly.  
"Then why not just get it out the way? Leaving it like this is unhealthy. He was someone close to you, maybe just give him a chance to explain. You don't have to like him, just hear him out." Kakashi said.  
"I don't feel he has the right to a second chance." Orochimaru hissed, Kakashi wasn't happy with the reply, he didn't want to hear the boy say things which could be linked to his more sinister personality. Forgiveness was essential to getting the boy to change. This only made Kakashi realize the boy may never change. He may have saved a monster.  
"Don't think like that." Kakashi said some what snappishly.  
"Who the hell are you to tell me what to think?" Orochimaru said angrily.  
"I'm the person who saved your life." Kakashi replied.  
"I'd be grateful but I some how feel that you saving me has lead me into eternal debt." Orochimaru hissed, he hated being in another's debt. He had learnt just how dangerous that was. Now that he knew Kakashi expected things of him he felt angry for having been saved.  
"All I want is for you to talk to him." Kakashi said his voice becoming more soft again, "I'll stand with you. He won't hurt you."  
"This isn't about him trying to kill me!" Orochimaru snapped.  
"Then why not try?" Kakashi asked.  
"You already said it. He and I were close, I trusted him with my life. Then he tried to kill me. I don't exactly feel up to having a conversation with the man who wants my head." Orochimaru said his eyes dropping, he then pushed past the copy ninja and went back inside. Kakashi didn't want to try push any further.  
Orochimaru entered the house in a some what hasty manner and it caught the other ninjas attention as he entered the room. Shikamaru watched him and then looked at Ino. The two whispered something to one another, Orochimaru pretended not to notice, he was good at pretending.  
"Tomorrow we are going to the market in Hirui street." Ino said after a short while, "Kakashi seems to be getting on your nerves lately. If you want you can come with us? That way you are still on parole, but you two can have some space."  
"We are training again tomorrow." Sasuke replied for the Sannin.  
"Oh, well then me and Sakura will join you." Naruto said happily.  
"We don't need distractions Naruto." Sasuke replied seating himself on his bed.  
"Well you need someone there for parole reasons." Naruto said.  
"I'm with him." Sasuke said.  
"About that." Shikamaru said, "... The Second asked, or ordered, that you both be on parole."  
"Why am I on parole?" Sasuke snapped.  
"He didn't say." Sakura said calmly.  
"He never does." Sasuke said irritably.  
"Is everything alright in here?" Chouza said entering the room, the teens all looked up at the adult.  
"Fine." Sasuke said dryly. Chouza nodded in acceptance and exited the room, but not before checking all the teens were settled. He didn't close the door properly either, letting a bit of light pour in from the small crack left open. The ninja all changed into more suitable sleeping attire and nestled into their warm sheets. Orochimaru removed his head band which had be renewed and placed it under his pillow.  
Why he didn't just toss it next to his bed like the others he didn't know, he was almost afraid of losing it again. The house went deathly silent in all too short a time, the adults now also at rest. Orochimaru found he was finding it rather difficult to sleep at all so he dug out the scroll from his kunai bag which was now strewn beside his bed. His inhumanly good night vision allowed for him to read the many symbols written across it briefly.  
Some letters were to close together and blurred in the dark, but he got the just of it. Kusangi. The legendary sword seemed to intrigue the boy instantly. He looked around the room to see all the other ninja asleep, their breathing now in a rhythm. He wondered if he would be fast enough, if legends were true the location of the legendary sword wasn't too far from Konoha at all.  
Wouldn't it be quite a find, and he just knew Sasuke would be pleased. At the same time he knew Kakashi would be displeased. Walking around collecting forbidden weapons while breaking his rules of parole...  
Then again, why was he even still thinking about the copy ninja? What was there to hold onto? Kakashi had gotten what he wanted hadn't he, that's how Sasuke had put it at least. Was that true however? Orochimaru found it hard to believe Kakashi had such a nature... He seemed far to honest even if he revealed nothing at all.  
He wasn't the type to deceive, trick or use another. He wasn't the type to be selfish and he certainly wasn't the type to take advantage of anyone in a weaker state, be it physical or emotional. Perhaps that was the Sannin being naive. Perhaps he loved Kakashi, had thrown himself at him lowering his every defense and shield blindly.  
And then to make matters worse even when the man had shown hints of being untrue he had conjured up a reason why in actual fact he was, that was likely wasn't it? He had allowed himself to be the hopeless lover whose heart was nothing more than a trophy which would soon be packed away on a shelf to collect dust.  
As he had been with Hiruzen. Looking back now he could safely say his old teacher probably never truly loved him at all. No. He was a prodigy, a once in a generation talent, and Hiruzen had prided himself on producing such a promising student. He show cased him around hadn't he? That was all. It wasn't out of care or pride, no, it was out conceited self worth.  
The boy was inhuman in his eyes, but he was a prize. Perhaps Hiruzen thought he could control him, make a good weapon out of him, but when the illusion was dispelled he realized he would be better off dead. Who knew. Maybe future him found that out as well, maybe that was why he would one day opt to kill Hiruzen.  
Apparently he would one day seek out the mans death, and that was in a time stream where Hiruzen hadn't tried to kill him so openly. Orochimaru placed the scroll back down. He was bombarding himself again with useless thoughts that would simply lead him in circles. He would get the sword, but maybe at a later date.

Authors note- hope you enjoyed the latest chapter! Thank you to those who have reviewed! And make sure to leave a review again! Motivation gets lost with out support! The chapter was sort of on time this week haha... Yay. Anyway, hopefully I'll keep it up and keep them coming! Thanks for reading and don't forget to !Review!  
Enjoy ~Hourglass8


	9. Chapter 8

Kakashi awoke that morning later than usual, he had slept in and all the other ninja were already up and about. Choza said something which had Shikaku laughing, Inoichi who stood close by seemed unimpressed the joke most likely at his expense. Gai was speaking to Neji eccentrically but the younger ninja didn't seem to listen to any of it. Ino sat by Sakura gossiping about some affair the other girl seemed disinterested in while Choji sat beside the blond girl trying to gain her attention. Shikamaru was undoubtedly still fast asleep and Sasuke was absent. Kiba and Naruto were yelling over one another most likely about the ninja hound which had destroyed another one of Naruto's "precious valuables". The dog at fault currently resided at the snake Sannins feet his eyes firmly shut as he slept peacefully.  
Orochimaru sat at the kitchen counter reading a small scroll contently never once bothered by the loud interruptions.  
Kakashi moved over to the boy, wondering if he would perhaps be in a better mood. To his surprise the ninja was and polite golden eyes looked back up at him. He didn't seem to be upset with the older ninjas presence nor was he uncomfortable with it.  
"Morning." Kakashi said coming to a halt at the boys side.  
"Finally up?" Orochimaru said playfully.  
"Yeah." Kakashi muttered still a bit taken aback at the boys happy attitude, "any plans for today?"  
"Well I had many... But apparently Sasuke is on parole now as well so they kind of flew out the window a bit." Orochimaru admitted casually placing his scroll into his kunai bag.  
"You just need one of us to accompany you is all." Kakashi said.  
"Sasuke isn't interested in that." Orochimaru said, "you see he is solitary by nature, and having someone in your space for all hours of the day is going to upset him greatly."  
"He will have to get used to it, it's not forever." Kakashi said he instantly regretted adding the last part. He knew the boy hated the idea of him leaving eventually. For some reason Orochimaru didn't seem to care. He brushed silken strands from his face and nodded.  
"Exactly." He agreed, "none the less for while it still effects his life he has every right to be upset."  
"You're not?" Kakashi asked, the boy didn't seem to much care about being on parole.  
"No I'm not. I like my space but if it's not an option it's not an option." Orochimaru replied getting up off the seat. He leant down and stroked the dog by his side, the white hound yawned widely and then got up as well.  
"Wish Sasuke thought like that." Kakashi admitted.  
"Being compliant isn't always the best thing." Orochimaru said, " I admire his lack of regard."  
"I admire your ability to see the positive in it." Kakashi mused. Orochimaru threw him playful eyes and laughed lightly.  
"Optimism serves its purpose." He replied, his eyes then fell back to the dog, "aren't dogs sweet."  
"They are." Kakashi said, his many hounds sprung to mind. Although he would never bear having them around all day long and preferred having the choice.  
"One day I shall get my own." Orochimaru said, Kakashi stared at him some what puzzled.  
"Never took you as a dog person." Kakashi admitted.  
"Me neither, but people change." Orochimaru said, the comment hung in the air as the boy departed entering the small kitchen. Kakashi watched him leave, watched his long hair enchantingly swing behind him before halting in its perfect frame as it always did. He watched this time not because the boys natural beauty caught his eyes but because the boys statement promised hope. It promised things he himself had doubted for too long now. It was a satisfying concept, change certainly was what the world needed. What the boy needed.  
Sasuke entered the lounge, he had been outside somewhere but since the other Jounin made no mention of it Kakashi didn't either. Hopefully he hadn't been away from the house and had simply been right outside. Then they weren't breaking parole. The Uchiha made straight for the snake Sannin who had entered the kitchen and gotten himself roped into a debate between Choza and Inoichi.  
"Come on, it's two against one." Inoichi stated.  
"What? Orochimaru agreed with me not you." Choza replied.  
"Wrong again Choza." Inoichi laughed.  
"Orochimaru." Sasuke said as he came, although he only came to speak to the Sannin all eyes were on him.  
"Sasuke." Orochimaru greeted happily, he dived for the opportunity to escape the three Jounnin and trotted up to meet him. Akumaru followed on happily. Sasuke glanced at the dog then looked around for Kiba.  
"Go away." He tried shooing the dog but Orochimaru hastily pet him in reassurance.  
"He isn't doing anything." Orochimaru said dropping to one knee to be on eye level with the dog. Akamaru happily wagged his tail looking directly at the boy before snapping his eyes up at Sasuke and emitting a low growl of protest.  
"He is smarter than you think." Sasuke commented, knowing well if he said something that shouldn't be heard and the dog was around it was exactly the same as Kiba hearing.  
"Never said he wasn't." Orochimaru said ruffling the fur on the dogs head.  
"You two can reunite later." Sasuke said, sensing the seriousness of the Uchiha the Sannin gave the hound a final pat. The white canine trotted away, returning to his masters side and calmly setting himself down.  
"What is it?" Orochimaru asked quietly, now knowing things were most likely to be kept secret. Sasuke glanced around once more just to check there were no prying eyes but to his dismay he had gained the attention of several other ninja. He gestured for the snake summoner to follow him and he did just that. They exited the small house but both skilled ninja could sense the presence following them out. Choza stood in the door frame, leaning on its wooden edges as he scanned the two boys over.  
"Shika told you about your rules of parole correct?" Choza asked.  
"Yes. We aren't going anywhere, just sitting outside for some fresh air." Sasuke said.  
"Alright, although even discussions out of ear shot are prohibited." Choza said.  
"We can sit here in silence if you want?" Orochimaru chuckled.  
"...Just don't let anyone else see you." Choza said before he left.  
"You were saying?" Orochimaru said throwing curious golden eyes at Sasuke.  
"I wanted to ask how the new jutsus are coming along?" Sasuke asked.  
"Great actually. I'd like to go fetch some more scrolls... But I'm afraid that in itself will take time now." Orochimaru replied brushing strands out his face and glancing at the dark skies.  
"We just need to find a way to to trick them into allowing us leave for a while. Or wait for a distraction." Sasuke said.  
"Or bring your friend Naruto with as our guide. He is easy enough to trick, no smarter than Jiraiya I rate." Orochimaru stated with a small playful smile crossing his face, but his light humor died when he saw that the other was still as serious as he always was causing his smile slipped away. He couldn't understand the other, surely it wasn't fun to be serious ninety percent of the time.  
"What do you have in mind?" Sasuke asked.  
"We ask him to train with us, then we take him somewhere close to the little hide out. Midway through our training I will slip away while he focuses on you, and retrieve something from our stash." Orochimaru said easily, "as I said, he won't notice my absence if I am quick enough."  
"Perfect, we should go today. Rain is almost on its way and Naruto would be put off accompanying us if we do not beat the storm." Sasuke said getting up and going back inside. Orochimaru sighed and turned around to follow the hasty ninja, he hadn't wanted to leave immediately but it was supposedly for the best. When he got inside Sasuke had already arrived at Naruto's side and was briefing him on what was expected. The blond seemed more than happy to follow his apparent best friend and trotted after him, Kakashi looked at the two go.  
"Where are you going?" Kakashi asked.  
"Training." Naruto said happily, his usual bouncy nature vibrant.  
"Don't be long." Kakashi said swiftly, he lacked faith in Naruto to a large degree. The boy was hardly capable of keeping the two highly intelligent prodigies in check. Kakashi passed a pleading glance at Gai in hopes of him catching the hint. For once the two seemed to be thinking the same thing and the over enthusiastic ninja clothed in vibrant green flashed to his feet.  
"Allow me to accompany you." He announced before marching to the teens. Orochimaru eyed him wearily, he had trust issues and the mans oddities didn't allow for him to be ease.  
"There is... No need for that." Sasuke objected.  
"Nonsense." Gai said as he exited the house, there was no way of backing out now however, it would be obvious if the ninja tried. Orochimaru uneasily made his way out as well, glancing back ever so slightly to make sure Sasuke was in fact going to come as well. The Uchiha had angered eyes not well composed due to the intrusion but he decided against further objection. Perhaps they could get rid of the Jounin at a later stage. Naruto bounded after and the team was soon in the streets, Gai stressed how the rain was certainly on its way but that a true ninja trained through it. Naturally, Sasuke had rolled his eyes. All of them were Jounin ranked, Gai being the oldest just made him assume he was to be in charge. They followed him out, and with every step Sasuke wanted to ring the mans neck. They would never end up where they needed to be if Gai chose the location. As if reading his mind, the snake Sannin tried to avoid the evident mission fail.  
"Sasuke and I had a specific training spot in mind. It's a little far from here, but in order to practice properly we want little risk of any life." Orochimaru said meeting the older ninjas eyes. Gai looked down at him and nodded.  
"Good plan Orochimaru-kun." Gai said quickly his face snapping back up to intensely stare at the path ahead, "lead on."  
Perfect, Sasuke thought. But the journey was a bit more than a little far, and Gai may decide to stop before they reached a nearby location to the cave. If that was so they would still have trained for nothing, and they would return empty handed on top of it. After what was too long for Gai to care anymore the Jounin slammed on breaks.  
"This should be good. No people around here." Gai said, and it was hard to argue. After all, they were far from any villages now.  
"I said life, not people." Orochimaru corrected, "there are many habitats and animals that will be injured or killed in our practices if we stop here."  
"This is the forest. We will struggle finding a place that will have no life." Gai stated back seemingly distressed by the compromising situation.  
"Sasuke and I managed to find a place." Orochimaru said with a small smile, " it's why we have been out alone so often."  
"Why the sudden care for life?" Naruto asked skeptically.  
"I don't much care for the trivial details of my training grounds." Sasuke said easily, "but he wouldn't train with the risk of killing something passing by, so naturally I agreed to find a more secluded area."  
"Makes sense... And you? Why would you care?" Naruto asked.  
"Why wouldn't I? Would you be fine?" Orochimaru redirected.  
"No... But Im not an accused criminal." Naruto said.  
"Falsely accused criminal mind you." Orochimaru countered.  
"That wasn't the point, it's out of character." Naruto said back.  
"And what makes you think you know my character Naruto?" Orochimaru said some what irritably his temper hidden beneath slitted eyes.  
"Leave it." Gai said quickly, "I agree, as ninja we should most certainly avoid harming anything." He said, "but here is good."  
"I suppose it shall do." Orochimaru said, he smiled up at the older ninja politely but it was evident Naruto had brushed him up the wrong way. Sasuke wasn't impressed at all, they were still too far to get to their hide out.  
"Shall we split into teams?" Gai asked.  
"Yes. Me and Orochimaru against you and Naruto." Sasuke stated cooly. Gai nodded and glanced at Naruto for affirmation. The blond nodded back before raising his hands preparing to do multiple hand signs.  
"Begin." Gai ordered. Sasuke wasn't too interested in the fight, there was little to be won if he tried his best as he wasn't exactly here for practice anyway. However the smaller ninja beside him hopped around rather eagerly, the thrill of the battle satisfying in itself. Long black hair trailed around the snake summoner as he fought, bouncing and swishing as it followed his movements. Sasuke had ended up fighting Naruto in an odd twist of fate again and the two exchanged blows, and although the Uchiha would never admit it, he recognized how far along his blond companion had come. Sasuke out classed him in every way at present, but he was no fool, the blond was handicapped and unable to fight at full power at all. With the tailed beast absent even standing was a feat, yet here he was throwing his best. Sasuke made room for the others errors, making sure to never push the bouncy ninja too far. Partly because he didn't want to risk him releasing the dormant chakara left behind, but mostly because he didn't want to harm the Jinchuuriki.  
Orochimaru seemed to be handling the older ninja well, and after every move the two upped their game. They were fully engaged in their battle and never once broke eye contact, Sasuke watched out the corner of his eye. He had always found the Sannins movements graceful to an extent. A lot of times it was rather eerie mimicking a snake, but none the less captivating. Orochimaru seemed effortless when he dodged and equally as effortless when he summoned forth great winds to reck havoc against his foe. He never seemed to tire, only ever appearing more and more vibrant. Gai never seemed to tire either however, and against each other the battle seemed as if it was going to be rather intense. Sasuke successfully grounded his opponent, his sword now held at the blonds throat, Naruto yelped as the cold metal touched his skin.  
"Ah, Sasuke! Too close!" Naruto snapped, the Uchiha removed his blade.  
"I win." Sasuke stated as he sheathed his weapon. Naruto grumbled something he couldn't catch before getting up huffily.  
"And it doesn't count it." Naruto finished his words finally decipherable.  
"When you have all your strength back, we can have a rematch." Sasuke said to clear the things between them. He looked up the dark clouds looking heavy and distrustful. It was surprising that the rain hadn't started to pour yet. The Uchiha glanced back to see if the other two had managed to find a winner, but it was obvious they hadn't. Orochimaru slipped out of the older ninjas reach, but he never managed to ground him. It would be a long fight, and Sasuke wasn't even entirely sure he knew who he would place his money on. Perhaps the Sannin. After all, the boy had a way with never saying die. Orochimaru did multiple hand signs and winds errupted across the plain. They were so great they had the entire floor shake for a few moments. It only occurred to the ninja that the winds were not to blame for the small earthquake when the snake summoner called for Gai to stop.  
"Gai-sama." Orochimaru called, halting his winds and allowing for them to die completely. He stared up and behind the other three ninja. Gai didn't make any moves to continue training and turned around to see what had distressed the young boy. The sound of a low growl was all the ninja needed to know what was coming next.  
The Kyubi looked them over, it's eyes frenzied as its large tails swished behind it in a cat like manner. The many brightly lit orange tails almost mimicked fire and they suddenly flashed out in an attempts to strike anything in its path down. The ninja all parted, the land they were once standing on now nothing but a crater.  
"We can seal him!" Naruto stuttered hopefully. It was a long shot, that was for sure. It would take more than a few ninja to stop the monstrous force.  
"No one here is capable of such sealing techniques." Gai said, "we must leave now!"  
"Orochimaru! Orochimaru you can seal it right?" Naruto asked hastily, he was then forced to hop away as another tail slammed down beside him.  
"I-I can try." Orochimaru said, unsure of how he would go about doing it. He could seal rooms shut, he could seal people, that was one thing. It was another story trying to seal a creature into another person. But there was a first time for everything and he had enough in depth knowledge about sealing to have formulated a potential plan. He could only pray it would work and he could only pray it would hold. That was a problem for a later stage, for now he had to focus on even getting close to the beast.  
"It could kill us." Gai said worriedly.  
"We can just try- look out!" Naruto yelled.  
The ninja struggled to avoid the mighty beasts clutches, the large fiery tails lashed out and shattered the earth, it's powerful jaws moved to snap them up and it's maddened eyes were constantly focused on a ninja. Orochimaru tried his best to get close to the fox, but it was impossible to get to it and be safe at the same time. He could only pick one or the other. Safety or success. He had one other plan.  
The boy did a few hand signs, he yelled for the team to move back and they did as told. When he placed his hands on the ground smoke erupted from the floor and covered the land. The Kyubi shrieked in frustration as it lost sight of its prey. The smoke was soon cleared however as a large pair of green eyes emerged, Manda hissed in protest as he saw the creature. An equal match he thought arrogantly.  
"Manda." Orochimaru called, the snake threw its eyes up at him.  
"What is it boy? Is this mongrel a snack for me?" Manda hissed eagerly.  
"That is the Nine Tails, a demon." Orochimaru stated quickly, "I need to seal him."  
"Pity. He would have made a nice meal." The serpent hissed, but he didn't need to say more. He moved to help his summoner, sensing there was little room for chat at all. He slipped across the ground, his speed making him nothing more than a blur. The fox snarled and lunged forwards, but it was the giant reptile which sunk its teeth first. The snake wrapped its large body around the fox, constricting its slim four legged form and bringing it to the ground. The fox choked for air as the serpent slowly tightened its grip, the crushing embrace strong enough to shatter mountains. The fox spun in circles, but it was not flexibly enough to reach Manda, and it fruitlessly spun like a dog chasing its tail. It caught the boy running towards it out the corner of its eye and shrieked in anger. Manda had fastened it however and Orochimaru appeared on top of the fox, multiple hand signs being preformed as he readied his sealing technique. Once he had tagged the beast he yelled for Naruto to get ready. Naturally the Jinchuuriki was already eagerly waiting. A black mark snaked its way across the Kyubi's head as the boy sealed it, the Sannin then moved to get to Naruto to complete the sealing. The beast thrashed from side to side, then finally opened its mouth. Manda was tossed back and forth his large body making contact with what ever the fox smashed him into while his scales were being singed. He hissed in pain as he felt his body take a beating, the fox was far stronger than he was and he was loosing grip on the savage animal. What happened next happened one on top of another, as Orochimaru arrived at the blonds side a large purple sphere of chakara was sent crashing towards them. The chakara exited the foxes mouth in a large bang and hurtled towards the two ninja.  
"Move!" Gai yelled, but he had nothing to deflect the massive chakara with. Orochimaru placed a hand on the blonds shoulder and there was a loud gushing sound, almost like a great wind beating across the land. Manda loosened his grip as the fox was pulled towards the blond boy, it's energy and presence diminished and finally locked away due to the sealing technique. However the large blast of chakara had already been released and as the sealing was complete the two ninja stared up into the brilliant red light. Sasuke appeared beside them and tried to nock them out the way. He got them out of direct range but the winds accompanied by the chakara ball sent the three young ninja hurtling anyway.  
As the ball exploded an eerie silence filled forest which was now nothing more than baron sand, shattered boulders and broken debris surrounded by trees. Naruto choked as he cleared the dusty air around him, he got to his feet shakily, haven been pushed by the winds several feet away. To his surprise he was left rather injury less besides burn marks which thanks to the returned demon healed on the spot. The Kyubi snarled and snapped inside its confines once more, no longer his ally, no longer his friend. He had fought to befriend the beast, but it was all for naught now. The tailed fox roared for its release, but thankfully the sealed cages held well. Naruto took a heavy step towards anyone else he could find, his muscles already tight and sore from the harsh fall. Gai was the first one he spotted, he held someone up, looping their arm around his shoulder. Naruto ran up to him to see it was Sasuke. The Uchiha pushed Gai off him, claiming he was fine. Besides the few scratch and burn marks scarring his body he seemed to be telling the truth. Sasuke searched the landscape to look for the Sannin, he had a bad feeling in his stomach as he searched around. Manda lifted his large head and shook like a dog would to remove all the rubble piling on top of him. He hissed in disapproval and looked at the Konoha ninja. His body shuddered from the damage dealt to it, he was ready to go up in smoke but he refused his weakened state that much until he had seen his summoners safety.  
"Where is he?" He snapped harshly, he was a large summoning and obstructed the land. Sasuke ignored him and proceeded to look. The snake hissed in annoyance, but he didn't dare move, if the boy lay unconscious somewhere, he didn't want to slither over him accidentally which would in turn crush him. He allowed the less giant members to search as he simply spectated from the top. The ninja all went their separate ways as they searched the crater like battle field. A distressed call filled the heavy silence.  
"Sasuke! Gai! Over there!" Naruto called frantically. Following the boy's voice the two ninja appeared within seconds. In the distance, the boy lay against a fallen boulder which had collapsed and now pinned the Sannins arm most likely crushing it. Sasuke was the first to try and remove the trapping force but the rock was far to heavy for the Uchiha and he cursed and backed up. If it was to heavy to move it had most likely done serious damage to the boys arm. The Sannin had no chakara left to preform his rebirth jutsu haven used it all on sealing the enormous creature. Naruto pushed past Sasuke as he tried to lift the rock but it was as effective as before. Manda lowered his head, but his massive size made it impossible for him to help. The heavy rock was smaller than the serpent kings eye and he would only crush the boy further if he tried to remove it. Orochimaru was trying in vein to slip his arm out, a searing pain told him he wouldn't manage the task. None the less he pulled at the crushed limb, like a deer caught in a trap, his panic causing more damage to himself than it achieved in freeing him. Sasuke placed a hand on he boy to gain his attention in an attempts to stop him from doing more damage.  
"We will need help." Naruto said.  
"Konoha is far from here." Sasuke stated, "too far."  
"We can not break the rock, it's to risky it could cause him to loose his arm." Gai said, Sasuke glanced at the Jounin. Perhaps it was a risk for an ordinary ninja, but when it came to the Sannin it wasn't a train smash. The risk of completely crushing the boys arm in an attempt to break the rock was there, but worst case he could preform his rebirth technique later on fully repairing broken or severed limbs.  
"Move back." Sasuke ordered.  
"what are you going to do?" Gai asked stepping away, lightning buzzed around the Uchiha's hands. Orochimaru flashed worried eyes up at the Uchiha. Of course he would try avoid crushing the boy further, but the risk was still there. Sasuke slammed his hand into the rock, the electricity sparking and finally shattering the rock like glass. His first priority was assessing the damage, which instantly had him concerned. Blood covered most of the area, although the Sannins arm didn't appear completely crushed it certainly wasn't in working condition. Orochimaru had no desire to look at his wound, simply by trying to move he could feel his bone had been shattered. To the groups relief however the wound although profusely bleeding didn't appear to be irreparable. He was unable to lift his own arm however, the limb refusing even that much. He pushed himself up before bringing the injured arm to his chest holding it there with his good one. He was naturally shaky, wether it was pain, shock or lack of chakara he didn't know.  
Sasuke walked to his side to wrap a supportive arm around him, pity they had come so far out with no medics. The risk of loosing too much blood was great, and if it were even possible the Sannin looked more pale than usual.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi sat on the couch reading his usual book, he would've enjoyed reading it outside but the rain had started falling from the sky in large amounts. It wasn't the most ideal place to read that was for sure, in fact it was almost impossible as the other younger ninja chaotically stumbled over one another. He sighed, he had read the same line eight times now but found it impossible to take it in with the noise.  
That... And he had an unsettling feeling. He couldn't locate its origin and tried his best to put it to rest. Ino bashed into the door before hastily taking her dripping rain coat off. She placed a piece of elaborate paper on the table catching everyone's attention.  
"I went to the flower shop." She announced, "for curiosity's sake, and I met this guy."  
"Who is curious about a flower shop?" Kiba muttered to his white companion, the dog grumbled in response. Ino snapped furious eyes at him.  
"My parents will one day own that shop you jerk." She snapped, "anyway... What I was getting at was he told me about a party, gave me an invite and told me to bring as many guests as I'd like."  
"How fun can the flower guys party be?" Kiba joked, the ninja dog beside him passed him a concerned look. The blond ninja wasn't one to be messed with...  
"It's not his party." She snapped, "it's not even in Konoha. There is a village not to far from here, not even a day's journey. I heard the location is five star."  
"When is it?" Sakura asked.  
"In two weeks time." Ino said.  
"We will have to make sure the Hokage is okay with you leaving." Choza said.  
"They can't go on their own..." Shikaku objected.  
"Then come with." Ino stated, "the Hokage won't miss us for a day." Ino said. A loud bang entered he skies nearly causing the ninja to jump. They soon realized it was merely thunder and settled themselves. A hasty nock was heard on the door and Ino trotted to unlock it. She swung the door open and quickly side stepped as Naruto came inside. He was alone, and he appeared tired and panicked.  
"What happened?" Kakashi asked his book now discarded as he appeared by his students side.  
"We were attacked by the Kyubi." Naruto panted.  
"Where are the others?" Shikaku said half dreading the news of them being dead.  
"At the hospital. Orochimaru- resealed the Kyubi." Naruto said, finally realizing some good came out of the attack after all. None dead and the beast was back where it should be, not how it should be, but at least it was back. The Kyubi roared at its imprisonment.  
"At the hospital?" Ino said horrified.  
"They are all fine, Orochimaru just got a bit roughed up." Naruto said, "but he can seal them! We need to get the other hosts here we can seal them!"  
"Roughed up? How badly?" Kakashi asked.  
"His arm was caught in between fallen rocks, I think it's completely broken most of his wrist. Shattered most likely." Naruto panted, he sat down on the couch in fatigue the sealing taking all his energy. He felt dizzy and slightly sick his cold wet clothes offering little comfort. Sakura rushed to his side being the first to notice his moment of weakness.  
Kakashi made his way to the door before passing a glance at Shikaku.  
"Take care of Naruto I will be back now." Kakashi said, he should've been happy the boy was no longer in fatal condition, and he was. He found it hard to fully grasp his happiness however as the Sannin flashed through his mind. News travelled fast apparently and a crowd was gathered outside the hospital, all curious to know about the fight between two "demons".  
The tailed beasts were on every newspaper, covering every front page. The one that was captured had the town in awe and they gathered around the hospital in an attempts to speak with the survivors. Perhaps that was why Naruto had left his friends, the media must have been over whelming. Kakashi pushed through the people but the doors were shut as Jounin tried to disband the crowd. It didn't deter the copy ninja and he swiftly went around the people before running up the large wall of the building. He hopped through an open window and made his way down the many stairs to arrive at the check in desk. The woman glanced up at him, unimpressed by the large commotion outside.  
"You are?" She asked.  
"KakashI." He answered quickly, "I'm here for Orochimaru."  
"Many are. You can save your questions for when he is released." She muttered.  
"He is a part of my team." Kakashi said. The women gave him a side ways glance before beckoning a nearby nurse over and muttering something to her. The nurse disappeared and when she returned she nodded to the miserable desk worker.  
"Third floor, ninth room to your right." She said. Kakashi didn't bother thank her, her service was hardly commendable. He moved down the hall and walked the endless steps till he reached the third floor where he counted nine doors down. He knocked lightly in politeness, but he didn't wait for an answer and pushed the door. When he entered he saw Sasuke and Gai standing beside the hospital bed, the occupant covered by their forms. Kakashi took three big steps till he reached the bed side, Orochimaru glanced up at him with glossy eyes. He looked slightly pained, a bit shaky, but nothing that wasn't expected from a tailed beast survivor.  
"Did Naruto return home alright?" Gai asked as he saw the copy ninja approach.  
"Yes he is fine." Kakashi said, Gai moved out of his way so that he could get closer to the Sannin who only half registered him as things were. His arm was heavily bandaged, and despite the mass load of material blood still leaked through. He held his arm on top of his lap, even in a half aware state protective of his weakness. Sasuke looked up at Kakashi as he came to stand by him, he looked some what irritated but the copy ninja couldn't detect why.  
A medical ninja entered the room and the two team seven members stepped aside to make room for him. The man wasn't in anyway friendly and he looked at the boy with some detest in his eyes. Instantly Kakashi could see the man had a grudge against the pale ninja... Like most.  
The man had brought new bandages, and roughly picked the boys arm up. Orochimaru flinched but didn't resist him as he removed the bloodied material brutishly. As he rough handled the already fragile boy Kakashi found his temper flaring uncontrollably. Sasuke hardly blinked, simply standing and spectating. The material was removed and dumped, the boys shaking had increased naturally, a normal reaction of the body when a bone was broken. Orochimaru felt more light headed as his arm was moved and pulled around, he didn't want to argue however. He hated the hospital, this was just another reason to add to his list of why. In a flash the rough handling stopped, a gloved hand wrenching the offensive man away.  
"You don't have to like your patients to do your job properly." Kakashi said, his voice was calm but the anger in his eyes was message enough, the man looked at him shocked, slightly fearful. Then his face fell down into a scowl.  
"He can be thankful he gets our help at all." The man snapped.  
"As a ninja of Konoha this is a right." Kakashi replied.  
"He is not a ninja of Konoha." The man said. Orochimaru looked between them, he simply wanted to leave the wretched place, what was the difference. Once his chakara returned he would regenerate his limb, he wouldn't sit around with a broken arm that was for sure. Although Sasuke had warned him about using "forbidden Justus's" in front of other ninja, it apparently might set them off, make them assume he was plotting the leafs death. Maybe he would have to sit through the injury, all because the other ninja had issues with perfectly good jutsu.  
"Just let him do his job." Sasuke muttered.  
"Hardly counts as doing his job." Kakashi said back.  
"Then maybe I should just leave all in all? Save you my unsatisfactory services." The doctor snapped.  
"That would be appreciated." Kakashi said back with narrow eyes.  
The doctor seemed more than slightly agitated but he left some what calmly, the boys arm now unbandaged and dripping with crimson liquid. Perhaps the copy ninja should take the boy home.  
"I will find another doctor Orochimaru-kun, not to worry." Gai announced before exiting the room swiftly.  
The rain beat down on the grounds harshly, to make matters worse most of the crowd hadn't dispelled either. Kakashi didn't want to take the boy through the mess of people, some of them were getting riled up the harder the rain came down. Those who had stayed for curiosity's sake had left, deciding finding out more about tailed beast wasn't worth the cold weather.  
However those who still stayed rooted to the floor protested yelling profanities at the hospital. There was a large some of people, all of which angered that the Sannin was receiving medical help.  
He isn't one of us they cried. He doesn't deserve help others brought forth. Don't save the monster that wishes to kill us was another common phrase. Orochimaru looked down at the crowd from the third story window. At that point he didn't know what hurt worse, his shattered arm, or the fact that there was enough members in Konoha who hated him to the point of refusing him medical attention. Luckily, the medics had little choice in matters and it was their duty to assist unless ordered other wise by the Hokage himself. Tobirama had made it clear that under no circumstance was the boy to be denied his rights.  
Sasuke only spared the crowd a side ways glance, in his mind they were hardly a hurdle. They had two options, move or be moved. He wouldn't kill anyone, he had a policy of mercy against the innocent, but for so long as they yelled their threats they were as good as corrupt to him. Orochimaru didn't want to stay in the hospital any longer but at the same time he had no motivation to attempt getting through the crowd. He had little chakara so getting around them via those means was ruled out.  
Not to mention he was hardly capable with one hand down.  
He didn't know why but he glanced up at Kakashi for reassurance, hoping to find some sort of security in the older ninjas eyes. Kakashi didn't notice him however, he was transfixed on the crowd wondering many things about where they would go and how they would go about it.  
Orochimaru glanced down, his eyes averting from the crowd and dropping to the floor as black hair fell to curtain his face. He felt someone place a hand on his shoulder and he looked back up to see an unfamiliar face staring at him. The man wore medical attire, another doctor. He was different from all the rest though, he didn't scowl at the boy, there was no hatred harboring in his eyes nor was he disgruntled or detesting. He even flashed a small smile at the boy in order to show he wasn't like the others. Gai seemed pleased with his find as he settled next to the Uchiha standing a small distance away.  
"Can I take a look at your arm." He asked passively.  
"Yes." Orochimaru said instinctively, he didn't want to allow another stranger to look at in particular and the sweet smile hadn't earned his trust yet.  
The man was quick to form blue shades of chakara around his hand. The light when applied to the boys arm instantly soothed the pain of the wound and closed some of the open patches.  
Kakashi watched him skeptically but the man worked gently and carefully and he made no indication of being bias against the Sannin.  
There was suddenly an uproar from the crowd and people started reacting even worse than before. The ninja moved to the window to see what was causing the sudden out burst. Orochimaru wasn't sure what to feel when he saw why had caused the outburst.  
Jiraiya, Tsunade and Dan all stood in front of the crowd, and from what could be seen they were trying to dispel it. Tsunade's temper was flared and Jiraiya was no more passive. Dan was the only one who tried to reason with the angered crowd but his words were lost as the other two yelled. Orochimaru didn't understand why they were there, it was a change of heart or perhaps they had just been to frightened before.  
They were told he was a rogue and perhaps they felt that if they defended him they would be the towns next victim. Either way, they now stood against the crowd. His eyes scanned the area then fell onto someone familiar. Someone he had mixed feelings about.  
Hiruzen walked and guided his students away. Jiraiya flashed angry eyes at him but he obeyed and Tsunade did too. Hiruzen then turned to the crowd and in seconds the loud voices were silenced by his command. He said something that the ninja in the third story couldn't hear, but begrudgingly the crowd evaporated. They gave one another disheartened looks, then took their leave the silence only disturbed now by the rain. What had Hiruzen said?  
Orochimaru stopped his thoughts, he felt foolish. Hiruzen had showed one act of defending him and it had caused the boy to spiral down memory lane. It had the boy wanting to trust the man, had him wishing he could still go sit beside the soon to be Hokage and feel safe. He had been his Sensei for years, he had been his parental figure and support structure, he had been the only thing standing between the boy and the villagers. It had made him fall into his trap, he had given Hiruzen all his trust, and then one day in a split second all of that had been savagely taken away. It struck him hard. It was like the death of his parents all over again.  
Yet here Hiruzen stood in the flesh disbanding a crowd and telling them to leave the boy alone. Was that why though? Did he disband the crowd so that the threat of violent protest wouldn't start? Or had he done it for the boys sake?  
Last time he had spoken to Hiruzen he hadn't given the man a chance to speak. He panicked, some what in fear, but mostly out of anger and hurt. His hurt had translated quickly into an outburst however and he hadn't caught a word of what his teacher had tried to say. He had then fled, drunken himself stupid and taken his anger out on Kakashi. Kakashi. He still stood right by him. Although... He knew that wasn't forever either. He had to leave, not to say he wanted to leave the boy, it was just that he had to.  
That wasn't the copy ninjas fault. That was natures cruel hand playing another role in slaughtering the boys possibility of a happy ending. Life was cruel. How nice wouldn't a second chance be, to out live everyone who knew him, then start a fresh. Perhaps that was why he had sought out immortality? Who knew, he hadn't confided in anyone in Kakashi's time stream... he had no one to confide in. Hiruzen then entered the hospital. Orochimaru's heart momentarily stopped beating. He had no chakara but he was willing to hop straight out the window and into the pouring rain arm and all. He didn't want to be here with his old teacher, he didn't want to be trapped in a room forced to speak with him.  
He felt cornered, with no where to turn. Kakashi was here, but that wasn't reassurance enough. Orochimaru counted every second, knowing that time waited for no one, knowing that if he stood here meeting was inevitable. Words lost him completely and his lips parted to produce no sound. What did he even want to say? Ask Kakashi to save him again? He instinctively moved to brush hair out of his face but swiftly realized he couldn't abandon his injured arm. The doctor carried on with his healing but there was only so much he could do. He pulled out bandages but the boy was less cooperative now and he struggled against most things. None of the ninja knew what had unsettled the Sannin but it was evident he was distressed.

Authors note- ...about a week late... Sorry about that...  
I'm away next week but I will try update on time haha. please leave a review and let me know what you think! Keeps authors motivated.  
Thanks to those who have reviewed and leave their support. Enjoy~


	10. Chapter 9

The rain despite its heavy down pour was almost completely drown out by the boys racing thoughts. He with out realizing was counting every passing second, his injury, situation and location now lost in his mind. What did trivial details matter when such an obstacle stood in his path? What did anything matter when a dreaded moment was barreling up the staircase, taking step by step till it reached his door, reached his space. He felt shaky, perhaps a bit sick again. Was that out of anxiety or injury? He was hoping his legs wouldn't fail him, but his eye sight currently was. The doctor had told him to sit down. He didn't hear it, didn't acknowledge it. With out knowing the boy reached out a hand to grasp who ever stood nearest to him in attempts to gain support. He felt fabric, a familiar texture of Jounin attire and he grasped at it his slim fingers clasping it meekly. His efforts were in vein and he swayed for a mere moment before falling to one knee. He felt someone, whoever he had grasped, pick him up and hoist him to his feet, however when they noticed he had no ability to stand at all he was lifted off the ground now fastened in strong arms.

"Must be shock from the fight still." A voice said.

"He needs rest, but he won't find it here. Can he leave, recover at home?" A more concerned voice asked, it was who ever held him.

"I understand his predicament, but he must stay for an over night examination. Generally anyone in his condition would stay a couple of days... But I don't expect that of him, just one night for safety reasons." The voice said.

"Am I allowed to stay with him while he recovers here?" The voice holding him asked.

"Once again... There are strict rules against that." The voice said reluctantly.

"And an exception can't be made?" The concern was growing in the persons voice as the threat of being forced to leave the boy became evident.

"I'm sorry." The voice repeated.

"What's the harm though?" Again concern was obvious.

"It's a policy we can not afford to make exceptions for, if we allow you we must allow others. That will lead to people constantly staying here to watch over patients. I'm sure you understand how impractical that is." The voice spoke some what more stern. The concerned voice died, no longer able to counter the strict rule placed down so harshly.

Another voice spoke, either it was far or the boy was finally slipping into utter darkness. He couldn't tell if it was a familiar sound, if it was caring or harsh. No longer did the outside world matter to his senses it appeared though, he fell inside himself into darkness which was neither frightening nor familiar. It held no feeling, but a lack of feeling entirely. That was where consciousness left him, stranded in his own head, stranded miles from home in a foreign bed surrounded by foreign people and sounds. Yet he took in none of it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _She walked a few steps then stopped to wait for the boy to catch up. He was a lot smaller and it took him a lot longer, her every stride filled by two of his. He bounded happily however, childlike innocence assuring him that his mother would always be ahead but never would she be too far. Never would she abandon her young, her light eyes constantly pinned to her offspring maternally. He had inherited her looks in so many ways, and he looked back up at her with startlingly golden eyes. The boy rarely left the house with out a smile... Although... Although there were times his innocent smile faded and disappeared. When the villagers yelled, or passed comments... even when they threatened him or his family. But those moments were few as people hardly gave the boy trouble, he had watchful eyes on him constantly._

 _His father was an impatient man, and he tolerated little talk about his child's slitted eyes and pale skin framed by dark strands of hair._

 _The boy idolized his father and he was, as all children were, caught in a delusion that the man was invincible, fearless and strong. The boys illusions of his fathers strength would die when the man died of course, but that was at a later date. As of now in his golden eyes the man stood above even the Hokage, above even the gods._

 _"There you are." His mother said her voice soft and gentle now, the boys golden eyes leapt up to see who she had started conversing with, as he suspected it was exactly who he wanted to see. He lunged forwards into his fathers arms and then swiftly pulled away so he could stare up at him to examine the mans reaction._

 _He wasn't disappointed and his father went down to one knee so that the small child was now eye level with him._

 _"Sorry for keep you waiting." He said, his words directed at his wife, although he was meeting the boys eyes._

 _"Orochi wants to show you something." She said a small smile passing her lips._

 _"And what's that?" He asked, whether his interest was genuine or not the child didn't know, but if it wasn't true his father sure was a good actor. He rose to his feet, expectantly waiting for the youngest ninja to lead the way to what ever he wished to do._

 _Moments where he could spend time with his father were to few as of late, the older ninja constantly out on missions following the Hokage's orders. Be it the seconds or be it the soon to be third Hokages._

 _Orochimaru smiled up at the much taller ninja his eyes glistening with the sunlight reflecting in them , but a dark cloud passed over and it never seemed to move away. The ground shook next and in confusion the boy looked around to locate the source. When nothing presented itself he threw his eyes to his father for reassurance, but his father was no longer there and the landscape was changed. Bodies littered every stretch of green expanse replacing the grasses natural colour with red._

 _The boy panicked backed up and then tripped over a corpse before falling into the pool of blood behind it. His lilac kimono was instantly stained and the stench of decay filled is senses. He shakily got up then slipped back down into the mess of blood, he tried to rise again but found that every time he tried he would fall back into the pool of blood. His clothes got more and more stained the more the blood splashed up at him. In is stumbling mess he ended up coating himself completely in the crimson substance. His entire small form was now dripping in another's blood and he feebly attempted to rise never once prevailing and getting to his feet. He cried out in distress as he collapsed wondering in a panic stricken manner where his parents were, how they had vanished into thin air and how the land had changed so quickly._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orochimaru woke up his head heavy yet light all at the same time. He felt a stabbing pain all over his body his muscles tight from the impact of falling. His eyes were blurry but he pushed past the haze to try and locate where he was. Another awful dream, his parents once again turning into thin air and then once again another war zone. Being trapped in a pool of blood was new but nothing unexpected.

He sat up before his head was clear and before his eyes had adjusted.

He looked around dazed but he was determined to stay seated instead of lying down. He felt the presence of someone come closer and rest a hand on his back to support his currently weakened body. The world around him became clearer and he looked beside him to see who was helping keep his shaking form up.

His entire body tensed and his eyes stopped in their tracks when they met a darker pair of familiar ones. Ones that were once comforting but now brought forth fear and confusion.

"Sensei." Orochimaru said or half stuttered. Why had he called him that? It was far from what he saw the man as now. He wished he still could have however.

Hiruzen smiled warmly at his old student, in an attempts to help him ease up a bit. The boys rigid form and startled eyes were a clear indication that he was anything but comfortable.

"How is your arm?" Hiruzen asked, it was small talk the boy guessed, perhaps he had a hidden motive.

"Fine." Orochimaru lied.

"Are you sure?" Hiruzen asked, not quite believing the boys words.

"Yes." Orochimaru replied, one word answers, a way he could keep himself safe with no risk of saying something he would regret.

"Orochimaru-kun, we left things on a bad note." Hiruzen said, his face going more serious more worried stricken. He gave the boy a chance to say something if he wanted to, but the silence remained heavy.

"And I'm not here to tell you that you were at fault." Hiruzen said, "...or that you ever would be. What you may have done, it was a possibility. But I can not say that some where in the abyss of time, I am not doing the same. That time stream is one of many perhaps, we haven't unfolded time at all, there could be many out comes. It could be fate or it could be choice. Either way, you've committed no crimes yet."

Once again he paused just in case the younger ninja wanted to say something. Once again Orochimaru simply watched and waited.

"I'm sorry for attacking you Orochimaru-kun. I over reacted, I panicked. I was shown a reality which was more frightening than any war I've faced, any enemy." Hiruzen said, "I want you to know my mind set on matters has changed, and after this... I hope yours has as well."

"... Do you need me to do something?" Orochimaru asked, hazarding a guess. He wasn't trusting enough to simply accept his old teachers forgiveness.

"Of course not." Hiruzen said trying to put on a warm smile, Orochimaru wasn't fooled by it.

He doubted he would ever be fooled by another attempts at affection ever again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's a fancy party." Ino stated dragging Shikamaru through the shops, "we will need fancy clothes."

"It's troublesome though..." He complained as he felt the urge to simply sit down somewhere over come him, the blond wasn't listening, she was scanning every stall she could to locate anything that could work for the ball she had been invited to. She stopped at a store which looked promising and dragged the Nara inside with her.

"Everyone else is preoccupied, but by the time the party arrives they are going to complain about not having appropriate outfits." Ino stated, "we should do them a favor and get them things to."

"Is everyone going?" Shikamaru asked with little interest.

"Of course... We could use something to take our minds off matters." Ino said, "I will shop for the girls you take the boys."

"... Sakura is the only other girl though..." Shikamaru whined realizing swiftly he had the harder job, she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, you sort out the adults I'll take the rest." Ino said.

"So my dad, your dad, Choji's dad, Gai and Kakashi?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yup." She replied half distracted by a light blue kimono, she tossed the dress over her shoulder before heading into the changing rooms. Shikamaru sighed as he browsed the shelves and hangers some what unsure of what he was looking for. He settled for formal as he picked up clothes he assumed certain members would like or appreciate.

After about an hour of torture Ino came trotting back to him holding enough clothes to block out his view of her face, he eyed her wearily then scanned over the many colours of the different materials.

"That everyone?" He asked tiredly.

"Almost, what do you think of his for Sakura?" She asked holding up a light green kimono its shape seemingly something the pink haired girl would wear happily. He nodded in confirmation.

"Perfect." He replied.

"And for Kiba? He is a hard one to find something for..." She stated pulling out another outfit this time one in dark blues and grays. Shikamaru once again looked it over and fitted it to the chosen candidate.

"Should be fine." He replied, he didn't know why he had agreed to go with her... He'd have rather been enduring one of his fathers long winded lectures or preaches at that point.

"Okay, I got dark blue for Sasuke, a lighter blue for me, white for Neji, red for Choji, purple for Orochi and green for you." She said adding a little wink after telling him his chosen colour.

"Perfect I'm sure, just one thing. What about Naruto?" He asked, she glanced around the room dismally.

"You try finding a colour for him... I don't think a vibrant orange will do any good this time." She muttered.

"Try a blue, he generally wears blue if he ever gets out of that jumpsuit." Shikamaru stated.

"Me and Sasuke-kun are in blue..." She said.

"...let Sasuke wear black. He'd suit it better than Naruto." Shikamaru said, although he could sense Ino had wanted to be some what colour coded to the Uchiha. Deciding it may be for the best she ventured back into the shops and grabbed the desired clothes. Shikamaru tossed his choices into the bag not even bothering to see if she approved. Checking for such matters would surely take hours and the Nara was worn out after the prior few she had taken.

They walked back to the house, the journey rather cold and wet as they darted in and out of shops roofs to avoid getting soaked. They arrived at the house and barged inside desperate to get out of the flood.

The house was quiet as the ninja inside respectfully kept their voices down, Naruto was fast asleep as he was still recovering from having the fox sealed inside him again. Sasuke had been sitting by the windowsill since they had left, in other words for an hour or two while Sakura sat beside Naruto throwing her eyes across the room to check on the Uchiha.

The rest of the inmates sat around the kitchen or bedrooms, Ino dumped the packets of shopping onto her bed before dishing out the chosen outfits and placing them on the appropriate beds.

When she returned she saw Naruto was awake and seated looking around rather groggily, but his usual aura had returned and he some how seemed more approachable. He stretched his arms out to his sides as he rose up clumsily.

"How are you feeling?" Sakura asked, ready to heal the blind if need be.

"Back to normal really." He looked around the room and noted all the members were present except for one, their newest arrival, "Orochimaru not back?"

"Not yet, not till this evening." Kakashi said coming to check on his student.

"...He is alright though right?" Naruto asked, hoping it wasn't serious, he felt some what accountable for what ever damage the demon fox may have done.

"Just his arm as we originally thought." Sasuke muttered, "an over night inspection was hardly necessary."

"I could heal him here." Sakura offered, "can we not check him out earlier?"

"Sure we can." Naruto said optimistically.

"Doubt it." Sasuke said countered.

"Why not?" Naruto said slightly agitated.

"Doctors are strict." Sasuke replied briefly, he then moved away from the windowsill frame.

"And?" Naruto asked, not sensing the logic still blinded by a bit of his own natural stubbornness.

"There is no need to cause unnecessary trouble Naruto. He will come home later today its just a couple of hours." Sasuke chastised, although Kakashi agreed with it he couldn't help but feel that he didn't want to. He was rather annoyed with having to leave the Sannin there, especially since when visiting hours had ended he was forced to leave, however Hiruzen due to being soon Hokage had permission to stay.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiruzen had asked or more ordered the hospital to sign the boys release, deciding he would heal better in the comforts of the travelers house anyway. Although Kakashi had argued the same point Hiruzen had the authority to actually make the doctor agree and the boy was bandaged up one final time before they signed him out. Orochimaru allowed his old teacher to walk him home. He followed silently and tried his best to avoid eye contact and in that same token to avoid conversation. Hiruzen had draped a large cloak over the boy to shield him and his injury from the rain which still beat down with tenacity. They moved through the streets and although many citizens were angered none of them bothered the two ninja as the authoritative figure of soon to be Hokage loomed too close. Hiruzen guided the boy through a street which Orochimaru had to admit was unfamiliar to him. He was close to spinning around and bolting, wondering if perhaps this wasn't some trick to get him to be alone.

What an easy target her would be now that he was isolated. He took another few steps before slamming on brakes, his panic was controlling his decisions now.

Hiruzen stopped to see what had made his former pupil freeze up. Orochimaru looked up at him and met eyes trying his best to avoid looking fearful.

"What's wrong?" Hiruzen asked his voice eerily calm, holding too much care to not be suspicious. The warmth he always spoke with was back but it didn't have the same soothing effect it had a few weeks prior. Now it instilled different emotions which made him delve into sadness once more all so that his mind could torture him with questions on how he could have prevented the change from ever happening. God how he wished he could still find security in the older man.

"Where are we going?" Orochimaru asked answering a question with a question.

"To the travelers house. Is that not where you want to go?" Hiruzen asked slightly confused.

"I've never gone this way." Orochimaru admitted skeptically.

"Oh, it's a shortcut... If you'd like you can show me the way you usually go?" Hiruzen offered finally realizing what may have startled the boy. He had reason not to trust.

A siren went off in the distance as to alert the village of an incoming threat. Hiruzen spun around to see hooded men entering the village, scaling the large walls. Their capes were a dark brown or else black, but it was impossible to identify the coloring of the fabric in the rain and over cast skies. Hiruzen pushed the boy to stand behind him as five of the men appeared in front of them. Their faces were hidden but their village was obvious. They were from the hidden mist their jutsu proving their origin. They stood in front of the two ninja their entire focus locked onto their forms.

Hiruzen backed up and in doing so he nudged the smaller ninja back a few steps as well. Orochimaru glanced between his old teacher and the intruders. He found it sad that his first thought had been that Hiruzen had hired these ninja to assassinate him. That automatically faded from his mind as one man drew multiple kunai throwing them towards the ninja opposite them.

Hiruzen had his own knives drawn within split seconds and had reflected the oncoming blades. Orochimaru felt uneasy one hand down but allowed himself to ease up when he felt the smooth texture of one of his summonings. The brown serpent was large enough to consume a man with little effort and coiled its body around its summoner loosely. It placed its scaly form between blade and skin its slitted and narrowed black eyes locked onto the enemy.

The snake hissed its raise head right beside the boy, he could feel its tongue lightly brush past him as it smelt their surroundings. Unlike majority of the world, he found comfort in the snake being on-top of him sharing his space and air. In that same token the serpent was at ease with the boy, in no way unhappy or distressed with him leaning on it.

The next few ninja who were cloaked disappeared only to reappear inches from Hiruzen and Orochimaru. Hiruzen summoned his large weapon, the metal pole deceptively hiding the creature it truly was, the Sannin knew the primate like entity would soon reveal itself.

The soon to be Hokage forced the intruding ninja out of his space by swinging the large pole towards them. Orochimaru didn't bother move, his large reptilian summing made it clear that they had gotten too close as it struck out its teeth now clamped around the top half of an unfortunate Mist ninja.

Orochimaru allowed his golden eyes to flit over to the only other Mist shinobi who hadn't vacated the vicinity. The man took two hurried steps backwards his fear hidden as his entire face was cloaked.

The Mist ninja ran and Orochimaru ordered his snake to stay by him. If the intruder thought that it meant he was free of penalty he was sadly mistaken. Once his feet hit soil a few meters from the Konoha ninja a second man eating snake emerged from the earth. It sunk it's fangs into the mans shoulders as it coiled around his form successfully crushing all life left in the man. With a constricting grip enough to break bricks and crush boulders, the mans bones were shattered within milliseconds. He had no time to scream as he lost all air.

Hiruzen allowed his summoning to turn to smoke. He then told the boy to follow him and for some reason, perhaps he was wrapped up in the fight, he did. He trotted after his teacher his two serpents slipping around the village floor. The flooded water forced them to swim every now and then but that only aided their speed as they cut through the streaming pools.

Screams resounded from every street as the Mist invaders killed indiscriminately, the sound of metal clashing and scratching against one another was another frequent noise. Hiruzen cringed as a scream was silenced midway, the obvious sign of an innocent death. Any cloaked shinobi that was spotted was instantly killed by the Konoha Jounin. Either by flames or snake. Either way they were given quick deaths, as the chance of one of the intruders living was a high risk.

The flooded street was a mixture of see through water and faded red, blood enough to stage a shark attack. Orochimaru admittedly had little chakara to waste but couldn't bear the idea of walking knee deep in bloodied water, so instead he wasted precious chakara to stay on top of the streams. A blue hue shone around Hiruzen and Orochimaru's feet as they walked above the water, and for the first time in forever the boy felt as if he had to relearn the simple trick of defying nature.

Out of the corner of his eye the boy saw an intruder approach a boy around his age, he held a sword in his hand as the young boy walked backwards in a futile attempt to escape.

The man raised his blade and the boy screamed his face paled his own weapon haven fallen from his hands.

Orochimaru didn't allow the intruders blade to be lowered, he had no sword of his own so he grabbed a nearby one from a corpse. His newly found blade made contact with the one hovering inches from the fallen Konoha citizen. Orochimaru threw the man back by pushing his sword forward and in turn moving the other.

The man fully hooded cursed and avoided a fatal hit, but it was futile as the boy was far faster than he was and managed to get behind him and slit his throat. He looked at the boy, an old classmate he recognized. Like all his other classmates, this boy had mocked his inhuman appearance. Due to the battle commencing around them though the Sannin found he had no need to get even now for all the years of bullying. In fact he was relieved to have saved the boy, it would've left him feeling sickened to see someone he knew lifeless. Orochimaru swing the sword around in one hand, his other still held to his chest.

"Orochimaru-." The boy said meeting his golden eyes, the ones he had mocked in the past.

Orochimaru tossed the boy his blade haven noticed his one was now broken and discarded, "Use that."

He then ran to catch up and aid Hiruzen who admittedly needed no help, many bodies littered the floor around him and he added a couple more to the pile within seconds. Why had mist planned an invasion? War was on the brink but it appeared the hidden Mist had decided to get things over with instead of trying to resolve matters. Hiruzen glanced over to the snake summoner.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Orochimaru said honestly, he didn't feel hindered in the slightest despite his on obvious handicap. He then followed his teacher down more of the village until he spotted someone he knew in the distance. Kakashi currently fought off three intruders and was making quick work of them as well. He finished them up his red eye still covered showing he was putting in little effort. He glanced up to spot the boy and he made a move to get to him ignoring the chaos around him. He didn't manage to reach the boy however as another group attacked him. Orochimaru would've gone to help, despite Kakashi not needing help, but he was roughly pulled to the side. He met eyes with Sasuke.

"You shouldn't fight in that condition." He warned before taking him by his good arm and pulling him away. Orochimaru glanced back at the copy ninja but had little choice on whether he was going to follow or not. He found the white haired ninja was now left behind as the young Uchiha dragged him onwards.

"I have a plan." Sasuke said, "this will last a while."

He was slightly out of breath as he spoke, "we need to go fetch the scrolls I gave you we need to move them."

"In a time of war?" Orochimaru snapped back.

"When else are we off parole?" Sasuke barked back.

"We should help them." Orochimaru said.

"We can help them when we get back." Sasuke said, "the two of us won't tip the scales."

"We could save people who might die if we leave..." Orochimaru objected, but he was out of hands to get rid of the others hold. He found himself at the villages exit within moments. His large summonings hissed and advanced on Sasuke but since their summoner denied them the command to attack they did nothing more. Orochimaru looked back at the two snakes, in the same motion the serpents turned around and headed back to Konoha.

"Where are your body guards going?" Sasuke asked casually, the Sannin was being more complaint now as he was dragged.

"They'll stay behind and do our job." Orochimaru stated.

Sasuke didn't reply, he simply carried on leading the boy past all the trees and rocks as they cut though the forest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi finished off the final Mist intruder, he scanned the area to see that finally all seemed to be safe. The rest of the intruders were forced to leave and vacate the area. They abandoned their task and retreated, the Jounin of Konoha allowed them to as to finally rid themselves of all the damage being sustained to their homes in the invasion.

Kakashi saw medics aiding anyone who was injured, with three or four casualties, the Jounin was happy to see that no citizens were killed, only ninja. The majority of corpses belonged to the mist ninja, the Konoha shinobi sustaining injury but hardly any casualties of death.

Medics aided the Konoha ninja to the hospital, the rain had made matters seem more chaotic than they had been, it must have been a group of Mist extremists as none of them wore their headbands. Either way most of them had been killed the others fled. It was a small victory to Konoha as the only real damage done was to their buildings. Which in itself evidently made the Second Hokage furious.

Kakashi walked back to the travelers house, sensing as he was done fighting and that they no longer needed him. Also so that he could check to see that no one he knew had been injured. He had seen Sasuke run off with Orochimaru, and assumed the Uchiha had done so to get the handicapped ninja off the battle field. Which he was grateful for. Other than that he didn't doubt that the ninja who ventured through time with him were all more than capable enough to hold their own. Just incase however he decided he had to return and see for himself.

He got to the front door quickly enough as the rain sped up his every step, he turned the handle which always seemed to be left open and entered the room.

As predicted everyone was present, and no one seemed to have any serious injury, perhaps a few cuts at the most. Sakura made quick work of all the scratches and healed them all one by one leaving nothing to show they had ever been injured in the first place.

Kakashi almost found he wasn't surprised to see Orochimaru and Sasuke absent.

"Where are-" Kakashi started.

"We were going to ask you." Gai said honestly.

"They'll come back." Naruto replied, and it was clear he believed every word he said.

"Come back from where is the problem." Kakashi muttered, in a time of war it was hardly fitting to venture off and disappear. It was almost an unwritten rule to simply

return home after an out break, to ensure every member was safe. The two of them having a tendency of taking flight didn't make matters any better either.

The door swung open moments later and Sasuke entered the house, he looked between everyone and Kakashi sighed in relief. So he hadn't ventured off. However the pale ninja still hadn't made an appearance.

"Where is Orochimaru?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke seemed to be glaring at him when he spoke the boys name.

"I'm not his keeper." Sasuke said.

"Didn't say you were, but I saw you run off with him a couple of hours ago." Kakashi remarked back, not in the mood for the Uchiha's brash ways. Sasuke didn't make an effort to say anything for a few seconds longer than socially acceptable. His lack of care obvious even as he did nothing at all.

"We got split up. Maybe he is helping the injured, or talking to the Third Hokage." Sasuke said.

"Maybe he is hurt, we should go find him." Shikaku said, haven seen enough of how much the villagers despised him. It wasn't a safe place for the boy to be in.

"He can handle himself." Sasuke stated causally.

"He only has one arm." Kakashi reminded him.

"He had no arms when he fought Tsunade and Jiraiya in our time stream." Sasuke said back, "he can handle himself."

There was an awkward silence in which Sasuke took the opportunity to leave the conversation entirely. He went into their rooms before emerging again a black item of clothing in his hands.

"What's this?" Sasuke asked.

"A kimono." Ino stated. "For the party… don't mess it up."

Sasuke went back inside tossing the kimono back to the bed, he hung it over the end of the mattress so that he had space to lie down on. An hour later the door opened and Orochimaru walked in causally, as if he hadn't made certain members worry sick about him. He didn't even bother say anything to anyone and simply went straight to his room. Kakashi was somewhat confused some what expectant of the reaction. He decided he would just in case go and speak to the boy as he hadn't been able to do that since he had seen him at the hospital the day before. He entered the room to find Orochimaru sitting at the edge of Sasuke's bed nearer the Uchiha's legs looking down at him. He had a playful smile and eyes flashing many apologies. Sasuke had his eyes closed his hands keeping his head up, he was calming himself or meditating… one of the two. They both looked over to Kakashi and once again Orochimaru seemed unfittingly happy. Then Kakashi noticed another thing, his body was unscratched despite haven fought the battle. In fact even the wound he had received from the Kyubi was gone, his arm was still bandaged though.

"Someone heal you?" Kakashi asked, hoping for an explanation.

"Yes." Orochimaru said mistaking the confusion for care. He then looked back down at the Uchiha, "get over yourself will you, lying there like a defeatist."

"You're a handful." Sasuke said back, "Constantly getting lost."

"I'm never lost," Orochimaru said, "I always know my way home."

"well you seem to always take the long way back." Sasuke chastised, Orochimaru nudged him impishly.

"Sorry to make you worry about me." He chuckled before standing up. He then went to his own bed brushing past Kakashi as he did so, he looked down at the elaborate purple Kimono. He looked back at Kakashi with questioning eyes.

"Ino wants us to attend a party." Kakashi said quickly trying to clear things up.

"I see." Orochimaru said moving the fabric aside to make room for himself. It was late now and the other younger ninja eventually entered the room as well.

Orochimaru watched the copy ninja leave, and he had to stop himself from following the man. What over came him he didn't know, he knew he couldn't get attached to Kakashi now… that would only lead to heartbreak when the time came for the man to leave. Yet here he was wishing to follow the man to his quarters… a hopeless romantic in a sense. Orochimaru mentally kicked himself, he would never allow himself to be called that.

Authors note- The late-ness of this chapter… -_-

Sorry for the slowness of updates, I'm currently knee deep in work and exams. So I will try keep on time but I probably will be late for a while till things clear up.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to leave a review! A huge thanks to those who do!


	11. Chapter 10

Days after the attack Konoha had gotten itself back on to its feet. Since the damage was minor the resources needed were equally as little. During that week the travelers had managed to once again settle themselves and settle smaller tensions within themselves.  
Hiruzen had made it a daily routine to check up on the boy. He would ask to come in simply to speak trivial matters with Orochimaru, asking how he was feeling, how his arm was or how training had been going. He knew a broken arm wouldn't stop the disciplined boy from training and advancing what ever he could.  
The other travelers were happy to see the Sannin had little issue conversing with the man. Day one he had been skeptical, day two slightly annoyed, but by day three he had gotten used to the idea. After all he had known the man all his life, it was almost weirder not talking to him.  
The boy still had no contact with any of his old team mates, although Kakashi spotted Jiraiya a day ago hovering around the house before backing down and going home. He was still unsure if the snake summoner would or wouldn't appreciate his company.  
It had become a bit of a calming routine now. Kakashi would wake up as one of the first few to rise, then he would enter the lounge to find the Sannin sitting with the dog at his feet reading a scroll, Inoichi and Shikaku speaking softly to one another in the kitchen while Neji sat on the couch seemingly focusing on his chakara.  
Kakashi would then go up to the Sannin and speak to him for a few moments. He was curious of what the boy was reading but he never asked. He didn't want to invade his personal affairs as being on parole was hard enough.  
"Kakashi." Orochimaru greeted with his usual smile. He leant his injured arm on the counter. He couldn't help but feel he was less careful with it than he should be. It almost appeared as if it didn't occur to him that it was completely shattered.  
"Morning." He said back calmly. He avoided glancing back down at the page the boy held.  
The white ninja dog at his feet yawned and wagged his tail looking up at the copy ninja happily. Orochimaru put the scroll down to fully face the man beside him.  
"I was wondering if you'd help me get something." Orochimaru said.  
"Of course." Kakashi said although he wondered if he should agree before he knew what he was doing.  
"Thanks." Orochimaru said with a genuine smile seemingly relieved, "I'd like to go today if you're free."  
"Where are we going?" Kakashi asked.  
"A temple, not far from here." Orochimaru said, "Id like to fetch my blade. I'd go by myself but I can't go with out parole."  
"Your blade?" Kakashi questioned.  
"A very particular blade." Orochimaru said, he felt for some reason that he didn't have to watch what he said in front of Kakashi. He found himself being honest almost knowing the other wouldn't get him into trouble, "Kusangi."  
"Where did you hear of it?" Kakashi asked wondering why the boy wanted the legendary sword now. Orochimaru took a moment before responding, he brushed hair out of his eyes to give himself a moment to collect his thoughts.  
"I read about it." He said briefly, "after the little intrusion by Mist I decided to go and see it's location. I found it with relative ease but there was a seal half way into the temple and I lacked enough chakara to remove it at the time. But I have more than enough to do so now."  
"Alright, we can leave when you're ready." Kakashi said, he had no objections. The sword was forbidden but it was at the end of the day a simple sword which in all honesty the copy ninja thought the boy deserved. Orochimaru had Kusangi in the time stream he was used to and he didn't have the capacity to think it out of place now.  
Orochimaru seemed incredibly happy with the quick acceptance. He hopped off the chair and came to stand closer to the copy ninja.  
"Thank you." Orochimaru said he then trotted back inside his room to fetch his kunai bag. He also returned with a large cloak, one that would do him well in the harsh rain.  
Kakashi made for his own cloak and pulled it over his shoulders. He then helped the boy put his on as the cloak was larger than the Sannin required. It must have been someone else's. Kakashi guessed it was Hiruzens.  
Shikaku looked over at the two of them as they left.  
"You two leaving?" Shikaku asked, Orochimaru paused by the door and looked up at Kakashi expecting him to defend their departure. He wasn't disappointed as the copy ninja kept their motives hidden.  
"We'll be back a bit later." Kakashi said seeing as there was no need to give specifics anyway. Shikaku accepted it fully trusting Kakashi. The two ninja exited the house into the light drizzle, it was finally lighter than the days before.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two ninja walked, somehow never stuck in silence. Kakashi and Orochimaru had a steady flow on conversation the entire way to the temple, they were getting closer to the large ancient building but they found themselves lost in conversation not really noticing their surroundings.  
The conversation was always light hearted and never left either of them feeling disheartened. It was constantly pleasant, and Kakashi found he was calm despite the biting cold wind and miserable weather.  
Orochimaru hadn't had any issues talking from the moment they exited Konoha. It was a common thing Kakashi had noticed that when ever the boy left the village he seemed happier and more willing to talk. His eyes darted around playfully and curiously, like a young hound on it's first hunt he absorbed every element of the surrounding area.  
He was more alive when he was far from the village, and Kakashi couldn't help but wonder if perhaps that was a reason Orochimaru fled Konoha in their time steam. People often said he was inhuman as no one would be able to wish for the death of their home... but what if he never saw Konoha as his home? What if he felt it was his prison? His cage, a place where he was denied what he needed and treated as an outsider.  
"Do you remember your parents?" Orochimau asked suddenly, the copy ninja looked back over at him.  
"Yes... Mostly." Kakashi said, he knew how they looked, but other than that he was far to young when they died to know much more, "do you?"  
"Yes, they are vivid in my mind." Orochimaru stated, "I wasn't to young to know what I had back then... Would you want to see your parents?"  
"See them?" Kakashi asked, "what do you mean?"  
"Well surely they exist in this time stream somewhere... has it never crossed your mind to go and find them?" Orochimaru asked slightly confused as to how he never thought of such things. Kakashi watched him for a moment then looked back out at the path ahead.  
"I never thought of it..." Kakashi admitted, "...but no I don't think I do. Some things are better left as they are."  
"Why is that?" Orochimaru asked, "is it because you know seeing them won't bring them back but merely make you think about them more?"  
"Something like that yeah." Kakashi replied, "sometimes the only thing to do is to let them go entirely. If I don't I'll be causing myself harm, and nothing comes off it. Wouldn't be at the level I am at if I harbored in self pity, and it took me long enough to forget them the first time."  
"Oh..." Orochimaru said somewhat disappointedly, "do you believe in reincarnation?"  
"I'm not wise enough to answer that I'm afraid." Kakashi said simply, glancing down at the boy, "do you?"  
"I believe nothing till I see it for myself." Orochimaru said, "so I shall wait till I can answer that question."  
"Can reincarnation be proven in ones life span?" Kakashi mused not entirely expecting the boy to reply.  
"I suppose not, which is why perhaps I should have to find a way to exceed my life span first." Orochimaru said mischievously looking back up at the taller ninja.  
"Immortality." Kakashi commented, unsure of how he felt about the boy getting that dream.  
"Exactly." Orochimaru said sensing the others unsureness, "does that thought concern you?"  
"I'm not sure." Kakashi admitted.  
"Then it probably does." Orochimaru said, he moved hair out of his face, although they were close they hadn't taken a break in a while. Since the boy had suffered critical injury days prior Kakashi decided to tell him to stop.  
"We can rest here for a few minutes. Then we will go inside and fetch Kusangi." Kakashi said, the boy nodded and they sat below a tree. In attempts to avoid the drizzle, they sat for a few moments simply absorbing the rest.  
Kakashi hadn't noticed it at first, but after a little while he realized the boy was leaning on him instead of the tree. Using his strong chest as support as his back almost perfectly fit into him. Orochimaru brushed through his hair unknotting it as he waited for nothing in particular.  
A sudden shiver passed over the boy as the wind blew past. Kakashi wrapped an arm around him to draw him in a bit closer now fully aware of the Sannins lack of coping ability in the cold.  
Orochimaru snuggled backwards to get comfortable in the others hold, adjusting to the changed position. After he got settled he looked up at the other his hair falling behind him gracefully as he did so. Kakashi found himself trapped in the others golden eyes almost mesmerized all over again.  
Orochimaru seemed to have many things crossing his mind, but the copy ninja couldn't seem to work out what lines any of them fell. Kakashi noticed a stray piece of hair and brushed it out of the boys face, who in turn allowed him to with out seeming uncomfortable.  
Orochimaru found he had the same problem as Kakashi, he could see many things going on his eyes, but he couldn't figure out what the mans racing thoughts actually were. After the careful movement of brushing hair out his face Orochimaru thought he should take a well estimated guess.  
His slim arms came to loop around the others neck his one hand, the one that wasn't hindered by bandages, falling down to innocently tug off the mans mask. He then used his looped arms to pull himself up to make sure their lips met. Kakashi hadn't expected it but he leant down to reciprocate, he then realized that perhaps he had lead the boy to believe that is what he wanted. He wasn't sure if the Sannin had any interest in anything physical but simply traded off his physical affection for the other males emotional affection.  
What he lacked from any relation denied from him by the village he made up for by becoming important to Kakashi. Was that why?  
Despite these things racing though his mind the two of them were still kissing and Kakashi still hadn't broken it off.  
He mentally kicked himself but at the same time he wondered if the younger ninja would feel offended had he pulled away. But due to his bad reaction time it wasn't him who ended the kiss. Orochimaru was already on his back by the time he pulled away, when he tried to sit up Kakashi rose swiftly to ensure he could be the one to lift the boy up.  
He knew he had feelings for the Sannin, it was to late to deny that to himself. He cared more than he should've and found love in a place that he should never have entered to begin with. It was to late now.  
Perhaps it was the love being forbidden that made him fall faster and faster. Why should it have been?  
Just because the Sannin was an accused rogue? Perhaps because soon enough they would have to part? But why did he have to be the responsible one, he finally found something he wanted but he was to deny himself simply because of circumstance.  
The copy ninja had been living for others all his life, when would he finally be able to live for himself.  
Orochimaru stared for a few seconds into the others eyes before collecting himself.  
"Should we go?" He asked almost as if nothing had happened. Kakashi nodded, once again feeling irritated at himself for not offering the right response. Orochimaru didn't seem to care about the lack of words presented. He then got to his feet and waited for the slightly older ninja to get up as well.  
They made it to the temple in silence after that, no longer bothered with conversation. The temple was grand, but it hummed of danger and it was undoubtedly protected by more than a simple seal. Or even a complex seal for that matter.  
When they walked a few meters into the grand halls Kakashi had to allow his eyes to adjust, but to his surprise many candles lit up as soon as they entered. He glanced down at the Sannin to see if he had done something. True to his suspicion he had his slim fingers held in the shape of a hand sign. He had clearly mastered his fire jutsu over the years, perhaps he had to much experience in dark caves... always seeking out forbidden arts most likely.  
They continued and Kakashi allowed the boy to lead as he knew where to go and the temple had many turn offs. They entered a large room a carcass bleeding out in the center of the it. It was fresh, the blood not entirely dry yet even as the creature lay limp.  
"Careful." Kakashi said not sure if the unidentified animal was alive or truly dead.  
"It's dead." Orochimau stated, "I killed it during our last... introduction."  
"By yourself?" Kakashi questioned, "one handed?"  
"Not by myself no, I am never by myself." Orochimaru said causally, "I relied on my summonings."  
Kakashi accepted it and carried on following the boy down the next few halls. They reached a strangely lit wall and the copy ninja instantly sensed the presence of a seal. Orochimaru didn't hesitate to do a few hand signs, he placed his hand on the wall at it grew into a brilliant flash. It died in the same instant leaving the wall entirely and creating a forbidding darkness.  
All to easy so far, Kakashi noted. They carried on but a low growl sounded from deep within the temple. Orochimaru didn't seem alarmed, it was followed by a low hiss and this actually made the Sannin pick up his pace.  
"Carefully." Kakashi warned not liking the boys reckless nature. He knew now it was his natural prey drive and not arrogance. Still it made him at edge, still worried about the handicapped Sannin.  
They entered the next room which expanded endlessly. Two pairs of eyes shot up like cats in the darkness, Orochimaru's were equally as luminescent and equally as narrowed. There was a hiss behind the two ninja, the candles lit up at the boys signal.  
Kakashi didn't know what was going on in the ancient ruin, the room was now more bright and he could make out what the dark shapes actually were now.  
On the one side a creature with the exact same features as the limp one inside stood, to it's left there was one very similar just slightly larger with darker markings.  
The hiss sounded behind them again and the copy ninja slowly looked behind him to assess the hire threat. A large serpent towered over them, had the Sannin not seen it? Or did he simply not care?  
"Orochimaru-chan." The snake hissed in a some what human voice. It was slightly hissed so the words were just barely decipherable.  
"Janria." Orochimaru replied. The serpent then looked over at Kakashi it's expression exactly the same, clearly though Orochimaru could pick up on body language of the reptile more than he could as the boy swiftly placed himself between the snake and copy ninja.  
"He is an ally." Orochimaru said.  
"A human ally?" The snake hissed, it's voice still calm, "speak white haired one."  
"Human yes." Kakashi replied, he wasn't sure how safe this creature was. It might never harm the boy but he was not certain it wouldn't try kill him. The creatures in the back snarled and snapped their jaws growing impatient by every passing moment. Kakashi wondered why they had not attacked yet.  
Orochimaru drew a kunai and flipped it around in his hand twice before lobbing it at the beast furthest from him, his aim was accurate and it landed inside the unidentifiable creatures eye. It screeched the charged but semi blinded it accidentally knocked the other creature over.  
The large snakes mouth parted, and as soon as the two creatures hit one another, their bodies awfully close to each other, the serpent struck out. It clamped its mouth onto the non blinded creature but it's slim body wrapped around them both at the same time. Slowly the snake constricted tighter and tighter. The creatures seemed pained as oxygen was denied to them, their bones making a sickening cracking sound. They writhed but couldn't get away from the giant snakes hold.  
Kakashi was slightly sickened at the display, he was only sickened more when the snake released the limp bodies and proceeded to swallow them whole. The snake was the same size as them but had no issues with dislocating it's jaw to succeed in ingesting one of the bodies.  
"Is that one of your summonings?" Kakashi asked the boy coming to stand at his side. The beasts had been awfully easy, it almost appeared as if the boy was feeding them to the serpent.  
"No, a guardian of the temple." Orochimaru said.  
"Will it attack us then?" He asked.  
"She won't. She is eating now anyway, she'd have to throw that up if she ever wished to fight." Orochimaru said, "she might eat you though if you came back here alone."  
"So you have her favoritism then." Kakashi mused.  
"I have made a contract with the snakes... I suppose they now all see me as an ally." Orochimaru said, as 'one of them' more like Kakashi thought to himself. He didn't say it, it might have sounded dehumanizing.  
"Fortunate." Kakashi settled with saying. Orochimaru lead on not sparing another moment for idle chat, the serpent continued to enjoy its meal as it was left behind.  
The next dark hallway seemed endless, and Kakashi for a moment wondered if it would ever stop expanding. Although the copy ninja hadn't noticed any change the boy stopped dead in his tracks and walked up to the wall left of them. Kakashi watched him run his hand over specific section and out of no where the bricks lit up a greenish blue before fading. A bang resembling a canon was distantly heard and the wall faded into air, the copy ninja hadn't noticed a difference in texture but evidently the boy knew his temples and forbidden buildings.  
With the wall gone the boy slipped into the room that was now exposed, when Kakashi followed he took note that they were in a small room. Kusangi lay grandly on a stone tablet, it's brilliance covered in the shadows. Orochimaru seemed some what excited to pick it up, he grasped the blades handle and swung it around once before resting it at his side.  
"We've got it." Orochimaru said with a satisfied smile.  
"Can we go home then?" Kakashi asked.  
"Of course, this is all I came for." Orochimaru replied walking past the slightly older ninja. Kakashi watched him go the sword he now possessed glinting in the darkness. The other travelers wouldn't appreciate Kakashi giving the Sannin the opportunity to attain the blade of forbidden legends.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day of the party arrived quicker than the ninja thought, at one stage time had stood still but now it seemed to be flying by. They still had no idea how they were going to get the Jinchuuriki hosts to gain access to the other time stream where they could collect their tailed beasts. The Second Hokage still denied them that right.  
Despite the problems and issues of their recent affairs the party had as Ino intended managed to take everyone's mind of everything. They all made to don their new Kimono's, all rather satisfied with Ino and Shikamaru's choices.  
Sasuke walked into the room, he hadn't been eager to attend the party claiming it was a waste of time. Since he was also on parole and everyone was attending the party however he was forced to go anyway. He picked up the black kimono he had discarded days prior and was about to change into it when he saw the pale ninja at his own bed holding up his chosen outfit.  
He seemed to be contemplating how he was going to put it on, perhaps it was because he had one arm still bandaged hanging by his side uselessly.  
"Need help?" Sasuke asked, he came over to aid the Sannin who was currently struggling with the fabric.  
"I'll manage." Orochimaru said, and he wasn't lying. He had decided he couldn't bare dealing with the pain of an injury he didn't need and had used his rebirth technique. However he didn't want to cause more drama and forbidden arts were an a instant war zone, so he decided to bandage his arm up and pretend to be handicapped. Of course that meant he still couldn't use his arm as it would be obvious he was acting.  
He hadn't told Sasuke not because the other male had anything against his forbidden jutsu but because he had strictly told the other ninja he was not allowed to be reckless with what he did. He would surely get annoyed with the boy if he did anything against his will.  
"With one hand and all those ties? I don't think so." Sasuke said back. It would be a waste of time to see the snake Sannin struggle for no reason. Instead of asking again the Uchiha decided to force his help upon the Sannin. Orochimaru tossed the kimono to the bed irritably.  
"Sort yourself out, if I am still busy when you get back you can help me." Orochimaru said stubbornly. Sasuke sighed and grabbed his own kimono before heading to the bathroom to change into his outfit.  
When he reemerged from the room he went back to the Sannin only to find the boy getting helped by someone else. His eyes locked onto Kakashi who was currently helping the boy slip the top half of the Kimono over his shoulders. Orochimaru didn't seem to have any problems with the copy ninja helping him...  
Sasuke cleared his throat to gain the attention of the two ninja but he found they took a few moments to realize he was there regardless.  
"Thought you could manage." Sasuke said calmly, although in his head he knew the words were slightly bitter.  
"Kakashi insisted." Orochimaru said looking back up at Kakashi with startling golden eyes. He looked up at the copy ninja like a child may have looked up to their idol. To much adoration in his eyes for the Uchiha to be okay with it. He allowed his black orbs to drift away from both of them and settle for the doorknob.  
"Well hurry up then." Sasuke said.  
"There is no rush we have time." Kakashi said.  
"The carriage will be here soon." Sasuke replied coldly but casually all the same. He had perfected the art of being distant while maintaining the manner of being cold.  
"We will meet you there." Orochimaru said politely.  
Kakashi and Orochimaru were the last to arrive at the carriage. No one else seemed to have a problem with it as they had only taken a few minutes. Naturally Sasuke seemed slightly disgruntled by the few minutes however which were evidently precious to him.  
They got into the cart and Orochimaru settled himself beside Kakashi.  
There were three carriages, so that they were not crammed. Orochimaru ended up with Kakashi, Ino, Shikaku, Iniochi and Shikamaru.  
Sasuke ended up departing with Naruto despite him haven tried to get with the Sannins cart. Orochimaru had Kakashi on his left and Ino on his right, Shikaku sat facing him. The serpent was rather comfortable sitting in between the two ninja as Kakashi was beside him, and the extra bodies simply kept him warm. He didn't really consider how he should or shouldn't be sitting. He snuggled into the older man to get warm and comfortable with out noting the curious eyes.  
The cart started to life the horses out in the rain hardly feeling the cold through their thick skin and hardy fur. They trudged through the rain and pulled the heavy carriage with out seemingly noticing it's weight. Their mighty muscles moved in sync with one another aiding their partner with moving the small burden.  
A cold wind blew in through the cart after a while of walking causing the Sannin to shrink back into the other man. A small shiver ran down his spine and he looked up at Kakashi wondering why the man hadn't pulled him closer and looped his arm around him yet.  
Kakashi hopped that the older ninja in the cart wouldn't notice anything. Then again, why was he not allowed to show his affection with the Sannin. They were close, that was that. There was no going around it anymore. They were together in everything and never left one another's side unless forced to. If the Sannin was invited to come close he took full advantage of that and never appeared uncomfortable with proximity. If anything it was obvious he was rather loving towards Kakashi, which was uncommon for the snake summoner.  
Deciding to take the leap Kakashi allowed himself to catch the hint. He pulled the littler ninja closer which seemed to settle him greatly. To his relief the Jounin didn't appear confused by the gesture at all. Shikaku smiled up at them, "there are extra jackets in the back as well."  
"We can grab at the next stop." Ino replied also feeling the cold more than the males.  
The cart carried on it's fast pace journey, the horses were not slowed by the rain. They had blinkers covering their eyes and half sheets covering their backs. They could not really feel the rain other than their faces, although they were slightly spooked when rain poured down a little bit louder than they liked.  
Eventually one of the horses halted dead forcing the other to stop as well. The large animal backed up threw it's head around and made a low unsettled whinny.  
The carriage driver hopped off and tried in vain to calm the agitated animal. Kakashi felt the boy slip out of his hold and exit their carriage. Kakashi was quick to follow him worrying that he may be upset with something, his manner of leaving had been slightly jittery and unfitting.  
When Kakashi located the Sannin he found him standing near the horse trying to read it's panicked cries.  
"Something must lie ahead." Orochimaru said.  
"No she always does this." The carriage driver muttered, "she is old now, not to old to pull, but to old to be sensible."  
"Never underestimate an animals senses. They still rely on their instincts unlike us. We would be wise to reassure her and scout ahead." Orochimaru replied.  
"It's a storm boy." The carriage said, he wasn't from Konoha and had no bias towards the Sannin yet.  
"We are ninja, rain won't kill us." Orochimaru said.  
"In that fancy Kimono?" The man asked, "you'll get to the party a mess."  
Orochimaru wore a long brown standard ninja cloak over his kimono which had protected it that far, as well as his hair. What the man said was true so he settled for summoning a large serpent. The snake slipped around the cart, it's sense were struggling to be up to standard with the rain but that wasn't why the Sannin had summoned it.  
"Will your horses allow his presence?" Orochimaru asked, the large snake twice the length of the horses resembled a cobra to an extent but it's colour was blacker. It glanced between humans and horses then back at it's summoner.  
"They won't complain. But what's this for now boy?" The man asked still rather politely.  
"If something attacks us on path it won't reach your horses." Orochimaru stated moving back to the cart. The other carriages came to a halt and Gai looked out from his cart. The ninja who had been in the carriages behind the Sannin and copy ninja curiously looked out to check what was happening and why the sudden stop occurred. Kakashi gestured to Gai to indicate everything was fine and the other man nodded in affirmation. Then they all reentered their carriages the horses finally willing again. The mare who had stopped was jittery and not very compliant. She pulled then backed off, barged forwards then halted for a second. The large snake that was summoned slipped over the gravel at a remarkable speed, also appearing effortless as it did so.  
It then hissed, stopped and allowed it's hood to flare up in a show of aggression.  
The horses trotted slightly faster then in unison pulled back and attempted to rear. A low pitch snarl was heard and the ninja felt one of the horses kick out accidentally striking the carriage. As predicted when the threat showed itself it never made it to the horses. The cobra like serpent hissed and struck out faster than the predators saw coming.  
Nothing more than wolves Orochimaru noted. His summoning would have them retreating or else dead. It was a matter of time not circumstance now as the pack thought for a fleeting moment that they may have stood a chance against the larger predator due to their numbers. The first wolf, one of the largest ran and attempted to bite the snakes tail to make it face him, which then would reveal it's vulnerable back to the rest of the pack. The snake was not a foolish animal however it's intellect exceeding most creatures. It hissed and flicked it's tail around itself to remove it from range before striking the large wolf. It's fangs were in and out of the canines flesh and the savage fiend yelped and cried as it felts blood being ripped from it. The other wolves seemed reluctant to be next.  
The horses were still in uproar but the ninja watched in anticipation quietly, ready to intervene if the boys methods failed. They never did, the wolves back tracked making sure they were out of reach before spinning around and heading back into the forest, their hunt cancelled.  
The carriage driver was half calming his horses and half calming himself, the ninja settled instantly.  
The rest of the journey the carriage driver had insisted the snake stay put where it was. When they reached the small village where the party would be hosted he even asked the boy to allow him to keep it for the trip home alone.  
His summoning was willing to do whatever it's caller bid and Orochimaru politely obliged commanding the cobra like snake to follow the man home. With little complaint the man eating snake turned away with the horses and went back down the path it had just come up.  
It's strong muscles finding no difficultly in the journey. The ninja watched them disappear and located their host. There were several town guards waiting for them to lead them through the streets.  
The town may have been small in comparison to Konoha but that didn't mean it would be easy to navigate as strangers. The ninja followed the guides till they reached a small inn, they would be able to freshen up, go to the party then return to the inn for what ever few hours they could catch to sleep. They would then stay at the inn till they decided to head home, which Ino had insisted would only be a day or two later as there were many places to visit in the village.  
Orochimaru suddenly had a moment of dread as he thought of the large crowd which would inevitably be there waiting for them. He didn't have any good memories with crowds.  
Freshening up took quick enough, and for a change Orochimaru and Kakashi were first this time around.  
The group assembled and were then lead straight to the great hall. It was elaborate, and Kiba was made to eat his words for complaining prior about a "flower guys" party being boring.  
The night was young, not a single person was with out a drink in their hand and decorations were more than excessive. Bright lights lit up most of the hall but left some corners shadowed where naturally certain guests took advantage of the darkness.  
All in all, the Sannin wasn't sure if he was amazed or over whelmed. As if sensing his apprehension Kakashi looped an arm loosely around his waist to guide him forwards. It had him calm in moments and he proceeded inside. Kakashi was called by someone and the moment the copy ninja turned to face the voice Sasuke moved to the boys side.  
"I need to speak to you. When he gives you a space come find me." Sasuke muttered. Orochimaru nodded, although he honestly didn't want Kakashi to ever give him the space Sasuke spoke of. Either way when Kakashi turned back to return to his position the Uchiha had vanished.

Authors note- hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a review! A huge thanks to those who have and always do. Also a thanks to those who follow and favorite!  
Enjoy your week!


	12. Chapter 11

Orochimaru walked across the brightly lit floor to reach the older ninja, he wasn't having the time of his life despite the bubbly atmosphere. He knew Sasuke had requested they meet but he didn't feel up for a serious conversation with the Uchiha which he knew it would turn into.  
Kakashi spotted him approach and crossed the small distance to arrive by his side, he glanced over the boy in his purple kimono his natural beauty catching many passers attention.  
Kakashi traced his slim form for a few moments before asking if the boy was having a good time or not, his question was answered by the Sannin's body language before he even had to speak. Orochimaru hated large crowds. Even though this one was a rather classy and polite bunch it didn't make up for years of bad experience.  
"Want to go somewhere a little more quiet?" Kakashi asked, hoping to somehow put the boy at ease.  
"I've tried looking." Orochimaru said, "the only place isolated is in the rain outside."  
"We can stand on the balcony under the shelter?" Kakashi offered.  
"Sasuke is there." It stumbled out the boys mouth before he could retract it, Kakashi gave him a worried look but the Sannin swiftly tried to correct himself, "he isn't in the best mood is all. With parole and what not he tends to grab at any opportunity for silence."  
That seemed to work as a decoy and Kakashi accepted it since it was a fitting bluff. Orochimaru decided to divert and asked Kakashi if he would like a drink in which he got a response he didn't really anticipate.  
"I try not to drink if I can." Kakashi admitted.  
"Well I'm getting, no last minute changes of heart?" Orochimaru asked.  
"No... Are you the right age to be drinking?" Kakashi asked suddenly aware of the Sannin's age.  
"I'm of mind to be drinking... Age may be another story." Orochimaru chuckled, "you're not honestly going to stop me are you?"  
"No." Kakashi said quickly, he wasn't much older than the Sannin and it would've felt weird reprimanding him about something like that. He'd leave that up to the older ninja like Shikaku and Inoichi.  
"Well then I'll be back." Orochimaru said turning off his long black hair swishing as he moved in its usual elegant fashion. Kakashi watched the young ninja go to the table and the manner in which he handled himself had no one questioning his years. He poured himself a glass with equal experience, almost as if he had done it all his life. Since he had such a bad upbringing it wouldn't surprise the copy ninja if the boy did indulge in liquids of an older nature.  
Orochimaru returned with his drink in his hands but at that point Shikaku had located the copy ninja and had struck up a conversation. When he saw the Sannin he glanced down at him with a warm smile.  
"Enjoying yourself?" He asked, he then noticed the alcohol, "...oh that's not for minors."  
"I know." Orochimaru said with a small smile, "I got it for Kakashi."  
Kakashi was impressed at the quick thinking, but he wasn't so impressed it was at his expense.  
"Oh didn't know you drank." Shikaku said looking back at Kakashi.  
"Neither did I." Kakashi replied taking the glass to help aid the boys lie. Shikaku laughed in politeness not actually catching the joke. He was then summoned by Inoichi and asked Kakashi to wait for him which Kakashi said he would. When Shikaku ran off Orochimaru grabbed his drink back.  
"Thanks." He said with playful eyes.  
"You're welcome I guess." Kakashi said watching the Sannin take a sip from his illegal drink. Orochimaru handed the glass straight back to Kakashi when he saw the two older ninja approaching, Inoichi and Shikaku seemed rather tipsy themselves. They spoke to the copy ninja for a few minutes in which Orochimaru wanted to kill himself out of boredom. But soon enough something they said caught his interest.  
"Apparently this place has a museum, pretty big for a side village." Inoichi said, "it's locked now, but it'll be open tomorrow. Neji asked us to take him, it's history is focused on weaponry and he thought it may hold information Tenten may appreciate."  
Waiting for tomorrow seemed like a waste of time Orochimaru decided, wouldn't it be interesting to break in and scan the place that night rather? It sure would beat the party. Wether it was boredom or alcohol talking was another story, but the idea was to tempting to slip up.  
The boy didn't really want to admit it to himself, but he always had an affinity to being slightly under the laws surveillance. There was no malicious intent behind his affinity for engaging in slightly frowned upon activities, it was merely the excitement behind them, after all he wouldn't steal or wreck the place. It would simply be a more fulfilling outing if he had to work to get inside, a bit of training to go with it.  
He couldn't help but feel that he needed a partner in crime and his eyes darted up at the white haired man. Their conversation would soon end and he could see boredom rising in the copy ninjas eyes as well. Perhaps he would share his ideas, perhaps he would be interested in a little detour. It was always worth a shot.  
As suspected Inoichi and Shikaku moved on to impose themselves on other ninja in the area who they shared interests with and in return Kakashi moved to the Sannin's side and handed him his drink.  
"Bored yet?" The Sannin asked impishly.  
"Yes... What are you planning?" Kakashi asked, haven known the boy long enough to guess the question wasn't a question but more an offer, when he wasn't being straight with you he was most likely scheming something.  
"A detour, perhaps a little trip elsewhere." Orochimaru said his golden eyes scanning for the others response before he fully exposed his plans.  
"Where?" Kakashi asked directly.  
"The museum. The dead probably hold better conversation than half these people anyway." Orochimaru said his eyes still a startling brightness in the darkened room. Kakashi was thinking it over, which was enough for the boy to decide for him. The younger ninja grabbed the older ninjas hands and dragged him several feet. Or more so edged him on, as the man he tried to lead was far more physically capable and muscle tended to weigh more than fat making him a rather solid opponent. Kakashi didn't take notice of his physical advantage however and allowed himself to be pulled to the garden. He looked at the rain unaffected if he were to be dragged into it but knowing the boy would have his doubts in entering the cold.  
Orochimaru did as suspected pull up shortly by the sound of the down pour outside. Kakashi, some how wrapped up in the idea of aiding the boy in his scheme, or more so wrapped up in the idea of impressing the Sannin with his new found fun side, told the boy to wait. When he returned he had two cloaks, neither of them belonging to any of the Konoha travelers. Stealing wasn't the word Kakashi would have used... he was simply borrowing. He had no incentive to keep it anyway.  
Orochimaru seemed to be pleased with the copy ninjas quick thinking, in return the boys appreciation had Kakashi rather pleased with himself. God how he was changing.  
They donned their cloaks and headed into the down pour with little sound, the entire party unaware of their departure at all. Sasuke would surely be miffed with the boy... but that was a problem for a later stage.  
They navigated themselves over the garden path, cutting through bushes if need be and hopping over walls. Kakashi instinctively offered the boy his hand when they climbed slippery surfaces, in an attempts to keep the Sannin as safe as possible. Almost under the impression that of the snake summoner fell he might shatter like glass. Although completely aware he was far from fragile, Orochimaru allowed the man to offer him the curtesy and accepted each gesture with a polite smile and small thank you.  
They eventually got to the museums front door, which happened to be as Shikaku and Inoichi had mentioned right by the party. Neither of them stopped however, for they were both elite ninja, and they were both well aware that the front entrance was never first option. In a ninjas world the back door was their front door in all scenarios. They didn't need to convey their concerns to one another as they were constantly on the same page. They moved around the museum and eventually got on its roof where they spotted a window which seemed conveniently old and weary.  
The best they could do to open it was push it far enough for some ones hand to fit through. That wasn't enough to open the window however as the handle and lock was placed so that sticking ones hands through would not be sufficient. No matter. They were elites. They knew loop holes more than they knew straight forward methods. Orochimaru had summoned a serpent in no time, and the unnaturally clever animal slipped through till it could coil around the treacherous lock and remove it. Kakashi hopped in first, then swiftly turned back to offer the ninja a hand inside. As per usual Orochimaru accepted his gesture happily. He didn't need help, but he wanted it.  
It was a change, and a nice one at that to be treated as a delicate being rather than a monstrous one. It was a nice change being looked after instead of rough handled, being checked on instead of being ignored unless someone felt the need to throw a rock at him. Whoever said they were afraid of change hadn't lived a life as cruel or isolated as the boy he had always said. He welcomed change, thrived in it.  
Kakashi at the same time was conflicted in his own mind, he for one was slightly afraid of change. He was one to follow the law, yet here he was with an S rank criminal to be breaking into a museum. Here he was holding the Sannin's hand and guiding him through many halls and dark passageways, making the criminals job easier for him. Here he was breaking every rule he had upheld his entire life. Here he was enjoying every moment of it.  
Was it wrong? Probably, so he didn't think about.  
They were louder than elite ninja should have ever allowed themselves to be. They laughed and shoved one another playfully as they navigated the halls only stopping if they caught something of interest. Orochimaru was vibrant and alive, Kakashi couldn't say he differed. By the time they got to a room of value they were both rather in each other's space, almost if caught at a blur in the shadows appearing as one entity.  
In their playful mess of shoving past one another and purposefully sticking to one another's side, they found themselves in a well known predicament. They always ended up in this situation when left alone it seemed. Orochimaru's back was pressed against a wall, Kakashi leaning in front of him, on top of him more like. The copy ninjas hand rested on the wall beside the Sannin's head. Despite the vulnerable position the boy couldn't have felt safer.  
Orochimaru allowed one last giggle to escape his lips before leaning forward to kiss the other ninja fleetingly. He pulled away in the same instance though, which almost had the copy ninja slightly disappointed.  
He didn't have to be disappointed for long as he realized the boy only pulled away to wait for the copy ninja to remove his mask. When Kakashi obliged the Sannin leant back up, his arms looped around the others neck. The boy was a fiery bundle of energy that night however and the kiss was halted again as something caught his attention. He slipped under the copy ninjas arms to get out of the little locked up positioning and trotted to a statue.  
"Look what he is holding." Orochimaru said eagerly. Kakashi allowed his eyes to wander up the statue and rest by its extended hand, he saw nothing, he couldn't even tell the statue was a he.  
"I don't see it." He admitted coming to stand by the others side.  
"That one eye handicapping you or something?" Orochimaru laughed. Kakashi looked back at him taking no offense at the little jab.  
"I can see his-its hands... But it isn't holding anything." Kakashi said.  
"That's Haiulya the god of the vanquished. Or at least a statue of him." Orochimaru explained, "and he isn't holding it with his hands, don't be linear with your thinking, look above his head."  
Kakashi was amused at the Sannin's manner of handling matters right then but as not to patronize him he looked where he was told to. He had never heard of this god, but he supposed he didn't really care to research them. His eyes landed above the vanquishes head and instantly noticed a blade, carved with obvious brilliance its shimmering metal clearly unused for centuries. The blade rested on a circular platform which almost reminded the copy ninja of a halo, but spikes clawed their way up to it to hold it in place. Snaked around the sword, almost holding it to the halo like rock was a cobra statue.  
"Not a good god I'm guessing?" Kakashi asked, the eerie cobra staring at them with cold marble eyes.  
"He was believed to be a savior." Orochimaru corrected, "what made you think he was bad?"  
"The cobra readying itself, the claw like hands... His title of vanquished." Kakashi admitted.  
"You just read it all wrong, the claws are branches, they've just grown tired and died. That represents how long he has been around for, he surpassed the life of an ever green. The cobra is a symbol of protection, often used to guard temples and such, they do not represent evil. And lastly, his title of vanquished was earned because he was the god the vanquished sought out redemption and mercy from, in which he offered it to them unconditionally." Orochimaru stated moving closer to the statue but never daring to get in its space, Kakashi was slightly more curious than he should have been.  
"Do you believe he existed?" Kakashi asked.  
"He exists as much as any other god I imagine. Merely in people's imaginations, an entity they create to put their minds and unanswered questions at rest. So in a sense, since all the other gods exist simply in the minds of the beholder, I suppose yes, he existed to." Orochimaru said, "I'm not saying there isn't a god... I'm simply saying there are many gods. Which means some of us are evidently wrong in our beliefs."  
"What made you research Ha...y..." Kakashi had forgotten the name, the boy must have researched the man thoroughly or else had a shockingly good memory.  
"Haiulya." Orochimaru chuckled, "I read an article about him once in an old book. I was curious about weaponry at the time."  
"So that blade is authentic then?" Kakashi asked.  
"No, a dud, but a good one at that." Orochimaru said, "the blade of the vanquished has been cracked down the centre and will never be fought with again. Of course that's not what people want to hear, so they've replaced the blade with a newer model. No one knows history anymore, so no one will know the difference."  
Kakashi watched the boy move away form the statue and push open a door, he slipped through the small opening and disappeared leaving the copy ninja alone with the old statue holding a cheap replica of its weapon. He lingered momentarily for some reason transfixed by the man staring down at him, if he could call it a man with its crudely shaped features. He then realized the boy was gone and swiftly entered through the door he had seen the Sannin pass through.  
The hallway was ominously dark, the only light present coming from the small lights shining at the glassed and cased display items. They had now officially entered the more eerie side of the mueseum. Behind every glass wall was a stuffed carcass, there were what appeared to be old summonings. Creatures which appeared to be extinct now, but must have accompanied ninja in the past. Then there were creatures no ninja would ally with, they must have been past threats, past threats which died for their uprising.  
The animals hollow eyes stared into the copy ninjas almost as if they were trying to enter his very soul. He wasn't such a fan of being in the dark with the lifeless bodies. He wondered where the boy had gone to so quickly. He heard something inside further down the hall, a loud bang, someone attempting to break glass. He rushed to see what had happened to find the Sannin shaking with anger a snake coiling around his arm. There was no enemy nearby, he simply stared at one of the cases, its existence haven triggered something inside him, struck a chord and awakened a sealed emotion.  
"Bastards." He snapped, Kakashi rushed to his side, he didn't fear the large snake wrapped around the others arm hissing in equal rage. Kakashi pulled the boy into him to calm him down and looked at what had caused such grief in the boy.  
There in the case, was a creature Kakashi could only guess the boy held dearly. It represented a snake, it's colours a bright purple and dulled yellow. It's scales were thin and pointed but unless properly inspected looked like small feathers. Its tail split in two at the bottom, the scales extending there, also creating the illusion of long feathers on the tails tips. It's eyes were hollowed and dead, yet something burned inside of their jaded blue. Kakashi read the title but it was unnamed. [unclassified- viperidae]. Orochimaru shot his eyes up at the copy ninja, a mixture of grief and anger raging inside them.  
"Shin- Shen- something like that. I can't remember his name now. The last time I saw him was when I was a young child, younger than ten by a few years." Orochimaru said.  
Kakashi waited for him to finish, knowing that there was more to the story.  
"He was my fathers summoning." Orochimaru finally said, "and no- I'm not mistaking it. He was not a species, he was a rare serpent. Granted a life span of over a million. Well- that was before this village killed him in cold blood I assume."  
"This village, if I am correct is an ally of Konoha." Kakashi said still firmly holding the boy to him, he collected his thoughts before speaking, "they were unlikely the death of your father or this snake. Your father was probably protecting this village when he died, and in memory of him and his summoning they placed Shen here."  
"Alongside all the other extinct demons of the forest?" Orochimaru snapped, he then shook his head, "you're right. This village isn't one for war, and certainly wouldn't have been the ones to kill my father."  
"For all we know your father didn't die here at all. Perhaps only his summoning did." Kakashi offered, not that it made up for his fathers death. The man had died either way. A corpse among thousands, in fact to the point that his body was just another number on the charts. His parents died out on the field, his fathers body was never recovered. Which meant the mans corpse wasn't even buried in the soil he protected, his mothers was... Or at least some of her. What ever stump was left. Although by now, since they had run out of boxes, she was nothing but bones or less. Nothing more than food for whatever lurked under ground.  
"I hope he died with his summoning. He held them all dearly, would've been killed twice if he had to watch his summoning die before him." Orochimaru muttered, there was a small crack in the glass where the Sannin had smacked into it.  
Kakashi decided it was best to lead him back home, he wasn't up for games any more due to the harsh reminder and cruel drag through memory lane.  
He was given little resistance as he escorted the Sannin back out the way they came, past the god of the vanquished whose presence was eerily unwelcome now. The rain was heavier as thunder rolled over head but despite its loudness neither ninja heard it above their own troubled thoughts.  
Orochimaru and Kakashi eventually stumbled into the inn, they had no idea where they were actually going, or at least they were not taking note of if. Both half heartedly following the other it was the blind leading the blind and they soon noticed they were at room number 116 when they strictly remembered originally entering room 76 earlier that evening. It was quiet that many floors up and none of the rooms seemed to be occupied or even locked for that matter surprisingly. Then again it wasn't the classiest inn, there was no need for anyone to sneak into a room and steal from it. Besides, considering ninja were masters of silently entering forbidden areas a locked door was a small obstacle anyway.  
The Uchiha he had ignored was sure to be ticked downstairs waiting for him in room seventy six... perhaps the Sannin could rather stay in one of the other vacant rooms with Kakashi. He certainly wasn't in the mood, after his recent discovery, to go and converse with anyone for that matter. He threw his golden eyes up at Kakashi hopefully.  
"Can we not just stay here tonight?" He asked, "no one will miss us terribly, they'll give us till morning before they panic."  
"Shikaku might have a heart attack..." Kakashi said worriedly, although he could see the desperate plea in the others stare.  
"He is drunk and passed out by now." Orochimaru countered.  
"I suppose we can... We just mustn't stay here to long in the morning." Kakashi said deciding he couldn't fight with the boy when he was in a vulnerable state anyway. He could see the instant gratitude as the boy pushed the door open and entered the empty room. They didn't have a change of clothes on them, so they clambered into bed in what they were minus the wet cloaks they had borrowed and not returned.  
The coats were haphazardly discarded on the floor in two separate messy heaps a few feet from the bed. Kakashi was only half in the bed when he felt the others body heat, or small attempt of body heat, pressed to him. He hadn't expected the boy to be so quick to snuggle up to him but there he was, a mess of perfectly smooth jet black hair contrasting against the pale flesh exposed by the boys shoulders and neck.  
Kakashi found it no more difficult to get comfortable and found his body doing its own thing, his arms already protectively circled around the Sannin's slim form and waist. Orochimaru burrowed into Kakashi's strong chest content with both the warmth and security offered. It was a pleasant difference from the cold he was accustomed to, and although he adored his summonings he wasn't particularly a fan of the cold blood they had to offer him when they crawled up for affection.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _The sun was warm against the boys porcelain like skin and it radiated brightly off it as well, adding an almost enchanting element to the scene. The snake, twice the boys size bounded and slipped around him playfully. Could snakes play? Most would say not. But the snake played with the boy eagerly, flicking its large rogue tail back and forth like a cat might. Was a snake a safe pet to allow your child? Most would say not. But the boy played with the snake, and his parents didn't watch him, didn't need to. For their sons pet was as brave as a lion, as loyal as a dog and as deadly as... Well a viper as it was.  
The snakes bright purple and faded yellow was its first warning to the world that it was poisonous. It's head shape, eyes and jaw shape would tell more experienced ninja of just how potent its venom was, they'd be dead in the first few minutes, paralyzed instantly. The boy however payed no attention to the deadly signs, for he knew his pet by name, and he knew it to be a place of security. The neighbors dog wouldn't charge at the boy if the snake slipped beside him, or at least, the neighbors dog wouldn't make that mistake again.  
Eventually his mother did come outside, but not to make sure her son was safe with the reptile, no, to make sure neither of them were neglecting their fundamental needs due to being wrapped up in their game of tag. She called, once, then a second time as she knew the young had selected hearing. Her son threw golden eyes at her, their innocence reflected despite their slitted interior and unnatural hue. His smile flashed from his mother to the snake and simultaneously the boy and serpent raced to the woman's side.  
She wrapped a protective arm around him, guided him indoors just as a cold wind blew past, just in time to avoid her son perhaps catching a cold. Because that was what mothers did, they predicted things elitist scientists would claim are impossible. It was a mother who could predict the weather better than the forecasters, it was a mother who could feel her child's hunger before he did, hear his cries before he'd made a sound, taught him lessons when he needed to learn but showed him care when he needed reassurance. It was a mother who brought up her young, it was a mother who cared for it till it was old enough to care for itself.  
But nature, was far from earning the title of Mother Nature. As she acts like no mother does. She does not always teach lesson when they need to be taught, nor does she offer reassurance when young needs to be cared for. Some say that is why she gave creatures a birth mother. But then the question is raised. Why does she take them away?  
As the boy's mother lead him upstairs, he felt the over whelming urge to hold onto her. What if... when he awoke she was gone. The house was gone. His father was gone. What of when he opened his eyes he saw a new world full of new things, with out his mother beside him to explain why leaves changed in the fall, or why things died in the winter.  
He grasped her clothes his small finger latching on as he lightly shook. For some reason this time his mother didn't ask him why he was shaking. He didn't tell her, perhaps she knew why. Mothers knew everything after all.  
She put him to sleep that night and despite his best attempts at appearing smaller than he was she ordered he sleep anyway. She could see the panicked stare he watched her with however and after tucking him in pecked him lightly on the head.  
"Would you like Shen to come stay with you?" She asked.  
"Why can't you?" He asked.  
"Oro-chan." She said softly, reassuringly, she sat on the edge of the bed beside him brushing fallen black strands out of his eyes, "what's scaring you?"  
He hesitated, not because he didn't want to sound a coward, he knew no judgement came from his mother. But he still didn't really know himself. He was young but he was smart, and he knew how illogical the thought sounded. He said it anyway, "what if I never see you again."  
"Oh sweetheart," she said lightly, "that would imply I left you and I would never do that."  
"What if you couldn't help it. What if someone took you away." He asked, and naturally he hadn't even considered death, that was far to great a thought. No the boy thought a man may come and steal her from him. At that young an age his best reasoning for why a man may want his mother might be because he wanted a mother of his own. Or something like that.  
"Then I would find you again." She stated.  
"What if I get lost as well." He said back senselessly.  
"Then we would find each other." She chuckled, knowing no amount of logic would spare the boys illogical state of mind, she kissed him one last time, "just remember, where ever you are, where ever I am, we will always make sure to find one another. So there is no way we will never see each other again. Now go to sleep, and in the morning I will wake you up, and show you that you had nothing to fear."  
He let her leave, not because he believed her but because he wanted to prove her wrong in the morning, as being a child made him see little else but proving his point. Never realizing that if he was right, he wouldn't be able to prove anything as she would be gone.  
The boy closed his eyes, but it didn't feel as if he had managed to fall asleep. Morning came despite his lack of slumber somehow and he rose throwing his sheets aside. He had forgotten about his mothers promise, it was a new day which came with new problems and solutions. He trotted down the stairs but the house was vacant. He called a few times but his words echoed and startled him so he silenced himself in fear of hearing the loud retaliation.  
He spun in circles, trotted up and down the stairs, banged open doors. No one was there. When he mustered the courage to swing open the front door he found himself staring into his own reflection. A poorly rendered one at that. It wasn't a mirror but glass, a glass case. Once he had stopped focusing on his reflection he gazed at what lay inside the case.  
The snake was dead, hollow, and cold. It's eyes held no light, no will to play or protect. Its mouth hung slightly open, its body rigid its tongue falling out some what unrealistically. To stiff to be Shen surely the boy thought. However, it was hard to deny it was him.  
He was stunned, and grief would come later, when fear had lost preference. He ran past the case and onto the grass ahead, never questioning how bizarre life had turned out to be.  
He ran and ran not sure where he was going, or where he would end up. He finally stopped, only because his legs refused to carry his small body any further.  
He leant against a tree, held his legs close to his chest and stayed dead still. Unsure of what he had to be afraid of now that he was alone. What had his mother said? She said she would find him, so he waited. As a child he couldn't comprehend his mother not making true of her words, and as a mother she couldn't comprehend not making true of her words just the same. So he stayed there knowing she would come back, knowing there had been some misunderstanding and that any second she would tear down the path calling his name. Crying in fear that she had lost her only child. He knew she would, he had no doubts. When the wind got harsher and the air got colder he still had no need to falter in his beliefs.  
But she never came.  
_  
Orochimaru jumped awake, it wasn't an unusual manner for him by now. He would have at that point in the night have been sitting up with ragged breaths, but he found himself pinned. Not in a bad way either, Kakashi had calm breaths his chest falling inside and out effortlessly and undisturbed. The Sannin brushed the nightmare aside, he should be accustomed to them by now, yet age had never changed the empty and sickening feeling the visions left behind.  
It was early hours in the morning, but some ninja out of the travelers may have already been up. If they hadn't indulged in to much vodka that was.  
Orochimaru nestled back into the still sleeping copy ninja, not daring to wake him and spoil the few moments of happy silence. He had to admit he felt rather safe with the man wrapped around him. Kakashi had discarded his head band to sleep, as had the boy, but it left his scarred eyes revealed which instantly caught the Sannin's attention.  
He ran his finger down the mark and the copy ninja stayed as he was, unaware of the other as he slept. It was a surgical scar he mused, well aware of most medical procedures despite his young age.  
He could only try and guess what had happened for the ninja to need such an intense operation, it must have been an interesting story. Orochimaru looked down at his bandaged arm, bandaged only to conceal a lie he had created. He had long since "shed his skin" and become unburdened of trivial injury.  
He stayed where he was listening to the sound of the rain, it was a lot more pleasant than the sun had been in his dream. Despite the contrasting thought it lead him to realize that although weather effected a room it never mirrored it like some believed.  
He had many sunny days spent in tears, though he dare not admit it, and many cold winter days spent rather happy.  
He brushed the thought pattern off, such a minor useless bit of information he was getting sucked down. He wasn't to unhappy with his thoughts however, at least it had taken his mind off his dreams.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two ninja eventually reunited with the other travelers, but not with out a few cautious glances of course. Shikaku had noticed their absence despite his intoxication and seemed displeased with their unspoken departure. He for some reason felt as if he were the one who was the most to blame if something were to go wrong.  
Shikamaru told his father to leave it, as Kakashi wasn't the type of ninja one would need to worry about. Which had always been true, up until the Sannin had influenced him that was. The younger ninja weren't to bothered by it, but the adults all appeared concerned. The adults and Sasuke.  
"Thanks for meeting me." Sasuke commented as he passed the Sannin, "enjoy your night?"  
"Sorry," the golden eyed boy said back calmly, "I forgot, but I'm here now what is it you wished to discuss?"  
"Not the place for it." Sasuke said said brashly before carrying on his journey to the door, his hand was halted by the door handle.  
"You need someone to accompany you." Neji stated, his hollow eyes in no way reflecting the Hyuga's mood. He hadn't meant to insult the ninja, but he was far from a fool and knew offense would be taken. He said it anyway though because it was his job and because it was the right thing to do. He had never been friends with the Uchiha and if he had to be the one to stand his ground against the male then so be it. After all, the adults seemed to tip toe around the Uchiha's sensitive emotions. Perhaps sensitive for a reason he corrected himself, after all Sasuke had witnessed things a child his age shouldn't have. Either way, what was was and what wasn't wasn't. The Hyuga had no power to change the past.  
"The Hokage isn't around." Sasuke said.  
"That means nothing." Neji stated.  
"If you have someone follow me around now, it means that you don't trust me, and that you aren't simply avoiding altercations." Sasuke said.  
"The Hokage has ordered something and we are to follow it... you should have no reason for privacy." Neji said.  
"I may need it for the sake of my sanity." Sasuke breathed, not in the mood for fighting his head clouded with other things, "So be it. Accompany me, but I am going on a walk to clear my head so don't expect conversation."  
Neji hadn't expected him to give up so easily, and he also hadn't expected to be the one who was forced to join the Uchiha. As it was he now had little choice and ended up following the male out the door.  
Orochimaru felt someone tug at his sleeve, he was slightly surprised to see Sakura staring back at him. He always felt a strange distance between them, like she was constantly judging him, watching him. She didn't appear to be upset with him which was a relief, but she looked awfully concerned. She was evidently trying to hide it, trying to remain casual.  
"Would you come with to the Central Town?" She asked, it was an odd request disguised as a simple trip to a simple attraction. Orochimaru was far from fooled knowing she had something else in mind, at the same time however he was not suspect of her having bad motives. Simply hidden ones. And he knew better than anyone that everyone had their right to a secret.  
"Of course." He said with a polite smile, he turned to Kakashi to say goodbye. Why he didn't know, but since they had become almost one item it only seemed correct. He pecked Kakashi lightly as he muttered where he would be going and that he would soon return. The copy ninja looked down at him and told him to stay safe before allowing the boy to proceed. He hadn't told Kakashi who he was going with but he clearly trusted the boy enough to let him go regardless.  
Orochimaru met Sakura out the house and they headed for the Central Town, her heavier and shorter pink hair not swishing half as much as his longer feather light black strands. She was trying her best not to allow him to see she had some sort of a problem.  
"How is your arm?" She asked, small talk, avoiding the reason she had asked for his company.  
"It doesn't disturb me at all." Orochimaru said, he wasn't a fan of formalities, "something you needed at the Central Park?"  
"No just thought it would be nice to look." Sakura said flashing a sweet smile.  
"And you asked me to come..." He left the last part of his sentence hanging to allow her to fill it in. She dropped her eyes, she should have known he would catch her out. Discover she had motives past the town. He was notorious for reading human minds like one would an open book, which was thanks to his many years of dissecting human psychology. And how ironic was it that he had figured the world out but never managed to work out his own mental struggles. One could only ever look so far she supposed.  
"I wanted to ask you something... a favor even." Sakura said looking up at him. She only held eye contact briefly, most did, her eyes found themselves slightly over whelmed and intimidated by the boys startlingly intense ones.  
"Is this about Sasuke?" He asked.  
"How did you know?" She asked.  
"A well estimated guess." Orochimaru replied, "what do you need to know?"  
"I know when he is hiding things from us." She said, " I always know when he is hiding things from us... I just never know what it is until it's to late."  
"I know as little as you with regards to that I'm afraid." Orochimaru lied.  
"I thought as much, but there is something else." She said, she stopped and faced him, this time meeting eye contact, some what braver, "if he leaves. If he tries to leave again-" she seemed close to tears but she held them back only her voice showing signs of pain, "please bring him back."  
Orochimaru was speechless unsure of what that meant, he had no clue about the past of team seven. The past of the girl and the boy she loved. He nodded, he didn't know why but her emotion had reminded him of his blond team mate. And sentimentality crept its way forwards.  
"I promise to try, dare he leave." He said.  
"I think he will listen to you more than anyone." Sakura said with a faint smile, but not a happy one, one with a sad undertone.  
"I'm not sure about that... but if he leaves I'll help you bring him home." Orochimaru said.  
"Thank you." She said, although she knew better than to ask for help from a snake she some how didn't feel as if it had any risk to it. She would rather try than not.  
She carried on walking beside the male, who a few months ago she would have attempted to slit his throat. She offered to heal his arm a bit more if he wanted but he said she shouldn't waste her chakara on a wound that wasn't a burden. She respected his wishes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi hadn't thought about the implications the Sannin pecking him may have had, but he found himself in a rather awkward predicament after it happened a short while after the boy left.  
Shikaku wasted no time requesting Kakashi follow him, to avoid speaking of the issue in front of the younger ninja who were all well aware of the situation regardless.  
Ino looked between Shikamaru and Choji and shook her head in irritation.  
"I knew they were closer than friends." Shikamaru said casually.  
"Your dad better not break them up." Ino said.  
"What ever he does it'll be for the best." Shikamaru replied.  
"Not necessarily." Ino said, "he probably doesn't like them together and will make Kakashi feel bad about being in a relationship."  
"Not with out a reason." Choji said, "Shikaku would only complain if there is a danger in it."  
"Then there is nothing to complain about." Ino said, dead set on the fact that the two should be left alone. Who were they to mess with what the two ninja felt and decided. It was up to no one to dictate their relationship and boundaries. None of them were too young to make a rational decision and none of them were in anyway pressuring the other into anything. Some how, in a short space of time they had formed a unique bond many strived to find for years. No one should intervene with that, the blond female was dead set on that.  
Kakashi followed the Nara into the bedroom, which only consisted of himself, Shikaku and Gai. The green suited male didn't see anything but he was aware something was wrong due to the tension brought with the two ninja. Shikaku faced Kakashi.  
"Is there something between you two?" Shikaku asked his face clearly showing a bit of concern.  
"Would there be a problem if there was?" Kakashi asked, not one for going around answering questions, but picking up on a few of the boys bad habits.  
"Yes." Shikaku said quickly, "firstly, he is a minor, secondly he was a criminal, could be a criminal and thirdly a ninja of your rank shouldn't be having flings in the first place."  
"Flings? It's not a fling." Kakashi said already on the offense.  
"Well it's not like you can get into a long term relationship. We don't come from here." Shikaku said his voice not angered but genuinely concerned.  
"He isn't a criminal either." Kakashi added, since his last point was a little harder to argue now. He knew he couldn't stay there with the boy, but he found that bridge harder to cross than he felt ready for. So he brushed it under the rug again.  
"He was, is in our time." Shikaku said.  
"This is his time stream. Not ours." Kakashi said, "lastly, he isn't much younger than me. And there is no legal complications with a twenty one year old and a 'minor' dating anyway."  
"I can think of a few legal complications it could lead to." Shikaku said, "either way, soon enough we will have to leave here. You can't expect him to deal with you abandoning him when you've engaged in a serious commitment."  
Kakashi thought it over for a second then allowed it to sink in a bit more. Shikaku was right, he couldn't make the boy deal with that. The sooner the better. Orochimaru had already become attached, even now confessing the truth to the boy would be hard. Especially since telling him that the only thing stopping them from being together was time itself would surely seem like a cheap excuse. Would the Sannin feel used? It didn't matter, hopefully he would handle it better than the daunting images Kakashi had flashing past his mind.  
"You're right... he won't be able to handle me leaving if we are supposedly together." Kakashi said, "I'll tell him somewhere in private."  
Gai watched the scene some what sadly, he knew Kakashi was acting less effected than he was. Inside, he was probably a disheartened train wreck. He never showed interest in being with anyone up until the Sannin and now he was being told it wasn't meant to be. Kakashi kept his emotions in check ever since he was promoted to Jounin, but Gai knew him well, could see the look of distraught in his eyes carefully veiled by confidence and maturity. He didn't say anything, it was probably for the best.  
The door clicked open and Orochimaru and Sakura entered the inn, they both seemed cheerful and didn't notice the tension in the room. They were chatting about something trivial. Kakashi decided the best time was always the soonest a task could be done. He watched the boys smile flash from Sakura over to him, his eyes reflecting for once some reassurance that stemmed from a sense of security in another, not simply him relying on himself. Kakashi called him aside. The boy followed almost with a sense of knowing something was wrong. His eyes dimmed, his smile dropped.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orochimaru sat in the rain just outside the inn. He hadn't donned a cloak and his hair fell heavily around his face as the water sunk into it.  
Sasuke approached carefully, sensing the obvious problem, Neji did the same but felt he had no right to ask or press the Sannin for an explanation.  
The boys golden eyes were dull, a bit confused or perhaps even disheartened. He had a some what defeated look about him, as if he was going through turmoil but after years of the same old feeling of tragedy had given up on having any feeling at all.  
He didn't meet eyes with either ninja his face was lowered slightly but perhaps that was because of the pounding rain. Neji didn't stop or pause, he proceeded inside, he had no doubts the Uchiha would tend to matters.  
As predicted Sasuke seated himself beside the Sannin, not bothering to make eye contact either as it was a futile hope.  
"And now?" Sasuke asked calmly, sensing the boys shattered appearance he tried his best to come across slightly more caring than usual. Besides, he needed the Sannin on his side.  
Orochimaru looked over at him questioningly for a few moments before returning to looking at the puddles by their feet.  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
"The cold isn't your usual choice." Sasuke said, "something wrong?"  
"Not really." He replied, he wasn't going to say Kakashi had requested they stop being as close as they had been. He didn't want to cry on the other males shoulder and share is loveless heart break story. That was to trivial for him. Why would he ever stoop to such basic human emotions. He had been a fool to indulge himself with love in the first place.  
"Not a very convincing lie given the situation." Sasuke said, "try again."  
"Nothing's wrong, I just needed some air is all." Orochimaru said, "I can't get away from the rain however, so I decided to just accept what is and what isn't."  
"Really now." Sasuke said still aware the lie was there, the boys defeated tone gave him away.  
"You're also in the rain. Don't see me pestering you for answers." Orochimaru replied, Sasuke had soon figured out what it must have been linked to. Who else could dampen the boys mood so quickly and in such a short space of time.  
"Kakashi say something?" Sasuke asked.  
"What makes you say that?" Orochimaru asked avoiding answering.  
"What did he say?" Sasuke repeated not falling for the boys evasive speech.  
"Nothing." The Sannin lied.  
"I'm not falling for that. If you want me off your back you might as well tell me the truth." Sasuke said.  
"Didn't take you for someone curious about others affairs." Orochimaru said still avoiding matters.  
"I pick my interests, what did Kakashi say this time," Sasuke asked, "last I saw you two were pretty close."  
"Were is the operative word." Orochimaru muttered. He brushed a soaking strand of hair away from his eyes. It didn't help much as water streamed down his pale skin blotching out some of his vision.  
"So he broke up with you." Sasuke guessed but more stated.  
"I don't think we were ever together. My mistake really." Orochimaru said, unaware of why Kakashi had left. Sasuke wasn't. He knew Kakashi cared for the Sannin, a lot more than he generally did. The copy ninja loved the snake summoner, and he had only said other wise to avoid hurting the boy. He would have to go home eventually, and the boy couldn't go with him.  
That thought had Sasuke thinking however. Sure the boy couldn't go with them... He didn't have to know that. If he were to ever get the Sannin to help him it would require some sort of lie. And he had a fake promise in mind.  
"Kakashi cared about you." Sasuke said, "but he knows you can't come back with us when we leave."  
He let the boy reply even though he knew what his next words would be.  
"Why not. I have no purpose here anyway." He said.  
"Kakashi is a man of the law, it'll take a lot to make him choose what he wants over what his town wants." Sasuke said, "however- I have a proposition."  
He had the boys interest now. Golden eyes were pinned to him.  
"Help me, and I will take you back with me when I return home." Sasuke said, "I see no harm in letting you come, and if you are there Kakashi has no guilt being with you."  
Orochimaru was thinking it over, what lay for him here in this time stream? Nothing. He hated the people, their moral contradictions and all the lies and hate that accompanied them.  
"What do you need help with?" He asked not confirming anything till he knew what he was in for. Though he was far from afraid and far from caution of change.  
"I want to kill the tailed beasts. But I need you to seal them so that they are weak." Sasuke said, "then I will return home."  
"Simple as that?" He asked, "nothing else I should know about."  
"My motives are out in the open." Sasuke said, "that is all."  
"How will we kill them if the rest of your team wants them alive?" Orochimaru asked.  
"We abandon them for now. Do what needs doing then return home." Sasuke said.  
"Return to them first. Then go home." Orochimaru said, Sakura flashed past his mind. Sasuke may have been leaving... but he would as he swore bring him back. Just not now. Not until he had settled a deal and secured his place on the ride back through time.  
But he swore he'd make sure the Uchiha returned. In that same token he swore to return for the copy ninja.

Authors note- thanks for reading this far! Hope you are enjoying the story. Please leave a review if you are. Enjoy your week and a HUGE thanks who have been leaving reviews. It's so greatly appreciated. Also, I have tried making the text less bunched together... With my PC there is no guarantee that it worked ^^; so lets all just pray it did this time and that it is easier to read haha.


	13. Chapter 12

Sasuke watched the Sannin behind him as they proceeded down the road, they had been walking for a couple of hours now and silence had captured them both.  
The Uchiha felt some what bad for the boy seeing the troubled and lost stare he now posed. Orochimaru brushed hair away from his eyes with out thinking about it, a reflex he had developed. Some thought it was out of vanity but it wasn't he now knew, it was a habit of unsureness, anxiety. Never did he doubt himself but he surely doubted the world around him.

They carried on walking a hawk screeching above them and swooping down to land on Sasuke's extended arm.  
"There you are." Suigetsu muttered coming to stand by the Uchiha, Orochimaru observed the new arrivals. He was slightly unnerved knowing people he did not know were joining them.  
"Sasuke-kun!" She exclaimed, Karin threw he arms around the male then her eyes darted to the boy. She stared for a moment then let go of Sasuke to run to the Sannin, "Orochimaru!"

He didn't like that she knew him and met eyes uneasily.  
"This is Karin," Sasuke introduced, "and this is Suigetsu and lastly Jugo."  
"We know who you are so no need for introductions." Suigetsu said a shark like smile playing on his lips as he came to stand by the boy. He was taller by quite a lot but his stature didn't intimidate the Sannin.  
"Allies?" Orochimaru asked.  
"Of course." Karin said, "look how cute he is Suigetsu! And look how uneasy he looks... so unlike Orochimaru back home. He'd kill us if we used this against him."

Orochimaru was uncomfortable with the topic, mainly because he had no idea what anyone meant by anything.  
"Leave him, you're probably freaking him out." Suigetsu muttered.  
"If you think about, he doesn't look very different." Karin said again, "with all that body transferring he looks likes he is twenty anyway. The only difference is his personality really. And he is a little smaller."

Well he was now even more confused but after hearing he was apparently coming off as unsure he hid that extra well. Little did he know that the only reason they could see he was uneasy was because his future self had mastered the art and made new meaning to composed.  
"God you're going to scare him." Suigetsu said, "are we allowed to let him see us? Won't it mess up time?"  
"Probably, but that is why we are here. To change time." Sasuke replied. Orochimaru wasn't a fan of the girls energy, the boys shark toothed grin nor the silent large individual hovering behind them.

"We need to get to hiding the rain is coming in." Sasuke said as the beating water came down slightly harder, "did you find a base."  
"Of course. You gave is plenty time." Suigetsu said dryly unimpressed with the absence of news Sasuke had provided.  
Suigetsu took the lead to show them to their base, hidden deep in the forest to avoid anyone seeing them.

They got to the entrance, well hidden as the Orochimaru in their time stream had taught them well about hiding. Sasuke almost thought he recognized the location. Perhaps they had chosen to set up where Orochimaru once had.  
They entered. The boy wasn't afraid as he made his way down dark halls. The darkness was not a threat to him. It was a place to hide and he had exceptional vision anyway. The dark was a mild obstacle for him, while the other members clumsily navigated the darker parts of the base the boy, as young as he was, managed impressively.

Sasuke noted his natural adeptness in the underground lair. He supposed it was second nature to the snake.  
They eventually ended up further in where candlelight emitted enough light for them to see what they needed to.  
"We have spotted a nearby Jinchuuriki if you need." Karin said.  
"Alright, good. And a host?" Sasuke asked.  
"We figure we'd grab some rogue on the way. We cross a danger zone and we are bound to get attacked." Suigetsu said.  
"Fine." Sasuke agreed. Orochimaru watched them back and forth never adding to the conversation as he was partly unsure of what it was about.

"We will rest now." Karin said, "then we will go when we are ready."  
"We leave first thing tomorrow." Sasuke said glancing at the boy.  
Orochimaru didn't need to rest, but he nodded anyway as they were all older than he was. He settled down on a nearby rock which was placed flatly to make a seat. He didn't know how to pass time so he got distracted by the bandage still wrapped around his arm. He slowly unravelled it as it was healed due to his rebirth technique.

Sasuke watched him do it, be it because he was upset or curious. Time was standing still and all the boy could feel was a knot in his stomach as he waited to find out what lay ahead of him in his decision.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"They have been gone for a day now!" Shikaku said his voice highly stressed, he was worried to a major degree almost unbearably so, yet his levels of stress had nothing on Kakashi. He leant against the wall dwelling in matters, they had run. Sasuke had taken the boy with him, and Orochimaru had nothing to stay for. Kakashi had said things were over, had stumbled over his words and made the wrong choice. He should have never said anything, the boy was in a shattered state already haven seen that serpent behind the glass case. He had hit a low and used Kakashi to support himself and then all of sudden the copy ninja had dropped away from below his feet and the boy had fallen. Why would he stay? A village who hated him. A life of nothing more than hate.

He should have kept quiet. Should have done what he had felt was right and not what the others had informed him was right.  
The boy must have felt used, as if Kakashi had gotten what he wanted then discarded him. The copy ninja regretted the current events.  
"We have to go home now." Inoichi said, "we will inform the Hokage."  
"We can't!" Naruto panicked, "he will send someone to kill them."  
"We have no choice Naruto we can not hide this." Shikaku said.  
"We can look for them!" He yelled back.  
"We have." Neji said, "unless they went for a days walk I doubt they are coming back. Besides they know they are on parole."

"We can't report him." Sakura said, she had been a fool thinking she could ask the Sannin for anything. She had trusted the snake and it had bitten her. Then fled. Liar. That's what he was, it was his nature she thought, it was his genetic make up.  
"We have to leave now the carriages are here." Gai said as hooves were heard outside. It was raining still and the team made their way outside. They couldn't leave the man waiting nor could they leave the Hokage waiting.  
With heavy hearts and stressed expressions they made their way to the drivers.

Kakashi's eyes landed on a familiar face. The large serpent hissed its tongue flicking in and out of its mouth tasting the air. Orochimaru had allowed the driver to use the snake and some how it had dragged on till the next pick up session.  
"He stay with you all this time?" Kakashi asked, almost hoping he would turn around and find the boy explaining where he was and had been all the time.  
"Yeah he did." The driver said, "on the way home he took out a few rogues who attacked us. When we finally got back to my house I unhitched my horses and the good fellow stayed by them all night. I decided to feed him, ended up having to give him a whole sheep. Then he stayed inside by the fire like a dog would. Where's that boy? I wanted to ask him if I could keep the good man."

The man seemed fond of the serpent and placed a loving hand on it's large head. Although it didn't wag it's tail as a dog may show care it flicked it's tongue out and looked up at him. Still in its own subtle way implying it understood and respected the man equally. Most likely due to the meal he provided.  
"I'll ask him when he joins us." Kakashi said to not raise suspicion, "but I doubt he will ask him to come home unless he needs him."  
"Great." The driver said climbing up to his seat and taking the reins. The horses bucked there heads as rain irritated their ears.

The ninja crowded into the cart and felt the horses march forwards their strong chests pulling into their harnesses once more effortlessly.  
The ninja picked the same carts as last time, this time however there was a silence hanging in the air. There was a gap by Kakashi now as the Sannin no longer occupied his seat. It was an uneasy feeling the entire duration home. Half way through the snake disappeared sensing something ahead. It returned shortly, and the driver hence forth exclaimed how fantastic the creature was as it always kept him safe. Kakashi struggled to fain happiness for him to wrapped up in his worry.  
They arrived at the gates of Konoha and finally the rain cleared up. Cold still wrung across the land but the clouds were a lighter hue of grey now. Shikaku said he would head to the Hokage immediately while the others went home, but Kakashi said he would go with. He didn't want Shikaku saying things in a way which might make Sasuke or the Sannin sound worse. Naruto had the same idea. He held a look of both grief and anger across his face. They had only recently gotten back to one another and now Sasuke had run again.

"Naruto you must go back with Sakura." Shikaku said not wanting the over emotional fox to be present. The Hokage would say things Naruto would be better off not hearing.  
Of course Naruto protested but he was silenced by the pink haired girl beside him. She knew he would run she had a feeling, a premonition. She was a fool to not ask her teacher about it. She hid it hoping if it was not said it would not be true. That was not the case clearly and she regretted it all now.  
Naruto was reluctant but found he had no choice but to follow the girl. She was in no state to argue with. Kakashi and Shikaku made their way to the office.  
Some how Tobirama had predicted they had bad news, perhaps it was because they walked in with heavy hearts and disheartened stares. He met eyes with them darkly the soon to be Hokage by his side. Hiruzen looked equally as distressed.

"You've arrived with two men down." Tobirama said, "explain."  
News had travelled quickly it appeared. Shikaku spoke first taking full blame for the events which had lead them there.  
"Sasuke and Orochimaru went missing a few hours after the morning of the party." Shikaku said, "they were speaking to one another outside the inn. No one was watching them as we were close by to the door and doubted they would try anything while we were so near to them."  
"Naturally you underestimated them." Tobirama said.  
"No." Kakashi objected, "it's not that we doubted they could, we more doubted they would."  
"And why is that Hatake?" Tobirama asked.  
"Because we had no reason to believe either of them would want to run or betray us." Kakashi said.

"And yet, they are not here." Tobirama said, "we will send a search party for them. They will be brought back here by force if need be. Sasuke will be imprisoned until you leave."  
"What about Orochimaru?" Kakashi asked, Shikaku flashed him worried eyes.  
"His fate should not concern you." Hiruzen said, "you took him under your wing, said you would lead him down the right path because I could not. Yet here you stand before us saying he has gone, most likely heading in the same direction you swore you would deter him from."  
It was obvious the man was angered with the news, angered knowing he was not around to do anything and further more that the person he had entrusted had let him down. Kakashi still did not feel remorse for the soon to be Hokage, he hadn't done any better himself, if anything he had done worse.

"We didn't let him run away." Kakashi said, "we were trying to give the two of them some freedom, the restrictions you placed on them was probably the reason they fled."  
"If you had followed those restrictions as ordered we would not be having this conversation." Tobirama said his voice no louder, the room silenced for a moment before Shikaku spoke.  
"For peace of mind Hokage-sama," he said, "what will you do with Orochimaru?"  
"It's no secret. He will be sentenced to prison." Tobirama said, "depending on any further discoveries we will decide his penalty, if he commits any crimes during his run away he may face a death sentence."

"You can't imprison him for running away." Kakashi said, "those crimes you saw in our time stream were in our time stream alone. He has done nothing yet, and so you can do nothing. If you wish you can exile him, but at least give him his rights."  
"He will have the rights all our criminals do." Tobirama said, "now leave. Tomorrow we will send out a troop to seek Madara. You will help this troop and tell them what you know about the Uchiha's battle strategy. Clear?"  
"Clear Hokage-sama." Shikaku said, Kakashi was not content with where matters stood. For now, he supposed be would let the Hokage send out his search party. When the two rogues were brought back there would hopefully be a better arrangement. But tension was still high and anger was still fresh.  
"Clear." Kakashi said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orochimaru had found after the first few hours of traveling, that he got on quite well with the red haired women. Her obsession with Sasuke amused him slightly, but mostly it disturbed him greatly. He pushed that aside and cast away judgement deciding to rather focus on her more normal side. Which one really had to work to see, he supposed he had little room to talk as he was not the ideal candidate for normalized behavior.

They spoke easily and he didn't feel unsure in her presence. She made reference to the future him a lot, which mostly confused him, then she would compliment his hair or eyes. She was a ball of energy generally but he had his fair share of that so it never tired him. He was used to Jiraiya anyway.

The sudden memory of his team mate triggered a weird feeling inside him and he tried to push it away. Stifling emotions was something he had taught himself well by now.  
"I was thinking of cutting my hair in a new style." Karin said, "what do you think? Maybe cut it a bit shorter this side?"  
"That would suit you." Orochimaru replied politely as he imagined what she was describing. She seemed happy with his answer.  
"Agreed. Maybe next time we stop in an actual town." Karin said, "do you think Sasuke would like it?"

He knew the correct answer was no, as he had no interest in the women at all. But he found telling her beaming face the truth hard and opted for a white lie.  
"Of course." He said, then added, "but do what you will like, not what he will."  
"I'll give it more thought." She said taking in his words. Jugo followed close behind while Sasuke walked the furthest in the lead with Suigetsu a few steps behind him.  
"What do you think Jugo?" She asked throwing her eyes back.  
"... Do what you like." He said disinterestedly seeming a bit distracted. She wasn't fazed by his half baked answer.  
Her eyes bounced ahead to look at the raven haired Uchiha.

"He is such a prick." She said. Orochimaru never tired of watching her comments range from all hail Sasuke to insulting him and battering his ego. It was like hot and cold in the same current of water.  
"I can agree with that part." Orochimaru chuckled, although he had no real hate for the Uchiha it was always fun passing the occasional insult at his expense.  
"Sasuke-kun!" She called as she raced ahead to be at his side. Orochimaru didn't follow her, he slowed down his pace to allow Jugo to get in front of him.  
While he was walking at the back he sensed an approaching enemy. Or so he assumed as they were gaining in secretly. Who ever it was thought their stealth had tricked the team but soon after the Sannin sensed it Sasuke had.

The Uchiha spun around and drew his blade pointing it at the approaching chakara mass. Orochimaru drew no weapon but folded his arms over his chest turning to face what was making it's arrival.  
The other team members glanced between the two knowing they had naturally sensed something they failed to.  
"Rogues?" Suigetsu asked.  
"Not sure." Sasuke stated.  
"Mist ninja." Orochimaru replied as he focused in on their chakara a bit more.  
"You sure?" Suigetsu asked doubting the young ninja slightly.  
"Of course he is idiot." Karin snapped, "don't underestimate him because of his years."

In moments cloaked ninja burst from the forests coverage with sword held in both hands. They slashed towards the ninja who naturally maneuvered out the way their sharp reflexes acting on instinct. There were at least nine mist ninja charging them. Three hit the floor dead the sound of metal tearing through flesh echoing the area. Sasuke and Orochimaru had their blades in their hands, the Uchiha holding his blade firmly with a disciplined expression while the Sannin held his casually in an almost lazy fashion. Both clearly beyond experienced yet poising different fighting styles. Strict against nonchalant.

The three team Taka members watched the two fighters. Sasuke had killed two the Sannin the other. Mist ninja flew towards them again. This time Suigetsu joined in as he drew his human sized blade, it's craftsmanship like no other. His first strike missed his second also cutting it close but his third attack landed successfully decapitating one of the ninja. Orochimaru gracefully hopped around a mist shinobi who was seemingly dead set on ending the youngest ninja, his pure tenacity ringing of malice. The boy had no problems navigating around him however and seemed to some what laugh at the mans attempts. Kusangi glinted before blood flew through the air spilling out on the floor. The man had no time to scream and the Sannin was upon the next one. Sasuke passed him a weary glance noting how quickly the snake was handling the men.

"Leave one alive." Sasuke warned. The boy looked back at him, a glint of excitement in his eyes. He seemed to come alive when the fight began. He was not bloodlust, for when his enemy died he gained no satisfaction. It was the fight itself, the testing of his own ability and the threat of a loss.

Death was not his prize, the match was, if the enemy lived after the fight was done he hardly cared. He would only deal a finishing blow if there was reason, now was one of those times however and his blade was smeared in crimson.  
"Alright, pick one." Orochimaru said. Sasuke watched him steadily.  
"Him." He said with out thinking, the man appeared concerned. He backed up and attempted to run but the boy, both shorter in stature and slimmer in build blocked his path. A vixen like grin on his face as taunting as someone so fragile looking could be.

"We need your help." Orochimaru said in a friendly manner. The mist ninja were now well aware that they were outmatched.  
"Wait-" the man panicked.  
"Don't be afraid." Orochimaru chuckled playfully.  
He knew his words would have the opposite effect, "tell you what, we will make sure you live."  
"Didn't know you made false promises." Sasuke stated boredly.  
"I'm not." Orochimaru said flashing him offended eyes, "he needn't have to die."  
"But he will." Sasuke said.  
"He has surrendered." Orochimaru said.  
"He attacked before he surrendered." Sasuke said.  
"That is the usual case. Surrender comes after fighting, submission comes after giving up before then." Orochimaru said, he didn't really pity the man too much, but he had said he would let him live and that was how he wanted it to end now.

Perhaps there was some sentimentality attached to it, or maybe even guilt as the man looked down at the boy pleadingly.  
"Either way, grammar aside he started this so we owe him no favour." Sasuke said slightly more irritatedly, "he lives he will speak about what we are doing."  
"I don't think he will, am I right?" Orochimaru asked the man, he nodded hastily. He would've joined them if it meant sparing his life.  
"I have two children. Please- they need a father." The man said, "I won't say anything I swear!"  
"I believe you." Orochimaru said, "come now Sasuke, you wouldn't want to orphan those children."

Sasuke seemed angered at the guilt trip, he looked at the man.  
"And how will you ensure he lives?" Sasuke asked.  
"Leave that to me." Orochimaru said, "I will be doing the sealing, and I will make sure they do not join wholly when you kill the tailed beast."  
"So in saving him you make my job difficult." Sasuke said.  
"Not at all. I make my own job harder." Orochimaru replied, "all you have to do is slit the creatures throat. I am the one who must hold the creature in place for longer."  
"So be it then." Sasuke replied.  
"Follow us." Orochimaru said, "and you won't even get hurt."  
The man nodded to afraid to try and run, Suigetsu and Jugo had already taken out the last of the mist ninja.

Sasuke kept his hawklike eyes pinned to mist ninjas back, unsure if he would indeed keep his word as the snake seemed to be.  
They carried on their path hours passing before they felt the earth quake, before they heard a low sound. The sound of a bang on the ground echoed ahead sounding a bit like thunder as it got closer. They knew it wasn't, the five tailed beast lay ahead. It's white fur and goatlike appearance giving its location away in the green of the forest. Its hooves were to blame for the sound of thunder.  
The mist ninja seemed horrified, terrified to begin with. He stopped in his tracks shaking impulsively.  
"Are we-" he stuttered.  
"We are going to kill it. All you have to do is stand still and avoid being crushed." Orochimaru said, "leave the rest to us."  
"We can't kill that thing!" The man cried.  
"Lower your voice now, we don't want him getting a head start. The odds are already in his favour let's at least have the element of surprise." Orochimaru said his own voice dropping in volume.

"I'm not getting in that things way." The man said although his voice did lower.  
"What about your children?" Orochimaru asked, "surely they mean the world to you? Surely it's worth the risk. Wether you die by my blade or wether you die in that creatures clutches, makes no difference to me. Personally I'd take my chances with the beast, at least you have some chance against it."  
Sasuke shook his head irritably, if the man fled now he would hold it against the boy for life. It'd be a terrible waste of time.  
The man however kept walking, he was evidently more terrified of the pale boy he'd picked a fight with earlier that day.  
The five tailed beast shrieked, for no other reason than to make it's presence known as it thrashed around destroying trees and ground. It tossed its head and stomped its foot in irritation. The ninja snuck up on it. It would be so simple to sneak up on the beast and place a seal on it, then retreat to the captured mist ninja and seal them both.

That was the plan at least. Orochimaru snuck around with the shark like ninja beside him. Suigetsu followed just in case the boy needed help as he still doubted the young ninjas capabilities.  
It wasn't the Sannin who messed up however as he was silent, the very ground he walked on unaware of his presence. Suigetsu made a small noise, one most would completely over look and accept as something a part of nature. But not the tailed beast. Its ears pricked up and its eyes darted to them a low pitched snarl emitted from its mouth.

Its eyes were locked on the two of them and they froze under its gaze. It moved forwards in a blur of white and the two ninja felt its breath upon them. They skidded out the way and avoided a near fatal blow. The monster did not have sharp teeth but their flat hardness was enough to break bones.

Sasuke cursed the lack of experience the white haired ninja displayed and darted out of coverage hopping onto one of the beasts tail to get across the land. He drew his blade and a current of blue lightning flashed over it as he sunk the sharp metal into the creatures tail. It shrieked as the electricity shuddered through its veins and hastily backed up its hooves stomping on the ground in a tantrum like protest. It bucked like a bronco before tossing its head towards the Sannin and Suigetsu.

The latter of which had drawn his blade of pure steel, his arm larger in size now in efforts to lift it. Orochimaru watched the display in sudden shock as the man bulked up with no reasonable explanation. He hadn't watched Suigetsu fight before then, haven been focused on his own enemies previously. He didn't allow himself to stay distracted for to long however and returned his focus to the demon which was now charging at them, and considering its large size it only needed to take a few steps. Orochimaru glanced back to check on the rogue they had captured, naturally the man was backing up getting ready to run, but thankfully Karin stepped in and warned him of the consequences of that choice. The man looked petrified.

Orochimaru did a few hand signs before great winds erupted out of no where barreling into the beast which had no way of fighting them off. The mighty creature came crashing down its large body grating across the land creating a crater where it fell. It tried to get back up but its hoofed disposition made it a difficult task. It bucked its way up in a frantic rage all the while allowing its many tails to spin around like a propeller to avoid getting struck while it was down. Orochimaru almost felt pity for the creature. It was more animalistic than devilish. He didn't allow sentimentality to drive his mind any further as he knew he would regret allowing emotion to work its way back into his life.

He summoned his next cyclone but the creature now knew where the winds came from and wasted no time targeting the boy. The snake summoner was forced back as the creature skidded next to him blocking him off a large tail on either side of him. The tails circled him in, trapping him with no way of escape besides the foolish option of going around its head. With little time to think Orochimaru drew Kusangi, the blade slipping out from his mouth in a demonic like manner. He slashed at the nearest tail and the blade effortlessly cut through flesh as it was designed to do. The best shrieked and swatted its tail into the boy who had no time to move and crashed into the rocks nearby. The amount of blood left behind on the landscape after the boy had been swatted was considerably concerning.

The ninja stopped, knowing very well that the blow was a fatal one. At least for most ninja. The boys body must have been broken in every place, not a single bone able to avoid being shattered, but it did not matter as the Sannin had long since discarded the broken form. A uninjured and unscathed body replaced his old one, the broken form going up in smoke. Orochimaru brushed hair out of his eyes a smile still placed on his face as adrenalin drove him forwards. The beast seemed rightfully annoyed at the revival and charged at the snake summoner again this time not trying anything tactical but more just using all its weight to crush the boy. Sasuke appeared on its face and sunk his blade into the creatures nose which had it reeling back in pain giving up on the boy entirely. Suigetsu in the meanwhile sliced at the creatures heel successfully cutting through tendons and muscles which momentarily crippled the creature.

He had chosen its back hoof however and the one beside it struck out like a horses might. The blow nearly caught the shark, but thankfully Jugo appeared between the two and countered the strong hoof for long enough for the two ninja to get away. Suigetsu aimed for the next heel and the creature reared up on its two hind legs, only to find the one injured back one denied it that freedom. It fell in an off balanced mess onto its side and the ninja moved in like a pack of wolves might engage on a fallen deer. The creature shrieked as blades dug into it but it wasn't enough to hold the creature as its size was considerable and the blades were not. Kusangi had a handy move in extending reaching right through to the other side of the five tails body, but it could not quite manage to cut through all the bone which blocked its path.

Besides, the creature did not have anatomy like most beings did and would hardly stop after a heart wound. It's organs were different to most creatures anyway.  
Orochimaru landed on its back and did a few quick hand seals placing it on the white fur of the beast, this had the creature alarmed and it thrashed uncontrollably managing to shake all the ninja off it. The seal was placed however and all the serpent had to do was connect the beast to the ninja by Karin.  
Since adrenalin was high he reached the mist ninja in seconds and swiftly preformed the final part of the seal. Naturally he kept his promise. In a fleeting moment Sasuke wished he would not as he feared the boy was over estimating himself. He would have to act quickly Sasuke realized.

The beast shone a vibrant red and black as did the mist ninja as the two semi untied. The boy was delaying the process however so that Sasuke could kill the creature and allow the mist ninja to live through the ordeal. If Sasuke delayed Orochimaru would either be forced to seal them fully, or if he lacked the strength to do so the beast would break from the attempted seal.  
Knowing this well Sasuke landed on the beasts neck as it shrieked and attempted to break the boys chakara field which encased both mist ninja and demon.  
He readied his sword and rose one hand to summon a great current of lightning. As he slammed his sword down he lowered his hand while the current of electricity simultaneously came crashing down.

The plan was for the creatures neck to be severed due to the force, but that was not the case as he did not manage to successfully pull it off. He cursed under his breath and readied another strike all the while noticing the boy lose his control over the creature, it was stronger than he was by far.

Orochimaru hissed in frustration his hand still forming a seal as he attempted to hold onto the thrashing beast. Winds broke out as chakara masses collided and Suigetsu and Karin stared across at each other in mild bewilderment. They had underestimated how potent the snake summoners chakara really was as it now stood on par with the five tails. Slowly they could see that the boys chakara was loosing strength however, the tailed beast not showing any signs of weakening at all.  
Sasuke slammed his blade downwards again and the same brilliant flash of blue rippled through the creatures neck, still not successfully managing to kill the creature. Sasuke cursed but readied another strike, it was all he had that had any effect on the white flesh.

Orochimaru glanced up at the Uchiha to make sure he was trying something useful, he was growing tired and weary as he was using far to much energy and chakara to preform the sealing. He was losing the ability to stand as his chakara was drained in the technique.  
Suigetsu saw it and came to stand by the boy offering him support, Orochimaru didn't like owing him any favors but was in no position to object and thanked him briefly.

Sasuke summoned his final flash of lighting, its size this time covering the entire sky in its radiance. It blinded all the ninja momentarily but finally once they all opened their eyes the creature lay limp on the ground. It groaned out one final breath but it's eyes went dull and lifeless. The five tails all flicked and twitched, a reflex from the electricity still coursing through its body.

Orochimaru stumbled back into the shark like ninja all out of energy and unable to keep himself up. Karin abandoned the man as he had provided them with all he needed to. The mist ninja was shaken, more from fear than anything else. He could feel the pulling effects of the seal but had not resisted at all, which had taken no effort from his side. He took the moment to flee.  
Sasuke sheathed his blade and hopped off the large demon to land soundlessly on the forest floor. One down, but there were still many more to go. The Kyubi was already sealed... and although not of a natural bias nature the Uchiha wondered if perhaps that meant a confrontation with Naruto was not necessary. He didn't spare his team any words or guidance but simply proceeded back along them path they had come from. The team watched him, all accept the boy who was still trying to regain his breath.

At least he hadn't lost an arm this time around he thought to himself.  
Suigetsu cursed seeing as the youngest member of the Uchiha clan was evidently walking with or without them giving the Sannin no time to recover.  
"Hey!" Suigetsu yelled, "you going alone or do you plan on waiting a minute!?"  
Sasuke threw his eyes back at the team looking as uncaring as usual.  
"I'm going back to the hideout." Sasuke stated, "what's the problem? I'm not going to carry you guys back, walk or stay your choice."

Karin hopped to her feet and launched to his side, the team half thought she was going to punch him, half thought she was going to cling to him, but she did neither. She stopped a few feet away her arms folded over her chest an angry expression written across her face behind her glasses.  
"You should respect your team." She warned, " we walk away and we lose nothing. You on the other hand stand to lose your only means of both locating and killing these things."  
"What makes you think I do not respect you Karin?" Sasuke said his eyes a hardened and collected intensity. It almost had her retracting her words, " the fact that I know none of you were injured enough to need help back."  
"You could have waited." She said again.

"You know the way back." Sasuke said, "besides, we don't need to walk in a group like genin do in an attempts to stick together and avoid getting lost. If I scout ahead there should be no implications."  
"We are wasting time arguing." Orochimaru said getting to his feet faking his typical act of being completely unaffected by both injury or the situation he was in, "we risk getting found by rogues, which none of us are in the mood to face right now."  
Sasuke turned away to carry on, clearly still unfazed by the girls outbreak. Karin seemed royally pissed still however. She kept it to herself, or more so she refrained from yelling at the male, instead settling with stomping back home, her arms still tightly held to her chest as she muttered disapprovals to Suigetsu. For once the two getting along just fine.

Orochimaru hung back with Jugo, for some reason the man felt he needed to stay by his side incase the boy was overly fatigued. Orochimaru didn't know wether he should be grateful or insulted, grateful for the care, insulted at the prospect of the other thinking he was to weak to manage himself. Since there was no reason to pick one or the other he left it.  
He didn't need the others acknowledgment anyway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So the mission is clear then?" Tobirama asked the hooded man, Danzo stared at the Hokage respectfully.  
"Chrystal." Danzo said, "my men do it all the time. A simple capture and retrieval mission. Dead or alive."  
"Except it is not simple. Both Sasuke and Orochimaru display exceptional skills. I digress, I'm sure you can handle it. I do not underestimate you or the ANBU." Tobirama said, "but one more thing if I may stress... I have emphasized the secrecy of this task. Not even Hiruzen may know, he would not authorize the killing of his student a second time."

"Everything the ANBU does is treated as a secret Hokage-sama." Danzo replied, "there is no exception and this will be no different to any of our other services to you. One question, are there any leads on where the two boys went?"  
"None." Tobirama said, "but feel free to pry some more information out of the travelers. However, keeping your mission a secret from them is equally as important. As far as the village is concerned you are merely retrieving the two of them. The travelers will object to any violence against the Uchiha."  
"I've heard you Tobirama." Danzo said using his first name in some sort of a small trick of manipulation to deceive the other into momentarily thinking they were closer than they were, " no one will know."

"Good. Then I will leave you to it." Tobirama said with a curt nod. Danzo bowed respectively dipping his head briefly before heading out the door.  
A pity too, he had always thought the Sannin could be utilized. Death just wasn't fitting for the child genius.

Authors note- thanks for reading! Hope it was worth the wait haha although this time around it was not my fault. The site wasn't letting anyone login myself included. Please leave a review and share what you think of the latest chapter. ~Hourglass8


	14. Chapter 13

Orochimaru trotted a few steps to catch up with Sasuke, who ever since they had left the other travelers had become distant and cold. He was always cold, but there was a greater sense of it now and he never bothered talking to the boy anymore.

It was slightly disheartening, the Sannin didn't particularly need stimulation from the other, nor did he need him to shower him with attention, he didn't need normal socialization as he had grown accustomed to solitude. However he had thought the Uchiha and him had become closer, and now it appeared that was all an illusion.

"Sasuke-" Orochimaru tried to say.

"We will not stay here long, feel free to look around a bit, but we leave shortly." Sasuke interrupted.

"Alright..." Orochimaru replied his voice dropping in volume, he had wanted to speak with the Uchiha, start a conversation in hopes of understanding his sudden stoic facade, but that was obviously not happening as Sasuke blunted him.

Out of no where Orochimaru felt a sudden pang of anxiety, had leaving been the right idea? Did he want to fight the beasts and help Sasuke? Did he want to even return with Kakashi. If the man had let him go so easily, should he not do the same. He couldn't deny the fact that he did, and he was no fool, he knew Kakashi had been pressured into saying what he had. The copy ninja hadn't hidden his turmoil when he spoke to the boy. He wondered-

"Don't worry about him." Karin said interrupting his thoughts and putting a motherly arm around the boy, "he is always like this when he is stressed, he will come around. Now how about we go look around?"

"Teh, thanks for the blessing all mighty one." Suigetsu mocked looking at Sasuke, "Do tell us when our curfew is next alright."

Karin shook her head in annoyance, but she ignored the white haired male eventually and tugged for the smaller ninja to follow. They entered the large crowds who shuffled about their business half acknowledging the new comers half ignoring them. Orochimaru found he was constantly being bumped and shoved by larger males, all of which not noticing his small form.

Karin had released him, leaving him on his own to follow her. He was struggling, people moved around the women, but everyone seemed to be blind to the slim boy, which was to his own detriment as he was currently walking two steps forwards then being shoved three steps back. He hissed in annoyance but found he didn't want to pick a fight with anyone passing by either, he tried to walk quickly, hoping his fast movements would earn him ground, then he tried dodging people like kunai flying at him. But there were a lot of people, all larger in proportions compared to kunai and the space was limited. He lost sight of Karin in the crowd.

He folded his arms over his chest irritably, what a badly mannered lot of people. He couldn't even scale a nearby wall and go around them as it was an open village with little buildings and he was centered in the gathering of people. He felt someone place a hand on his back.

"Need help there?" The voice asked, the Sannin turned around and stared into the mans eyes, besides their unnaturalness. Something sinister lurked in them, but at the same time he didn't know if that was his instinct warning him or if he was making an assumption based on the mans odd appearance. His eyes were green, and shared no similarity of the human eye at all. They were one shade of green and lacked a pupil, his mouth was covered by a mask similar to Kakashi and he had a hat over his head. His face was a complete mystery, not that it mattered, it was obvious it was him the green orbs on his face a dead give away.

"I'm just waiting for a gap." Orochimaru replied, although it was a dreadfully obvious lie as he was bumped mid-sentence.

"Let me help." The man offered in his almost robotic like voice, he was an odd man. And although his actions implied he cared it was almost as if he had a differing motive.

Before the boy could reply the man was guiding him through the mass of people, a polite yet intrusive hand around him. Truth be told he was getting the job done and Orochimaru noted people moving out their way. He was too startled to realize where he was being lead and before he knew it the man had released him wishing him well.

"-thank you-" Orochimaru tried saying but the stranger vanished. The boy was in a much quieter area now, many stalls littering the path but few people standing in the way like obstacles. Karin was seen a few steps ahead, evidently unfazed by the crowd behind them. She smiled when she saw him and rushed over some what apologetically.

"You should be more forceful, I noticed I left you behind." She said, Orochimaru brushed hair out of his eyes to give himself more time to conjure up a response.

"I managed." He finally settled with. Karin didn't pressure him to answer further. For the third time that day the Sannin found someone dragging him to where they wanted. Karin eventually stopped by a women, sitting at a small circular table draped under a purple table cloth. The women was young, her black hair spilling out of a half done bun haphazardly.

"You're back Karin, and you've brought the young snake." The women said.

"Sit down Oro-chan." Karin said as she sat down opposite the women. Orochimaru didn't argue and greeted the women politely before settling down right next to Karin.

"May I begin then?" She asked.

"Please do Piara." Karin said happily. The boy glanced between them, Piara looked straight at him.

"I will start with the young one." Piara said, she reached forwards to grasp his hand over the table. Orochimaru retracted his hand swiftly then shot cautious eyes at her. The women chuckled.

"Your hand young snake." Piara said, Karin gestured for the boy to listen. He didn't like the idea nor did he like the strange nickname. Just who did this Piara women think she was talking to?

"She doesn't bite." Karin said.

"If anything it is I who should fear getting bitten young snake." She said.

Orochimaru placed his slim hand back on the table and allowed the women to put her two on top of it. He was close to telling her off about the odd title, sick of the dehumanizing sentiment.

She grasped his hands, a bit too tight for his comfort. Karin could have explained what was going on, but he took a guess when the women closed her eyes and summoned forth chakara to blend with his. He hated the sensation that resonated down his body and spine. It didn't hurt in anyway but it was invasive as her chakara swooped around inside him, his natural instinct kicked in and his own chakara challenged the invasive one. The women looked up at him her eyes lacking any emotion but filled with intensity.

"I see you trust no one." She said, "settle yourself, calm your chakara. Then I will start."

"Trust her, she wants to read our fortunes that's all." Karin reassured him.

Now that her motives were on the table Orochimaru found himself less on guard. Still he wasn't enjoying the sensational invasion.

Karin stared at the boy with an unreadable look in her eyes. Almost pitiful, pitying the boys lack of ability to trust the women. He didn't look back to her for reassurance, already annoyed that she thought him weak and in need of guidance.

He commanded his own chakara to simply settle and obey him, not wanting the women to waste more of his time humiliating him.

"Your chakara is powerful." The women commented, "it's already stunted me from joining it. I will have to try again, restart the process."

She released his hand then took it again before a smile slipped onto her face, "thank you."

He didn't know what she was thanking him for, commanding his chakara not to attempt to murder the intrusive chakara? He didn't know. He didn't care much for it anyway.

She suddenly lost her smile, her eyes dulling in brightness as they were cast in a curtain over whelmed looking in grief. She quickly faked her warm smile again, and let go of his hand reluctantly. She moved over to Karin.

"I will tell you what I see after I look into both of you." She said, Karin eagerly gave her hand to Piara. She took a little bit longer with Karin and then let go of her hand.

She smiled at both of them, but Orochimaru saw her linger with him, once again unable to hide the differing look in her eyes.

"Karin, the only thing stopping you from getting what you want is what you want itself. You are obsessed with an idea, not in love with it. Once you see that, moving forwards will be for the best, when you figure out what you are seeking, let it go immediately. It holds no future for you. Move on" the women said, Orochimaru rolled his eyes. Oh how he loved how fortune tellers tended to say everything and nothing at the same time, she had made no conclusion, she had specified nothing, she had simply strung a sentence together in a weird way and called it a fortune. Karin seemed absorbed by the info and nodded like a soldier might to a captain.

"Young snake," she said turning to him, "I see many things for you... Some good some bad. For you, do not believe everyone you think you can trust. You have already learnt that those closest to you are sometimes not there for you, that they are always an arms distance away from ever being something meaningful to you, in that same token young snake you are always an arms distance from meaning anything to them."

Orochimaru found himself taking in her words, but not because he believed she could tell the future. He didn't like she was guessing random facts, and that she was almost accurate in them. She was good at guessing nothing more, but here she was evoking emotions he didn't want to surface. He shut them down quickly and stared back at her stoically.

"Your greatest task in life will be to learn when to trust. Not to learn that you should not trust at all. You must find the balance, sometimes you trust to readily, other times you guard yourself and miss out on the things which may help you." The women continued, "my last bit of advice to you young snake, is seek out the one who scares the ravens away, for they prey on the serpents and are immune to their poisons. Trust not what you are trusting now, but what you trusted before the world became complicated."

"What the hell are you doing you two?" Suigetsu said behind them.

"Wasting our time." Orochimaru said getting to his feet, Karin looked at him worriedly. It was obvious the boy didn't like what the women had said or implied. It struck a chord, and he was denying believing in the women, wether it was due to hating the truth, or be it because he genuinely thought she was making up nonsense to get on his nerves, just another person trying to upset his daily routine of not listening to people.

Orochimaru carried on down the path, his light hair innocently following the winds movement, the wind around them seemingly trying to communicate with the boy, trying to check if he was alright. Karin turned to the women.

"Thank you, he didn't mean to offend you... He is just-" Karin tried.

"I know why he said that." Piara reassured, "go find him, he needs more guidance than you think. Farewell to your team, tell the young one I bid him a safe journey and look forward to seeing him again."

Karin nodded and left the women who despite being insulted smiled warmly at her, bidding her farewell along with her team. Suigetsu laughed under his breath.

"My suggestion is not to listen to the crazy lady behind us." Suigetsu said.

"What was that about? He is generally polite, but all of sudden he felt the urge to be so disrespectful." Karin said as she tried to catch up with the youngest member.

"Some people don't believe in that crap. It's everyone's personal opinion." Suigetsu stated.

"Doesn't mean he couldn't have just said thank you and disregarded what she said." Karin snapped.

"Well as you said, he generally holds his tongue, she said something he didn't like. I don't know what... It all sounded like gibberish to me, but either way don't pressure him into explaining now. Ask him later, give him his own space. We know him well enough to know he won't appreciate a million questions. First let him answer them himself." Suigetsu said.

Karin thought it over, that was true, she knew the Sannin hated being asked questions he didn't know the answer for. She veered off track, taking Suigetsu with her.

"Fine, we will fetch him later. Let's go find Sasuke." She said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orochimaru walked on the outskirts of the town, it wasn't bordered up as it was more rustic than the usual village. He was looking at what ever caught his interest first, but even that got boring and the weather hardly suited simply walking down a winding track. He sat down on a bench nearby, he ignored the looks of passerby's. He knew that look all to well.

 _What is he? Is it some sort of strange clan? No, he is just an abnormal, some sort of hybrid. Freaks shouldn't be allowed on public property._

He stopped the thoughts spiraling around in his head. Everyone around him said those words enough, he didn't need it filling his internal world as well. A small green snake slipped onto the bench beside him, it's orangey eyes pinned to him cautiously. It was curious but sensed his aura was one of bad shape and almost asked if it could join him. He admittedly liked the serpent more than the people around him and scooped it up. It settled easily, slipping around his hand and navigating itself around his neck and shoulders comfortably. Naturally people stared at him in even more bewilderment. He chuckled at what they probably thought now.

"Couldn't navigate the crowd again?" A familiar voice sounded, Orochimaru looked up from the snake and stared into the one shaded green eyes he had seen before.

"I decided to go somewhere quieter is all." Orochimaru admitted. Still he was uneasy with the man.

"You out here all alone?" The man asked. Orochimaru looked up at him curiously at the odd insinuation.

"No." He replied, "I came with a team."

"And why are they leaving you all alone here?" The man asked, he seemed as if he were putting on an act, evidently lying wasn't his strong point. Orochimaru was completely out of ideas on what the man could actually want however. He couldn't even harbour a guess.

"They are all exploring, I was with them two moments ago but decided to be alone." Orochimaru said, unsure of why this stranger would care.

"You prefer the solitude to-" the man was cut off. Out of almost every stretch of land came a ninja clothed in Mist Jounin uniform. They were ready for battle, already mist floated around the area encircling the small town. Orochimaru made for his own jutsu, but a hand rested on top of his. It was Jugo, where he had come from was another mystery.

"They are not here to fight. Don't engage them till we know why they are surrounding the town." Jugo warned. Orochimaru nodded, instantly falling into place as the older ninjas subordinate although he knew best of all that the snake was not a follower by nature. He would allow anyone to take the lead, but he would never be under their command. It was their complex to be in the front, where he stood didn't matter to the serpent. He knew if he didn't want to he would stop following, he wasn't walking with them, simply behind them.

Orochimaru looked for the stranger with the unnatural eyes but found he had vanished.

Perhaps he had been frightened and fled... either way he was now even less trusting of the man.

The mist ninja formed around the town, their stance evidently poised to keep everyone inside their sphere. A large falcon of some kind flapped with a ninja on its back. It hovered over the town as he spoke, loudly so that all could hear him.

"This area is now under quarantine. Anyone caught leaving or trying to leave will be killed on the spot. This zone is on lock down till further instructed." The Mist ninja said, "This is under the Mists orders. I will repeat, failing to comply with the quarantine will result in death."

The people looked around panicked, seemingly aware of why the Mist ninja had created a blockade around them, trapping them in with what ever the mist ninja wanted to find.

"Quarantine? What are they looking for..." A visitor of the village said worriedly to a townsman.

"Do you think there is an illness here? The Mist Jounin are wearing masks." Orochimaru said looking up at the orange haired man.

"We should find the others." He said, more interested in keeping the boy safe than he was in answering any questions. Orochimaru allowed the man to guide him further into the town, people were even more obnoxious now. They pushed and shoved as if they were all going to die, which most of them thought they were. Jugo, being incredibly large in size however had no problems navigating through the many bodies, keeping the smaller ninja close to him as he did so. Orochimaru eventually pulled away as he saw something that caught his attention. The future teller from before was being brutally shoved by a nearby mist ninja. He could hear the man yell that she was to close to the border, almost as if she hadn't been there before the imaginary line was drawn.

She hurriedly tried to get to her feet, but she didn't look frightened. She simply obeyed what the man was saying, in doing so however she went to pick up her satchel but the man wasn't having any more time wasted and shoved the women again. She fell to her knees and tried to get up, Jugo tried to stop the boy.

The small Sannin was standing between the fallen fortune teller and abusive Jounin faster than Jugo thought possible however, the boys golden eyes startling the mist ninja into stumbling back.

"Leave her." Orochimaru hissed, giving the fortune teller enough time to get up and evacuate. She didn't run however, she grabbed her bag and stood behind the Sannin. She then placed an almost motherly hand on him, guided him a few steps back. The Jounin studied the serpent wearily, still in shock to see such an evil brilliance glinting in the boys eyes. Evil to those who wanted to see it only.

"Come young snake." She said pulling him back. Orochimaru moved off with her, but he was still looking at the Jounin, who still hadn't moved. Another Jounin told the abusive man to get back into position and he clumsily moved off.

"Thank you-" she started.

"Orochimaru." Orochimaru said, interrupting her and stunting the pet name of "young snake" once and for all, or so he hoped.

"Ah, a lovely name." She smiled warmly.

"Orochimaru!" Sasuke called coming over to him, Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo all joined moments later, "what is this quarantine locking in here?"

"They suspect evil hides here." The fortune teller explained, "they will leave once they have found it."

"Evil? As in a rogue?" Sasuke asked.

"Not a rogue, a man, an ordinary person." She said.

"A townsman? There is an evil townsman here?" Sasuke asked slightly impatient with the women.

"Not a townsman no, just a person, any person." She said.

"What do you mean any person? Be straight with me." Sasuke demanded.

"They are looking for anyone who might be, what they deem evil?" Orochimaru asked trying to make sense of it to avoid further angering the Uchiha.

"Exactly." She replied.

"So they what? Have no proof of anyone evil living here they just look every now and then to make sure?" Suigetsu said anxiously.

"Not look, kill. They kill what is evil." She said.

"What is evil in this town?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing, there is nothing evil in any town." She said. Sasuke seemed close to having a fit at that rate, the Sannin could see the fire growing in his eyes as the women continued to rant about things which meant nothing.

"She is saying that there is nothing evil in this world, it doesn't mean that the mist ninja won't be able to find something which to them is considered evil." Orochimaru snapped to Sasuke who clearly wasn't understanding the mad woman, "Sasuke was asking what would these Jounin consider evil. And how long this could take."

"Up to a week, usually no longer. They come every year, sometimes twice a year. This town has been rumored to bare Devils." She said, "they look for them every now and then. Of course, we never have any Devils to offer, so they kill any suspects instead."

"What makes a person a suspect?" Sasuke asked.

"That depends on which of the Jounin you ask, any one of them can call you a suspect. Which means you will be killed." She answered, "no trial is given, this town is under the Hidden Mists rule."

"There are to many to fight." Suigetsu said, "but we could slip out of here if we wanted. We're all good enough to avoid detection."

"And leave the people to die?" Orochimaru asked, "I rate we slaughter the lot of Mist bastards."

"We don't have time to fight them, nor do we have the energy. We just fought a tailed beast. Our injuries may be fine but our chakara was greatly impacted." Sasuke said, "thank you for your time."

Sasuke walked to the nearest border he could find, Mist Jounin naturally came to inspect who dared get closer than prohibited. Sasuke stared at them irritably, but he didn't start an argument. He was just inspecting the border, he would leave undetected, his team the best men for the job of avoiding law.

Orochimaru seemed irritated. He didn't care much for the people, but he personally hated mist. They waged war on Konoha, they were likely responsible for his parents demise. If he had his way he would butcher the lot of them, but that wouldn't bring his parents back he reminded himself, and besides that he knew better than to allow emotions such as anger to control him. He followed the Uchiha and came to stand by his side a few centimeters behind him, rather causal about sharing the others space. Sasuke didn't much notice him.

"What do you think you will see?" Orochimaru asked impishly, "it's a curtain of mist. I will get a summoning to distract them, we flee in the chaos."

"It's a poisonous mist." Sasuke finally said, the Orochimaru in his time stream had taught him how to detect poisons, he wondered if he would have to in a bit of irony, reteach the Sannin. It wasn't the case.

"Yes I can see that." He replied, "we go over the mist on one of your summonings, or we slip beneath the earth with one of my serpents, pick your pick."

"We will kill a lot of townsman and destroy a lot of houses nearby." Sasuke chastised.

"Oh now we care about the people do we? Fussy, with the way you act you'd think the blood line of Uchiha was royalty."

"We can slip out with out killing anyone." Sasuke said.

"How uncontrolled are your summoning skills." Orochimaru muttered, "we can go with my serpents then, below the earth. They know how to control themselves and won't hurt anything other than Jounin."

"They'll probably smash half the village down with their tails." Sasuke replied.

"Okay well I fail to see any other escape. You and I can waltz straight through this mist we aren't affected by poison but the other three are rather susceptible to it." Orochimaru said finally, Sasuke sighed, it was true. He and the Sannin would be fine ... It sparked an idea in the Uchiha.

"We could just leave, get rid of the mist from the other side of the curtain, they won't think to guard there." Sasuke offered.

"How will we get rid of the mist? And why would we do that? That's confrontational." Orochimaru said.

"Not all the bloody mist. Just a space for Karin and them to slip through." Sasuke said, "your summoning idea is equally as confrontational as they would know someone summoned the serpents and wage war on the town."

"Yes I get it, snakes are out." Orochimaru said, "what's your genius plan on getting rid of poisonous mist? I can't just blow it away with wind that'll be devastating for the land, a venomous gas should hardly be on the move."

"How does mist usually evaporate." Sasuke asked.

"Heat? I don't know I didn't study climatology." Orochimaru said, "I doubt we will be able to concentrate on a specific area. It's all the mist or no mist at all."

"Why don't we walk through and-" Sasuke was cut off as Jounin roughly snatched the boys wrists to detain him. They looked sinister with their masks, maybe that was why they wore them. Orochimaru blinked up at the man irritably. They had moved from the border line and had done nothing suspicious, keeping their voices lowered and their eyes aware of passerby's.

The Jounin shoved the boy forwards a few steps, pushing him in the direction he wished the boy to walk in. A new Jounin came and did the same to Sasuke. The Uchiha waited it out, but one more false move and he was willing to reveal his sharigan and make the two men suffer.

"Where are going?" Orochimaru asked, rather politely considering the rough treatment.

The man looked at him, then shoved him forwards again grumbling something beneath his mask. The other people in the town were also being escorted places. The team of rogues were now split up however, Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo no longer with the two boys. Orochimaru and Sasuke found themselves standing with a small group of people who had all been shoved as well. They murmured frightened words to each other and called out random names in hopes of hearing loved ones return their call. Jounin then escorted the group of ninja to a selected house, whose ever house it was could safely know they would come home to a broken home. Orochimaru and Sasuke were shoved into a smallish house along with other detained townsman. The door was then locked and sealed.

"What flimsy craftsmanship." Orochimaru said with an impish smile on his face, he turned to Sasuke, "are we waiting it out or leaving now?"

"Wait it out. If they attack we attack." Sasuke instructed. As much as he hated being trapped he knew the least painful way of going about matters was to comply with the higher ups.

Orochimaru didn't seem awfully bothered by the order and settled down on a nearby chair his arms gracefully resting on his lap, one of them suspended as he fussed with his nails. Most likely removing any dirt, as he always had been a bit of a hygiene freak the Uchiha noted.

Sasuke settled beside him on a slightly broken chair, the frame work making an awfully high pitched groan. The two of them waited, for longer than they would have thought they would have to. It felt like it had been hours. The people only ever getting more panicked and loud. Finally the door opened and four Jounin entered.

One took the lead his face the most arrogant and dark out of them all.

"He is in this cabin." The man said, he then gestured for the guards to enter the cabin more fully and they obeyed. The people started muttering prayers, some screamed, some fell to the floor in a shattered break down. Orochimaru and Sasuke stared on casually.

"Find out who it is. Kill him." The lead Jounin ordered bluntly, he then left the room sealing it back into a pathetic attempt of a prison. The Jounin selected a person each, they grabbed hold of them and a bright flash of chakara erupted. The people being consumed by the chakara let out startled cries of distress. They stood there for ten minutes then moved away.

Finally they approached the two rogues. Sasuke saw the Sannin resist and lightly placed a hand on his back to guide him forwards again with out the Jounin seeing. There was nothing dangerous happening, if anything were to happen Sasuke knew he could stop them.

The Jounin preformed the same procedure, their chakara glowing around themselves and the rogues. Once again the Sannin found his chakara bring invaded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shikaku and Kakashi stood outside the large gates of Konoha, they were early by ten minutes but thankfully they still did not have to wait as they saw Hiruzen walked down the lateral path. He too was anxious to start the mission. A tailed beast had been spotted far to close to the village, so both the Hokage and travelers agreed to seal it. They had to find a host naturally, which proved to be tricky. However in a village struck by war there was always a willing party and this ended up working in their favour as a young male stepped up for the burden.

He was promised exemption from war and that his family would be provided for. He had no complaints. Hiruzen had offered to seal the two of them as no one in the travelers group could seal.

Although the original hosts would not receive their tailed beast back, they would not die. As the future would change and that would mean that they would never have had the beast in the first place. It put the travelers at ease.

It was only the three man team Shikaku, Inoichi and Choza, then Kakashi. The younger members stayed behind with Gai. Inoichi and Choza arrived moments after Hiruzen.

They didn't need to say anything to one another, they knew the plan and they knew the procedure. Kakashi watched the team walk ahead of him, although everyone was anxious and tense he could pick up the specific difference in his own body posture which mirrored Hiruzens. Everyone was worried for the two runaway boys, but it was Hiruzen and Kakashi who worried the most. It was their students, their responsibility in all the ways possible as both boys lacked parents.

Although both old enough to make their own decisions it didn't stop them from not being emotionally ready. The two of them could so easily fall to madness, spurring each other on as they did so. There was such a high chance that the two could mess each other up and drag down any sense of stability they might have started with.

The ground vibrated and evidently the beast was not far anymore. They could hear it stomp about and roar in frenzied malice. It shook their very cores as they heard the creature bellow out into the forest beyond the village. They did not know which beast it was or how many tails it had, but all beasts were equally as dangerous, so not knowing specifics didn't concern them to much.

There was the steady sound of water unnaturally breaking against the floor, and it was then obvious which beast lay ahead. It was Killer Bees beast. The sea creature like octopus had wide white eyes, it's many tentacles holding onto what ever lay beside it for mere moments before the beast picked said object up and tossed it like it weighed nothing. It bellowed out again.

The ninja new the best way was not being seen, and so they remained hidden. The chosen host awaited them nearby, he was accompanied by a fellow Jounin who swore to keep him safe during the ordeal. The host was terrified but set on getting the job done, more scared of going to fight another war than he was of being sealed by the soon to be Hokage.

Shikaku had formulated a plan, an naturally due to his years of experience and Nara heritage, it was close to flawless. The ninja all got into they positions all experiment enough to not be seen and all well versed in the idea of getting the job done quickly.

The soon to be Hokage got into his position, he had already set traps for the beast. All that was left now was to successfully trick the creature, which presumably would be easy given it was more animalistic than intelligent.

It lashed out with no real motive other than destruction. The trap was set, the multiple precaution seals littering the field around the beast which was still blissfully unaware. The creature made unsettling grunts and groans as it wrecked havoc with little interest, then it snapped to attention and struck out at the team of ninja.

"Now." Hiruzen ordered and in the same instant the ninja disbanded all rushing the creature to preoccupy it. The beast lashed out in ever direction in attempts to hit a ninja but it felt a searing sensation ripple through it. Hiruzen had the creature in his seal and it knew what was coming next. It bucked and tossed but that wouldn't be enough to shake off a seal. Hiruzen made for the chosen who host, who was aware he needed to be lose enough and kept himself in a close position for him. The soon to be Hokage arrived at the mans side and finalized his seal. The beast attempted one last defense uselessly. It's long arms smashed into the group of ninja violently.

Shikaku held three of the arms in his shadow but the rest managed to smash into the other ninja. Kakashi pulled two of the ninja recruitments out of dangers way navigating them past the large creature. They thanked him, owing him their lives. Kakashi couldn't waste any more time and moved in to try and block some of the tentacles. He allowed lightning to swarm his arm and then slammed into the beast to stun it. In the moment of weakness it turned to look at him but the seal broke forth and dragged the beast into the selected person. The host screamed and fell to his knees, where Choza and Inoichi waited for him, the two caught the man who fell unconscious.

They checked him over to ensure he was handling it, after assessing that he was fine they looked over to their team and nodded to inform the others it was a success. It was a painless process, but the team knew that it was only because they had come in with the soon to be third Hokage, who at a later date would be titled the God of all shinobi.

Kakashi shared the mans heavy heart however, although the defeated beast was a victory, they both felt they had to many losses to be satisfied. Kakashi stared at the forest ahead. They shared the same land and yet, the two couldn't find the two boys anywhere.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orochimaru hissed in disapproval and received a warning knock from Sasuke. The Jounin looked up at the boy startled by the inhuman sound he had just emitted, they glanced between one another then released the two.

"So then there are three born here this time." The Jounin commented.

"Three what?" Orochimaru asked, despite knowing they were unlikely to answer his question, curiosity got the better of him.

"Three of your kind." The Jounin said brashly.

"We weren't even born here." Sasuke argued, "if you seek evil that is born here then we couldn't possibly have anything to do with this."

"Evil is evil. But don't worry, you're not one of our suspects." The man replied casually.

"And I am I suppose?" Orochimaru asked. The two men looked at him, the other two men who had been occupied with other townsman stopped to face the boy as well. Sensing the potent chakara rising in his every word.

"As a matter of fact you are." The man said, "our test has never failed."

"What test? You focused on our chakara, all chakara is different. God only knows how you made it being a Jounin if you don't know that." Orochimaru said.

"Your chakara was unnatural." The man said his tone becoming agitated.

"I was born with it. It's not unnatural, it's powerful, if you'd like me to demonstrate that be my guest." The boy warned, Sasuke didn't stop him. If these men suspected the Sannin then what did it matter, they would be forced to fight. A dark purple and black formed around the boy as his yellow eyes trained in on the men before him. In a moment of disbelief the men saw a giant serpent, it's size just fitting in the room. It was simply a hallucination, created by the Sannins chakara making the entire room for a startling moment believe the boy himself was the gigantic snake. When the vision tricking the minds in the room faded the men backed up, once again meeting the same yellow eyes. They drew blades quickly, but they were unable to do anything more than that. In a flash the men were on the floor either limp or gurgling up their own blood as they lay dying. The townsman screamed and backed up, the few women in tears, the men no better. Then two of the townsman stepped up.

"They were right!" One yelled at the boy.

"Don't anger it!" A women yelled to the man, Orochimaru stared at the man stalking over to him. He roughly shoved the boy.

"Now they'll kill us all!" The man raged.

"I can beat them to it if you'd like." Orochimaru threatened one slim hand coming up to forcefully push the other back to regain some space. Sasuke appeared by the mans side and lightly tapped him on the back of neck. His keen accuracy ending the man up on the floor unconscious. Orochimaru stared blankly at the man who choked once before falling to the ground, he would never know that the Uchina had spared his life, Sasuke could see the Sannin wasn't taking the banter well and was on his way to teaching the man a lesson he would never forget, but would never be able to practice as he would likely be paralyzed.

"Let's go." Sasuke said, the Sannin nodded and went to the door undoing the pathetic excuse for a seal the mist ninja had constructed. It flashed and then shattered like glass disintegrating before landing anywhere.

The two rogues ran into the open area, they instantly spotted Jounin zoning in on them. Sasuke cut them down before they got closer than he would tolerate. They needed to find Karin and the others but with the village under siege it was almost impossible to locate anything. The townsman all cowered in the houses, some making a break for it while others submitted entirely. A nearby Jounin struck at a run away townsman but the blow never landed as the two rogues got between the attacker and victim.

It was in that moment the two boys decided they would kill the whole lot of mist ninja, their Konoha teaching finally surfacing. They would save the small town and they would stop the intrusive army. There was nothing left to it. Orochimaru did a few hand signs and placed his palms to the ground where black seals appeared. Bursting from a great gust of smoke three pairs of large eyes emerged. The snakes all dispersed wrapping their large bodies around any ninja who got to close and wore a mist headband.

Blue lightning flashed from the Uchiha stunning most ninja who dared face him. The townsman watched as the two boys, almost half the age of the men they were fighting managed to take out the army. It was a long fight, an exhausting one at that. But the boys pushed past their drained chakara and weakened limbs.

Orochimaru drew his own blade keeping his strikes quick and efficient to make sure he was killing the men at an alarmingly fast rate. Sasuke did the same blue buzzing around the tips of his weapon.

Soon enough corpses littered the fields as blood stained the grassy plain. The townsman were scared, wondering if the two overly powered youngsters would turn for them next. Naturally the two boys sheathed their weapons, earning gasps from the crowd as they saw the young Sannin slip his own blade down his throat. Orochimaru turned to face Sasuke but the colour of red and black caught his attention.

"Wow, impressive for your age you two." The green eyed man said, but he now bore the signature cloak of red clouds. Sasuke spun around then took a few steps back guiding Orochimaru to do the same.

"Kakuzu." Sasuke muttered, the Sannin looked between them. So he had been speaking to one of the men who wanted his head all along. He knew he hadn't liked the feeling he had received from the man, but he hadn't pin pointed it to the fact that the man belonged to Akatsuki.

"It's a pity you two are so tired neh?" A voice cackled behind them, Orochimaru spun around to see who it was only to find out the voice belonged to Hidan, a twisted smile across his face.

"Shit." Sasuke muttered, the two boys found that soon enough from every angle a new Akatsuki member appeared. They circled around the ninja blocking any hope of exit. Orochimaru slipped his hand into his weapon pouch, his slim fingers grasping a blade.

Sasuke was pinned to one of the men, one that Orochimaru admitted looked almost like him in some way. The Sannin could see the hatred in the boys eyes, could almost feel it, taste it, hear the vehement thoughts circling the mind of the young Uchiha.

"Aw a family reunion how touching." Kisame laughed, Orochimaru was unnerved at the sight of the shark like man. Family?

"Who is that Sasuke?" Orochimaru whispered to the other ninja.

"Itachi." Sasuke hissed.

Orochimaru didn't need to know more, someone of relation, someone he hated. The Sannin redrew his sword from his mouth slipping it out both elegantly and demonically at the same time.

His yellow eyes fell into the others dark red ones, if Sasuke hated the man it was safe to say he was no friend of the team. There was a mixture of pain in the Uchiha's eyes, this man, Itachi, had hurt Sasuke. And yet, those same hurt eyes reflected back at Sasuke.

Orochimaru admitted he was being bias picking Sasuke over the other with out knowing the story but he wasn't in the position to be asking questions.

They had to get out of the trapped circle they were in now. Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu appeared beside them, materializing out of thin air. They were all ready for battle, if four of the Akatsuki members had been so powerful last time, the Sannin knew having a whole squad could be devastating. Itachi stared at Sasuke, then his eyes fell to the Sannin curiously. His eyes were less hollow, they were unlike the others.

Orochimaru and Sasuke were already fatigued from the beast and mist army, this added threat was to much. They'd be over powered easily, tossed around as if they were common ninja. Sasuke wouldn't have it. They would have to run.

Authors note- a huge thank you to those who always leave a review, as per usual thank you Vampiredoll666 for being a great support. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to leave a review, hope everyone has awesome weeks.


	15. Chapter 14

The fight wasn't a long one, it was quick, painful and vastly outmatched. If team Taka and the rogues had thought they stood any chance they were fools. Sasuke found himself staring fatefully into his older brothers, his family's killers eyes. But no matter how much he hated the man, seethed his existence, cursed his strength and cruelty, he could not turn the odds in his favour. The fact that all the Akatsuki had even shown up was a joke, an unnecessary jab at the ninjas pride. Each member had only needed one of the cloaked ninja to be taken down.

In some cases not even. Sasori had defeated Jugo and Suigetsu, while Deidara grounded Karin who had done fairly little against the tailed beast and had the most chakara to spare. Itachi had out matched his younger brother easily, while Kisame pinned the young Sannin to the floor, the jagged shards of his tooth like blade raked against the boys sides and chest daring him to attempt to slip out.

The team had no energy, the only thing that was left was to await their fates. Sasori and Deidara left team Taka lying in their own blood, deciding they were likely to die from injury anyway. Itachi stayed near his brother, Kisame staying by the boy. Snakes uselessly snapped at the man towering on their summoner, desperately trying to ward him off after realizing their summoner neither had the energy or strength to try himself.

"I bet I could've killed him in our time stream as well." Kisame joked, Itachi didn't share the humor. He replied back darkly, dryly.  
"You didn't win this battle Kisame. You picked up the tailed beasts and mist ninjas scraps." Itachi said honestly, "when we get back, feel free to pick a fight with him at full strength."  
Kisame snorted in irritation.

"We kill him here I'll never get the chance." Kisame said.  
"Madara ordered us to simply capture these two. The other three may die." Itachi reminded him, he would push the message, in fact he had convinced Madara to first extract information from them. To buy his younger brother time instead of having the Akatsuki slaughter them. He wouldn't let Kisame and his brash ways ruin his plan. Kisame rolled his eyes then used his blade to push himself up off the boy, who whimpered softly as the metal dug into him once more before being ripped from his flesh, coppery red liquid staining some of his exposed white skin.  
Kisame spared the boy a fleeting glance but not out of pity, out of annoyance as the serpents near the boy still fought despite their summoners defeat. Kisame slammed into the reptiles with his sword once to send them off into smoke.

"I will detain them in my puppets." Sasori offered.  
"Do that, although Orochimaru may not last the journey." Itachi said looking over at Kisame.  
"Their prisoners not guests Itachi." The shark like man grumbled.  
"They'll be neither if they are dead." Itachi said. Sasuke tried to get to his feet but only managed to lift himself up on one elbow, he saw the young Sannin do the same with a bit more difficulty falling more than rising at all. Sasuke saw Kakuzu approach the boy, he cursed wondering what the man would do, but he was powerless as to stop him, or was he.

"Chidori." He muttered almost inaudibly in attempts to stop the man from harming or killing the snake summoner. Lighting shot across the floor meekly. It hardly reached the man walking over to his fallen comrade, it didn't do much more than sting him in his weakened state. Hidan cackled like a hyena behind the fallen and youngest Uchiha.  
"That was cute." He laughed, "almost got you there Kakuzu."  
Sasuke cursed before he felt Itachi's leg ram into his side sending him crashing a few feet ahead. A warning to try nothing else, it only made the raven haired boy wish he had enough energy to rip his elder brother to pieces that much more.

Kakuzu glanced back with no expression, it hadn't much affected him, neither harming nor making him angry. He proceeded with what he was doing with little hesitation. Orochimaru watched worriedly, although he lacked the ability to get away. Black seems stretched out from the mans arms, only serving to worry the boy more. He didn't know what kind of weapon those could prove worthy as, perhaps to strangle, constrict like one of his own infamous serpents. None of the above, it was almost more traumatic when the black lines slipped under his skin. He wasn't aware the man was stitching up his more fatal wounds to avoid death, he wasn't aware that was the mans ability exactly. At that point all he knew was the man was trying to quite literally rip his flesh off.

He hissed and with the new found panic he mustered the last of his strength. Using blood from his many wounds he placed his hands on the ground, he had no energy to summon anything which may have come in useful, but the serpent could buy time at best. The large constrictor, which seemed small compared to the boys giant summonings, was just taller than the man approaching when it reared its head. It was summoned with haste and so it acted accordingly. Kakuzu hadn't expected the boy to manage anything and found the serpent latched onto him, its teeth piercing his sides its body looping around his with a crushing force. He once again didn't seem fazed and although it bought the boy a few seconds, that was all it did. Kakuzu had set the snake on fire forcing it off him, forcing it to return to its own dimension.

The man was slightly less impressed now. He had gone in with the intention of stitching the boy up and sparing him but he found after the little stunt he didn't feel as up for it. He retracted his seems of black allowing what had penetrated the boys skin to detach. Itachi glanced at him irritably.  
"He won't last the journey home." Itachi chastised.  
"Of course he will." Kakuzu said, "don't you remember how he used to flaunt about being an immortal? Put him to the test shall we."  
Itachi didn't want to push further, if the Sannin died it would be so. He couldn't risk getting caught as sentimental or the team would figure out he still cared for his brother. He wouldn't risk his brother over anything.

He looked over to Sasori who awaited the confirmation of his next advance. Itachi hoisted Sasuke to his feet and shoved him forwards, the younger Uchiha stumbling before puppet strings bound his wrists behind his back and dragged him into the puppets confines which shut closed. Orochimaru had little idea of what was inside the puppet with the crude face but he didn't like the idea of being forced into the dark confinement bound and injured. He put up a feeble fight against the shark like man when he tried to shove him towards the puppeteer. Kisame misplaced his hand and felt the boys sharp snake like canines pierce his skin. Blood dripped down his arm in a thin line for the attempt of escape. It managed to get the larger male to release his slim form momentarily.

He grabbed the boys long black hair deciding to rather avoid his fangs and dragged him the last few steps. Orochimaru cursed as his feather light form was forced forwards, still he made no indication of giving up or obeying. The snake summoner was living up to his name even from young the Akatsuki mused, it was always said that snakes were troublesome to detain and even harder to subdue. Defeated, injured and outmatched the boy still gave them a hard time. It didn't mean he stood a chance of escape, it simply meant he would prolong their journey. Which in its own right was enough motivation for the rebellious serpent.

Orochimaru drew a Kunai, he slashed it at the mans hands before spinning around to break the mans hold, using the mans own grip and body weight against him. Kisame was forced to release him, it was that or his own wrists snapping at the angle they were being pulled in. He cursed again. The boy didn't have enough energy to fully execute his plan. He broke the mans hold but his retreat was dead on arrival. As soon as he had been freed of the mans grip he fell to his knees, the movement of flipping around the man to taxing on his weakened body. The shark like man heard the other rogues snickering at his expense. A mild cut on his hands and semi sprained wrists. It was minor for the rogue, but it was a blow to his pride.

Orochimaru regretted his decision when he felt the mans leg collide with his side which was already splashed red from multiple gashes. He supposed what was an extra streak of blue bruising to add to the contrasting mess on his alabaster flesh. He found himself holding his slim hand to his mouth as he violently choked,his tangled hair falling in front of his face airlessly. His adversary showed him little pity and provided him with another gut wrenching kick, just for safe measures before one of his rough hands grabbed the boys shirt collar. His fingers dug into the fabric causing it to pull forwards and semi choke the already breathless young ninja. Orochimaru's slim hands clasped around the shark ninjas larger ones in some desperate attempt to break his hold. He hissed in a pained and stunted way as he awaited what the man planned on doing to him next.

"He is going to make our life hell. Do we need him?" Kisame asked looking at the young ninja skeptically.  
"Madara said so." Itachi said, he walked over to the shark summoner, "if you can't handle him hand the responsibility over to one of us."  
Kisame scoffed and then to prove a point threw the small ninja into the ground leaving a resounding thud as his body bounced slightly on impact. He winced defeatedly, then tried to get himself back onto his feet.  
"I don't need your crap Itachi." Kisame stated, "all I'm saying is he is going to make the trip home hell."  
"Get over yourself." Hidan chuckled. He watched the Sannin get back onto his feet shakily, using a nearby wall for support.

"Bring your damn puppet." Kisame said his shark like snarl making the boy that much more desperate to move away. His legs couldn't cooperate with him however, they stayed fastened to the ground rooted to the very earth. He watched the man approach with slitted golden eyes, daring him to come closer despite the obviousness of the situation being laughable.  
Kisame didn't spare his death glare a second glance and grabbed his arm.  
"Try something I dare you." He said. Orochimaru wanted to defy him, but that wasn't an option now. He was pulled towards the confined and dark box, the puppets strings seemingly waiting for him to draw near so that they could further restrict him.

He was shoved inside and the ropes dug into his flesh as they tightened around him. He kicked up a fuss as best he could but the man over powered him easily, not much noticing his efforts. Perhaps Sasuke's eventual obedience had earned him more of his pride back, unlike the boy who received nothing more than a few extra wounds. That wasn't true he knew. Sasuke hadn't given up, the older Uchiha was a worse opponent. Simply looking at him the boy felt shivers run down his spine, he felt his own powerful chakara cripple at the pressure and his nerves slowly betray him. Itachi must have been a fearful match for any ninja, perhaps even for the supposed leader of the Akastuki. Still unaware of the complexity of the reanimation jutsu, the Sannin was unaware the sharigan wielder was forced to obey due to being nothing more than a corpse.

Darkness captured the boys senses for a moment. Then he could see bits of light seeping through the cracks in the wood work. They were fools. Kusangi was no ordinary blade, once he had regained some strength he would allow the serpent holding it to slip from its realm and draw the legendary sword. From there the wood was as good as splinters, the rope as good as thread.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jugo and Suigetsu woke with heavy heads and aching muscles, but they couldn't locate any fatal wounds on their bodies. They were mildly surprised at first, then they realized just how they had managed to live after the rogues had savagely beaten them. Karin was thanking the women, the fortune teller, both males forgot her name. The women had revived them, stopped them from bleeding out and brought them into her small house which carried the scent of many herbs all of which foreign to the rogues.

Suigetsu rose first, then realized they were missing two team members.  
"Where are the other two?" Suigetsu asked.  
Jugo seemed equally as troubled, it was Kimomaru's wish that the Sannin live and he had let the bone wielder down by losing the boy. Karin turned to face them.  
"They were apparently captured by the Akastuki." Karin said pushing her glasses back onto her face for once a serious expression cast upon them.

"So we follow their trail then?" Suigetsu asked.  
"And then what?" Karin said dismally, "we'd just be killed for good this time."  
"We think of a plan, then we follow them." Suigetsu suggested again.  
"Well what's the plan? According to the townsmen Orochimaru and Sasuke were beaten half to death, they wouldn't have been healed. For hells sake we aren't even healed." Karin breathed heavily, losing faith in the idea of stopping the powerful ninja.  
"Well we can't leave them." Jugo stated tonelessly.

"I suggest you rest, I feel you will struggle to even make the journey to your friends in your current conditions." The fortune teller advised.  
"They'll be dead by the time we are fully recovered." Suigetsu said.  
"If they wanted them dead they'd have killed them already." The women said, she moved to her small stove where she was possibly boiling water.  
"I don't feel we can put our bets on that small possibility." Suigetsu said.

"We aren't a match for them now. But we can't afford to wait either." Karin said, she sighed at her own realization and fetched her coat from the door, "now is the only time we have to actually do anything. You coming?"  
"You bet. Besides, we don't need to kill the Akatsuki we just need free those two." Suigetsu said standing up shakily. He stretched his arms out and glanced at the two other team Taka members. They were all weary, how successful they would end up being was another gamble.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had three of the tailed beasts sealed Kakashi counted. Naruto had the Kyubi back, they had successfully sealed Killer Bees beast and recently had managed to seal Shukaku, the young sand ninja Gaara's beast. It was a success, and the next demon had already been sighted. Once again the younger ninja stayed behind, leaving only Kakashi, Shikaku, Inoichi and Choza making the journey to the creature.

Then naturally their chosen sealer the soon to be Hokage and their host and his chosen protection squad. It was a far out journey this time around and Kakashi found he had to much time to think as he proceeded down the winding path.  
In the distance dark figures lay on the ground quietly. The ninja were quick to assume they were bodies but ventured with caution from there out in case the threat was still there. Shikaku stopped the team to assess the damage.  
"These wounds." He said his voice distressed, "the Akatsuki has been here."  
"Shit." Inoichi said looking at the fallen ninja, "are we following them?"  
"If we keep heading this way most likely." A Hyuga from the protection squad said, "I can see them nearby."

The man had Byakugan already activated and he was scanning the area his eyes stuck to figures in the distance that the others couldn't see. Hiruzen looked over to the team wondering if they were planning on backing away from the demon to avoid the gang.  
"If we run into them we fight." A protection squad member said arrogantly, not comprehending the danger in the rogue group.  
"How many are there?" Shikaku asked.  
"Nine." The Hyuga confirmed.

"Nine?" Kakashi asked wondering how the group had gone.  
"Two of them are confined or bound somehow. Prisoners most likely. Two are Uchiha, one of which is the prisoner." The Hyuga said straining his ability to make out the figures chakara patterns. That had the team alerted as they had a suspicion what that might have meant.  
"They have them." Kakashi said, his mind and imagination running wild. He had little notion as to what the Akatsuki wanted with the boys but the evidence was leaning in the favour of the fact the boys were captured.  
"Both of them?" Hiruzen asked his student flashing through his mind.

"It would only make sense-"  
"Shut it Suigetsu!"

A voice interrupted them at full volume as three figures turned the corner. Team Taka stared at the Konoha squad their sense haven failed them as they were still injured. Karin backed up and looked at Jugo to make the first move, seeing as a few of the faces in the crowd was from their times stream.

"Look what you've gone and done with your loud mouth." Suigetsu snapped.  
"What are you doing here?" Shikaku asked and within seconds his shadow had snaked across the floor and captured theirs. Team Taka were grounded to the spot but they had no strength to fight the man off in anyway.  
"For Sasuke-kun of course." Karin admitted.  
"Where is he?" Inoichi demanded.  
"We got separated." Suigetsu said leaving out any details for safety but at the same time making sure to answer the question.

"By?" Inoichi asked.  
"Rogues." Karin stated.  
"Akatsuki." Kakashi said.  
Team Taka was silent, the team of Konoha ninja looked at their other members. They were close to their tailed beast and knew Tobirama would be displeased with the diversion at the same time both Hiruzen and Kakashi were desperate to get to their students.  
"We can't abandon the tailed beast." Inoichi said.

"We will send a message to Hokage-sama." Hiruzen said, "he can send his original rescue squad to fetch the boys. Then we continue to the beast."  
"I will return with these three." Shikaku said, "we can keep them detained in Konoha, then I'll alert the Hokage of the situation. Proceed with out me."  
"Alright. Safe journey." Hiruzen said.  
Kakashi wasn't thrilled with the plan, he would have rather gone to rescue his student and the young Sannin himself. However he knew questioning and changing plans would complicate things. Shikaku was the only one capable of detaining them single handedly.

The eldest Nara walked back towards the village, in turn due to capturing the team in his shadow the other members were forced to follow. Suigetsu cursed their luck.  
Kakashi was unhappy leaving for the tailed beast knowing the boys were so close by to them, and knowing they were captured by ninja with ill intentions.  
"If we finish before the rescue team, we will go to them." Hiruzen said to the copy ninja as he passed him by. Kakashi had decided that for himself already, but he was still dissatisfied heading in the opposite direction to the boys he needed to help. The two young ninja depending on him for different reasons yet both denying their need for him at all. Then again, the Sannin had only denied it after the copy ninja had been forced to deny him, a less known bite after being bitten tactic the snake had mastered. Some may call it spite.

Kakashi was the fastest in the group only rivaled by Hiruzen himself. They heard the tailed beast ahead, it's mighty battle cry driving the nature nearby into a startled and panicked frenzy. The ninja approached it in the manner they always did, using stealth to their advantage. Using knowledge and experience to avoid any injuries. This time around, plans did not work out as they had wanted. The beast killed the host, the rescue team was half dead, half choking up their own organs and the soon to be Hokage was the only one standing and fit to fight still. Knowing the man was hardly a threat all alone the beast made a point of trying to crush the fallen ninja with its tail.

Kakashi cursed, the one time he needed time to be on his side the beast managed to flip the tables and wreck the team.  
They had a formation, but that formation was a failure when Shikaku left the equation. They had made modifications knowing he was gone, but the plan was not executed as it was supposed to be and the ninja took a beating.  
Kakashi pulled himself up onto one of his arms, he wouldn't let the man fight alone. With his last bit of strength he wiped blood from his eye to clear his visions his Sharigan now activated and ready. He grabbed kunai out from his pouch and threw them at the beast but not before sending volts of lightning channeling through them.

The fight was a tedious one. Neither beast nor ninja winning. Eventually, Hiruzen and the copy ninja managed to wear the creature down. They sustained heavy injury, but not heavy enough for them to be grounded. Their medics were dead, only one man from the rescue team alive now after the rest died from blood loss. Inoichi cursed as he saw the tailed creature flee. It took great leaps and bounds crushing the landscape around it as its legs trampled the plains. The ninja could only watch it leave in dismay. A pointless fight, a loss with no gainings. Hiruzen shook his head and leant against one of the trees his head bowed as he took in the useless task they had done.

He knew he was to be Hokage one day, he knew this failure would forever haunt him, forever make him doubt his rightful ness of the title.  
Kakashi knew he should have been more bitter about the defeat, and as much as he equally cursed as he saw the creature run he knew he had other things to focus on.  
He turned to Hiruzen but the mans attention was on the wounded. Kakashi felt selfish for allowing his thoughts to go straight to the boys when there were allies downed, so he knelt down beside the soon to be Hokage.  
There was a rescue team on its way he assured himself, there was no need for him to abandon his cause in the heart of battle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rogues moved undisturbed through the forest for the most part of their journey. When they reached their hideouts entrance Zetsu ordered for everyone to stop.  
"We've been followed." He said, thankfully the rogues hadn't entered the base yet, the ninja following them hadn't been alerted of where they would hide in the future.  
The Akatsuki members turned to face the ninja who attempted to hide their presence. They were highly experienced, any other ninja may have been unaware of them entirely. The Akatsuki awaited for the ninja to show themselves. The gig was up now. The hiding shinobi emerged masks covering their face signature of the ANBU. Kisame scoffed at them, knowing full well that they would all have to die now.

Zetsu knew the men who approached were not the only ones in the area, however they were the only ninja close enough to pose threat.  
"Off them already." Black Zetsu snapped.  
The order didn't need to be said again. The rogues engaged the ANBU members who tried in vein to hold their own. They were over powered in mere moments but they tried their best regardless.

Orochimaru heard the commotion as he fussed with his restraints. Admittedly, his chakara wasn't healing as fast as he would have liked. Even fussing with the bonds was draining and painful. He could hear the captured Uchiha fuss with his own restraints, then curse as they cut into his wrists. Sasuke was proud he noted, but most certainly still young compared to the ninja who had detained them.

Orochimaru drew Kusangi from his mouth the blade falling to cut the puppets strings. They were severed with out problem, the blade never letting down its legendary name. Orochimaru, once free, unsheathed the blade from the snake which held it for him. He would have to free Sasuke as well he realized. With that said he would have to be quick. He hacked the wood which confined him into splinters, the craftsmanship shattering everywhere. The rogues were now aware of his escape, but thankfully for the few seconds the boy needed, they were preoccupied with the ANBU members. Itachi saw from the corner of his eye, Orochimaru broke the second puppet and severed the young Uchiha's bonds as well. Sasuke was quick to summon forth blue lighting to stun Kakuzu as he made for them. Kisame slashed his adversary quickly to help the other rogue detain the two.

"Told you we should have killed him!" Kisame barked. He rammed into the young Sannin pinning him into a tree once again with his shark toothed blade. Orochimaru cried out as he made impact with the tree and sword. He was certain that stunt had broken some of his ribs easily. Sasuke barreled the shark ninja over to free his smaller partner. He stood in front of the panting Sannin, one hand protectively in front of him. Sasuke's eyes were a dark crimson and he dared someone to make eye contact now.

The ANBU squad was successfully killed, their bodies limp and bloodied. The rogues circled the boys like wolves making sure not to look the youngest Sharigan wielder in the eyes. Orochimaru felt Sasuke nudge him back slightly as he placed himself as a shield in front of the pale boy. Orochimaru hadn't felt fear to such a degree, but the inhuman squad had him as afraid as his old teacher had the day the man tried to kill him.

"Kill either one and Madara will do the same to you." Itachi said.  
"Yeah yeah whatever." Kisame said irritably. Although the two boys were outmatched the Akatsuki knew better than to rush them, they had abilities most would never dream of attaining. Only fools approached them as the children they were. Orochimaru saw the hatred return in his friends eyes, who ever the other Uchiha was, Orochimaru knew he had harmed him in unimaginable ways. Sasuke looked at Itachi with the same eyes the young Sannin looked at Konoha with. Hate, hurt, resentment, and fear.

Orochimaru came closer to the slightly older boy and rested a hand on his shoulder.  
"We need to run." The small ninja whispered to him, looking much like a damsel in distress as he placed on feminine hand on his partner. Sasuke nodded.  
"They're faster than us." He mentioned.  
A truly hopeless predicament. A truly useless stand off. Finally someone struck out.  
It was Itachi and the man made for his sibling first. Sasuke hadn't even seen the man move, he had heard the crows but he failed to keep up with the man. He was trapped in a jutsu and he fell to his knees screaming as the days of pain began. Orochimaru's golden eyes were over taken by panic, fear and worry. He fell down next to Sasuke, he tried to reassure the boy, find out what was wrong.

"S-Sasuke!" He stuttered as he tried to help the boy. Sasuke was trembling terribly and there wasn't a new scratch added to his body. The Sannin sat beside him denying himself the right to fall to panic yet. He placed a tentative hand on the boy trying to gain his attention.  
"Sasuke-" he said again. Itachi loomed by him, but he didn't want to strike the boy if there was no need. The only reason he was attacking the two young ninja instead of the Akatsuki rogues behind him was because he was cast under Madara's influence.

He would make the man pay for using him and his power to harm his brother. As of now however, he would do what ever it took to make sure Sasuke would live. He would live. Itachi would be damned if that wasn't that last thing he did for his brother.  
The Sannin whimpered slightly as he came to the realization that Sasuke wasn't waking up. He didn't know if the man was dead or in a momentary collapse but he feared every second he spent in the dark.

"What did you do to him you bastard!" Orochimaru yelled up at the older Uchiha. His yellow eyes were filled with anger, but they lacked their usual intimidation. Who would fear the young snake trying in vein to hide behind the raven. Itachi took a step forwards, he bent down to look the boy in the eyes. Orochimaru felt over whelming fear pass him, his hands began to shake, but he hid that from the rogues, he didn't let his composure of hate fall away. Itachi had an unimaginable power level, his aura enough to send the boy running at that point. He didn't run, he stayed by his fallen friend, his slim fingers clasped around the fabric of Sasuke's shirt. Almost as if he was scared the man would fall from his world, almost as if he thought, that if he held onto the Uchiha, death could not take him away.  
"Come easily, and you can avoid what he has to go through." Itachi said calmly his eyes a beautiful yet terrifying red.

Orochimaru was unsure of what to do. Going with them was a sure fire way to avoid this for now, but it meant that they could be losing their only chance of freedom. He had no chakara, Kusangi was still clasped firmly by his side with his other hand, but that was all he had to offer in his defense. Itachi got to his feet and looked at the boy expectantly.  
Orochimaru waited for what felt like years, wondering what may become of him now that he denied the Uchiha.

"Do you need help up? Or are you more brave than you are wise?" Itachi asked. The other rogues watched intently.  
The boy simply stared at him, he could feel his heartbeat pick up at an alarming rate, his breaths becoming slightly more shallow as he became more frightened. He wanted to back out in that moment, to simply obey the man who although naturally didn't have to large a build, some how managed to appear like a giant. His presence, his chakara, his aura and every fibre screaming of more competence and power.

Orochimaru felt himself start shaking, meeting the Uchiha beside him in rhythm. Sasuke was still unaware of the internal turmoil the boy was facing. If he was going to defy the man he should at least try and escape. Defying was useless if all it earned was a painful punishment.

His hand tightened around his sword the metal slightly digging into the earth he sat on. The older Uchiha didn't seem impressed his eyes reflected their disapproval, the eerie part was the fact that he seemed worried for the boy. It wasn't comforting, Orochimaru tried to act but found he was frozen to the spot, his body refusing to obey his wishes. He cursed himself in a panicked whine, begging his own limbs to snap out of it and aid him. He was unsure of what action to take to avoid what he had chosen, his golden eyes snapped down to his sword then back up at the Uchiha waiting for him.

"Hit him already or move out the way." Kisame grumbled.  
Itachi passed a warning look over to the shark, faking his actual annoyance for irritation at being ordered to do anything. The raven haired man got to his feet, Orochimaru felt himself breath out, but then the world changed around him.  
In reality he screamed for only a few seconds. In his tortured mind what was a moment felt as if it went on forever.  
Itachi picked up the over whelmed boy, then glanced at Hidan gesturing for him to pick up Sasuke. He would have gone to carry his brother, but that would have been obvious, he needed to keep the other rogues thinking he was distant from his younger sibling at all costs.

He watched Hidan roughly handle the youngest Uchiha. He wanted to automatically correct the man, but knew how blatant that would be, so he silently bit his own tongue. He made sure to be more gentle with the feather light Sannin he held in his arms. He glanced down at the boy, his eyes shut tightly in some form of pain, purple markings adding to their enchantment.  
Itachi sighed and proceeded into the base, the two were facing Madara next and had no idea what was coming. He knew the ANBU were looking for the boys. All he needed was to alert them of where the two young ninja were, then hopefully the boys would be rescued.  
That way Itachi knew no one could blame him for lending Sasuke a hand, and he could go on helping his brother from under the enemies nose.

Authors note- sorry for taking so long with the updates recently. Sadly it's really busy lately so I have been a bit slow with this stuff...  
I'll do my best to be more on time. Thanks so much for the support and reviews for those who leave them. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.


	16. Chapter 15

Orochimaru fussed with the chains he found on his wrists when he woke up. Sasuke was in a separate holding cell to him, but they could see one another through the bars. The young Sannin felt as if he had a headache from hell and he was unimpressed with the confusion his mental state suffered. He was struggling to differentiate between reality and the illusion Itachi had placed him in.

His slim wrists burnt, but he had probably struggled in his confines even when he was in a unconsciousness state. His more serious wounds had been tended to, stitched up and bandaged. It was done roughly though, he could tell by the stinging he still felt. They hadn't given the two ninja anything for the pain, they had simply made sure they would not die. The boy hissed and looked over at the Uchiha, whose eyes were clasped together tightly as he struggled in an unawakened state.

The door clicked open and the serpent flashed worried eyes over at the approaching figures. He noted it was Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Ugh, Sasuke is still out like a lamp." Hidan complained, he then looked over at the Sannin and a smile spread across his face, "but look at that, the snake is up and at it again."

"Go figure." Kakuzu said boredly, it wasn't surprising to him that the Sannin had bounced back, after all the years he had known the boy it was evident his talents lay in regeneration.

Hidan opened Orochimaru's cell and bent down. He unhitched the chains from the wall, leaving the cuffs around the boys wrists for safety measures. After all, the Sannin had many jutsu at his disposal with destructive natures.

His eyes scanned the men with curiosity stained in anger, they brushed it off quite used to the serpents intense stare. Hidan hoisted him to his feet.

"Well since you're up, you can be the first one to speak to Madara." Hidan said.

"I will lead him." Itachi said, appearing out of thin air. Orochimaru looked at him nervously, for some reason he found he was unable to properly hide his fears from the Uchiha. Itachi didn't act as if he noticed it, and Hidan handed the Sannins chains over to him.

"Awfully controlling I must say." Kakuzu chuckled.

"I admit I doubt your competence." Itachi stated casually.

Orochimaru followed easily as he was lead, making sure to give no one a reason to put him in place, not for now at least. He would put up a fight when he decided it was fitting, but he wouldn't do it now as he was chained and handicapped majorly.

He was lead through dark halls until he found himself by a large door. A daunting one at that. He feared to see the man who was to blame for the teams decisions, to blame for their massively destructive natures.

Itachi placed his hand on the door, he had purposefully captured the Sannin in a weaker jutsu so that he would awaken first. Almost as if he was using him as a guinea-pig. Itachi would see what Madara had planned for the boys, then, if he killed the serpent to freely, he would make sure that his younger brother could escape. Other wise, he could keep the boys captured for a while longer, so that he could keep an eye on his brother.

He looked down at the small ninja sympathetically, he didn't want to in all honesty send him off as a test subject, but what choice did he have. He gestured for the boy to walk in, he could see the hesitation in his every step.

If all else failed, he would give away the teams position to alert the ANBU of where the boys were. Madara would have no way of detaining them if the ANBU attacked in too great a volume, or so Itachi hoped. Either way, he knew he would have to keep at least his younger brother alive for long enough for his rescue to come.

He knew Sasuke had a team devoted to him, Naruto would surely come if the ANBU failed. Itachi noticed that in his thinking he had ignored the boy, whose golden eyes were stuck to him fearfully. He hadn't opened the door yet, he was just staring at him longingly, wondering if hopefully the man would instead allow him to leave.

Itachi guided him forwards.

The door clicked open and the Sannin swallowed deeply as he entered the room. It wasn't as dark as he would have expected, and the man seated on a chair centered in the room was not as large as his mind painted the picture of. In fact, the man was half covered, only one single eye exposed through a spiraling orange mask. The man greeted him easily, his voice deep and confident.

"Orochimaru." Madara said. Orochimaru stood in front of him, he then noticed Zetsu emerge from the floor, and Kisame came to stand beside Madara also appearing out of the darkness. Perhaps they were there dare the serpent act out. Kisame seemed to be in charge of his custody.

"Sit." Kisame ordered. There was no other chair, which left the impression that what was really being asked, was for him to kneel before the man. The serpent wasn't sure he was willing to show the bastards before him any respect however.

His hesitation had Kisame by his side, he felt his smaller form being shoved downwards. His knees hit the concrete floor in seconds and he hissed in both pain and annoyance.

Madara simply watched, seemingly unaffected by the lack of regard. Orochimaru looked up at the Uchiha, his young eyes skeptical, yet filled with an energetic hate. Madara shifted his mask back in place, not that anyone had noticed it being slightly unaligned.

"What are your friends plans? Naruto and them. What have they come here to... Change?" Madara said, seemingly choosing his words carefully.

"I don't know." Orochimaru lied.

Kisame came to stand behind him his sword inches from his back as it hung at the shark ninjas side.

"We are going to try again shall we?" Madara asked, or more warned.

"They wouldn't tell me their plans. I've been placed on parole for criminal offenses committed in their time stream. They will not disclose information with me." Orochimaru said, it was a good lie, a believable one that couldn't be disputed.

"You're on parole, for crimes not yet committed then?" Madara asked.

"Yes." Orochimaru said, "they don't want me to get the chance to act against the village."

"So you've lost their trust entirely?" Madara asked.

"Yes." Orochimaru said.

"So you and Sasuke fled together because?" Madara asked.

"We are both on parole. So we left to avoid being detained further as we suspected they may wish to place us in cells." Orochimaru lied, they had left to kill the beasts, he had left because Sasuke offered him a ticket to their time stream. Either way, he wouldn't disclose anything.

"Do you still hold any value with regards to Konoha? Do you have loyalties to it?" Madara said evidently intrigued.

"For the village itself, no. Perhaps a few individuals at best." Orochimaru said.

"Tsunade and Jiraiya?" Madara guessed, the boy didn't like that the man knew his team mates. Admittedly, they were the only two he would miss. Despite still feeling slightly distant from them. He would never trust them again he knew, but he would always care for them. Those who left may have their roles replaced but they would always hold a place. There would never be a time he would forget about them, or cease to care, care just had many layers, many forms.

"Answer." Madara ordered, Orochimaru felt the cold metal of the shark ninjas blade on his back. He flashed worried eyes up at the large male then back at Madara.

"Yes." He said.

"Only them." Madara mused, "but surely if I know you at all, I can guess that even with that half hearted loyalty, you would be willing to join us correct?"

Orochimaru seemed surprised at the comment. Join them? Why would he ever want that. He couldn't think of anything less appealing than joining the Akatsuki and their blurred ideas.

"I-" his words abandoned him, his voice being stilted.

"It would be wise to join us. For if not us then who? You are hated by most, you can either join us or go alone." Madara said, "I apologize, that was misleading. You can stand with us or against us. If you choose the latter we will kill you to avoid future problems."

"Then I really have no choice at all." Orochimaru replied.

A loud bang resounded and the roof came crashing down, the Akatsuki members were quick to draw their weapons. Masked ANBU men landed soundlessly and engaged with the rogues, there were a lot of arrivals. Although the rogues far out matched them, due to the sheer volume coming in, they were momentarily distracted. Orochimaru noticed the rate Madara tore through the men however. He hardly fought them, he simply picked a target and they were dead. Orochimaru felt someone drag him to his feet then the cuffs were shattered. It was a female ANBU member and she muttered for him to get out of the base. Naturally she was guiding him.

He wasn't sure if he could trust the masked ninja, but he knew they came from Konoha and that it was unlikely they were any more dangerous than the rogues.

He followed her willingly, his wounds making every step harder. He told her of Sasuke's location, stressing that she had to fetch him.

"We know where he is." She said, "focus on getting out."

He understood what she meant, someone had gone to fetch the Uchiha, and they would meet if he managed to get out alive.

They darted out the base but they were stopped at the door. Deidara looked at them irritably explosive birds flying around his head. They suddenly shot forwards, the women who had saved the boy was blown up, some of her body laying on the floor, the rest a mess of blood.

Orochimaru noticed his Kunai had been taken away and cursed his luck. He summoned serpents to deflect the bombs coming at him as he darted back and forth to avoid the fiery explosions hurtling at him. The fight commenced but the blond grounded the boy with little difficulty.

Orochimaru looked up at the artist approaching him, but soon blackness over came his senses once more.

"Orochimaru!" A familiar voice called, he then felt the ground vibrate, he couldn't see anything anymore, he could only hear it.

"Chidori!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi and Hiruzen had tended to the wounded, on their way back to the village they were met by Konoha scouts who Shikaku had asked to assist the ninja with. Evidently Shikaku had realized upon reaching the village, that the team had less likely a chance of defeating the beast with out him. The scouts had medical supplies on them and patched up the wounds plaguing the fallen shinobi's bodies.

Kakashi looked over at Hiruzen, he could hear the beast in the distance. It must have been kicking up a serious fuss to be so startlingly loud, but it was indeed audible.

"We don't have a host." Hiruzen said, he looked at the scouts, they were all dedicated, but it was unlikely they would offer up their lives for the ninja.

"We could ask if any of them are willing?" Choza offered, "it's worth a shot."

Hiruzen realized he was right, if the wounded tailed beast was allowed to heal it would be more careful in the future. Their best chance was while it had injury.

Hiruzen approached the team, after a short while of talking, two ninja raised their hands. They both held a serious gaze and the respect they held for the soon to be Hokage was unmatched.

Hiruzen spoke a few more words, most likely acknowledging their bravery. The two of them followed Hiruzen back to the other ninja. Kakashi greeted them, then looked at the soon to be Hokage for a proper introduction.

"Riana and Tevri." Hiruzen said, "they have both offered to be hosts, they will accompany us, and we will seal the beast in Riana, should he die, Tevri will act as a back up."

"We won't let you die." Kakashi reassured the male, he didn't seem to be fearful.

"I know." He answered with equal devotion. He looked up at Hiruzen as if he were sent from the divines. Kakashi had too at one stage, but he had seen the man slip up on odd occasions and he had lost that imagery. The boys flashed past his mind once more, he was worried sick for them, what if they were still stuck in the rogues grasp.

"Shall we head to the beast now then?" Hiruzen asked.

"There is no point in waiting." Inoichi stated, "however we need to be more cautious now."

"We won't mess up again." Kakashi said, he walked in the lead with one of the hosts, briefing him on the beasts abilities and skill sets, on its tactics and weaknesses. The other back up host walked with Inoichi, who provided her with the same information.

It was becoming more and more obvious that the original tailed beast may have in fact not been alone any longer. Although it was becoming obvious that the beast was engaged in a battle with something monstrous, the ninja were still shocked to see two tailed beasts fighting one another. They clashed and screeched, why they were fighting was unknown. The ninja had thought the beasts were working together, but now it was obvious they were not. The tailed monsters screeched and slashed at one another creating large holes in the ground.

One shrieked as the other got hold of it and tossed it into trees. But the beasts were known for their energy, their undying natures. The fallen creature was up, it was a mess of chakara blasts and deadly thrashing tails. The sound of bellowing and roaring was ear piercing and the sheer magnitude of the battle had ninja backing up. When one fell the other would lunge to pin it, but they were equally matched, equally as tenacious and fought with the sole purpose of tearing each other apart.

They gripped at what ever body part was in reach, then thrashed like dogs would a piece of meat. All the while neither one seemed as if it would be vanquished. If one got hurt it would throw a mighty tantrum, adrenalin coursing through it, aiding it in equaling the scores once more.

It was a good thing they had brought a back up host. If they succeeded in sealing the monsters it would be killing two birds with one stone, and the ninja would be getting closer to their goal in one great leap.

The hosts seemed to be backing out however, fear pushing them away. Kakashi cursed. They couldn't force anyone, all they could do was pray both ninja would uphold their original offer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orochimaru awoke for the second time that day, his head feeling equally as heavy. He could feel someone holding him and he blinked up to see who it was, to see wether should fight or allow his body to rest for a while longer. He looked straight into dark eyes and relaxed instantly.

"You awake?" Sasuke muttered. He would never have shown anyone his more caring side, but after seeing Itachi, after thinking they were both likely to die, he had decided to be slightly more free with the things he wanted to say.

"Some what." Orochimaru replied shakily, "where are we?"

"I don't know. I blacked out as well." Sasuke admitted, "I think the ANBU have us."

"Then Konoha has us." Orochimaru said slightly dismally.

"Technically speaking yes." Sasuke said.

"I'm sure Kakashi and the others will plead for your release." Orochimaru said looking down at the floor as he rested against the others chest. Sasuke felt an unexplained rage pass through him when the mans name was used. Why did he hate the boy uttering his name?

He could tell he had growing feelings for him, but to what extent. He hated that Kakashi had gotten so close to the boy, in such a short time. Yet as much as he tried the boy saw him half as friend half as an ally, admittedly he had never grasped the concept of being as kind as he should have. Perhaps his harsh ways had been to much for the Sannin to attach to. Sasuke had always thought the snake was averse to such obvious emotions, but was wrong. It was indecisive emotions he fled from. He was always on guard, and if someone made it unclear the boy would rather abandon the hope than cling to a possibility.

Sasuke sighed, "Kakashi wouldn't let you be imprisoned if that's what you mean."

"Well, he might. But you're his student. He will at least help you." Orochimaru said. Sasuke brushed hair out of the Sannins lowered face.

"And why pray tell would you think he'd not fight for you?" Sasuke asked.

"He knows rules are rules. I'm going to live the rest of my life in this time stream. So he has no right to interfere with this village." Orochimaru said, "he generally puts law first, or so I've noticed."

"Well then he will free me and I will free you." Sasuke said.

Orochimaru laughed, then silence filled the space for a few brief moments before the serpents golden eyes raised to look up at the other ninja. They're brilliance radiated in the dark room they sat in. They held many emotions, but they were still well concealed. Sasuke had his own front of emotions. He had seen his brother, his family's killer once more, and it had left him feeling sickened. He pushed the hatred and hurt away as he had done for years now. Leaving nothing but his usual cold stare.

"Will you take me with you?" The boy asked.

"To my home?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Orochimaru replied.

"Would you want me to?" Sasuke asked again.

"Yes."

"Because you want to leave this time... Or because you wish to be with Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.

"Does it matter?" Orochimaru said curiously.

"I'd just like to know." Sasuke said. His mind flashed back to Itachi. He could never rid himself of the mans face it appeared. Even in this new dimension the man would appear.

"There's nothing left for me here." Orochimaru said.

 _There's nothing for you there either_ Sasuke thought, but he had kept the boy in the dark for a long time, and saw no reason to inform him of matters now.

"Well I'll do as promised." Sasuke said, he was no longer sure if he was lying or telling the truth.

"Thank you." Orochimaru replied looking up into the other males eyes which at present had shifted away. Orochimaru looked back down then pushed himself away from the others hold, Sasuke didn't complain, but inside his own mind he was dissapoimted. Then he noticed the boy had only moved to face him. He sat staring at him for only a few split seconds before he looped his slim arms around the Uchiha's shoulders and neck.

Sasuke wasn't sure how to take the hug, he wasn't sure why he had received it. It wasn't a friendly thank you, it was more a hug as if the Sannin had seen his moment of weakness and reached out to comfort him. Sasuke didn't move, and for some reason he didn't feel stiff in his hold.

"It's that Akatsuki guy isn't it?" Orochimaru finally said pulling away. Sasuke didn't know if the Sannin had read his mind or not, so he asked a question to ensure he wasn't making assumptions.

"Which Akatsuki guy?" Sasuke asked.

"Itachi I think it was. The other Uchiha." Orochimaru said, "he did something to you."

"What makes your think that." Sasuke said trying his best to brush off the conversation.

"Because he is gone, but he still haunts you." Orochimaru said, Sasuke had forgotten how good the snake was at reading people. He could pick out who hated who in a crowd of who loved who in a crowd. He could figure out thought patterns and emotions, apparently since young as well.

"You don't have to tell me what he did, it doesn't matter." Orochimaru said softly, "I don't enjoy tragic stories of betrayal, you don't even have to tell me your relation to him. But if you need my help, be it as someone to bounce your thoughts off, or be it an extra blade to kill the man, know that I'm ready when you are."

Sasuke watched the golden eyed boy intently, he was waiting for the other side of the coin to emerge, he was waiting for another motive to surface. Or for the boy to slip up with his pretense of care. He never did. It was as genuine as it came.

Sasuke drew the boy into another hug, he was not one for emotions getting the better of him, he wasn't one for emotions at all, but for once he let his body make its own choices. Orochimaru hugged him back, satisfied knowing that the boy he felt he could trust, felt that he could trust him as well. There was a heavy sounding pat coming from down the hall which the boys later identified as two ninja. Still masked as traditionally ANBU ninja were the two Shinobi stopped at the boys cells gate.

"Danzo-sama will speak to you now." One said in a husky deep voice, the boys looked at him, Sasuke made eye contact with the man. Who did these two men think they were approaching a Sharigan wielder. The first man was trapped in an illusion instantly, the next guard looked at the boy as well wondering why his partner had fallen silent, but suffered the same fate.

Orochimaru snapped worried eyes at the Uchiha.

"Are we fighting our way out of here?" He asked.

"Do you have a better plan?" Sasuke asked.

"Why don't we steal their masks, walk out of here undetected?" Orochimaru offered.

"Alright, fine." Sasuke said, he was feeling chakara depleted anyway.

They hadn't reached the unconscious ninja when a loud bang emitted down the hall and both ninja felt themselves rammed into the concrete floor. Nearby ANBU guards had evidently been watching.

Sasuke cursed, "he didn't do anything!" Sasuke defended noticing they had pinned the boy as well, despite the fact that it was the Uchiha who had attacked the guards.

"Quiet." One man snapped. They were roughly pulled back onto their feet, then pushed forwards. They were continuously shoved down the hall till they reached a room not to far from theirs. The door was misleading. Small and average, behind it lay a massive hall, metallic walled with tiled floors. There were many strange objects, suspicious looking chairs and many points where ninja could be cuffed to. It was enough to set both teens on edge. A horrifying mess of equipment which all only linked to one another under the pretenses that they would most likely both detain and harm ninja.

Danzo was at the end of the room speaking to two ANBU ninja, as usual both shinobi were masked and standing erect. They nodded at their leader as soldiers might, then dissipated. Orochimaru had mixed feelings speaking to Danzo. He knew the older shinobi at face value at best, they occasionally spoke if Danzo had business with the Hokage and Tobirama was absent. Since Orochimaru lived most of his days either training, studying or roaming the halls of the Hokage building they ran into each other often. Orochimaru had always kept up his manners, but he had come to trust the elite shinobi. Perhaps for no other reason than the fact that the man treated him as he treated everyone else. It wasn't a warm relationship, but he felt human speaking to the man. He asked for nothing more.

Danzo had always respected the Sannin at the same time. The elder scorned his team mates, saying Tsunade was too full of herself, Jiraiya was too chaotic and foolish. However he always had great things to say about the snake Sannin.

 _Remarkable talent. Shows maturity in battle. Will be a good shinobi for our forces._

He had said many things regarding the boys brilliance as a ninja, and Orochimaru had grown to realize the man admired his talent. Rather than feared it as the rest of the nation did. Before the time travelers had arrived, Orochimaru had considered working for Danzo. They shared thoughts, they shared an interest in protecting the nation with out worrying as much about opinions as tactical issues. They were war geniuses, not running on emotion, not fueled by love and care.

That option went up in fire when Orochimaru found himself with a criminal record despite having done nothing. However, Tobirama and Hiruzen had made mention of Danzo being involved in those crimes. Why had the man not been suspended? He was also put on parole, or so rumor had it. Perhaps they saw Danzo as to big a loss, perhaps they allowed him to operate under stricter surveillance. The boy could only hazard a few guesses at that point. He had no doubt in his mind that the war hawk would treat him as any other prisoner. He knew he wouldn't get any special treatment for being the mans personal favourite among the new generation.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Danzo said, "Orochimaru."

"Danzo-sama." Orochimaru greeted, he had dropped the prefix of _sama_ with the other older shinobi when he lost respect for them. He found however that he still on instinct referred to the man with high regard.

"Is this on the Hokages orders?" Sasuke asked brashly. Danzo looked over at the Uchiha with disdain, he wasn't satisfied with the lack of respect. Orochimaru cast eyes over at the other boy, some what pleading him to bite his tongue. Orochimaru knew the older man had a dark side. He never doubted it, it was that darker side that had the boy reluctant to fully trust.

"Do you think," Danzo said his tone saturated in boredom and annoyance, "that you are in the position to be speaking with such an _irritated_ tone boy?"

"My position doesn't dictate who I am." Sasuke said his eyes still cold and ice like, his voice a match.

"Sasuke." Orochimaru whispered, trying his best to ask the other to stop his blatant disregard.

"I will not bow down to those who yell the loudest." Sasuke shot back to the Sannin, causing the boy to retreat a step away from him. He hadn't expected the harsh words to snap down on him, he hadn't expected the other to speak to him in such a vicious manner.

"Will you not comply even when it is not your pain to bare?" Danzo asked, the Uchiha looked at him with angered and questioning eyes, "we will find out shortly. Detain them in their stations."

Orochimaru watched a man a good two heads taller than he was approach him, snatching his wrists and pulling him forwards. Sasuke put up a fight as presumed. He put up such a fight that the ANBU men had difficulty restraining him at all. They had his wrists, making him unable to preform any jutsu, but his tenacity won him the fight.

Orochimaru watched as the Uchiha fought two full grown ANBU ninja off, then looked to see what he was being tied to. The men snapped a band around his wrist, the band linked to a machine via a chord. The machine was a strange looking piece of equipment and the Sannin watched it worriedly. Although the chord looked easy enough to break, the boy found it was rather sturdy. The band was made of steel, the chord also appearing to be made out of some form of metal.

The boy tugged at it, to test it once before deciding he would rather comply for the meanwhile. Danzo signaled over to a man nearby the Sannin. Orochimaru wasn't to afraid as the man approached, he was more worried for Sasuke. The other boy was fighting tooth and claw and made the men detaining him lives hell. The Sannin figured since he was not causing trouble, he would be alright, but feared that Sasuke was going to get himself into more pain than he had bargained for.

Suddenly the pale boy cried out as he felt pain course through his body. His body shook as he felt as if he was being shocked by a hundred volts of electricity. He hazarded a guess that it was the machine he was strapped to causing him so much pain. He fell to the floor clutching his one wrist, the place he assumed the voltage came from.

Sasuke looked over as he heard the boy cry out in pain. The more the boy suffered the harder the Uchiha fought. Danzo watched passively.

Orochimaru wondered what the purpose was of the pain he was forced to endure. He was cooperating, he hadn't been asked any questions nor had he done anything to deserve reprimanding for. His cries became more whimpers as he lost sense of the room.

"Why the hell are you doing this?" Sasuke yelled back at the elder behind them. He couldn't understand why the Sannin was being punished. After a few more moments he realized that perhaps the more he fought, the more pain the Sannin would face.

Was that what Danzo had meant earlier? Asking if he would stop if the pain was not his to bare? Perhaps. But now that he understood the question what was his answer?

He did not want to submit willingly because someone else was in trouble, his every fibre yelled for him to give them hell. He hated this man. Hated the village at that point. He was never one to surrender. Not even when there was no other option.

Was it pride? Orochimaru cried out again, the voltage must have increased. Wether it was pride or not, what did it matter. Why should he be strapped to a machine when he had the capability to avoid it for the meanwhile.

"Stop." The Sannin choked out.

Did he know? Did he know that it was his friends defiance which made him stuck to the cruel binds. It wasn't a matter of pride. It was something else. Hatred. It had always linked back to hatred. The hatred his brother had taught him. He would never bow to a king he despised, he would endure any pain to uphold that moral. Never would he submit to those he seethed. Never.

But... But it was no longer his pain was it?

"Please-stop." The soft whimper sounded again, almost inaudible. The ANBU members didn't seem troubled. They must have witnessed it frequently enough. The boys suffering, his cries and begs were all falling on deaf ears.

Yet, there was one person capable of stopping his pain. Or at least potentially stopping it. What if the Uchiha was wrong? Perhaps Danzo wanted the golden eyed boy to die on the machine, Sasuke fighting back being irrelevant.

He didn't know. He couldn't be sure. Surely the Sannin would understand. Surely once the pain was over he wouldn't much care that he was forced to endure it. He never seemed too troubled by pain in his time stream.

Sasuke cursed, his body was still fighting. Still refusing to give up on what he thought was necessary. Orochimaru eventually fell silent after a few more minor begs and pleas. After a few more cries for help, a few more attempts at earning mercy even if just for a moment to breath. His eyes were clasped shut in agony, his hair hung limply in his face.

Danzo watched. Just watched.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"They're in trouble! Don't you even care?" Karin yelled at the man. Tobirama was getting tired of the Uzumaki girl and her fiery temper. Her red hair only a mere warning as it bellowed behind her. Suigetsu and Jugo stared at her cautiously.

"No." Tobirama answered bluntly.

"Then you sir are an asshole." She snapped, "and I don't see how such a heartless bastard managed to become the so called _father of the great fire nation_ in the first place."

Shikaku watched her worriedly. He could admire her bravery, it reminded him of his friends blond daughter Ino. But he still worried, he wasn't sure how much more the Hokage would put up with.

"They are rogues." Tobirama stated, "criminals. Like you three. If you are asking me to care for thugs and bandits as I do my own village who I see as family. Then you are clearly misinformed my dear."

"Those thugs were a part of your _family_ not so much as a month or two ago." Karin retorted.

"They were. Now they are not. Madara was also a part of this village. Once you leave, you are relieved of your duties, and relieved of your affiliation." Tobirama said.

"They're young, there's a difference between Madara who was old enough to make his choice and those two who are-" Karin was interrupted.

"They are hardly children." Tobirama said, "and I couldn't care a less about their age difference. They are criminals, and were old enough to make the decision to leave."

"Tobirama-sama." Shikaku interrupted, "perhaps we should find them holding cells?"

"Take them to the Konoha prison." The Hokage stated.

"The prison? Surely that's a bit extreme. They will return home with us when we finally depart. Is there no other cell, a less harsh confinement." Shikaku asked. The Hokage seemed highly agitated now.

"No." He said coldly.

"As you wish sir." The Nara said, realizing it was no longer in question. He handed them over to the nearest Jounin, who then escorted the team to the prison. Naturally, the red haired women yelled all the way over, cursing all who got in her path.

Shikaku felt slightly useless as he reached the house the time travelers were residing in. Shikamaru was relieved to see his father in one piece and the Genin all looked over hopefully, waiting for good news.

"Where are the others?" Sakura asked worriedly. Shikaku briefed them, telling them that he and been split up due to team Taka.

"Is Sasuke still gone?" Naruto asked.

"We haven't located him as far as I know." The older Nara said. The blond boy looked defeated as he sat back down.

"Then why are we still here? We should be looking for him." Naruto said.

"Kakashi said they have sent out elites to locate him." Shikamaru reminded him, "trust them for now."

The younger ninja had lost their spirits it seemed, they had found little to hold onto as of late. They all cared for the Uchiha, and they all hated to know he was somewhere out of their reach and care. Most of them had even become close to the snake summoner, and didn't wish for him to fall back down the dark road he had originally.

However it was out of their hands now. It had always been out of their hands.

Authors note- hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for those who review. A special thanks to VampireDoll666 who as always, is a constant support.

Someone posted a review as a guest, so because I can't reply on the site, I will reply here. I understand that Orochimaru is taller than Hiruzen in the show, but that is when he is older. As far as I know we only see Orochimaru when he is aged 6, 12 and then older at age 30-50. We never see him as a teenager. So there is no proof he is taller than Hiruzen.

He was shorter than Hiruzen as a child, then we skip a few years in the show and see him as an adult. He could have easily been shorter than Hiruzen when aged 17.

Also, this is a fanfiction, and is not canon. So there are some details changed for the benefit of the story, this is written for fans, not as a replica of the story. I have changed a few minor details for the sake of creative license. I believe I said I did (and will still continue to) change a few things in my first authors note as the story began.

Thanks for the criticism, and the comment. All reviews are appreciated. :D


	17. Chapter 16

Kakashi sat in the hospital bed gazing out the familiar yet changed window. It had been months since the boys had gone missing. As it stood the time travelers were due to go home, months had passed since the boys had been captured by Danzo.

The ninja were denied rights to see the Uchiha or Sannin, due to technicalities and confidential matters.

The copy ninja had sustained heavy injury on his final tailed beast mission. But finally, it had been done. All the beasts were caged in hosts, and Kakashi thanked the gods that he hadn't lost a single man. There was small victory in their failing war it seemed.

Sakura entered the room and looked at her Sensei sympathetically. She knew he was carrying many tragedies on his shoulders, and she knew this journey had given him more to bare.

"The nurses are doing their jobs." Sakura joked with a faint smile, "you look good as new."

"Konoha is known for good health care." Kakashi replied. The girls eyes dropped to the floor.

"They're both fine." Sakura said.

"I'm sure." Kakashi said, "we are leaving for home tomorrow. Sasuke will be released as soon as we are ready."

"What of team Taka?" Sakura asked.

"Unlike the Akatsuki, they aren't criminals due to technicalities. They will leave for home with us." Kakashi said.

"I thought Tobirama-sama wanted us to help kill Madara." Sakura said, she came to lean on the windowsill her arms folded over her chest as she recounted their stay at the village.

"He is arrogant." Kakashi replied, "he said after Sasuke's display of betrayal he doesn't trust us, he'd rather we all leave. Then he will defeat Madara alone."

"With one Konoha army? The nations combined couldn't kill him." Sakura said, "but he can do as he wills. I just want to go home."

"Are the others ready to leave?" Kakashi asked.

"They're all eager..." Sakura looked straight into her teachers eyes, "will you be okay?"

Kakashi stared at her for a moment but couldn't decipher the words spoken.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I know you loved him." Sakura said.

"It was wrong." He said, deciding to rather say what she wanted to hear rather than what he wanted to say. She saw through him however.

"I wouldn't call it wrong. It just wasn't meant to be is all." Sakura said.

"Either way. I'm fine with the out come." Kakashi said.

There was a loud bang from outside, the two team seven members looked out the window, but all that could be seen was a mass load of dust. The earth started shaking and townsmen could be heard screaming and fleeing. Sakura drew a kunai and went to the window, the copy ninja got out of the hospital bed. He wasn't fully healed he admitted, but he had fought with far worse injury. Sakura flashed worried eyes at him, but she didn't question her mentors decision in the end. She allowed him to take the lead as they exited the room via the window.

What lay ahead was many crowds running in terror. None of the people would stop to inform the ninja what was wrong. The only person who did muttered about them needing to run or evacuate swiftly. Kakashi saw the Hokage jump from his window and land in the town before disappearing. A current of water following him as he did so. Next to exit the building was the soon to be Hokage, who also seemed to be well on the way to engaging with someone. The two team seven members felt as if they were caught in the middle of a war zone. The fearful people needed help, so the two of them first aided fallen citizens back onto their feet to avoid their fates of being trampled to death.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orochimaru and Sasuke sat in the cold holdings cells. It had been far to many days for them to count, and time seemed to stand still. Sasuke had reassured the Sannin many times, but every night the boy seemed to wake up in fear. It was unlike the snake Sannin, so it unnerved the Uchiha greatly. As they had grown too close during their captivity together Danzo had ordered they be placed in separate cells.

Many would think it was to be cruel, but Danzo knew Sasuke would leave in a days time, where as the boy would stay forever a prisoner. So he had decided to start the process of separation early. So that it wasn't as traumatic as it would have been had Sasuke vanished forever leaving the Sannin alone entirely.

ANBU members frequently walked the halls to guard them, the two boys didn't much care. They spoke from across cells, and if Sasuke heard the boy cry out on the night he would always say the same words of reassurance.

" _I'm here_."

That was all that needed to be said. It would calm the snake Sannin down instantly, and from there the two ninja would stay up for most of the night and talk. Sasuke had learnt that defying orders would hurt the pale ninja beside him, so he had trampled his own pride and obeyed what ever was said. Orochimaru had told him many times that pain was physical, and that it hardly effected him. He had even tried to pass off all his injuries, and rarely complained about his array of cuts and gashes. But the Uchiha saw through it. His own mind wouldn't allow for him to bring the other boy harm.

They sat talking about things with little relevance, unaware that it was time for the Uchiha to go home. However, fate would not be so kind, or for the snake, fate would not be so cruel. There was a thud from the rooftops and the guards nearby drew weapons. It wasn't long before the roof came crashing down around them.

They both auto rooted back to their normal states momentarily as adrenalin kicked in. They ducked from the falling materials and shielded themselves under broken pillars. Most of the guards had been killed in the explosion. Sasuke instantly located the Sannin, who was trapped below his own pillar he had sought out cover under. Luckily it was only lightly pinning him, and the boy had no injury from it.

"Stay still." Sasuke ordered as he tried to lift the pillar, it was stuck fast, but the snake Sannin didn't seem fearful. He tried to slip out and successfully managed to dislodge himself. It wasn't a second too late it appeared, as the pillar shook before breaking the rock it was leaning on. If the boy had been under the support beam he would have ended up much like the rock. The roof was open from where the building crashed. Sasuke noticed the handcuffs he wore were broken and chipped after the falling rocks and ran up to a nearby broken pillar. He slammed the chain linking the two cuffs onto the hard surface to snap the metal. When he was successful the serpent tried the same thing.

He lacked the same strength the Uchiha had, so he simply bounced back.

"Ow!" He cursed as he stumbled, Sasuke resisted the urge to laugh at his expense and instead aided him in breaking it. He grabbed a broken rock and told the boy to pull his hands a part to reduce the slack of the chains. Orochimaru obeyed him and soon he was also left with detached cuffs. He shook his hands free of the burden he had thought he had grown accustomed to. But it appeared no amount of time could make a creature accustomed to detainment.

The two boys allowed their weak and unused chakara to flow through them, with out the fear of guards knocking them to the floor for daring. They ran up the broken ruins to reach the roof where they could surface.

When they got up they saw mass loads of people running and screaming, dust and smoke covering half the village. Many buildings had been brought down onto their sides, the town looking like a bomb had hit it. The two ninja guessed that one of the falling buildings had hit the roof of their cells, causing the ground to break. It was to their own luck they thought. Orochimaru was ready to run, to get far from the village that would detain him. He didn't much care who had attacked Konoha, they had saved him in a sense. He guessed it might have been Mist seeking war, but Sasuke grabbed his sleeve and pulled him to look at something.

"Shit." He said, directing his hand to show the other boy where to look. His golden eyes scanned the area until he located Madara. The man stood on the Hokage building gazing down as bombs went off in the distance. After more analyzing, the two boys saw who was setting off the bombs. Deidara circled the skies, allowing for bomb after bomb to drop and explode. He laughed in hysteria as he watched his masterpiece unfold. Before long, the two rogues saw more and more Akatsuki members all destroying the town gleefully. But they saw something disturbing. Hidan was dragging one of the citizens towards Madara. The man thrashed in desperation as he tried to break free.

"Sasori! I have a host. He has the three tails I think. Give him to Madara." The immortal yelled. The puppeteer looked at him.

"I'm not a delivery boy. Give him to Madara yourself." Sasori replied dryly. He then commanded his puppet to smash a nearby building, which caused it to crash down on nearby Jounin.

"You just have to trap him in that puppet. I have to freaking haul him over by hand." Hidan yelled, "bastard!"

Sasori smiled in amusement but ignored the immortal, allowing his attention to go back to the Jounin.

"Let's go." Sasuke whispered.

"Why do they want the hosts?" Orochimaru asked.

"Im guessing to free them again." Sasuke muttered.

"We can't let that happen." Orochimaru said, the flashback of the mighty creature flashed through his mind. It was a threat which had been a lot to handle. If they were released, the village and everyone near to it would be crushed. Although he had no sentimentality for Konoha, he didn't ever want to face the creatures again.

"Where are you going?!" Sasuke asked as he saw the boy dart to a corpse. The Sannin knelt down and grabbed the dead Jounins kunai pouch. He grabbed multiple kunai and threw them directly at Hidan. The man didn't expect it and was struck in the back. He yelled and spun around to see who had thrown it but as he did he was met by a large snake. The creature latched onto his arm before coiling around him. The host struggled away, and the snake let him. Sasori looked back irritably and assisted the immortal in ridding himself of the large reptile. However the host had dissapeared.

"I only know one bastard with a snake!" Hidan yelled, "get out here coward!"

Orochimaru was well aware the rogues now knew he was running around. But he didn't care, he assisted the host away from the scene.

"Don't fight. Run." Orochimaru ordered. The man nodded and then ran to exit the village. Orochimaru smirked. If they were after tailed beasts they would be disappointed. He would make sure all the hosts ran free from the village. Madara would come for nothing.

Sasuke skidded to a halt beside the boy, "couldn't have done anything other than a snake? Now they know it's us."

"What does that matter?" Orochimaru asked, "they can know who is causing them hell for all I care."

"We haven't used any jutsu for months. We aren't where we were." Sasuke said.

"I don't feel like I've missed a day." Orochimaru admitted. His body was on adrenalin. He knew the Uchiha was right, when his adrenalin was gone so would be his fighting ability.

However he didn't feel as if he would lose adrenalin in the heat of war anyway, so what was he to really fear. Sasuke shook his head noting the boy wasn't backing down.

"Be careful damn it." Sasuke said. The two of them headed down a street going under cover to avoid the blond rogues eyes. Deidara swooped around ahead, allowing the dust to settle before he dropped more bombs.

They rounded a corner but collided into someone they wished they hadn't.

"We meet again huh?" Kisame asked dropping a mans limp body to the ground. He leant his large sword on his shoulder, then chuckled darkly.

"This time no ones here to stop me from running my blade through you." The shark like man said.

Orochimaru drew his own blade, the legendary sword glinting in the light. He had been ready to maim the man for what he had done.

Sasuke activated his sharigan and waited for the shark rogue to attack first. It didn't take him long to engage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi carried on as he ran through the fires that were slowly spreading through out the village. The ninja fighting the Akatsuki off were loosing, as even when defeated, the rogues were already dead and were simply resurrected once more. Most Jounin could not hold their own against the enemies, so it was mainly up to a select few elite ninja. The time travelers included.

Kakashi could see that Tobirama had finally reached Madara, and the two powerful Shinobi clashed on the rooftops. The Uchiha at the advantage due to superiority. However Hiruzen soon joined the Hokages side, and the tables turned. Madara was far from outmatched but he was certainly facing his match.

Kakashi contemplated going up to help, but a white and black blur raced past him, or more tumbled and crashed past him.

"You were such a brat when you were a kid, gods help us." Kisame could be heard laughing, the copy ninja looked to see who had fallen, he was surprised to see the snake Sannin, panting and wounded. Kakashi didn't have time to save the boy, so as per usual the boy saved himself. The wounded form of the serpent was discarded as he preformed his rebirth technique. He slipped into a perfect form once more before summoning a large snake to defend him as he ambushed the shark ninja. Kisame laughed and slashed at the serpent with his large toothed blade.

Orochimaru hadn't noticed the copy ninja, still wrapped up in his fight with the rogue. However he noticed the help when Kisame screamed in pain as blue lightning ran into him. The Sannin expected to see Sasuke, who he had been split up from during the battle. He wasn't expecting to meet eyes with the copy ninja, he also wasn't expecting himself to be so happy to see him. Likewise, Kakashi found himself equally as thrilled.

The small serpent ninja threw himself into the dog summoner, who caught him willingly. Kisame grunted as he got up, then looked at the odd display of affection.

"Fuck is this now." He said looking at them.

"I thought Danzo had you." Kakashi admitted as he pulled the Sannin behind him to shield him.

"The ANBU base is in shambles thanks to this." Orochimaru said, he suddenly remembered why he had fled to begin with, was he once again being naive? Did the copy ninja actually love him. He didn't have time to think about it, as before long the shark ninja had summoned his toothed predators. The sharks swam through the air as they attempted to consume the two ninja, however they split into puddles when Kakashi used a fire technique on them. Kisame appeared behind the boy, who naturally flipped out the way and avoided a near fatal attack. Kakashi activated his Sharigan and captured Kisame in the infinite jutsu. The man screamed and fell to the floor as he fought an imaginary world. The golden eyed boy looked up at the copy ninja in some sort of awe. Kakashi couldn't hold in a sigh, even from young the crimson eye seemed to capture his fancy.

Thankfully being dead gave the rogues no favors against genjutsu, and before long the two ninja could abandon the shark ninja with out worrying about him. He was stuck in a torturous world until Kakashi chose other wise. Orochimaru was a lot faster than the copy ninja had remembered, and he struggled to keep up with the smaller boy who found cutting through the streets much easier, his slim build and unnatural almost inhuman abilities aiding him. They came to a stop as they got to close to the largest battle commencing nearby. Madara seemed to once again be destroying the two Hokage. Hiruzen was panting heavily on the ground holding his chest which was bleeding profusely, while Tobirama was shakily standing upright, one hand ready to summon more water.

The two Hokage were far more breathless than their counter part, who stared on with one red eye, one eye that could capture and torture them both.

"Sensei!" Orochimaru cried, he had sworn he had long since stopped caring about the man, but his mouth yelled out before he could stop himself. His eyes had fallen to his old mentor instantly, and his legs seemed to propel him forwards. The two Hokage and the legendary Uchiha turned to face the boy watching him approach.

"Get back!" Hiruzen yelled. He didn't want the boy do get involved, he didn't want to watch the enemy rip him to shreds. Orochimaru didn't retreat, he stopped, looking at the masked ninja who was passive despite the wounds plaguing him.

"Orochimaru." Madara said, he took a step back to get a better view of the boy, he had two chains hanging down from his long sleeves which he had previously used to hook around the Hokage before tossing them back and forth. Attached to the chains was a large weapon which symbolized some sort of an instrument. Two large circles fused together, the top circle slightly smaller. The boy watched him, his focus now zoned in on him.

Perhaps alerting him of his presence was not the best idea, for now, staring straight into the mans eyes, he realized he may be taking in his last breaths.

Tobirama seemed to realize this, and on his shaken legs he lunged forwards to engage the Uchiha. Madara moved around him, then darted towards the Sannin.

Orochimaru found his body frozen, for some reason, the presence of the legendary ninja was over whelming. Madara appeared before him, then stopped inches away. Still frozen, golden eyes met a single red one. But nothing happened as before long the copy ninja had appeared between the two of them. Kakashi had a kunai drawn and he held it at Madara's throat. He knew he would never manage to spill the mans blood, he would just teleport away, however he was more warning the man to place distance between himself and the boy.

Madara laughed darkly and evaporated, Kakashi wasted no time and shoved the boy a few steps.

"Focus." He said.

"Sorry." Orochimaru muttered on instinct, he then looked over to his still grounded mentor.

He took off towards the man and when he got to the fallen ninja, he dropped down to be on level with him.

He didn't know much about healing, but he certainly knew enough to stop the man from bleeding out. Even common knowledge for a Jounin leveled ninja was enough to secure another life. Hiruzen watched the boys tentative eyes, but his usual shyness always dissipated in the heart of battle. The boy always came to life in the midst of a fight. Madara had appeared a few feet away from Tobirama who naturally regained the opportunity to engage with the man.

Orochimaru allowed blue chakara to swarm his hands as he allowed for his still weakened chakara to heal his mentor. Weakened because that same man had sentenced him to prison.

Although, perhaps his teacher had tried to plead for his release, or perhaps, perhaps the boy was once again being naive. Once again trusting only because he wished to be right in assuming that there was indeed reason to trust in such a cruel world. Hiruzen watched him, and the boy wasn't sure if he had a look of sadness, relief or amusement. He didn't make eye contact with the man, he was scared of the others gaze at that time. He didn't want to see something he would regret finding out.

What if the man hated him again. Since the first betrayal he was afraid that at any minute he may find out that his world was once again a lie.

"Sensei! Orochimaru!" A voice yelled.

Orochimaru turned around to see his old team mates heading towards him. Tsunade's pony tail bounced as she ran and she was only seconds to arrive after the white haired Sannin.

She threw her arms around the pale boy, her voice slightly broken, almost as if she were on the brink of tears, when she pulled away to look at him, he could see the remnants of water glistening in her brown eyes.

"I'm sorry we couldn't free you." She said, "we were worried sick about you."

"It's fine... Tsunade-hime." Orochimaru said, not because he was back to trusting his team, but mainly because he was set on saying what the girl wanted to hear. She smiled faintly, then swiped tears from her eyes. She looked back at their teacher and allowed her famous chakara glow around her.

Jiraiya seemed unable to speak, he looked at the golden eyed boy but he said nothing. Almost as if he did not know what to say or how to say it.

Orochimaru watched Tsuande heal their teacher, then glanced back to see Kakashi helping Tobirama fight the Uchiha. They were struggling, but they were managing to hold him off at best. But that would soon not be enough. However, when the Sannin entered the equation with their mentor the Third, perhaps the legendary Uchiha would be regretting his attack.

It never panned out that way, a dark shadow eclipsed the light momentarily and the three Sannin looked over their shoulders to see who had approached.

Orochimaru met the raven like eyes and swiftly drew his sword. Itachi stared at him passively. He had dimmed eyes, as if he was being completely taken over. As if someone had control of his mind. The boy didn't much care at that point however, all he cared about was the fact that he was staring into the same eyes he had feared before. Those over bearing eyes which held so many emotions and stories even the snake feared unraveling them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke had lost the boy during the fight with the shark ninja, after a while he found Kisame but the snake child was gone. What was even more interesting was the fact that the rogue was trapped in a jutsu that belonged to the Uchiha clan. Then Sasuke put two and two together. Kakashi. They must have found one another. He couldn't understand why that created such anger inside him, but it did. How dare the copy ninja swoop in after what felt like years of imprisonment. Then act as if he were a knight on a white horse. He had told the Sannin to go, he had said he would not take him back to his time stream, he had not once vowed to protect him. And yet. Yet the boy still ran to him like a dog to its master. Despite the youngest Uchiha haven sworn to help the boy, despite the youngest Uchiha haven spent eternity in the cells with him, reassuring his cries in the middle of the night.

Sasuke looked down at Kisame, then drew his blade and ran it through the man. Blood spilled out and ran down the street before he pulled his sword out and let it hang by his side limply. The rogues body fell to darkness and disintegrated, the corpse did not come back to life, Madara must have been majorly preoccupied at that time if he was not bringing them back. Sasuke heard foot steps behind him and he spun around, his blade stopped inches from the throat of the man behind him.

"Hey hey it's me!" Suigetsu cried. Sasuke lowered his blade before looking just over the water boys shoulder to see Karin and Jugo rushing over.

"You're alive." Sasuke said.

"Same to you." Suigetsu chuckled. Karin skidded to a halt a large smile across her face, but it soon fell away.

"Is he...?" She asked trailing off.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Orochimaru. Is he dead?" Jugo asked.

"Take a guess. Is he ever?" Sasuke said, a small smile on his lips as he thought of the boys lack of ability to die. The gods must have found it amusing how the snake truly believed he was immortal, and so, he truly defied death on all occasions. Team Taka seemed relieved.

"Anyway, we need to find him. I lost him during a fight." Sasuke said.

"Then let's get on it." Suigetsu said. The four ninja leapt through the streets, they would help fallen ninja rarely as they more focused on other matters. However Sasuke stopped dead when he saw Shikamaru standing in front of his father who was grounded. He had one Kunai raised to block incoming shurikans. A blood curdling chuckle sounded much like that of a hyena. Hidan stepped up into their veiw. How history repeated itself Sasuke thought. Last time, Shikamaru had lost Asuma to the immortal rogue.

Now he stood to lose his father to the man. But not today the Uchina thought, he activated his Sharigan and readied his sword which glinted with blue lighting. He couldn't kill the man, not that it mattered, the other rogues were equally as immune to death. He leapt down from the rooftop he had been standing on and impaled Hidan from behind, the man hadn't expected it and for the second time that day he spun around to see who had dared.

"You and that snake!" He yelled.

"You really need to learn to watch your back." Sasori chuckled, he then aided Hidan in chasing Sasuke off of him forcing the Uchiha to remove his blade.

"Sasuke." Shikamaru muttered.

Sasuke glanced back casually, "Karin, help Shikaku."

"I've got it." She said as she trotted over to him, she dropped to the ground and requested the man bite her. Naturally, even in a semi unconscious state the moral man objected. Sasuke didn't get involved, he would leave matters to Karin. He had to focus on the two rogues.

"Need help down there Dana?" Deidara asked from above, his large white bird hovering behind the puppeteer.

"No." Sasori said, "but Hidan might."

"Fuck you." Hidan spat.

"Easy." Sasori warned.

"I don't really care who needs what." Deidara stated, "but I have a bone to pick with the Uchiha. He's mine."

The clay bird took off upwards then spilt into an array of smaller birds which all hurtled down towards Sasuke.

The Uchiha swerved out the way of the explosions, but it was hard to get out of their way and avoid the immortal rogue who came rushing towards him at the same time. Jugo and Suigetsu were struggling with Sasori, which left Sasuke alone with Deidara and Hidan. He realized he was not alone when Deidara's bird took itself down into a nearby building. The explosion was loud and shook the ground and it brought the building to its knees. Sasuke looked behind him to see Shikamaru had trapped the clay birds shadow in his jutsu and run it towards the collision.

Sasuke went back to Hidan, then remembering how Kakashi had stunted Kisame, decided to mirror the idea. He met eyes with Hidan and trapped him in the jutsu.

The man cried out but fell to his knees. Clutching his head as he fought inside his own mind before he would fall into an unconscious state. Sasori grunted in annoyance, but he did not stick around to be next. He darted down the ally way and avoided any unnecessary death. The ninja let him go, Shikaku seemed to be up, clearly haven accepted the weird methods of healing. He thanked team Taka, then he looked over at Sasuke.

"Glad to see you've joined the team again." Shikamaru said.

"It's not the time." Sasuke warned.

"I know." He replied, "we need to seal Madara."

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"It's the only way we will stop him. There isn't a big enough army to kill him, but sealing him seems like a potentially successful plan." Shikaku said.

"Who will seal him?" Sasuke asked.

"We were thinking Hiruzen." Shikamaru said, "perhaps while Tobirama distracts him."

"Where are they?" Sasuke asked.

"Near the Hokage mountain. I don't think they are succeeding in handling Madara." Shikamaru said. Sasuke nodded then turned to face the mountain with only two Hokage faces on it. So bare compared to what he was used to. He took off towards the mountain, the other ninja being forced to follow his lead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team Sannin darted back and forth, there were three of them and one of him and yet he had the advantage regardless. Jiraiya would attack from the left, Orochimaru the right, and Tsunade the flank, however despite their best efforts the Uchiha brother disappeared only to ground all of them in one motion. It was an enemy they hadn't anticipated and they felt far out matched. Orochimaru had fought him once before, or at least had seen him in battle. He knew he wasn't even trying very hard to get the teens off him. Either that, or he was an elite at masking his exhaustion.

Tsunade was doing the best out of the Sannin merely because Itachi seemed to look past her the most. She may have been a good shinobi, but her skills mainly lay in healing, and her combat was not as advanced at the snake and toad Sannin. Jiraiya was the most persistent, so he was the most critically hurt. Orochimaru found his tactics to be more useful when fighting the Uchiha brother. He would attack then retreat, fight then flight, making him hard to put down. Unlike Jiraiya who went full force until he had nothing left to hit with. Crows screeched and scattered for what must have been the hundredth time. The three man team sighed out in frustration, once again their efforts landed on thin air.

Despite the long time a part once reunited their fighting styles and ability to work together was back to normal. They worked effortlessly as a team their coordination unmatched by others. Tsunade moved across the field to heal Jiraiya while Orochimaru distracted Itachi. The snake Sannins abilities enabled him to be hard to catch yet persistent enough to ruin the Uchihas chances of going past him. Tsunade did her best at patching up any major wounds on Jiraiya that could hinder him from fighting at his peek. The blond Sannin looked over as she heard the boy cry out, he clutched his arm as blood splashed out from it after Itachi had driven a kunai through his flesh.

She growled angrily, she would kill the man for harming her team in such ways, but despite her best efforts and her most angered tantrum her legs kept he routed to the spot. The older brother of the near extinct clan was a scary opponent, and it had taken her and Jiriaya a long time to get over his intimidating aura. They had left their teacher behind after healing him, as he needed to aid Kakashi and Tobirama with Madara. Who was some how more risk than Itachi. Which was shocking, as the older brother was insanely challenging. Orochimaru hissed and retreated a few steps. As soon as he had distance enough he slammed his hands to the floor and summoned three large serpents. They all burrowed beneath the earth to ambush the Uchiha, one after the other they resurfaced two of which were dodged. The final serpent came split seconds after the last and managed to grab hold of the Uchiha.

Itachi grunted as blood leaked down from the fangs penetration into his skin, he spun a kunai around once in his hand before plunging it into the reptiles flesh. It didn't let go as anticipated however, its determination driven by the snake Sannin's. In another attempt to rid himself of the serpent he lifted one hand forming multiple hand signs. Flames erupted from his mouth and scorched the snakes scales. It screeched and slipped away releasing the man, it didn't hesitate to rush Itachi a second time however. This time the snake summoned attempted to rather coil around him and restrict his very life force. It was fast moving and had managed to off balance the Uchiha when suddenly fires from a new source scorched him.

Itachi darted away by scattering into crows when he finally materialized as himself slightly burnt, he found Jiriaya had used Orochimaru's snake as a distraction. Itachi moved away from the toad Sannin, but then he ran into the slug Sannin, after dodging her he was unsuccessful at avoiding the snake Sannin. It was a similar pattern to the previous three snake summonings. He could avoid two hits, but the third always attacked swiftly. He was aware of the pattern however, so that was the last time their stunt would work. The teens didn't stress over such a detail, they ad drawn blood, it was one step closer. They panted for breath as they stared the man down. He seemed bored in his battle, as if bleeding wasn't even a slight concern to him, which made sense, his body was deceased anyway.

Suddenly his eyes flashed a more vibrant red and the pattern inside them spun like a shurikan before stopping. It was a different shape now, similar yet more intricate in design. Tsunade and Jiraiya looked him straight in the eye, the serpent boy realized what was about to happen seconds too late. He saw the world twist and change before him, he heard three screams. His two team mates, the other distant one was probably his. He just couldn't account for it as he was being forcibly transported inside his own mind. The world finally left all three teens and they awoke pinned to a cross, staring at the same black sky, drenched in the same blood red water while gazing just past an even more crimson moon. They could all see the haunted moon, but they could not see one another. Alone. Isolated. Lost.

That was what nightmares were made of, then finally they were no longer alone. However this was no relief, the man who appeared was their enemy, a blade glinting in the light as he advanced. He reached them then seconds after so did the sword. Three different screams sounded again, all for the same reasons, all in the same pain. Then they awoke, before the time was up, before they were due to awaken. Their blood was wiped clean as their skin repaired itself despite the lack of healing. Hazel eyes opened first as the slug princess finally regained her vision of the real world. She saw Jiraiya's eyes flutter open soon after, and then finally golden eyes snapped to life. Unlike the other two team mates, the snake was on the defensive rather than feeling relieved of pain. The three Sannin shakily scanned their surroundings.

Itachi lay a few feet ahead, his limp form dissolving into blackness as the reanimated corpse crumbled. A blade ran through his chest, pinning him to the ground, glistening with unused blue lightening. Orochimaru recognized the sword but before he could locate its wielder the wielder placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Hey." Sasuke said, he was dripping in blood, but nothing critical. Karin stood right by his side, perhaps she had healed him of his more serious injuries. Standing beside Jiraiya was Jugo and Suigetsu, while Shikaku and Shikamaru helped Tsunade.

"Did you kill him?" Orochimaru asked through stifled breaths.

"Again." Sasuke commented, the boy didn't know that Sasuke had killed Itachi the first time. So he watched on in puzzled eyes.

"He was weakened from fighting you three." Shikaku said coming to stand by the boy.

Tsunade was still beside Shikamaru in the distance, thanking him for helping her in her fragile moment.

"Won't he just come back?" Jiraiya asked.

"Not for now. Madara is to preoccupied." Shikaku said.

"We need to get a move on." Sasuke replied.

"To help Sensei." Tsunade said quickly, they had left him with Kakashi and Tobirama.

"To seal Madara." Shikamaru added.

The three Sannin looked over at the young Nara with questioning eyes.

"It's the only way we will stop him." Shikaku said.

The three man team nodded before Karin came to rest a motherly hand on the black haired Sannins shoulder, he looked up at her with calm golden eyes. She had earned his trust she noted, in this time stream, and in their own.

"Let me heal you three." She said.

After being tended to, the team turned for the most potent battle, the loudest one, the one which had the earth shaking in even the conflicts calmest moments. They weren't far, but it would take only a second for Madara to ruin their chances and resurrect the rogues he had brought along. The last living few were being handled by Shinobi in the village. How long that would hold was once again betting on slim chances.

Authors note: sorry for the long pauses between posts. Life has kept me busy. But it's starting to even out again, and I will try stay up to date. This is the third last chapter of this fic. Hope you've enjoyed it so far :D

Thanks for the reviews! They are great to hear.


	18. Chapter 17

Tobirama fell down for what seemed like the last time, Kakashi tried to help him up but found he had no chance of doing that, but in fact was in serious trouble of getting harmed himself. Hiruzen, the man who had been named the God of Shinobi was well on his way to defeat as well, standing on shaky legs while taking in even more shaken breaths.

Kakashi allowed his eye to spin to life again as the red became more bright and the marking became a different pattern. Madara was no fool to the ploy however and managed fine to avoid it. He could just about kill all three of them, he had major wounds, his mask split and cracking, but it didn't matter much. It was still his fight, he was still going to be the victor. Tobirama made no notion to rise, and the copy ninja prayed he wasn't already dead.

Kakashi lunged at Madara but when he sunk his kunai into the man he found the legendary shinobi was nothing but a clone. He was split seconds too late and he felt the sharp sensation of metal slicing through his skin and spilling his much needed blood. He winced and backed away but felt the same cold metal rip through him once more. He was being shredded, and he was far too fatigued to dodge at an accurate rate. The copy ninja managed to stumble away, but only by the grace of Hiruzen jumping in as a decoy. Hiruzen was met by a similar fate. Still Tobirama did not move. Was he dead? He couldn't be, they were doomed if he was.

Hiruzen looked to his ape like summoning which had taken enough damage to allow for it to unsummon itself. However the loyal summoning did not, but he was no use in his state and eventually Hiruzen released the creature himself. He was little more than another distraction, although, at that point they all were merely preventions from the inevitable. Kakashi lobbed a kunai with all his force and accuracy after sending a current of chidori through it. The blade slammed into a wall as Madara avoided it. His cold eyes landed on the copy ninja again. He took a few slow steps over till he arrived at his side. It was the blankest stare he had recieved, and yet, the stare had him cringing. He was unsure if he was going to die in that second. But he figured it was more likely to be denial than hope in those few moments.

Madara raised his one hand forming a seal, he gazed down at Kakashi, still making eye contact. Hiruzen started violently choking up blood as he tried to yell for the Uchiha to stop. He couldn't form the words and only blood spilled from his lips running down his chin as he tried to stand back up. Kakashi commanded his body to move out the way, but he stayed knelt down. He admitted he hadn't commanded his body with much authority. He was almost unsure if he was more physically or mentally drained at that moment. The mess that awaited him even if he did live was almost daunting enough to make him sooner die there. Almost, but he knew he didn't want to die in such a way. He was a true shinobi. He would fight for as long as he could to give his village the support they needed. He wouldn't die for an escape.

Madara proceeded with his hand signs and Kakashi braced himself. The next advance was stunted by a primitive yet slightly high pitched roar.

"Madara!" The bark sounded. The Uchiha was rammed over by a blur of orange chakara which stopped to show the most famous demon host. Naruto growled, standing on all fours as chakara from the Kyubi enveloped his body forming five tails and two large fox like ears. His nails had turned to claws and his teeth became more fang like in nature. Even his voice was less like him and more like the beast trapped inside of him. Naruto had enough energy to propel himself back into the fight. He bounded at the Uchiha forcing him to place more and more distance between himself and the boys teacher.

Kakashi let out a sigh of relief for he had escaped his most likely death, however, was Naruto enough. Some how Madara was still on par with the demon child, and although Naruto had energy to spare he would eventually be killed if Madara found a way around the flaming chakara. The fact that Madara could teleport made him hard to defeat, and even the fast paced Jinchuuriki couldn't catch him. Kakashi felt someone drop beside him, Sakura stared at her teacher worriedly. Her hands were already flashing a greenish light. She was wounded and blood covered most of her pink attire along with her skin. She seemed energy less and Kakshi wondered if she had enough chakara to heal him.

"One minute Sensei." She whispered.

"Heal Tobirama-" Kakashi coughed, he hadn't meant to choke out his request, he wanted to reassure her he was fine for the time being. He knew the Hokage was far too still for good measure. Sakura shook her head.

"No-" she said, then she paused, "I don't have enough chakara for you all."

"Then help the Hokage." Kakashi repeated.

"I'm not losing any more of my team." Sakura said, she carried on healing the white haired ninja, and he didn't fight her. It was her decision and fighting her, or making her feel selfish for her choice would only make her regret what she was set on doing regardless. He allowed for her to stabilize him but could see she was at her last. She seemed out of breath, alluding to the fact that she had been fighting the Akatsuki members who kept resurrecting themselves.

Naruto fought Madara in the distance, they clashed weapons and exchanged the loudest of attacks. Bangs shattered the skies and almost materialized with force. Kakashi shielded Sakura as broken buildings were smashed a part, the loose pieces flying over the heads while gusts of winds broke out. Konoha was half in ruin, but only half. Fifty percent of the buildings were still erect and strong. Many citizens had died, and many more ninja, but once again the Jounin had done a good job of preserving as many lives as possible. The damage was severe, but it could have easily been worse. Kakashi moved away from Sakura when the fight moved past them.

Naruto could be heard roaring, and soon a new tail emerged in the fiery mess of orange. He had lost his normal face, the boy was now not present. Wild spiraling eyes replaced his blue ones and his mouth was a toothy black hole which opened to spit out large blasts of purply black chakara. Madara was being pushed to his limits, but he displayed the reason he earned his title of legendary. He fought on par with the Kyubi in its semi-released form. Naruto would run out of chakara before the Uchiha. It was unthinkable. Healing had done little more than preserve the copy ninjas life, he was still to injured to fight and now Sakura was all out of energy as well. They could merely watch the blond wrestle the other man.

Kakashi saw a blur move past him and he froze until he saw who it was. Orochimaru looked down at him with impish eyes. But he didn't come to the copy ninja, he was sneaking around the field. He had something planned. Kakashi wanted to tell the boy to run instead, he had no chance of joining the fight and succeeding. However what he was doing was interesting to say the least. Suddenly someone appeared next to him. Tsuande was confident even from young and she knelt beside the two members.

"Don't say a word." She muttered, "I'm going to heal the others when Madara is away from their bodies."

"What is he doing?" Sakura asked catching on to what was happening.

"Setting up seals." Tsunade said, "we wanted to get Sensei to do it... But he is injured."

The medics hands shook as she healed the last of their wounds, she was worried sick for her teacher but knew going to him would mean alerting Madara of their presence.

The copy ninja watched the snake Sannin trot from spot to spot, he was placing the seals in appropriate areas so that when he did the final seal he would be aided by the ready made ones he had planted around the battle field. It would require Madara standing in the middle of the seals, but Sasuke had promised to take care of that. On cue, the youngest surviving Uchiha entered the battle. His sword flashed in the moonlight before it slashed down the Uchihas side. Madara grunted and backed off. The battle finally turned against the Legendary ninja. He was finding it hard to kill the demon child and the hawk. However, Naruto was in an unaware and uncontrolled state and his attacks more often than not hurtled past Sasuke.

"Baka." Sasuke snapped under his breath. He would have to avoid Madara and Naruto. He kept his aims focused on getting Madara closer to the designated position.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orochimaru hadn't wanted so much responsibility in the battle, but now much depended on him. He was far from old enough in his own mind, and felt that if he messed it up he might as well kill himself if Madara did not as the reprocussions he would face would be harsh. He moved around the battle field staying hidden and out of view as he formed seals. He underestimated how much chakara forming multiple seals was. He had also been caged for what felt like years and his body wasn't ready to forgive him quite yet. He saw Madara near him, his back to him mostly. He didn't take the shot as a fool might. He didn't try pierce the mans heart while he was unaware of his presence. Instead he ducked behind fallen buildings and held his breath.

He prayed the man would go past him, and finally Madara was driven away by the frenzied Naruto. Orochimaru let out his breath and carried on.

 _One. Two. Three. Four._

All he needed now was to place the fifth seal and await Madara to enter the ring. That sadly, was the easy part, the part he doubted he would mess up. The hard part would be the final seal which required the snake Sannin to be right by the Uchiha. The final seal would be placed on Madara himself, and despite haven sealed a tailed beast, Orochimaru hoped he was skilled enough in the art of sealing to trap the legendary ninja. He could only hope however as there was no time to test wether he could or couldn't.

His attention was split in many directions, making sure Sasuke wasn't dying, making sure Madara wasn't near, setting the seals, hiding his chakara, keeping an eye out for possible Akastuki members as well as the occasional glance at the copy ninja. Although not important he knew the man would be watching for him, and that for some or other reason completely unfocused him. He darted for more cover and kept himself hidden behind the wreckage of buildings. The last one of the five he needed, there was no way he was getting seen now. He crept around until he was close enough to where his seal was required. He glanced across to see where the Uchiha was, and was alarmed to see him doing multiple flips in his direction as he dodged an array of chakara blasts. Then another concern arrived. The Kyubi boy was obliviously aiming right for the snake Sannins hiding place.

Sasuke was unaware of where Orochimaru was at that point, and was more focused on simply avoiding Naruto himself. The boy cursed, there was no subtle way of avoiding the deadly black balls of energy which would soon enough detonate his standing ground. The ground shook and he could feel his immediate area heat up as Naruto struck the floor far to close by. Orochimaru felt his entire body tense as the chakara whizzed past and he caught his own breath to avoid making any sounds of distress. He could hear Naruto growl and cry out as he was hit, then the sound of his claws scraping the floor shrieked and more booms followed his chakara blasts as he continued his array of attacks. Orochimaru decided he had his only opportunity to move out the way and place his last seal. As he darted for cover he felt as if he was a fly that had been swatted aside. The blast of chakara crashed into him at such a speed he was taken into a nearby broken wall. He fell into the rubble which tore his skin and momentarily winded him.

His skin, or more so the skin which hadn't been torn open was scorched from the blast. The state he was in from touching the potent demons attack would leave any man dead, a boy his stature dead on impact. However his natural ability to survive had him one up on the situation. He escaped the broken body and was reborn into a new one. Although he should have been happy he managed to survive he internally knew what he had done may have cost the team their plan. He had sacrificed much chakara to that stunt, the rebirth technique required a lot of energy, and so did sealing Madara. He stayed hidden beneath the rocks which had previously crushed him. He hoped Madara hadn't seen anything, but he doubted he had, the impact had been at such a force the boy hadn't even known he had been hit until he was staring at his own burnt flesh and blood. He was far from his destination and still Naruto released blast after blast.

Orochimaru decided to take matters into his own hands, he couldn't have the three powerful ninja fighting where he needed to place his seal. Since Sasuke didn't know where the boy was he had no hopes of waiting for the young Uchiha to move Madara else where. He looked at the large piece of mountain. An idea sparked behind his lurid gold eyes and he scanned for safety before abandoning the shelter of the building.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi watched the boy as the large chakara slammed into his fragile looking form. He was light weight as is, the attack had been over kill and his already slim body must have been completely wrecked. Kakashi got to his feet in panic as he realized the snake Sannin may have been dying in the rubble, the smoke resonating off the wall blocking his view of the Sannin. Tsunade also seemed to be fearful, a small cry escaping her lips as the chakara hit her team mate. Sakura stopped them both.

"He can regenerate." She said.

"Not with out chakara." Kakashi said.

"Tsunade, did you heal him before he left for the seals?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Then he would have accumulated enough chakara by now. He is known to have incredible rejuvenation abilities. If he wasn't focusing on healing himself he should have recovered enough chakara to regenerate." Sakura said, "like you said, we can't blow his cover."

Kakashi was still waiting to see the boy emerge, his entire body tense as he awaited the truth. He couldn't deny his care for the Sannin, the criminal in his time stream. And he didn't want to any longer. He didn't have to stop himself from feeling what he wanted simply because he couldn't have it. He would learn to love from afar. Finally he saw movement. A subtle and quiet movement, similar to that of a snake in the grass. The average eye would struggle to see it at all even if they knew what to look for. The boy was moving away from where he needed to place his last seal. Kakashi found it strange. He decided he had to head to the Sannin. The two female medics watched him wearily but decided to let him go rather than stop the inevitable. The white haired ninja had been sitting out for long enough in his opinion, and the healing the females had provided had picked him back up.

"Be careful." Sakura muttered before he swept past her. He nodded.

Kakashi darted into cover as he aimed for the pale boy who seemed to be going straight for a large piece of mountain which was jutting out. The copy ninja couldn't help but feel it was a risky spot to go to, one false move could send the rock crashing down which would lead to dire results. Then the copy ninja understood. The ninja were fighting where he needed to be, he was planning on forcibly chasing them away. Kakashi sighed, so typical, the boy had always been an elaborate planner and bringing down half a mountain face seemed plausible for him. He wanted to catch up to the boy swiftly, as he knew at his age he was likely to hurt himself one way or another during his stunt. Kakashi moved to the Sannins side, Orochimaru, haven been more focused on Madara hadn't seen him till the copy ninja was a few meters away. His initial reaction was defensive as he assumed the other Jounin was a threat. However when he met eyes with the man he calmed.

"Kakashi." He greeted, giving the man a chance of explain his appearance. The copy ninja went straight to the point.

"You plan on bringing down the mountain side?" Kakashi asked, golden eyes narrowed. Perhaps he had read the boy wrong. Perhaps he hadn't wanted to know what Kakashi had come over for. Perhaps he had sought out something a bit more personal. Either that, or the boy had thought Kakashi had come to offer him a ticket home. But that wasn't an option, regardless of how badly Kakashi himself wanted it.

"Not the entire mountain, just the over laying rocks." Orochimaru hissed. His voice was cold again, the warm greeting gone.

"This isn't the time to work things out." Kakashi said honestly, he knew the still young boy wanted merely to sort through his own emotional issues, but when the legendary Uchiha was around that was not an option but a luxury.

"We have nothing to work out." Orochimaru stated back, "I've worked you out for myself."

With that, the pale boy ran up the steep slope which would be impossible for any normal citizen. He arrived at the tipping point and slipped out an explosive tag from his sleeve, the copy ninja shook his head.

"Don't do that." He warned, how did the boy possibly think he would manage to blow up the cliff with out getting caught in the explosion. He would harm himself, unless he wasn't afraid of that and was willing to preform the rebirth technique again.

Orochimaru ignored him and resumed activating the explosive tag, he never succeeded as Kakashi appeared beside him to grab hold of his slim wrist. The boys natural reaction kicked in and he jerked his hand back.

"Get off me." He hissed.

"How do you plan on getting away before the explosion." Kakashi said.

"I know the reactive time of a tag." Orochimaru snapped, "watch out for yourself, gods know that's all you're used to."

Kakashi found that the words spoken stung, the Sannin viewed him as harsh and cruel, as uncaring. All because fate and what was right conflicted with what he wanted and what was portrayed as who he was. He couldn't tell the Snake summoner that however, telling him that he loved him but it just couldn't be would sound like a cheap excuse from one of Jiriaya's novels. He wouldn't bother with such antics. He decided to rather remove the tag from the still angered boy.

He only needed one had to restrain the Sannins and he used his other to get hold of the tag. It didn't work out as easily however and Orochimaru pulled his body to the side using Kakashi's larger size against him. He twisted his inhumanly flexible body around and flipped backwards forcing Kakashi's hand to release his. Still clutching the tag, the boy was determined to do as he had planned.

"I suggest you move." Orochimaru hissed, "I'm blowing this mountain down, with or with out you on it."

"Be realistic." Kakashi said.

"I'll survive it. I don't know if you will, but I gave you fair warning." Orochimaru said.

"Let me get Madara away from your next position, this isn't necessary." Kakashi said.

Orochimarus eyes narrowed, he let the tag fall back down to his side then crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine. Go get him away from where I need to be. I'll give you a few minutes max, if he won't budge I'm blowing up the mountain." Orochimaru said. Kakashi sighed, he hated making deals with the snake, but he had no choice. He left the boy on the mountain and headed down. He wanted to help his two apprentices anyway. He hadn't reached Madara yet, it hadn't even been a full minute but the rocks behind him blew up in a loud blast. They tumbled down a slope acting as a rock slide, a scene which seemed to be a naturally caused event thanks to the rough fighting of Madara and the two boys.

Kakashi cursed out loud as he spun around to see the damage. He was forced to retreat as large boulders came barreling down the slope at rapid rates, all of which large enough to successfully kill or severally injure any man. Dust stormed the hill at the same time as the rocks flicked up the earth. It took Kakashi several minutes to get away from the disaster.

Madara, Sasuke and Naruto all abandoned their positions and fled a few feet away moving their battle else where all the while looking back at the rocks. They dodged them as if they were simply one more obstacle in the fight. Kakashi's eyes scanned the area to see if he could locate the boy. Orochimaru had been stubborn, he had completely lied about waiting for the copy ninja to finish his business. Kakashi headed back towards the mountain when he saw The dust had cleared and the rocks had stopped moving. The young boy had done something reckless, in such a critical moment. He raced to the detonated land.

When he got there he saw the boy making his way down the unstable ground. He was unscathed minus a small scratch running down his eye. However it was not a mortal wound in any sense, which made Kakashi feel more at ease. He was still unhappy with the fact that the boy had lied. He pulled up short beside the snake Sannin. Gold eyes pierced his own.

"You got off lucky." Kakashi stated.

"No I didn't." Orochimaru replied, "I am a Jounin, and of Jounin level. I have enough experience to blow up a few rocks."

"It's not experience that's makes or breaks a situation." Kakashi warned.

"Where is the logic in that. Of course it does." Orochimaru snapped.

"Some things are out of your control." Kakashi said.

"Then let us to the best of our abilities control what we actually can." Orochimaru said dryly before turning off sharply, he was standing on a precarious ledge, his black hair lightly blowing in the winds created by the fight below. There was a loud bang.

Naruto missed his target and once more the dark chakara hurtled towards innocent members of his own team. The ledges base, on which Orochimaru stood at the edge of and where Kakashi stood just on centre was smashed. It crumbled down in a fast swept mess taking the two male ninja with it. The fall down left them breathless and they felt every jagged piece of rock they ran across. Orochimaru yelped out as he spun down the slide of boulders which tore at his skin and nocked all the air out of his lungs. They finally reached the end of the disaster but they were hardly thankful as they were both wedged in the debris of the fall. Kakashi pulled himself up and checked himself over for damage making sure to not put pressure on any potentially broken bones as he did so. He found that he doubted he had anything broken, he did however have many gashes and bruises which already showed up on his skin in dark circles. He rushed to find the boy next, as he was yet to rise from the crash.

He dropped down next to him and helped him into a seated position, the Sannin was struggling to breath. He was coughing in an attempts to fill his lungs with much needed air. Kakashi placed a hand on his back and tried to reassure him. He was trying his best to calm him down so that the boy could remind himself how to breath. Orochimaru finally started regulating his own breathing, the copy ninja sighed in relief, he had feared he may have punctured a lung but he was evidently just severely winded. Kakashi then scanned him over for wounds but once the snake summoner had regained himself he pushed the man off him. It was a half hearted effort, but the copy ninja backed off a small bit to allow for it to be entirely the boys decision.

"I'm-fine." Orochimaru said, but he struggled mid sentence as it hurt to speak. Perhaps he had broken a rib or two, it was likely given his fragile build.

"Can I just check you over, just in case." Kakashi asked, his natural eye soft, the exposed sharigan more harsh looking. Orochimaru dropped his hand which had previously been shoving Kakashi away to his lap, all to show he would allow for the copy ninja to make physical contact once more.

The copy ninja resumed what he had been doing and applied minimal pressure to certain bruised areas where potential broken or sprained limbs could be. The boy didn't flinch drastically by his ribs, so he must have been fine. He seemed to be fine until he had to stand up, he tried using his left wrist to push himself onto his feet but it crippled under the weight and he stifled a small cry. Kakashi picked up the boy to place him onto his feet then offered to check his wrist. Orochimaru cursed. Of all the things to hurt he had managed to half ruin their chances at sealing. He needed both hands for the sealing jutsu. Although not impossible, it would be a painful process and the last thing he needed was the distraction of pain as he attempted to trap the biggest threat known to ninja.

"It's just a sprain." Kakashi said as he tested it, the boy flinched.

"It's not just a sprain. It's going to ruin my chances of sealing anyone." The boy hissed.

"I'll strap it." Kakashi offered.

"What will that do?" Orochimaru asked.

"You won't be able to bend it in ways you shouldn't, which means it will hurt less." Kakashi said.

Orochimaru thought it over, although more appealing than going through with the painful approach, he didn't want to restrict his wrists movement. He may need it. He opted for something unorthodox and a small brightly coloured serpent emerged from his sleeve. Kakashi watched on in confusion. The serpent was a neon green and its eyes a bright blue, it's tongue flicked out from his mouth, it's entire body slim and small. Suddenly the snake sunk it's teeth into its own summoner, the copy ninja almost sliced the defiant creature in half but Orochimaru told him to back off.

"I'm letting him poison me." Orochimaru stated.

"Why?" Kakashi asked.

"So that my wrist and my other injuries are numbed, that way they aren't restricted or hindering my fighting ability." Orochimaru said.

"I thought you were immune to poison." Kakashi said.

"Poison can not kill me, but some of its effects can still run through my body. I may show some symptoms of poisoning, but no poison can kill me." Orochimaru explained.

Kakashi seemed wary, he better pray that was the case as the vibrant colour of the snake summoned seemed deadly.

Orochimaru then looked to his final destination, there was one more seal left to place. Kakashi didn't like the idea of the boy numbing himself to fight through the pain but he supposed there were few options and they all had to do their part. He watched as the golden eyed boy slipped back towards the battlefield. He ducked behind the fighting trio as he zoned in on the final marker. Kakashi watched him for the first few minutes before deciding he might as well help his students get Madara to the center of the seals.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke swerved out the way, he was trying to get Madara into position, however it was near impossible with Naruto going mad. The Kyubi boy was a boundless ball of energy it seemed and he spat that energy out into the air in the forms of dark chakara blasts. When Sasuke had finally seen an opportunity to get the other Uchiha where he wanted him the mountain face had come crashing down onto their field. They were all forced to move out, which had lead Madara to be further than he was supposed to stand. Sasuke cursed as Naruto was driving the man they needed out the village. Perhaps Naruto was trying to get the enemy out the village, but he didn't know about their plan, and he didn't know how problematic that would be.

Sasuke saw a glint behind him and swerved to the side, he then noticed it was his teacher. The copy ninja was back in the fight, plagued by many gashes, his clothes torn in many different areas. Perhaps he had been caught in the rock slide. Suddenly, almost out of no where, the snake Sannin arrived as well. He had entered the battle, meaning the seals were set. Sasuke sighed in relief, he had waited long for that to be finished. Now they were one step closer. Madara's eyes narrowed. He was presumably over whelmed by the number of elite ninja. All of which posing much threat, enough to make Sasuke worry the man would simply teleport away. He did not however, as the legendary enemy was more arrogant than he was cautious. He spun his chains around once before allowing them to make impact on the demon child. After that they managed to tangle around the snake Sannin.

The golden eyed boy was quicker than the Uchiha in that second and slipped out of the way by taking the form of a large serpent. It's body the complete wrong shape and design for trapping. The boy slipped out of the others hold and returned to his human self immediately upon hitting the ground. Sasuke took Madara's attention from there but he was swatted aside by a gust of wind created by the enemy. Kakashi caught Sasuke before he hit the jagged rocks behind him, he gave his student a light shove back onto his feet before approaching Madara once more. The team bounced around the Uchiha, exhausting him. Naruto seemed to finally be running on a low and his tails had diminished to only two. He was resembling some of his human self as his claws grew less pointed, his teeth less sharp. Sasuke summoned a blue circuit of chidori, Kakashi decided to do the same.

Madara evaded most of it but was struck by the rest. In his moment of confusion he heard something which had him laughing. He looked back at the snake Sannin as he sealed him. Madara didn't have enough time to evade the seal, but he thought, for a fleeting moment that the boy was a fool to have tried to over power him. He had firstly and fore most underestimated the boys potent chakara, his next fault was assuming the snake had attacked with out thinking things through and making precautions. The seals in the area lit up and sprung to life. Madara's laughs turned to curses as he tried to back up, however the seals held him fast. The other three ninja all stopped to watch. They could not offer the boy any help as it was now up to his chakara, or what ever chakara he had left. Tsunade and Sakura watched with worried eyes as Madara and the boy wrestled.

Madara seemed to be winning, but they soon realized that the snake Sannin was purposefully allowing the man to exhaust himself, so that the seal would hold even stronger once complete. The legendary Uchiha had fought hard for too long, and he finally with out wanting to gave up. The seals sparked in a brilliant light before making loud screeching sounds as they swarmed the man which had once been the biggest threat. Madara was silenced as he dissapeared into the seals. The ninja had not used a host to seal the man inside, instead they had mirrored when Itachi had sealed Orochimaru in their time stream when he took the form of the hydra. Madara would reside inside an inanimate object for all eternity. Unless released that was.

The silence was such a relief the ninja almost lost themselves in their own minds as they stared at the empty space which had once held the most potent enemy yet.

Kakashi was the first to turn around to look back at the ruins behind them. Konoha, as damaged as it was, still stood, it was not a hole in the ground. It was a village, a battered village, but a home none the less. Smoke cleared as the Akatsuki members dissipated after the death of their summoner. Their corpses nothing more than dust and ash blowing in the wind through their tattered clothes littering the floor. Sakura and Tsunade had each rushed to the fallen Hokages, they needed to be taken to the hospital in the immediate hour. Realizing that, Kakashi turned to go fetch them. Sasuke was next to follow. Naruto growled but his chakara fell away as he realized the battle was over, he then fell to his knees in fatigue.

Orochimaru was shaking from the seal, it had taken a lot of energy and he sat down beside the Kyubi boy. Medics arrived to help their fallen leaders and many Jounin came to scan for any other fallen men in need of help.

"How did he die?" One Jounin asked, Kakashi looked back at the empty area and gestured to the snake Sannin sitting down beside the blond Kyubi.

"He killed him?" The man asked.

"Sealed." Kakashi said. The man didn't reply, but Kakashi hoped that the fact that the boy had been a key factor in the enemies defeat would earn him the right to be accepted back into their society. If Orochimaru was written down in the history books as the ninja who sealed the biggest threat, the people of Konoha may view him as a hero rather than a villain. And with that, they would catch a glimpse of the humanity he was willing to show yet hid in fear. Kakashi heard his name being called and moved on to finish helping the rest of the ninja, he caught the Jounin he had just spoken to heading to the fallen Sannin.

He offered the boy a hand and the boy accepted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been two weeks since the attack on Konoha. The buildings had been boarded off if they were unstable or else fixed up. The time travelers had decided to wait around a bit for while the village got back onto its feet. Orochimaru still preferred staying with the ninja of Kakashi's time rather than his own, although he had managed to become close to his team mates again. Tsunade and Jiraiya seemed to be putting in extra effort to ensure their friend never felt outcast or had any reason to see them as anything less than loyal. Hiruzen had also done his best at giving the boy space while maintaining a bond with him, he wanted to get the boys trust back, even if just by a fraction.

Team seven sat with the Sannin, all three of them. Some how, after the incident the young Uchiha had lightened up, Sakura was constantly close to him, still unsure if he would try leave again while Naruto was blissfully happy some how feeling as if that would never happen. Sasuke and the snake Sannin were still close, and Orochimaru always sat beside him, sometimes making Sakura rather agitated as she wanted his space more. She never said anything. She was assuming they would leave the snake ninja behind. Sasuke had different plans. On the day Tobirama was released from hospital, the time travelers were set to say goodbye. Shikaku had thanked them for their help, and Hiruzen had retuned the favour. They spoke briefly, but ultimately it was obvious the ninja were edgy and wanted to go home. They had been away from friends and family for too long.

Kakashi saw the snake summoner draw Sasuke aside as Hiruzen spoke with the other ninja. They stood outside Konoha's large gates, and the two rogue boys went around the doors to speak in private. The other ninja assumed they were saying goodbyes however Kakashi knew better than to assume with them. He drifted closer to hear their conversation and despite their hushed voices, he caught every word.

"You're still taking me with right." Orochimaru asked.

"Of course. A deal is a deal." Sasuke replied.

"How did you plan on sneaking me in?" Orochimaru asked.

" With Karin and them. They will travel with you, we all leave in groups. They will be the last to go, just stay with them." Sasuke explained.

Kakashi sighed, he should have known that they would be scheming. As innocent as their intentions were he knew it was wrong. Although, perhaps if he pretended not to hear the Sannin would be able to leave with them. The copy ninja would take no blame and he would be able to finally get what he wanted. He almost jumped when Gai came up beside him.

"How are we going to tell them it's not working out like that." The green suited man asked. Kakashi sighed internally this time, he had no chance it seemed. The gods were giving him plenty signs.

"I don't know." Kakashi said.

"We could make them... Forget." Gai offered, Kakashi looked at him.

"How?"

"Inoichi does it all the time. He works specifically with human minds." Gai said.

Kakashi nodded, he supposed it may have been best. When Shikaku had finished his conversation with the soon to be Hokage, Kakashi drew him aside.

After explaining their plans the man nodded, he was more than keen to erase the boys memory. Kakashi guessed he wanted to make sure the boy did not remember his own teacher betraying him either. It was a deal the man would not refuse.

"I'll get Orochimaru to come to Inoichi later today, an hour before you're due to leave." Hiruzen said.

"I'll get Sasuke straight after then." Kakashi replied.

And that was the moment when fate had decided split the team up. Some may have denied fate existed, but the copy ninja could not feel as if the Sannin was destined to be in this time zone, while he in another. It seemed as if no matter what he did the two would be split, and like wise, so would the snake and hawk. Perhaps it was for the best he reassured himself, for there were no other words which gave him any comfort. Hours rushed by, and the time came for the two boys to forget about one another in such a light. To forget about everything. Hiruzen made do of his promise, he had asked the Sannin to speak to him about matters and the boy had obliged. One last betrayal Hiruzen muttered under his breath, one last betrayal and he would swear that never again would he do anything against his student.

Inoichi had been well notified, and he assured everyone he knew what he was doing and would erase only what needed to be erased. Like wise, Kakashi would use his sharigan to add memories. He would insert new events into the spaces that would other wise be blank. They would leave certain things, they would allow for the ninja to know that Madara had been there, that Madara had been defeated. But all relationships, all the things in between the main events would be erased. Kakashi would no longer surface in the boys brain, in fact, the boy would not know Kakasni existed. Instead of letting the snake know the time travelers had come, he would instead think it was simply a team of ANBU members who had come to inform them. For Sasuke, the memory would also be different. The Uchiha would think they had killed Madara in their original time stream. It would all be fine, the two would not remember the other worlds.

It was perfect, logistically speaking. However, if the Sannin and Uchiha knew, perhaps they would see its flaws. Somehow the snake had sought comfort in the hawk, and the hawk had found beauty in the snake.

Soon however, natural order would return. Soon they would forget they had a unique bond. Team Taka had also been dragged into the mess, they would receive the same memory as Sasuke however, as they needed to return home with him. Kakashi watched as the boy spoke to Inoichi. The blond man laughed before placing a hand on the boys head. Orochimaru was unsuspecting, he fell into unconsciousness quickly. Hiruzen caught him before he hit the ground and picked him up into his arms. Shikaku came to stand by the copy ninja.

"Sasuke's next."

Authors note- that's the final chapter! Next is the epilogue, and then this story is complete. I hope everyone enjoyed it. It was fun to write, and although I said to myself I'd never do a time traveling fanfic (because there are so many already) here I am on the last chapter of mine ^^;

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope to see what you think in the review section. ~Hourglass8


	19. Epilogue

Orochimaru walked with Hiruzen and his two team mates. He did not remember Kakashi, he had not met Sasuke yet. All he knew was that Madara had come and he had helped stop the man. His memory was vague but it didn't unsettle him as the days were changing for the better. The people in the village were treating him as if he was... one of them. Another human being, he had even been brave enough to approach random Konoha citizens in the street to ask questions if he was unsure on something, before he would have simply stayed quiet and struggled through matters himself. Team Hiruzen had been out on a mission and had managed to succeed in their task. They crossed a small village, not even worthy of the name village. It was small and even less advanced than other areas.

People passed the snake Sannin looks of confusion, almost as if they knew him, but he did not recognize them or their village. He passed a women, sitting on the floor by a small table covered by a purple drape. He met eyes with her still unaware that he had spoken to her before. The women smiled at him warmly and he smiled back unsurely. She laughed.  
"Hello young snake." She said.  
A man flashed past the Sannin's mind. White hair a mask covering his face while only one eye was revealed. Then another flash, a shorter male with dark hair and raven like eyes. Orochimaru blinked in confusion then shook his head to rid himself of the vision. The figures were blurry, the only thing clear being their basic outlines and colours, then their eyes. He stared at the women a moment longer.  
"Hello." He said quickly, but the headache he had received from the blurry vision had him moving on. He carried on down the dusty street. He was getting lost in his own head again. He was allowing thoughts to wreck havoc in his mind. He could feel himself spiraling into madness as he sorted through many unresolved issues.

Why had the vision brought this? What was the vision of? Who were the two men and who was the women?  
"Orochimaru-kun." A voice broke his spiraling thoughts.  
"Sensei." Orochimaru greeted back.  
"We are going, are you done?" His teacher asked with a curious expression.  
"Yes." Orochimaru replied quickly. He didn't look back at the women, he followed his mentor onwards. That would be the last time he saw the two Uchiha wielders for years to come. The next time he ran into them would be when he was older and they would all have different relationships. Far different from what he may have had if he had remembered the true sequence of events. But from that day forward, Orochimaru would never fall trap into his own mind. He would never be left alone to ponder what no human should, given enough lonely moments to realize the world was cruel and that to live one had to be cruel as well.

Instead, when ever dark thoughts from a traumatic past came up, they would be dispelled as his team mates shattered the silence, there was a new understanding. The snake had turned form the viper in the grass to the protector of the village. And it hadn't taken much. As usual, all it took was an understanding.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi and his team arrived home in what felt like split seconds. When they gazed at the familiar world it almost felt as if they had never left. Soon they would realize that they had changed many things in their journey and their world was not as familiar as they would have thought. They entered Konoha, which was a strong standing village once more, with many people rushing through the streets and stores. The ninja were greeted by the two guards as usual, who were more stuck in a heated debate than they were at acknowledging the ninja at all. No one knew the ninja had been gone for such a long period of time and they acted causal about everything.

The ninja all went straight to their own homes, and they stayed indoors for the first day simply resting and coming to terms with everything that had happened. The next morning they were once more energetic, if not excited. Naruto had collected his three man team demanding they go for ramen as celebration and none of them had argued. Sakura was still staying close to Sasuke, who was unaware of the fact that they had traveled at all. He simply thought they had been in a major war rather than shifting time itself. He didn't understand why Sakura was clingy, but he didn't much mind it. He appreciated her care which was always a respectable distance away. As the team sat eating at their usual spot a soft voice called Naruto. The team looked behind them to see Hinata watching him with her usual shy expression. Team seven greeted her but then Sakura, as the only female on the team picked up on what Hinata wanted to discuss. She smiled at the dark haired girl before taking Sasuke by the arm.  
"We will give you two some space." She said, she then passed a small wink at Hinata.

Hinata blushed as the two passed and entered the street leaving her and her crush alone. Naruto had his usual friendly smile plastered to his face, it reassured her at the least. Sasuke looked at Sakura as she lead him away slightly confused.  
She didn't enlighten him but instead lead him down the street further, allowing for Hinata to speak to Naruto in private. They passed their teacher on the way down the busy street and Kakashi greeted them. It was only a few steps later that he stopped to wonder why they were walking arm in arm, and why Sasuke had the same question in his troubled eyes. Kakashi sighed and laughed under his breath before proceeding down the street. There were a few changes he needed to become accustomed to. Some of the people he and known had died due to the time shift, while others he did not know had lived. After a while of walking he heard three voices which were familiar yet out of place.

He turned around to see the three Sannin, full adults walking side by side. Jiraiya was loudly explaining why he was right while Tsuande looked ready to punch him. At the same time Orochimaru was shaking his head in disbelief. Kakashi was stuck watching them almost as if he could not believe his eyes were not betraying him. The three legendary Sannin walked straight towards him as they debated, they saw him and Jiraiya drew him into the conversation.  
"Kakashi!" He exclaimed, "tell these two that it's totally plausible for me to win an award for my novels."  
"I um-" Kakashi said, it was not the question which stumped him but from where the question came. Jiraiya was alive, and Orochimaru had never left the village. It appeared as much good had come from changing time, evidently, Hiruzen had managed to make sure his student never ran from the village or got involved in illegal activities. Due to that the Sannin had never split up, and so, Jiraiya had not been alone in his battle and he had lived.  
"Morning Hatake." Orochimaru greeted with a small exasperated sigh, "don't let this fool ruin your morning."  
"Shut it idiot! Your novels only sell because they are sell outs. Anyone can sell a book with enough porn in it." Tsuande snapped.  
"How dare you!" Jiriaya whined, "come on Tsunade-chan..."

Orochimaru rolled his eyes as a small serpent coiled around his neck and arm, it rose it's head up to his and licked the air. He smiled at it lightly, evidently bored of the conversation and now simply ignoring it.  
"Have you guys even read my books?" Jiraiya whined again.  
"No." Orochimaru said, "we have taste in literature."  
"Like what. Science." Jiraiya mocked.  
"I find it amusing that you would dare mock a book on science while promoting your obscene work." Orochimaru retorted, "anyway, Tsuande-hime care to join me for a drink far from this idiot."  
"I'd love to." Tsunade said with a hand placed to her temple, she looked at Kakashi, "want to come?"  
"Of course." He said on impulse, "I'll catch up."

The two feminine Sannin nodded and left him to it while Jiraiya spoke to a nearby women asking about her opinion, she politely humored the legendary man. Kakashi watched the black haired Sannin walk beside his female team mate as they discussed simple matters, matters which held no bitter memories. The Sannin must have been a force to be reckoned with. They were strong adults individually. If they had stuck it out as a team they must have been an insane trio. Kakashi watched the retreating backs of two of the Sannin, the snake like one capturing most of his attention. Perhaps he had been wrong to assume fate was cruel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kabuto sat in the dark lair which had grown silent and dusty. There was nothing to fill the silence and he sat waiting for who he knew would come. Finally he sensed the man like creature approach.  
"So you've finally returned." Kabuto said, he looked back at the plant like man, the black half was scowling, the white half seemed worried.  
"Madara is-"  
"Sealed. I know." Kabuto said, his stolen golden eyes stared intently at the plant man.  
"Then why not act? Why wait for me?" The back half of Zetsu asked irritably.  
"You took long to return Zetsu. And here I was patiently waiting for you, I thought you'd wish to be a part of Madara's release?" Kabuto asked. The black half sneered.  
"Don't be arrogant. Konoha is well equipped, you don't stand a chance at getting hold of Madara." Zetsu said.  
"Shall we put Konoha to the test?" Kabuto asked with a smirk.  
Zetsu watched him wearily, the red cloak momentarily flared up as he walked past the Venus flytrap like ally, the white and black half of him watching with a similar expression.  
Perhaps if Kabuto tried to resurrect Madara he would indeed reunite with the man, but not how he wished to. No, Konoha had too many elites working together thanks to the time change. Kabuto would meet Madara, they would serve eternity together trapped in an unbreakable seal.


End file.
